Children of Eden
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Nick and Sara frantically search for a deadly suspect murdering young boys. But when the case turns personal for Nick, can Sara save him in time or will she lose him forever? Nick/Sara story also G/C
1. Nightmares

**Title: The Children of Eden  
****Chapter 1 – Nightmares   
**Rated R (story is rated higher due to subject content)  
Series: CSI  
Author: Andorian Ice Princess  
Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

**  
Summary:** Nick and Sara frantically search for an elusive suspect abusing and murdering young boys. But when the case turns personal for Nick, can Sara save him in time or will she lose him forever? **(Nick/Sara story)   
  
Spoilers:** This story happens before 'overload'. In this story Nick hasn't confided in anyone and his encounter with the babysitter happened more than once. If you don't agree—don't read!  
  
_Note: Reviews are the best way to tell an author you appreciate their hard work and their storytelling. I love the encouragement so the more I get the more I write! Thanks in advance. I love Nick and Sara! Hope you guys to also.  
  
_This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Jim Brass, Greg Saunders and Al Robertson all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker.  All other characters are my own.

"Please…don't…" the small voice begged between terrified sobs. "Please…"

"Hush now baby," the female voice said in a firm tone. "Time for some more fun."

The young boy started to yell but was quickly silenced and amidst his muffled screams an evil low laughter was heard and two rapidly beating hearts. A few hours later all that broke the silence was a sickening sound similar to the satisfied sound of lips being licked. Then darkness would envelop them once again and all was still.

********  
**TWO DAYS LATER**

Nick stood in front of his mirror at home with a nervous grin on his handsome face, as he got ready for work. This week would be nice as Warrick was on holidays and Grissom and Catherine were heavily wrapped up in a State case, leaving him and Sara to handle whatever came in. "You have to ask her out," he told himself. "You know you want to…" he looked down at his hands and noticed them lightly trembling. "Oh for petes sake," he said angrily as he looked at up at his own reflection. "It's not like you haven't asked out girls before."

But as he turned and walked away the nervous feeling inside didn't lessen, in fact as he headed out the door and got inside his truck it got worse. "Nick you are pathetic," he told himself firmly. "Really sad."

He tried to think about the case they were finishing up but his thoughts drifted to Sara. "Will she say yes? I mean does she even like me?" He finally reached the lab and slowly got out of his truck and walked inside. About an hour later he headed into the area Sara was but noticed she didn't look up. I'll talk to her later, he told himself. 

********

Sara headed into work early that morning, eager to get things finished up so they could be ready for their next case. She knew with the light staff she and Nick would be handling whatever came in on their own. I wonder if he's seeing anyone, she asked herself as she started to catalogue the last remaining bits of evidence. I wonder…oh Sara, she scolded herself, guys like that don't date women like you. He wants big boobs and a small IQ. She chuckled under that last remark and went back to her work. But she kept seeing his smiling face in her mind and by the time she knew it she had an audience but wasn't aware. An audience that didn't know they were the main focus of her thoughts and inward desires.

"Damn it!" Sara cursed loudly making Nick look up from the items he was working on. 

"What's wrong?" Nick asked with a smile.

Sara looked up at him and slightly blushed. "I thought I was alone," she admitted sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No worries," he told her. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"This analysis just isn't working," she moaned. "Grissom's new way is just…"she let her voice trail off she turned back to the paper before her.

Nick slowly pushed himself from his chair and walked over to her, his heart starting to beat faster. 

Sara turned back to the work before her, feeling her cheeks flush slightly at Nick's smile. I can't believe I didn't notice he was here, she moaned inside. She was so caught up with her work that she didn't feel him behind her until his arm brushed against her and she slightly jumped.

"Sorry," Nick said with a frown. "You must have a lot on your mind."

"I guess I do," she sighed, knowing it was him. "D-did you want something?"

"Just to show you how to work his new technique," he said leaning over and quickly writing something on the paper she had been working on. He let the closeness of her body next to his and the faint scent of her perfume play little teasing games with his senses. He looked sideways at her and caught her smiling and smiled back, feeling the warmth starting to grow in his cheeks as he quickly turned back and finished writing. Why doesn't she like me, Nick wondered? I've kinda made passes…maybe I'm being too subtle? But if I ask her out and she says no…ah forget it, he sighed inwardly. She doesn't like guys like me.

Sara watched Nick's facial expressions and how his arms flexed when he bent over her desk and found herself captured, wondering what it would be like to be held in them. Stop it! She quickly scolded herself. He doesn't like brainy women. He's just friendly with me; those looks and the subtle flirting is how he treats everyone, she tried to convince herself. She had tried to deny her growing attraction over the past few weeks but every time she saw him or had to work on a case with him they'd come right back. Now with Warrick away and Grissom and Catherine involved in their own hot case anything new that came in would be theirs to work on together. That thought feared and excited her at the same time. 

"Sara?" Nick asked softly.

"Uh? Oh sorry," she said quickly. "I was thinking about you…I mean your writing…I mean what you were writing," she quickly stammered. Why am I so nervous with him being this close?

"Okay," he said with a smile. Do I make her nervous? Is that a good thing?  Probably not.

Sara looked down at the formula Nick had written for her and quickly applied it to her task and smiled when it worked. "Thanks," she said quickly. "It surprises me you are so math smart…" she stopped and looked up at him in horror. "Nick I um…I didn't mean it like that."

"That's okay," Nick said standing up briskly. "I guess I don't exactly come across as a really smart guy."

Sara heard the hurting tone in his voice and immediately cursed herself for being so stupid as she watched him walk away back to his desk and slump down in his chair. She stared at him in misery as she realized their few moments together were more than she enjoyed. She was about to say something to him to apologize when the phone rang and he quickly answered. 

Nick walked back to his desk and sat down in a cloud of depression. Why am I so surprised she said that, he asked himself? I knew she didn't like me like that. She's friendly with everyone. Over the last few weeks he had hoped the little looks and smiles they traded would lead to something more. But with a few swift words she had made it clear that she didn't think of him in that way. I guess I'm just not smart enough. He was about to get up and leave the room when the phone rang.

"Hey Brass," Nick said firmly. "What's up?"

Sara heard him talking to Brass and wondered why his face had changed from a sad look to one of pure terror and shock. After he was done she watched him slam down the phone and then look up at her.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "We got a new case," he said as he got up and headed out of the room. 

"Nick," Sara said as she got up off her chair and rushed after him. She caught up with him in the locker room as he was putting his bag of gear together. "What's the deal?"

"A child's body was found in a shallow grave just outside of town," he said sadly.

"Oh man," Sara said softly as Nick brushed past her and outside. She quickly packed her own bag and hurried after him. The ride to the site was pure misery for both of them as they sat in the truck in utter silence. "Nick I…" Sara started.

"Sara it's okay," Nick said with a forced smile. 

Sara saw the look and knew he was just putting on a face for her, inside he was hurting and it was her fault. She felt her stomach tighten as the silence grew and swore to herself inside that she would make things right between them before the day was over. They finally arrived at the scene and Nick stopped the truck and quickly got out. Sara grabbed her bag and followed him as they headed for Jim Brass.

********

"Nicholas," a female voice purred as it watched from a hidden vantage point through a pair of binoculars. The two round telescopic lens's fixed themselves on the broad muscled chest of Nick Stokes and then up to his face. "My my what a handsome man you turned out to be," she said firmly. "Better than I hoped for."

She continued to watch and then put her binoculars down and headed back to her car and got in. She looked at the picture of Nick on the dashboard and smiled evilly. "Soon my handsome little boy…very soon you'll be with me again. And this time no one will take you away from me, because if they do…I'll kill them."

********

Nick looked around the area, almost getting the strange feeling that he was being watched. He pushed the silly notion away and turned back to Brass. "Where is the body?" Nick asked softly. 

"A bum found it early this morning when he went to check the garbage. He noticed something in the ground beside the dumpster and went to look closer. Then he found it."

Nick looked in the direction of the taped off area and felt his stomach immediately tighten. He hated these kinds of cases; anything involving children really took their toll on him. 

Sara slowly moved past him and headed for the site, donning her gloves in the process. She set her bag down just outside the taped area and looked up at Nick as he joined her. She reached for a brush and started to brush away the dirt from the boy's body. Nick felt his stomach lurch as he looked upon the young boy's body as it started to be uncovered.

Sara noticed the look on his face and frowned. "Nick? You okay?"

"Yeah," Nick said as he grabbed his own brush and bent down on the other side of her. He felt his stomach tighten even further as he brushed some dirt away from the child's face and stared in horror at the piece of duct tape still across his mouth and the look of torment in his still open eyes. He cursed under his breath and turned away. He turned back and found himself drawn back to the terror-filled look in the boy's dead eyes, unable to tear himself away the second time. 

"Want me to finish up?" Sara asked softly.

"I'm not incompetent either!" Nick spat meanly. "I might look like I don't know anything but I'm not stupid!" Nick half yelled, drawing some attention to them.

Sara looked at him in surprise and then quickly down.

"Sara I'm sorry," Nick mumbled sadly.

"It's okay," she said not looking up.

Nick heard the sadness in her tone and felt guilt setting upon him. So far today was not going like he planned. Nick finished brushing away all the dirt from the boy's and neck and started on his chest. He felt himself cringe when he saw bluish marks on the boy's upper torso and arms. "Damn," Nick cursed again. 

Sara heard Nick curse but didn't look up. For some reason cases regarding children, especially young boys, seemed to affect him more than others. Why is that Nick, she asked herself? What are you hiding from the rest of us? What is it that haunts you so? Sara continued to brush the dirt away from the boy's legs moving higher. When she got to just below the groin area she noticed he wasn't wearing anything, in fact the only thing that didn't belong on him was the piece of tape and all the dirt. Sara looked up just as Nick did and they locked eyes for a few seconds before Nick looked away. She could almost feel his pain resonating to her and wanted more than anything to make things right right now. But she had to be professional and wait for a time to tell him she was sorry. She turned back to the boy and continued to work, uncovering him from the dirt that was just shovelled over him to hide his dead body. 

Nick looked at the body again and let out a heavy sigh. "Do you notice anything strange about the way the head is placed?" He asked softly.

Sara looked up from what she was doing and studied the area around the boy's head. She finally noticed what he was trying to draw her attention to. The dirt around his head was moved in such a way it suggested he was trying to turn it even after he was buried. "That's odd," she said softly. "It looks like he was moving it slowly sideways even after…"

"After he was buried," Nick finished in a dead whisper.

"But Nick the rest of his body was still. How is that possible?" 

"Not sure," he frowned. "Maybe I did it."

Sara heard the disdain in his voice and cringed. She finished uncovering the boy's body with dirt and then started to take some pictures of the bruise marks, which they also noticed on his wrists and around his groin area. "The markings around the groin," she said softly as she slowly stood up.

"Might indicate sexual activity?" Nick said looking up. Sara slowly nodded her head and Nick looked back down. "Yeah that's what I thought too," he said softly. He bent close and examined the area around the piece of duct tape sill firmly applied over the boy's lips. "Strange," he said with a frown.

"What?" Sara asked gently bending down by him.

"Notice the edges of the tape," he said as he reached for a pair of tweezers and a small plastic bag.

"Looks like red…sweater hairs? Carpet?"

"Could be anything," Nick said softly as his mind flashed images of the terrified child rolling around on a thick red carpet, crying for help as his muffled cries fell on deaf ears. He tried to shake the images away but they still continued to torment his subconscious.

"Actually…" Sara said gently removing a piece from his hair just below his ear. "Here's another," she said placing it in another small bag and handing it to him. After they were sure they had gathered all the evidence they started to examine the surrounding area. 

"Why here?" Sara asked regarding the ground. "Why not just dump the body in the garbage and be done with it?"

"No idea," Nick mused as he stared at the ground around him. "Why do it in the first place?" He asked, not expecting an answer. 

"Odd shaped footprints," she said placing her foot beside it. "Looks almost like a woman's shoe print. Only with a strangely shaped boot. Wider in the front and very narrow in the middle."

"Or a small man," Nick suggested as he examined the area around the shallow grave. "Whoever did this tried to cover their tracks but…but for some reason missed the area by the dumpster. Why?"

"Something scared them away," Sara said firmly. "But…" she said turning around in her place and looking at the ground around them. "I don't see any other tracks or prints of any kind that would indicate they were close."

"A car driving by perhaps?"

"Who else uses this area?" Sara asked Brass.

"Just highway maintenance workers," Brass told them. "This area has been slated for re-development for some time, but until then the only thing out here is the dumpster and it's changed only once every two weeks."

"Who dumps it? The city or a private company?"

"I assumed the city, but I can check into that," Brass said firmly. 

"Thanks," Nick said with a forced smile as he turned back to Sara who was examining the area the dumpster. She leaned in close and noticed two very black hairs caught in a piece of jagged paint. "Nick," she said calling out to him. "Look at this."

Nick looked at the hairs and frowned. "Look long enough to be a woman's."

"Or a man with a wig," Sara suggested.

Sara tried to place herself against the side of the dumpster as the person might have done that was hiding. Sure enough when she pressed herself up against it a few of her hairs got caught as well. "Damn it," she cursed as she quickly pulled her head away. "Good thing mine are lighter," she said quickly putting the two black hairs into a separate bag. "I wonder what she was hiding from?" She asked as she started to dust for prints. Sadly a whole mish-mash of prints turned up, not what she was hoping for. "They probably had gloves on them," she said sadly.

Nick scanned the parking area and then looked back at her. "Don't know what she might have been hiding from. Let's get this stuff back to the lab and get that body to Al," he said firmly as he walked back to his bag. "I want to get this thing started right away."

Sara heard Nick always use the word she, like he assumed it was naturally a woman who did this. Why Nick? What is it about this case that has affected you so fast? Sara finished packing all their stuff up and then went and joined Nick in front of the truck. They both stood in front of the truck in the warm Nevada sun and watched the Coroner's team carefully gather up the body to take to their lab for Al to work on. "Nick I'm sorry," Sara said quickly.

"Me too," Nick said softly. "A kid this young…"

"No about this morning…in the lab…what I said about you not being um…" she said looking at him with a pained expression. "I didn't mean it that way. I guess I was um…"

"Surprised?" Nick asked with a slight frown.

Sara turned away with a sigh. "Forget it," she said turning and walking away from him. Nick quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I guess trying to make an apology is tough enough without me being a jerk about it."

"Nick you're not being a jerk. I'm sorry for what I said. I was a bit surprised, but not in a bad way," she said quickly. "I was happy you were able to help me and I guess…I…well I was a bit nervous," she finally admitted sheepishly.

"Nervous?" Nick asked quickly. "I make you nervous?"

"No," Sara said in horror. "Nervous no…never… you…" she stopped and frowned. "A bit, but not in a bad way…Do you want this day to start over as much as me?" She asked with a deep sigh.

"More than you know," he said looking past her as they zipped up the black bag that had the boy's body in it and wheeled it past them.  Nick felt his heart race slightly as he pictured the boys haunting image in his mind, only when he closed his eyes it was his own face he saw looking back up at him with a dead expression. Nick felt himself jump when Sara gently touched his arm. "Time to go," he said firmly as he turned and headed for the drivers side of the truck.

Not exactly the way I pictured us starting our first solo case together, Sara said stonily as she headed for the passengers side and got in beside him. "Nick please talk to me," Sara said softly. "I need to explain that I am sorry."

"I know you are," he said looking at her with a forced smile.

"Then why do I have a hard time believing that smile is genuine?" She asked sadly.

"Look your comment took me by surprise but I understand you didn't mean it in a hurtful way and that's okay," he said firmly.

"I didn't mean it to hurt you in any way, especially your feelings," Sara said with a frown. Did that make sense?

"I know you didn't," he said looking at her sort of sideways. It just hurt to hear, he said inside. 

Then why do I get the feeling there is still such tension between us, she asked herself? They neared the lab and she felt her heart start to beat a bit faster once again. 

"I mean I know I'm not the type of guy you're interested in and you made that clear and that's fine," he stated firmly as he brought the truck to a halt. And before she could say another word he got out of the truck, grabbed his bag and headed inside, shoulders sagging in defeat. 

"What?" Sara asked in shock as watched him disappear through the doors. "Not interested in you?" She quickly grabbed the remaining evidence bag and rushed into the building after him. They body had arrived at the same time they did and they had to make way for the runners to take it down to Al so he could start his autopsy. 

Sara put her jacket away and took the pieces of evidence they bagged to Greg. "Can you put a rush on this?" She asked him. 

"Hey wait a sec," Greg said as Sara turned to leave. "I have an extra ticket to tonight's comedy fest and…"

"Sorry Greg I'd love to go with you but I can't," Sara said quickly.

"No I have an extra ticket that I can't use. I um have a hot date," he said proudly.

"I see," Sara said firmly.

"I do," Greg insisted.

"Yeah," Sara said turning around.

"Look I just didn't want it to go to waste and…it's a great place to meet guys," Greg stammered.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. 

"I meant that in a good way," Greg said in defense.

Sara snatched the ticket out of his hand and turned on her heel and walked away. 

"Just call me cupid," Greg laughed as he held up the other ticket in his hand and headed over to where Nick was unloading some evidence samples. "Nick my man…" Greg said happily.

"No way," Nick said quickly.

"What?" Greg asked in shock. 

"What ever you need to borrow, you can forget about it. You still owe for last time."

"Which I intend to pay back," Greg said firmly.

"Sure you are," Nick smiled. "I need a rush on this," he said shoving the small bags into Greg's hands.

"On one condition," Greg said.

Nick looked at him in surprise. "_One condition? Yeah right. No I need these ASAP."_

"Look I have this lone ticket to tonight's comedy fest and I can't use it. Got myself a hot date!"

"Sure you do," Nick snided.

"Why does no one believe me? Shesh Sara didn't either," he huffed. "Look if you don't want the ticket then fine," Greg said turning away. 

Nick thought back in his mind to when he saw Greg giving something to Sara. Is he up to what I think he is, Nick asked himself? "What's the catch?"

"Look use it, sell it, smoke it," Greg said slapping it into Nick's hand. "I don't care. I can't use it and thought you might want to go. It's a great place to meet girls."

"Meet girls," Nick echoed as he looked down at the ticket. "If I don't I'm going to personally kill you."

"Yeah like I haven't heard that before," Greg huffed as he rolled his eyes and walked away, the evidence bags in his hands. Just call me Mr. Cupid, Greg said proudly to himself. 

Nick looked down at the ticket in his hands and smiled. But sadly his smiled quickly disappeared as he thought about his encounter with Sara. She's not interested, he told himself. Why even bother? But something inside of him just couldn't let it go, he had to try again and he knew it. Maybe in a social setting it might be a bit easier. He tucked the ticket into his shirt pocket and headed back to the lab studio he knew Sara would be working at. He saw her already seated at the desk working on their new case and took in a deep breath before heading into the silent room. 

Sara heard a noise and looked up when Nick entered the room. "I'm just starting on the dirt samples I took from under the boy," she said softly. 

"Okay," Nick replied. "I'll start on the red fibres I took from around the tape and the ones you found in his hair. Brass is going to do a search for any missing children fitting our John Doe's age and description and tell us what he finds."

Sara watched him walk to his table and sit down. She thought about the ticket in her pocket and sighed. Maybe I just need a break, she told herself. Besides it's not like I'm going to meet the man of my dreams tonight. I already met the man of my dreams, she said sadly. Only now he thinks I don't like him. Man life is unfair sometimes.

Lunch was already well over but both had stuff at their desk to eat. Nick picked at his although his stomach was more than upset and he knew it was a bad idea but finished it nonetheless.

********

"Autopsy of one John Doe, age 9…" Al's voice trailed off as he started his examination of the young body before him. He hated working on children the most, as they never would have a chance at a life. Sometimes he sadly knew they would be better off as the world they would grow up in was sometimes to ugly to deal with on a normal level. About an hour later he buzzed Nick's line and told him and Sara to come down to see him.

"What have you got?" Nick asked with a sad expression, his eyes transfixed on the half carved up body of the small boy on the table before them. He felt his stomach start to tighten but knew he couldn't show anything to the two people with him in the room.

"Well starting at the top," Al said softly. He held up the piece of tape for them to see. "The piece of tape that was over the boy's mouth had red carpet fibres on it, shag carpet about 10 years old. The carpet fibre's had some mildew residue on them suggesting the carpet is old and not cleaned on a regular basis."

"A renter," Nick said softly.

"Or a part of a house never used," Sara added.

"In either case from the marks around his mouth he was silenced for more than 24 hours. Duct tape leaves a different kind of film residue the longer it stays on something. Peeling it away from his lips and surrounding area showed he had been kept quiet for some time."

Nick looked at the piece of tape in Al's hands and cringed. His mind once again flashed images of a small child, gagged, rolling around on the carpet trying to get free. 

"Plus the fact that the edges had the carpet on them suggested he was left tied up for some time and was struggling to get free. There is also considerable damage to his lungs and larynx, which suggests he was fully aware of what was going on and was screaming to for help but was not heard. The harder he screamed and cried the more damage he did inside until his voice box was ruined."

Sara watched Nick's face from across the table and noticed how it grew into a deeper haunted expression with each description Al told them. Why Nick? Why does this bother you more than other cases with bodies like this?

"The markings on his chest are from fingers being dragged down several times."

"Why are there no cuts marks?" Sara wondered.

"They were short nails," Al told them. "Notice they start at the neck and end just above the genitals. The marks around the genital area suggests that were sexual activity but it was more than likely forced. The marks around his wrists mean he was held down by hands and not tied down for most of the time he was being abused. There are mild rope marks, which would suggest to me that after the act itself he was tied up and left for a bit before he was taken and dumped. I found trace marks on his body and in the area around the genitals of the red fibres, which suggests he was kept naked the whole time."

With each terrifying word Nick felt his world slowly closing in on him more and more and knew he had to leave soon or he'd be in serious trouble. 

"What killed him?" Nick asked softly.

"A number of things," Al said softly. "Notice the hand marks around his neck, which would suggest he was strangled. He also had traces of a strange chemical composite in his system, which seems to have turned his stomach a bluish tinge. I'll have to run a tox screen to be sure of what it was."

"So he was either poisoned or strangled," Sara mused.

"Or both," Nick said in disgust. "Are we done here?" He asked. 

"For the most part," Al said softly. 

Nick turned on his heel and quickly left the room.

"He okay?" Al asked in concern.

"Tough day," Sara said softly. "Anything else?"

"Just that this boy was terrified at time it was happening. The amount of pressure on his small chest cavity and the tension in his limbs from whatever happened really took their toll. There are signs of system failures."

"Who could do this to such a small innocent child?" Sara asked in horror.

"A monster," Al mumbled. "I'll submit my report in a few hours."

"Thanks," Sara said turning to leave. Her mind was still focused on the last look Nick gave her and she found herself worrying if he was okay. She hurried outside and headed for the lab hoping he was there. When he wasn't there she turned and raced for the locker room.

********

Nick felt his lunch starting to come up as he hurried out of Al's lab and straight for the locker room. The description of the boy being molested and then murdered was too much to handle for him. His mind kept showing him images of the small child begging for help through his gagged mouth while he was held down on the carpet while he was abused. He reached inside the room and rushed into a stall and as soon as he bent his head over the toilet his lunch came up. He felt himself wheezing for air and his eyes started to water.

Sara quietly entered the locker room and heard him throwing up in one of the stalls. She quickly turned and left and decided to give him a few minutes before she made her presence known. 

Nick finished throwing up and slowly stood back up and walked to the sink. He splashed cold water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. But instead of seeing his adult face looking back at him he saw himself as a boy begging for help as he was…

"Nick?" Sara's soft voice broke him from his tormented nightmare. 

Nick looked at her with a sad expression. "I think I'm getting the flu," he said softly. 

"Do you want me to work this one alone?" She asked, not fully understanding what was bothering him but knew it was something to do with their new case.

"No I'll be fine," he said softly. "I just want to stop her…"

"Her?" Sara asked quickly. "How do you know it's a woman? Did the hair samples show that?"

"They will," Nick said firmly as he went to move past her.

Sara stood before him, not letting him pass.

"Move," Nick said softly not wanting to look up and meet her gaze.

"Nick please tell me what's wrong?" Sara asked softly. "I heard you throw up."

"I said…"

"I don't mind doing this case alone."

"I'm fine," he said with the first genuine smile she had seen from him since their argument. "I guess I'm just tired or something."

"Nick I…" Sara started, feeling her heart start to race a bit. "What you said before…you know about me not being m interested in…"

"Sara it's okay," Nick said firmly. "I don't need to know the reason," he said pushing past her.

Why the hell is he so stubborn! She yelled inside her head as she turned and followed him back to their lab. 

Nick sat in miserable silence as he studied the strand of hair. About half an hour later he looked at his findings, cursed and got up and left. He rushed into the locker room, grabbed his jacket and headed outside. 

Sara looked up and watched him rush out. She walked over to his desk and peered into his microscope and then frowned. "Looks synthetic," she said carefully removing the strand and putting it in a safe place and walking it over to Greg. She gave it to him and then headed back to the locker room and sat down facing Nick's locker and sighed. "How can he think I not like him?" She asked herself. Sadly she realized her thoughtless words were more than enough to tell him what she knew wasn't the truth. She did like him, very much. "How can I make him see that?" She knew that to badger him anymore today would be a waste. So instead of going back to the lab she donned her coat and headed for the door. 

********

Nick drove home in miserable silence, the events of the day taking their toll on every part of him. The day had started out with such promise. He was going to wait for the right time to ask Sara to go for supper with him, but instead had to face the rejection from her as she told him she thought he wasn't that smart. Then their new case. He thought of that and heaved a heavy sigh. He tried to shake the images from his head but every time he closed his eyes the boy's dead eyes came into his mind, terrifying him. He reached home and quickly let himself inside. He hurried to the bathroom but all that came up where dry heaves and some coughing. He drank some water and then slowly made his way into his bedroom and slumped down on his bed. He curled up on his side and closed his eyes. No sooner did he do that but he was taken back to when he was just a young boy, in his bedroom, with the last minute babysitter.

_'You're a cutie Nicholas,' the young female voice cooed at him as she led him to the bed and sat him down on the carpet in front of it. 'Do you think I' m pretty?'_

_'Yes,' Nick said with a shy smile. 'Want to watch TV?'_

_'No,' she said quickly. 'I want to play something else.'_

_'Like what?' Nick asked eagerly._

_'Well I think you might be a bit young,' she said with a fake frown, drawing him into her trap._

_'I'm old enough,' Nick insisted._

_'How old are you?'_

_'I'm almost 10,' Nick said proudly. _

_'Well you might be old enough,' she said with another frown. 'Take your shirt off.'_

_'What?' Nick asked in surprise._

_'Well I can't tell if you're old enough to play if you don't take your shirt off.'_

_Nick looked at her in hesitation but found himself standing up and then pulling his sweatshirt over his head. _

_'I like the color of your skin Nicholas,' she said touching it with her hand, running her short but manicured nails over them. 'Not pasty white like some of the others.'_

_'So am I old enough?' Nick asked softly._

_'I think so,' she smiled. 'Want me to take my shirt off?'_

_Nick looked at her in hesitation, not really knowing what to say. 'Will we get in trouble?'_

_'Nicholas this is going to be our secret, okay?' _

_'Okay,' he said in uncertainty._

_'Great,' she said as she started to unbutton her blouse. 'Come and sit here beside me.'_

_'Okay,' Nick said sitting down beside her. She started to touch his bare chest again and slowly pushed him backwards onto the carpet and firmly wrapped one hand around his small wrist. She started to lightly kiss his exposed chest, making small goosebumps appear on his skin._

_'Wh-what are you doing?' He asked softly._

_'Playing a game,' she smiled. 'Now be quiet or I'll make you. Really Nicholas you don't want the other boys to know you aren't a big boy right?'_

_Nick looked at her in fear but said nothing. He continued to feel her kissing his chest and moving her hands all over his small frame. Finally her hand moved to his waist and started to unzip his jeans zipper. Nick looked up in horror but as he tried to say something he was quickly stopped by…_

"NO!" Nick shouted as he quickly woke from his tormented nap. "Damn you!" He yelled in angry frustration. He pushed himself off his bed and hurried into his back weight room. He quickly donned a pair of punching gloves and started to hit the punching bag for all he was worth. With each hit, the young woman's sickening smile would come into view. He'd hit it and it would leave. He felt his eyes watering more as he remembered what she did to him that night. That night that seemed to last for a painful eternity. Sadly it happened more than once. Nick hit the bag again with all he had, yelling and cursing in frustration. By the time he looked up at the clock, a few hours had passed and it was well passed suppertime. He finally let himself stop his workout and headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once under the hot water he tried to wash away the handprints that were still burned onto his skin so many years later. After his shower he quickly dried off and headed back into his bedroom and slumped down on his bed. His eyes travelled to the lone ticket sticking out of his pocket and he sighed. "What have I got to lose?" He asked himself as he stood up and headed for his closet. "At least it'll take my mind off things for a few hours."

********

Sara slowly paced her kitchen as she fixed herself a light snack. She looked at the single ticket on the counter and frowned. "If I go alone what is that saying?" She asked herself. "It says I'm a strong, independent woman," she tried to convince herself. "Who's as miserable as hell," she said stonily. 

She slowly walked back into her bedroom and stared at her closet with a glum face.  "How could he think I'm not interested? Doesn't he look in the mirror?" She smiled to herself when she remembered the closeness when he was helping her but it quickly dissipated as she remembered how the day ended. "I'll never be able to convince him I was…what? Why _was_ I surprised?" She asked herself. "I mean I know he's a smart guy? Was I nervous? Well I was but…how can I make him see that I am interested? I could ask him out? No that's too forward, Nick likes women who are helpless and dainty." 

She selected a fitted top that complimented the velvet like pants she had on and then grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the bathroom to put some makeup on. "Face it Sara," she told her reflection. "You lost your chance."

Sara drove to the comedy club hoping it would lift her spirits a little. However, when she arrived there she didn't realize that a set of eyes had seen her enter and was watching her intently. Sara chose a small table for two off to the side and sat down. She didn't dare look around for fear it would attract attention to herself. I wish Nick was here, she moaned inside. Man I wish I could have today back.

Nick sat by himself in the far corner, not wanting to be seen or talked to. He kept his eyes on his drink and would glance up occasionally as he heard the door open and then close. But his last time he let his eyes linger on the beautiful woman that entered.

Sara? He asked in surprise, feeling his heart start to beat a bit faster. And try as he might to deny it his body and mind told him that he was still very much attracted to her and wanted another chance. Chance at what? Being humiliated, he asked himself? She's not interested, he said firmly. He sat and watched her for ten very long minutes. Each one killing him that he was not beside her sharing in some sort of light conversation. I have to try again, he said firmly. He found himself slowly getting out of his chair with his drink in hand and walking over to her table. 

"Is this seat taken?" He asked softly.

Sara heard the man's voice but didn't look up. "Yes," she said quickly. 

"Okay," Nick said in hurt.

Sara looked upon hearing the familiarity in his voice and gasped. "Nick?" She said quickly. "I um…I didn't know it was you."

"Are you here alone?" Nick asked with a frown.

"Yes," she said sheepishly. "I just didn't want anyone to sit there but…well I want you to…please?" She half begged in a small voice.

Nick found himself smiling at her nervousness because inside it mirrored his own. Nick settled himself into the chair beside her and smiled. "Are you drinking?" He asked awkwardly. Man what a lameo I am, he said inside.

"Club soda," Sara smiled back. Do I sound nervous, she asked herself? I wonder if he is? They both sat looking at their drinks for a few seconds before Sara knew she had to break the ice once again. "Nick?" She said looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He said putting his drink down and looking at her seriously.

"What I said before…about being surprised and all…I was more surprised that…look I didn't mean it that way. I know you're a smart guy and…and I think that's great," she said with a nervous smile, her heart racing at top speed. "I'm sorry you came to the wrong conclusion about…"

"I guess that was uncalled for," he said with a frown. "Why are you here?" Nick asked suddenly.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Tonight? Why did you come?"

"I guess because I needed a laugh," she said with a sigh. "And because it was free," she admitted with a smile. "You?"

"I needed a laugh as well. Did Greg by any chance give you the ticket?"

"Yes he did," Sara said firmly. "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't," Nick said quickly, his heart racing at top speed, praying he wouldn't be shot down again. "I'm glad you're here."

"Y-you are?" Sara asked in shock. "But I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"You want to know the real reason I said what I did?" Sara asked sadly, looking down into the bubbles of her drink. "I was nervous."

"Nervous good? Or nervous bad?"

"Nervous good," she said looking back up.

"Nervous good?" Nick asked with a smile. "But I thought…"

"Nick I never thought you weren't smart. I think you're amazing. The things you see and can do…I mean it I think you're a pretty terrific guy."

Nick looked at her in surprise, feeling his cheeks flush slightly at her compliments. "Wow," he said softly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said firmly. "Now I know you don't like forward women but I just had to say it."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Same thing that made you think I don't like you in…well in _that_ way," she said quickly.

Nick looked at her for a few seconds before saying something. "I guess we have both been reading things the wrong way."

"I guess so," she said back. "So what do we do now?"

"Now?" He said with a smile. "Now we sit here and enjoy our first date together. That is if I'm allowed to call it that?" He asked quickly, not sure if he was being too forward.

"I don't mind," she said with a large smile. "But does this mean we have to give Greg credit?" She asked with a frown.

"Okay how's this," Nick said seriously. "Pretend this is a business meeting and I am going to go out on a limb and ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Did I just ask her out? The two of us? Alone? _Yes! His inner voice scolded. You wanted to now you did so take it like a man already!_ "If that's okay," he added noting her silence. 

Sara looked at him in shock. Did he just ask me out? Dinner? Just the two of us? _Yes! Her inner voice said firmly. So say yes already and end your misery!_ "Y-yes," Sara managed weakly. "Dinner…that would be great."

"Great," Nick said with a small sigh of relief. "Now that that's over…"

"I think we can both try to relax," Sara said as they noticed the stage lights flicker, signalling that the show was about to start. Sara wanted more than anything to ask him why this new case was bothering him so much but decided to let it wait. He just asked me out, she said inside. This day isn't so bad after all.

Nick looked sideways at Sara and noticed the large smile on her face. I can't believe she said yes, he said inside. I can't believe I actually asked her, especially after the lousy day we had. Maybe there is still hope, he said inside as he wanted that so badly. He settled into his chair and waited for the show to start. By the end of the first act they had both relaxed and were laughing and drinking and having a good time. So good in fact that Nick failed to notice the female figure in the back of the small cabaret with her eyes firmly fixed on his every move.

_Nicholas, she said inside. Found a new love? Too bad it won't last, she said with an evil smile as she watched Nick put his arm around the back of Sara's chair. Soon you will belong only to me, but first I'm going to have some more fun. Catch me if you can! I look forward to the chase…_

**Should I continue?**


	2. A Face from the Shadows

**Title: The Children of Eden**

**Chapter 2 – A Face from the Shadows  
***Warning – Sensitive subject matter discussed

She watched Nick and Sara laughing and enjoying themselves for as long as she could stand and then quietly removed herself from the club, heading outside into the dark of night. She had an early appointment that she just couldn't miss and was tired from the day's events. She felt her mouth curve into an evil smile as she got into her car and leaned back in the seat. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered her last victim.

_'Please…' the small child begged in misery. 'No…more…'_

_'But I haven't even begun to start,' she laughed as she covered his small mouth with a piece of thick tape. The look of fear and terror in his small watery eyes was almost intoxicating. The power I have, she said inside. It was that feeling of power that she revelled in, her dominance, and his helplessness._

_She moved her hands lower on his already claw-marked chest, resting just about his small groin area. 'So young,' she said smugly. 'But no longer innocent.'_

The child's muffled screams echoed in her head as she stated up her car and filled it with her wicked laughter. She glanced once more at the picture of Nick on her dashboard. "Soon Nicholas…soon I will have the same feeling over you."

********

Nick slowly moved his arm around the back of Sara's chair and was happy when she didn't move or look at him like it didn't belong there. Calm down Nick, he told himself inside. Shesh this should be second nature to you. 

Sara felt Nick gently touch her back as his hand moved across the chair and felt small shivers penetrate her fitted top and make her heart beat a bit faster. She felt herself smile when he leaned in close and whispered one of the funny lines in her ear. She laughed lightly but felt her heart speed up even more when his warm breath tickled her ear and his lips brushed the tip of her ear. She turned slightly and was inches from his face, lips almost touching. Then she pulled away, looked at him with a shy smile and turned back to the stage.

Nick watched her as she pulled away and once again cursed himself for going to fast; wanting more when she wasn't ready for it. Why does she affect me so much, he asked himself in torment? The way she looks, how she smells and laughs, even the way she smiles at me. Can't she see what torment I'm in? He asked himself. _You're pathetic, his inner voice scolded_. Yeah I know, Nick sighed. There's nothing for it.

The show came to a close to fast and both were actually sad to see it end as the evening had gone better than they ever expected. After the din had died down Sara turned herself around to face Nick, who looked back at her with a deep frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"The image of that boy's face is permanently burned into my mind," Nick said sadly as he turned his head away from her. "Just can't seem to…"

"Yeah it was pretty sad," Sara said looking down.

Nick turned back to her with a forced smile. "Sara I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Sara looked up at him with a slight frown. "Why are you sorry?"

"I think I just bummed the night out," he said with a sheepish smile.

"I think tonight was great," she said firmly.

"Y-you did?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Nick just because you tell me how you're feeling doesn't bum anything out for me. I'm happy you shared it with me."

"I had a good time too," Nick smiled. "I'm glad I decided to come."

"Me too," Sara said firmly. "Was a bit nervous at first but…"

"Why do you think I don't like forward women?" Nick asked quickly, cutting her off. "Sorry," he said when she looked at him in surprise.

"No…um it's okay," she said quickly. Why did I think that, she asked herself? It's what I heard! Can I tell him that? Better than to lie I guess.

"Sara?"

"I heard it," she said sheepishly. 

"Ah yes the round table talk," Nick said with a light laugh. "Greg right?"

"I just overheard it," Sara said quickly, in defense. 

"What other _misconceptions_ did you overhear?" Nick teased.

"Nick look I was just saying that…did you really date Ms. Texas?" Sara blurted out. Where the hell did that come from? 

Nick looked at her with a small guilty smile. "Yeah I did," he huffed. "But that was a long time ago."

"Wow…Ms…Texas…" Sara's voice trailed off. "That's certainly not me…" she said in a dead whisper.

"Well…" Nick said taking her hand. "I'm glad you're not," he said softly. And before she could say something he brought her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it. "Because she wasn't only stupid but a complete slut. You…you are smart," he said kissing it again. "And a lady. Everything a man would value in a woman."

Sara heard his warm words and felt her cheeks flush immediately. She looked at him and thought of something to say back, but sadly her well-educated brain failed to supply words to her at the minute. "Wow," she finally managed in a soft tone. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with a warm smile. Man I love the way she looks in this dim light right now, he said inside. 

Sara studied Nick's face and felt her body temperature rise as he continued to hold her hand in his. That smile makes me melt every time, she said inside. "W-why um did you think I uh wasn't interested in you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Well I thought that…well I _heard_…" he said with a nervous tone. "I heard that you like really brainy men and…"

"And who did you _hear_ this from?" She asked quickly. "The round table?"

"Yeah," he said in a guilty tone. "It wasn't bad…just that you only dated men with a certain IQ and…"

"And when I said what I said this morning, you thought I didn't think you were smart so therefore I couldn't be interested in you?" Sara asked softly.

"Something like that," Nick said softly. 

"Shouldn't listen to gossip," she stated.

"Good advice," he smiled.

"Yeah for both of us," she added. She looked at the time and although she hated more than anything to leave it was late and they would have an early start tomorrow. "Nick I think…"

"Yeah it's late," he said regretfully taking his hand away from hers. "I'll walk you to your car," he said helping her get her coat on and then his. They slowly walked out of the cabaret and stood in the cool, crisp Nevada night. Nick saw her car and put his hand on the small of her back and directed her towards it.

Sara loved the protective feeling Nick was showing but inside she was a little nervous at his attention. I have to play this right, she said inside. I can't afford to turn him away again. If I do, he might never come back. They reached her car and she turned to him with a smile.

Nick wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and kiss her firmly. But now was not the time, it would surely scare her away.

Is he going to kiss me, she asked herself? But Nick just pulled her into his strong embrace and hugged her tightly but briefly and then helped her open the door and get inside. "Goodnight," he said in a low husky tone.

"Goodnight," she said with a warm smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," he said as he waited for her to start up her car and pull away before heading back to his own truck. 

Sara drove all the way home feeling her warmth filling the car and unable to pull the smile away from her face. Even their brief moment of touching was enough to carry her through the night. She reached home and let herself inside. Once the door was closed she let out a small sigh and then headed off to bed, unaware that the man she was slowly falling in love with was heading home to a stranger waiting. A stranger with an evil motive and a dark desire.

********

Nick drove him with a smile on his tired face. Being with Sara for just those few hours was enough to take away the nightmares he had when he was home earlier. But as he drove home, he felt a small amount of tension starting to develop inside. He reached his dark home and cursed himself for forgetting to leave the lights on. Nick fumbled with his keys in the dark as he stood in front of his doorway. He was so preoccupied with them that he didn't hear someone come up from behind. The dark figure came out of the bushes beside his front door and quickly clamped one hand firmly over his mouth and the other jabbed a needle into his neck while he struggled in vain to get free. 

Nick was taken by surprise by the large hand covering his mouth and instinctively he went to pull it away when he felt the small prick of a needle in his neck and started to tremble as he felt the cool liquid being pushed all the way into his veins. He tried to struggle but he immediately felt the crippling effects of the drugs as his system started to slow down, rendering him helpless to his attacker. 

With his mouth still firmly covered and his other arm jerked painfully behind his back, Nick's door was opened and he was forced inside his own place. He mumbled into the hand-gag but all he received was a low laughter as someone else entered from behind. In the darkness he tried to squint to see who it was but the drugs made his vision start to blur so that he was only able to make out the silhouette of a woman in the doorway.

"Hello _Nicholas_," the voice purred in a low evil tone.

_Nicholas_? No one used his first name…no one except…no…can't be…his heart start to race as he tried to pull himself free. His limbs started to feel tingly and he knew in a matter of seconds he'd be out, helpless in their power. Vulnerable for whatever they had in mind.

"I missed you," the voice purred again as a gloved hand gently stroked his face above the hand still firmly covering his mouth.

Nick strained to make out the figure but as his eyes watered and blurred he lost the battle. He started to see dark circles forming and knew he was swiftly being taken away into the darkness that awaited him. His heart raced at top speed as the figure started to run her hand over his firm chest and stopped just above the waist of his dark dress pants.

"I'm back Nicholas," the voice said firmly. "Back for good."

And those were the last words Nick heard before the darkness finally consumed him and he went limp in the large man's arms that had held him captive.

"What do we do with him?"

"Follow me," she said with a happy tone as she headed for Nick's bedroom. "Put him here," she said pulling back the covers. "Goodnight my handsome little boy," she said as she brought her lips to his and tasted them. "Soon I will have all of you not just a taste."

********

_'What's your name?'_

_'Nick.'_

_'Nicholas?'_

_'That's my full name, but I don't use it.'_

_'Can I be the only one?'_

_'Sure. What's your name?'_

_'Call me Eve.'_

_'That's a pretty name.'_

_'Thank you Nicholas. Come here and sit beside me'_

"No…" Nick mumbled as he tossed and turned in his sleep a few hours later. "Get…away…"

_'W-what are you d-doing?'_

_'Why are you crying Nicholas? Doesn't this feel good?'_

_'No…'_

_'Want to kiss me?'_

_'No…'_

_'I want to kiss you,' the female voice laughed as she covered the small boy's mouth with hers forcing her..._

"NO!" Nick shouted as he was forcefully woken from his sleep. He frantically looked around and found himself in his bed with his sweatpants on, but no T-shirt. "What the hell? Was I that tired?" He asked as he rubbed his tired eyes and pushed some damp sweaty hair off his forehead. His lips were dry but when he licked them they tasted a bit salty. He looked at the time and groaned as he lay back down on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to remember why he wasn't wearing a shirt to bed, like he normally did. The images his mind flashed were disturbing.

_**  
Standing at the doorway…hand gagged…needle…forced inside…female voice…touching…darkness._

_But before the darkness fell upon him he heard a voice…'Nicholas'…'I'm back…'…'back for good'. _

_**_

Nick quickly opened his eyes and the images quickly disappeared, the image of the woman touching him and her taunting voice were instantly gone. "Can't be…" he whispered in horror. He lightly shook his head and tried to clear the voices from his head. 

"Was it real?" He asked as he pushed himself out of bed and headed for the front door. It was locked and bolted from the inside. "What the hell?" He asked in confusion. "Must have dreamt it," he mumbled as he turned and walked back to bed and lay down. He concentrated on the locked door and tried to tell himself he was just having nightmares. His head was still pounding and he felt somewhat nauseous but decided to try to sleep it off and work through it without taking any pills. He closed his eyes and immediately was back to the crime scene with Sara, only this time he was the one looking up at her, his mouth covered with the tape, unable to move or make her see that he was still alive.

"Damn it," he cursed as he quickly opened his eyes, making the nightmare quickly dissipate. "This case has to be solved and soon," he said softly as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the night he had with Sara. He felt a slow smile start to grow and the more he dwelt on her smile and how she looked the faster the ugly haunting images disappeared. The next time he opened his eyes it was already light and he was late for work. 

********

Sara headed into the lab with a smile on her face. She saw Greg's back to her and decided to play a trick on him. Sara walked briskly past him without saying a word, heading straight for her mailbox where she hoped the report from Al was waiting.

"Sara," Greg said catching up with her.

"Morning," she said stonily, trying so hard to contain her smile.

"So…how did it go last night?"

"Fine," she simply said.

"Anything happen?" Greg asked.

"No…was there supposed to be something else?" She asked with a fake frown.

"Did you um meet anyone there?" Greg asked, practically begging her for answer about Nick.

"No," she said firmly.  "Now if you'll excuse me I have to check this report. And I need the analysis from yesterday back ASAP," she said turning to leave.

"So you didn't see anyone there at _all_?" Greg asked incredously.

"No," Sara said looking at him with an arched brow. Sara turned on her heel and headed for her desk and sat down, her back to Greg. As soon as she sat down she felt her smile appear and her happiness start to flow again. She heard Greg muttering angrily to himself and laughed. She looked at the report in her hands and then at the clock and frowned. "Strange he's late she said inside. "I better wait," she said setting the report down.

*********

_'Nicholas…I'm back…back for good…'_

Nick quickly opened his weary eyes only to see the sun already smiling back at him. "So…real…" he mumbled in sadness as he tried to erase the smiling evil face from the woman that commanded and owned is fears. He could still see her face as clear as it happened yesterday…forever burned into his subconscious.

"I'm late," he moaned as he turned over onto his back, cursing his nightmares for keeping him up most of the night. He slowly ambled out of bed and over to his closet. After quickly dressing and downing a fast un-nutritious breakfast he was on his way to the lab to hopefully get some more answers to this disturbing case. He entered the lab with a tired, weary look on his face.

"Nick…my man," Greg said with a large smile. 

Nick turned around and gave him a tired stare.

"Uh…rough night?"

"Yeah you could say that," Nick sighed in exasperation. 

"How was the um…you know the show?" Greg asked with a smile.

"_Show_?" He teased Greg, relishing in his torment and not realizing that Sara had put him through it already before. 

"You didn't see anyone there familiar?"

"Doing the show?"

"Did you meet any girls?" Greg asked in an annoyed tone.

"_Girls_?" Nick mocked thinking to himself that Sara outgrew the girl category long ago. "No sorry…no _girls_ there."

"What the hell?" Greg asked in shock as Nick turned around and left with a hidden smile. 

"You know…that's um…that's gratitude for you," Greg called after him.

"Yeah thanks Greg," Nick said dryly.

"Last time I do anything for you," he said miserably as Nick just lightly laughed. He entered the room Sara was and looked at her with a smile, one that immediately grew the second he looked at her. "Morning," he said happily despite the fact he was exhausted.

"Morning," she said with a happy smile as she looked up at him walking up to her. "Sleep well?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Actually no," he said with a large sigh as he dumped his jacket beside her on the table and sat down on the edge. "Kept having haunting dreams of finding that boy…and other stuff."

"Sorry," Sara said softly as she picked up the file in her hands. "Are you sure you want to see this then?"

"Is that the tox report?"

"Just got it this morning," Sara said softly. 

"I guess we have to right?" He said with a deep frown.

"Want me to read it?" She asked softly.

"Sara I…"

"Nick for some reason this case really bothers you and I can tell that. You don't have to prove to me how strong you are when I can see it's hurting you. And I'm certainly not going to think any less if you want me to read the file because you might find the contents hard to stomach," she said in a kind but firm way. 

"Thanks," he said with a huff.

"Do you at least want to tell me why it bothers you so much?" She asked softly.

Nick looked at her with a blank stare. He knew he should tell her the truth but he just couldn't bring himself to confide in her about something that destroyed his childhood. Something that was so familiar with his case, only when he was a young boy he was murdered. "I…" he started and then stopped, his heart racing so fast it actually hurt to breathe. 

_'What's your name?'…'It'll be our little secret.'…'Want to kiss me?…kiss me?…' _ His mind flashed and he had to blink several times to make the images go away. "I can't right now," he managed in a soft tone. "Sorry."

"That's okay," she said gently touching his hand. "I'm not going anywhere…tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks he said with a faint smile. Now what does the report say?" He asked softly, dreading the results as to what really killed the boy.

"Okay so from the mouth and stomach swabs that Al took," Sara said reading the first page, "we find traces of…" she said and then stopped in horror. "Oh man…"

"What?" Nick asked quickly.

"Traces of Gammahydroxybutyrate and Ketamine."

"What?" Nick asked in horror as he took the file from her hands and stared in horror at the report. "With traces of…Windex?"

Both Nick and Sara stared at each other in horror and found themselves rushing out of the lab they were in, down the stairs and into Al's room. The senior coroner looked up at them with a frown. "I'm surprised you weren't down here sooner."

"We just got in," Sara said absently.

"GHB, Ketamine and _Windex_?" Nick asked in horror. "Tell me how the 'date rape' drug, special K and a cleaning solvent ended up in this boys stomach?"

"And apparently that's all he had to ingest during his stay as well," Al said sadly. "He died from toxic poisoning and strangulation."

"Doc I…"

"The bluish marks inside the mouth and around the stomach wall were from the Windex. The Windex would keep the stomach acid active while he was slowly poisoned by it. The other drugs would work to affect certain areas of the brain and heart rendering him immobile. The small doses of GHB and Ketamine together will render a victim immobile but he'd still be conscious, sort of like having an out of body experience, you can see what's going on but you can't move and the Windex would make sure his brain fought to stay alert. That's probably how the assailant was able to hold him down with just their hands while the body was sexually assaulted."

"So he was awake the whole time but…"

"Unable to fight," Al finished for her. "Pretty sad actually. He'd be fully aware of the fact that he was being molested but unable to fight back, delivering the ultimate power high to the attacker. He was given small doses each time he was attacked and when it wore off, which I'm assuming was during the day when the assailant went to work he was kept tied up and naked on the carpet. But considering the amount, the attacker didn't let him get a lot of sleep either, he was kept pretty busy. There are also signs that he tried to throw up but wasn't allowed, thus keeping all the toxins in his system. His system is a mess."

"Oh…my…god…" Nick said in quiet horror. "I can't…I can't imagine the terror he must have been feeling," he said in a soft whisper. 

"While they went to work?" Sara asked angrily. "Talk about the ultimate power struggle. I guess he was probably too weak from lack of food and water to actually try to free himself when he was alone."

"The most he could do was try to struggle free but with no strength he never had a chance," Al said sadly. "Sorry but this is going to be an ugly case."

"Already is," Nick said firmly. "I'm going to call Brass."

"How much was found in the stomach?" Sara asked quickly.

"The same as in the mouth, only in larger quantities. It's what killed him Sara. That and the fact that he was strangled. But I think with all the toxins in his young system and no way to detoxify, the strangulation was probably for pleasure rather than the final death blow."

"Who would kidnap a child, feed him drugs for…" Sara stopped and looked up at Al. "How long was he kept hostage?"

"About four days," Al said glumly.

"For four days…" Sara continued. "Feed him GHB and a bunch of other immobilizing drugs, sexually abuse him over and over and then strangle him? Not to mention the fact that he was kept bound and gagged and naked, probably in some small confined space, dwelling on the fact that he couldn't scream for help and couldn't get free for three days? Screaming for help until he permanently damaged his voice box? Who would do this?"

Al looked at her and knew he had no answer. For to answer would be to go into the mind of one so depraved that sane people wouldn't have a chance of finding their way out.

"We have to find whoever did this before they do it again," Sara said firmly as she turned and quickly left Al's lab, the thoughts of the terrified child now occupying her brain.

********

Was awake and conscious the whole time, Nick's tormented mind told him over and over again. He pictured the boy receiving the needle full of the lethal drugs and then his naked body being touched over and over while he uselessly screamed for help. 

"AH!" Nick said in frustration as he went for the phone. To his surprise it rang before he could pick it up. "Hello?"

"Nick," Brass said into the phone. "I think I've ID'd our John Doe."

"What's his name?" Nick asked as Sara walked into the room. 

"Danny Meyer," Brass told him. "Was reported missing four days before yesterday when he didn't show up for his school counselling appointment. Well actually he didn't show up for school that day. But it wasn't until nighttime that they reported him. The counsellor was the one who called the next day because he missed his appointment."

"Can we talk to the counsellor?" Nick asked quickly as he looked up at Sara.

"Already got a detective assigned to that. Nick this is a tough case, let me handle this part," Brass told him. "I'll send the particulars over to you. But the photo of the kid matches the one's you took at the scene," he said softly. "Sorry."

"Thanks," Nick said hanging up the phone. "We got a name," Nick said walking up to their white board. He quickly erased the name John Doe and replaced it with Danny Meyer. "Brass says he was missing for four days after he missed an appointment with his school counsellor," he told Sara as she came and stood beside him.

"So Danny was…what? Walking home to or from school…is grabbed, rendered unconscious or helpless someway. Is taken back to someplace, given drugs, abused, murdered and then his body is dumped in a shallow grave just outside the city limits. He wasn't wearing any clothes and…I wonder what they did with his clothes?" Sara asked softly. 

"I don't know," Nick said turning and walking away. He walked back to his desk and sat down and looked at the report from Greg on the two hairs they found. "Synthetic," Nick grumbled. "So our perp could have any color of hair."

"_Our_?" Sara asked softly. 

"Yeah our," Nick said firmly. "I'm going after this sicko. That's part of our job Sara. I'm going to talk to the counsellor and the parents and…nail this person…"

"Nick our job is done. We've identified the body and what killed him. Now it's up to Brass to tell the…"

"No I want to tell them," Nick insisted.

"Nick that's not our job," Sara said firmly knowing it was a part of their job but knowing he was taking it too personally. "Our job is to find the evidence of the crime. We did that. Brass's job is to find who committed the crime. Let him do his job."

"No," Nick said firmly as he stood up to face her. "I'll not rest until whoever did this is behind bars," he said turning and walking away.

"Nick wait," Sara said catching up to him. "Nick if you get emotionally involved you'll just get hurt," she said softly.

Nick could tell she was genuinely concerned and smiled inspite of the situation. But inside he knew he'd never find any peace or rest until whoever did this to this boy was found and stopped. "Sorry Sara," he said pushing past her. "I can't just walk away. Not this time."

Nick headed outside to his truck and got in just as Sara came rushing outside and stood in his way. He slammed on the breaks, bringing the truck to a quick screeching halt and put it back in park. Sara rushed around to the passenger's side and got in.

"You want to run away from this? That's fine, but you're going to have company."

"Sara…"

"Nick you're hurting way to much to be alone right now. So drive, park, get out I don't care. But where you go I'm going."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" He teased, making her smile. "I just wanted to get some air and take a bit of a drive. But the company would be nice. Just don't expect a lot of talking."

"Fine by me," she said softly as she put her seatbelt on as he pulled away. As he started to drive further Sara noticed he was heading back to the crime scene. But even when they arrived at their destination and he got out she still didn't say a word, only watched him intently. I wish you'd talk to me Nick, she said inside. Please tell me what's wrong.

Nick slowly walked to the area still marked by police tape and stopped a few feet away. He bent down and sighed heavily as his mind flashed distorted images once again.

_'I'm back Nicholas,' Eve said with a wicked smile. 'Back for more fun.'_

_'I don't think…' a young Nick started only to have her quickly cover his mouth with her hand. _

_'Hush now my handsome little boy, you know you enjoyed what we did last week. I know I did.'_

"I never enjoyed it," Nick said angrily. Nick looked at the shallow grave and cringed as he turned his head away. He heard Sara softly walk up behind him but didn't get up. "I just can't imagine the terror he was feeling…" Nick said softly.

"Me either," Sara agreed. "The whole concept just sickens me."

"The drugs…I mean to think he was awake but couldn't move…that he could see and…" Nick said standing up, his back still to her. "For a guy that's hell," he finished in a soft whisper. "At any age."

Sara looked at him a few more seconds before she turned and started to slowly walk around to the other side of the marked area. She noticed a glint in the sun and quickly bent down. She reached inside her pocket and grabbed a tissue and pulled the piece of silver out of the dirt. "Nick look at this," she said quickly. 

Nick walked up to her and squinted into the sunlight as she opened her palm and held it out showing the piece of evidence she found. "What is it?" He asked quickly.

"Looks like…a piece of a key or something," Sara said slowly. "I'll take it back to Greg to examine," she told him as she carefully wrapped it in the Kleenex and put it in her pocket. 

"I want to talk to his parents," Nick said firmly as he turned around to leave. 

Sara knew that to argue with him would be pointless so she just turned and aimlessly followed him back to the truck and sat in miserable silence as he drove away. 

"There is something here we are missing," Nick said softly. 

"Like what?" Sara asked.

"Well for one thing what did she do with his clothes? And was this a first time offence or are there more that fit the profile?"

"Man I hope this is the first and last," Sara said with a sigh. Sadly she knew that this wasn't an unheard of crime and that it would probably happen again, if not to them then to someone else. 

"I just think we're overlooking something, something obvious," Nick said firmly. "I don't know what but I know it's there." Nick mulled the case over and over in his head, slowly driving himself insane. 

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Sara said softly.

"A boy is heading to his counselling session or to school, he's kidnapped and taken back to the lair of his kidnapper. There she drugs him, takes his clothes way, sexually assaults him and then ties him up and leaves him while she goes out to work. Then she comes back, drugs him again, sexually assaults him again. Does this for four days and then finally strangles him and takes his naked body out to a shallow grave and covers it with dirt, knowing it will be found. His clothes are missing and all he has on him is a piece of duct tape, which automatically tells us something was wrong. And to top it off we have no idea why he was taken other than this person has an attraction or need for young boys."

"What did Brass say about the counsellor?" Sara asked softly.

"He's sending a detective there right now. He felt since Grissom was detained that he would handle it. I…" he started as he quickly picked up his phone and dialled Brass's number. "Has your man gone to see the counsellor yet?"

"Heading there now, why?"

"I want to go instead of him and I insist," Nick said firmly.

"Fine I'll call him right now and tell him to do something else," Brass told him, realizing by the tone in his voice it would be pointless to argue. 

"We're on our way," Nick said hanging up. "I just have to be there," he said quickly.

"I think it's a good idea," Sara agreed.

"You do?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Sure," she said. "Afterall anyone could be a suspect, right?" She asked. Besides, she said inside, I'm tired of arguing with you.

"Right," he said firmly.

Sara looked at his facial expression and knew he was thinking hard about something. She watched him softly curse at something and frowned. What is it that haunts you Nick? Was it a case that you lost? Or a friend who suffered something similar? Family member maybe? Sara's mind raced with questions as to the reason Nick was slowly becoming obsessed with their new case. She had no idea that it could ever apply to him personally. 

They finally reached the school address Brass had given them and slowly walked into the principal's office. "Ever sent to detention?" He asked Sara while they waited.

"No," she smiled. "You?"

Nick looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Look here comes the principal," he said quickly making her laugh.

"Yes Mrs. Yvette Sutherland is our contracted counsellor," principal Norse told them.

"Contracted?" Sara asked quickly.

"Well since the district here is so small, the board felt it would be more feasible to have one part time one on site four all schools than each one to have their own full time. Better use of funds. This way it opens up more programs."

"We're here about the death of Danny Meyer," Nick told the older man before him. 

The man looked at Nick with a sad face and frowned. "I still can't believe how they found him."

"W-who told you?" Nick asked in surprise.

"A detective when he called and asked when Danny was last seen," the principal quickly told them. 

"When was he last seen?" Sara asked. 

"About four days ago," the man sighed. "Well at least that's the last time I saw him. Last Wednesday I believe."

"What kind of session was he scheduled for?" Nick asked. "Was he having problems?"

"Not really," the man smiled. "Danny was a great student. Very talented and smart. But he had a bit of a stubborn streak in him and we felt he just needed to talk to someone about the cause. His first two sessions I am told went very well. But he failed to show for the third. Mrs. Sutherland waited an extra hour but when he didn't show up she came here, signed out and said she'd try again tomorrow. Well when he didn't show up the next day that's when the police were called."

"Can we talk to Mrs. Sutherland?" Nick asked.

"Sure," the man smiled at Nick. "Follow me."

Nick and Sara turned and followed after the older man, up two flights of stairs and down a small hallway to a lone but spacious office. Nick lightly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When the door opened Nick was hit with a strange feeling of déjà vu. He studied the woman before him with a frown. She'd be about mid forties, strong and well defined, with steely blue eyes and short blond hair. 

"Mrs. Sutherland?" Nick asked softly already feeling uncomfortable by the looks he was receiving.

"Yes?" She said with a musical tone as she stared at the handsome man before her, unable to take her eyes away from the feast they were feeding on.

Sara noticed the woman staring at Nick and immediately felt a small pang of overprotective jealously taking over her senses. She watched as the woman's eyes devoured every part of Nick's solid frame, from top to bottom and then back up and lingering where his tight shirt covered his well-defined chest and then finally resting on his handsome face. Why do I hate the way she looks at him, Sara asked herself?

"Un Nick?" Sara said softly, breaking the growing silence.

The woman heard Sara talking but kept her eyes firmly fixed on Nick, captivating him with her stare. 

"We're um from the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Nick finally managed as he regained his composure and pulled himself out his trance-like stupor. 

"Yvette Sutherland," she said with a small southern accent. "What's this all about?"

"Yvette these people want to talk to you about Danny Meyer," principal Norse told them.

"Sure," she said quickly taking Nick by the arm and pulling him into her office. 

"Ma'am were…" Nick started as he quickly pulled his arm away from her grip. 

"Ma'am? My how polite. Please call me Yvette," she smiled as she sat down behind her desk. "And from your darling accent you must be from down south."

_'Darling accent',_ Sara snided inside. Oh please. I mean it is a sexy accent but…

"Texas," Nick said with a smile. 

"Good things come from Texas," she said with a wink. 

Sara inwardly huffed and rolled her eyes. I can't believe she's just openly flirting with him like that, she said inside. _Of course she is, her inner voice told her. He's hot!_ Sadly she knew she was right and had to sit there in misery and watch the torrid display as the strange woman kept making a play for the man she wanted more than anything. 

"So about Danny Meyer?" Sara insisted.

"Oh yes," Yvette said looking at Sara with a cold stare. "What is it you'd like to know?"

"Well I know you can't tell us about the sessions themselves but…" Nick said looking down. "But was he troubled by any of the adults?" He asked looking back up.

"Daniel Meyer was a brilliant student. So full of life and energy. So young and vibrant. He was very smart and dedicated to his schoolwork. Sadly," Yvette said with a sigh, "he was very stubborn when it came to certain things."

"What kind of things?"

"Having his own way. Sometimes in class if he was asked to solve a problem and the teacher corrected him he would argue that his way was right and that was that. Sometimes there were even yelling matches that ensued."

"Was he right?" Sara asked.

"Well…Ms…"

"Sara," Sara said firmly.

"Right," Yvette said simply as if she really didn't care. "If he was right he wasn't the teacher. His place was to be taught and not to do the teaching."

"Yes but he was asked to solve the problem," Sara said firmly. 

"I guess you've been out of school for some time, _Sara_," she said with a hint of disdain. "Nowadays it's the teachers role to teach the students they have assigned to them and not the other way around."

"So why did he come to see you?" Nick asked, hoping to break up the ensuing argument. 

"He just needed some guidance to see that it was okay to have your own way but in class he had to learn the teachers way and not to argue. He was making progress," she said with a sad smile, looking again directly at Nick. "I'm sorry I never got your name?"

"It's Nick," Nick said with a faint smile.

"Handsome name," Yvette said with a wink, making him slightly blush. But it was mostly due to the discomfort he felt being in the room with the two women, seemingly vying for his attention. 

"And the day he didn't show up? What time was he scheduled to see you?" Nick asked, hoping to speed things along. He knew the woman before him was examining every part of him and it made him more than nervous. It made him feel like he was almost on display, something to be examined and scrutinized. I hate that feeling, he said inside. He watched Yvette's eyes drop several times to below his waist and felt his discomfort level rise even further, making the situation more than unbearable. I think she enjoys seeing me squirm, he said inside. Why?

"He was supposed to see me around 10am. That's just after the first class has finished. But when he didn't show up I waited for an hour and then left. When I signed out I said I would come back tomorrow to see what happened. When he didn't show up the next day to school at all we called his parents. That's when they told us he didn't come home the night before and they had already called the police and reported him missing."

"Was he at his first class?" Sara asked, hoping to tear the woman's eyes away from Nick. 

"I assume so," Yvette said firmly. "But then again it's not my job to check and see if the students attend their classes. If he was absent it would be on his record card."

"And who has that?" Nick asked quickly.

"His first period teacher, Mr. Reese."

"I think we'll go and have a talk with Mr. Reese," Nick said as he went to stand up.

"Is that all you want from me Nick?" Yvette asked in a teasing voice.

Nick looked at her with a slightly flushed face. "Yes ma'am," he smiled. "For now."

"Here's my card in case you have any more questions," she said pressing into his hand, "about anything."

Sara slightly cleared her throat and Yvette quickly handed her one as well, her smile as fake as her nails.

"Well can I have a card or a number in case I remember more?" She asked innocently.

Sara just looked at her and rolled her eyes as she thrust her card into the woman's hand also. She noticed as they turned away that the woman merely tossed her's aside but kept a firm hold on Nick's. 

Nick took one last look into the eyes of a woman he should know before turning and heading back outside to where Principal Norse was waiting for them. "We need to see Mr. Reese," Nick told him as they walked up to him.

"Sure thing," he smiled faintly. "Please follow me."

"Bye Nick," Yvette called out to him as she just stood in the doorway and watched him leave, her eyes studying the way he walked and the backside of his frame. Now that is one good lookin' man, she told herself. Good enough to eat, she said inside.

********  
"Man could she be any more obvious?" Sara whispered as they walked up to Mr. Stewart's room.

Nick heard her words and smiled. Is she jealous over me? _Duh! His inner voice said. Did you see the way that woman was just staring at you? Of course she jealous!_ Is that a good thing, Nick wondered? _Can't hurt, his inner voice said_. They reached the classroom and waited for the teacher to come out to see them. 

"Danny Meyer? No he was absent last Wednesday," the teacher told them. "Shame too because it's his favorite class. But I figured he was sick and didn't think anything more about it."

"Thanks for your time," Nick said as they turned to leave. After thanking principal Norse for his time and telling him they might be in touch again they headed back to the truck and got in, unaware of the set of eyes watching them intently from an upper window.

"So he was probably taken before school," Nick said firmly.

"Was it me or was she a bit off?" Sara mentioned.

"Off?" Nick smiled. 

"Okay besides the fact that she was practically drooling over you," Sara huffed, making him laugh. "I mean seriously could she be any more desperate?"

"Sara she's married," Nick said firmly. "Did you see the ring on her finger?"

"Yeah right? Married? Like that stop's those kind of women," Sara said sarcastically.

"Those kind of women? Should I even ask?" Nick asked as he started up the truck and slowly backed up. 

"Yeah those kind…desperate…pathetic…" Sara restated. 

"Well it was a bit uncomfortable…I mean the way she just kept…staring…but it was odd. When she first opened the door I was struck with an odd sense of déjà vu. Like I had seen her somewhere before."

"Where?" Sara asked softly.

"Probably no where," Nick said with a forced smile. "I guess it was all the _drooling_," he teased, "that made me think that."

"Besides the fact that she was totally undressing you with her eyes," Sara moaned. "Course I can't really blame her," she said softly. 

"Really?" Nick asked quickly making Sara look at him in horror. 

"Nick I uh…I didn't mean me…well I did but…it was her…the way she was staring and…"

"I know," he smiled. "I was uneasy the whole time. Especially when her eyes dropped to…well anyways," he said with a cough. He started to drive in the direction of Danny's parents still feeling the affects from his meeting with the counsellor.

_'What do you want to do when you grow up Nicholas?' Eve asked._

_'I want to be a cop,' he smiled proudly._

_'Ohhh get to use handcuffs. I like that.'_

_'Um how about you?' A young Nick asked._

_'I want to work with kids such as you. I love being around them,' she smiled. 'Especially boys.'_

_'I have to study tonight,' Nick said quickly as he sat beside her on the floor, his shirt missing._

_'I'll help you study later,' Eve said firmly. 'But first…'_

_'Please…no…more…' Nick begged sadly._

"Nick?" Sara asked softly, once again breaking him from his stupor. 

"What? Oh sorry," he said sadly. This case I fear is going to take its toll on me, he sighed inwardly.

"Are we um still on for tonight?" Sara asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Nick said with a firm smile. "I've been looking forward to that since I got up this morning."

"Me too," Sara said slightly blushing. She turned her head away and looked out the window, her mind and thoughts back in the room with the counsellor. Something is not right about her, Sara said inside. _Yeah she was practically eating your boyfriend, her inner voice snided_. No that's not it, Sara told herself. Something else. But what? Maybe it is just jealousy. But what if there's more? More to her than meets the eye? 

They finally reached the Meyer residence and Nick stopped the truck.

"You sure you want to go in there? Brass offered and…"

"Sara I have to treat this like any other case right?" He asked, his gaze fixed firmly on the house before them. "Let's just go and get this over with."

"Okay," she said softly. 

They both exited the truck and headed for the front door. "Mrs. Meyer? Nick Stokes, Las Vegas Crime Lab," he said showing her his badge. "This is my partner Sara Sidle. Can we come in and talk to you about Danny?"

"S-sure," she said slowly. She let them into the living room and they all stood in a few moments of awkward silence before Mrs. Meyer broke it with the question they'd both been dreading.

"How did he die?" She asked sadly, her eyes automatically tearing.

"He was um poisoned and uh strangled," Sara said softly. 

"Did they hurt him? I mean was he…"

"He was…he was sexually assaulted," Sara managed weakly.

"Oh my god," Mrs. Meyer said in silent horror as tears just streamed down her face. "W-who did, um did they find…"

"No ma'am," Nick said sadly. "We are still looking for the attacker and…"

"You find them," she said firmly. "You find who did this to my boy and you make them pay."

Sara finally heard her accent and frowned. "Where are you originally from Mrs. Meyer? The south by any chance?"

Nick looked up at Sara in surprise.

"We just moved from Dallas about two years ago," she said sadly. "Bruce got a great job offer and we all up and moved. Thought this would be a better place for us to raise Danny…"

Nick looked from the women and let his eyes slowly travel around the room, finally resting on some pictures above the fireplace. He slowly walked over to them and stared at one of Danny. "When was this taken?" Nick asked softly, causing both women to walk over to where he was and stand, one on each side.

"Just after we moved here," she said with a faint smile. "You know," she said taking the picture and holding it up beside Nick, "you and Danny have similar features. He probably would have grown up to look like you. But now…" she said sadly. "Please excuse me," she said turning and rushing for the bathroom.

Nick quickly pulled out his wallet and held up a picture of a small boy and an older man.

"Where did you find that picture of Danny?" Sara asked in surprise as she noticed Nick holding up the picture to Danny's.

"It's not Danny," Nick told her as he turned and looked at her with a tormented look. "That's a picture of me and my father in Texas when I was 10. She's right Sara, Danny would have grown up to look just like me."

**Dear readers, I guess with the lack of reviews for chapter two you guys don't want me to continue??**


	3. Obsession is a Deadly Profession

**Title: The Children of Eden**

**Chapter 3 – Obsession is a Deadly Profession  
***Warning – Sensitive subject matter discussed

Note: I see the lack of reviews for chapter 2 but still decided to post one more. The details will only be at the beginning because the crime has to be established, I'm guessing that's what people don't like. If I still don't get a good number of reviews for this chapter I will know no one is 'really' liking this story and will delete it.   
I have also changed the rating to PG-13 with a warning at the top of each chapter, due to fact that it wasn't showing up. So I'll try it this way and see if more read and review. If not….  
Oh some G/C has been added also. 

Sara heard Nick's words and stared at him in horror. "Nick I…" she started and then quickly stopped. "It's just a coincidence."

"I know," Nick said quickly putting the picture away as they heard Mrs. Meyer returning from the bathroom. "Just odd."

This whole case is odd, Sara said inside. Still the fact that the child bore a resemblance to Nick and the fact that this case was affecting him so personally told her that something happened in the past that this case was forcing him to relive. But what? That was the question that would haunt her until this case was solved, which, she prayed would be very soon. She had no idea, however, what terrors lay ahead for her, but mostly for Nick. 

"Sorry," Mrs. Meyer said quickly. "I just…"

"That's okay," Sara said softly. 

Nick continued to stare at the picture of Danny as his mind flashed images of a child on the red carpet, bound and gagged, crying and uselessly screaming for help. Only this time his mind flashed another figure, it wasn't a child, it was him, as an adult. The face looked up and Nick slightly jumped as he saw his own helpless state. He blinked several times to make the images go away and finally turned to face Sara and Mrs. Meyer. 

"Can we see his room?" Nick asked weakly as he finally tore his eyes away from the child that resembled him when he was a child. 

"Sure," she said softly as she turned around and headed up the stairs.

Sara looked at Nick and could tell the resemblance of him and Danny more than bothered him. Worried even? Why Nick, she asked herself again? She didn't admit it to Nick but she too kept seeing Danny's helpless condition. But like him when he told her the picture of him matched Danny's her mind showed Nick bound and gagged and naked on the carpet, begging for help. She lightly shook her head to clear the disturbing images and walked up the stairs. Just the thought of Nick that helpless made her heart start to race even faster. I would never let that happen, she said inside. And if it ever did I would kill that person without hesitation, she vowed inside. But thankfully Nick wasn't even a consideration as a target, at least that's what she wanted to believe. She never would have guessed she was farthest from the truth.

Nick once again felt his tension starting to build as they slowly climbed the stairs after Mrs. Meyer and then finally into Danny's room. Nick stood in the doorway and gazed around the small boy's room, almost the same as his. "He likes football?" Nick asked softly.

"Favorite sport," Mrs. Meyer said softly. 

"Mine too," Nick whispered sadly. Sara heard his words but didn't draw attention to him, this was already hard enough on him.

"His coach really liked him. She said…"

"She?" Nick asked quickly.

"Yes Ms. Laura Randall."

Nick looked at Sara who quickly wrote down her name. "How many of Danny's teachers are women?"

"I think about um…four…maybe five. Why? You think it was a teacher?" She asked in shock.

"Don't know anything yet," Nick said softly.

"Mrs. Mey…"Sara started.

"Please call me Paula," the woman told Sara.

"Okay Paula," Sara smiled faintly. "Did Danny ever mention special attention he got at school from teachers or other adults?"

"You mean like um touching him or…"

"Or even just lots of attention," Nick added.

"Danny was liked by all his teachers, especially the female ones. He is a small flirt," she smiled warmly. "But it is…was harmless. At least he thought so," she said looking away.

"Your son was innocent in all this," Sara said gently touching her arm. "He was not to blame for the ugliness that happened to him."

"You know I've heard the stories of how students bring it upon themselves by asking for it…but not my Danny," she said firmly. "He would never want that kind of attention."

"We know," Nick said firmly. "But sometimes with a boy as cute as Danny it just happens," Nick said with a hint of bitterness in his tone. Sara looked at him in surprise, locked eyes and then watched him quickly turn away and examine the rest of the room. 

"We know Danny was innocent in this Paula," Sara told her. "I just want to know if he said anything about…"

"Nothing to make us suspicious," she said sadly. "When he was told to go to the counsellor because he was arguing in class we were at first sceptical. But when we talked to his teachers and they said it was needed it was okay."

"Did you ever meet Mrs. Sutherland?" Nick asked, his back to them as he examined Danny's dresser.

"Once yes," Paula said with a frown.

"What did you think?" Sara asked quickly, interested in what another female opinion was of the woman she didn't like the first time they met.

"She was a bit off. But seemed to take a real liking to Danny and was eager to help him. She said that only a few sessions would be needed and…well we believed her and hoped it would help and end soon. When he didn't show and…and when he didn't come home…" she said as she started to break down once again. "My boy is dead," she said in a soft whisper.

"I'm so sorry," Sara said softly. 

"Does Danny keep a diary or anything that he writes thoughts and stuff down on?" Nick asked quickly.

"I…yes…" she said slowly walking up to him. She pulled open a small drawer under his bed and took out the book. She clutched it to her chest as she lightly sobbed. "He um…he thought I didn't know about it…but I did…I thought…you want it?" She asked Nick.

"Is that alright?" Nick asked softly.

"If it'll help in any way," she said handing the book to him with trembling hands. 

Nick took the book and held onto it as he looked over at Sara. "I think we're done here for today."

"Sure," she said with a soft nod. 

"Thanks for your time Mrs. Meyer," Nick said firmly. 

"Please find who did this to my boy and stop them before they do it again," she said as she took Nick's hand and held it firmly in her hand.

"We'll…"

"Please find them…" she said as she started to cry once again. 

Nick lightly hugged her and frowned. "We will," he told her.

Sara thanked her also and followed Nick down the stairs and outside. "That was hard," she mused.

"More than you'll ever know," he mumbled as he walked around to the front door and got in. He sat staring at the house for a few seconds before his eyes dropped to the book still in his lap. "We have to find who did this," he said in an anguished voice.

"We will," Sara said softly as she took the book from his hands and held it in hers. "Let's go for lunch okay? I think we both need a bit of a break."

"Good idea," he said firmly as he put his sunglasses on and started to pull away, trying hard to erase the image of Danny from his mind. He was unable and his mind continued to flash tormented images of his abduction. They reached a small restaurant with an outside patio, got a table and sat down. 

"Have to wash my hands," Nick said getting up. 

Sara waited until he left before she quickly retrieved Yvette's card and dialled the number. All she got back were empty rings and then the answering machine. She pressed zero and was immediately taken to the reception desk. "Is "Mrs. Sutherland in?" Sara asked softly.

"No she left about ten minutes ago. She had an appointment at another school."

"Thanks," Sara said softly. "Same time we left," she said with a frown. "I wonder who you really are Mrs. Sutherland? And what are you up to right now?"

********  
"_Nicholas,"_ the female voice purred as she studied the picture of him in her hands. "It's not good to tease a woman like me," she said with a musical laugh. "Not good at all."

She opened a small drawer beside her and stared evilly at the small needle that was exposed. She eyed the contents inside the clear tubing and slowly licked her lips. "Soon Nicholas," she said holding it up to her lips and kissing it. "Soon this will have your name on it. But now…now I have another treat for you…"  

She slowly walked to a small door and opened it. Standing in the doorway she looked down upon a young helpless boy, bound, gagged and naked on the red floor. "Hello _Wilson_," she said in a low taunting tone. "_Time to play some more_."

The child continued his useless screaming as tears just streamed down his already puffy face. He shook his head no but when the door was locked he knew he was doomed.

********

Nick came back to the table determined not to be in such a down mood about the case. He wanted to really enjoy their lunch but somehow knew it wouldn't be possible, this case just weight too heavily on his mind. _Maybe you should tell her what's bothering you, his inner voice told him_. I can't do that yet, Nick said sadly. _Well until you do you'll have these demons._ I know, Nick told himself. 

"Hey," Sara said with a firm smile as Nick sat himself down. 

"Hey," Nick said with a small huff. The menus were quickly brought and during lunch they chatted lightly about what school was like for them. Sara did most of the talking, but Nick was happy for her to open up and was glad she didn't make a big issue about him being silent. Finally lunch was over and they were heading back to the truck.

"So when we get back I'll check out the piece we found at the scene and you can check over the diary," Sara said softly.

Nick gently grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly.

"Sara I…" Nick said looking away. He finally looked back at her with a frown. "Sara I really want to go out with you tonight…"

"But…" she said quickly.

"But I'm afraid I'll be bad company and you'll have a bad time and it will be my fault. Want to wait until this is over or…"

"No," she said with a smile. She gently leaned in and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "No matter what, we are going to have a great time tonight. Even if we were to just sit side by side for ten hours straight." Nick lightly laughed, making her smile. "I'm not afraid of the bad Nick."

"I am," he whispered.

"Then we'll work through it together, okay?"

"And you thought I didn't like strong women?" Nick smiled. "I really want to have dinner with you tonight. I can't promise I'll be the most happy guy in the world but I will try."

"I'm sure I can think of a few things that will bring a smile to your face," Sara teased him with a wink as she turned away from him and headed for the passenger door.

I love it when she flirts with me, he smiled to himself as he felt his cheeks instantly flush. Really like it. He got back into the truck and headed back to the lab. His mind drifted to Yvette Sutherland. Where do I know you from, he wondered? And what part do you play in all this?

********

"You're such a handsome boy Wilson," the voice purred as she held the trembling child's body firmly on the musty smelling floor.

"Please…no…more…" he begged in sadness as tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes. His mind raced in terror as he could feel himself being touched but was unable to move himself away, the woman firmly holding him down at his sides while she kissed him with her rough mouth and tongue. 

"No…" he begged again.

"Hush now Wilson," she said, revelling in the sound of his begging her. "I'm only getting started." She quickly withdrew another needle full of lethal drugs and injected them into his small system, further immobilizing him. Soon his head stopped moving and all that came out of him were hundreds of salty anguished tears.

"I win again," she said delightfully as she started her assault. "This way you'll never be able to grow up and do the same thing to little girls."

********

"You gave our case to another CSI team?" Catherine asked Grissom as they walked into the office. 

"I did," he said firmly. "We have a new case now. We have to help Nick and Sara."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because something tells me we haven't seen the last body."

********

"Too bad the fingerprints from his chest came back negative," Nick said sourly as they entered the lab.

"I guess she's a first time offender," Sara offered.

"Or just hasn't been caught yet," Al said from behind them. "But you might find this interesting," he said handing Nick a piece of paper. "Traces of lipstick."

"I guess she must have wiped the rest away," Al told them. "But I was able to narrow it down to the brand." 

"How did you do that?" Sara asked in confusion.

"Because only M.A.C. cosmetics use a certain alloy in their makeup that set's them apart. Now it's not much, but if you have a suspect then this might be another place to start."

"Do you have a suspect?" Grissom asked them as he and Catherine walked into the room.

"Hey," Nick said with a frown. "Your case over?"

"Not yet," Grissom said slowly. "I think you guys need some help here."

"But…" Sara started.

"Don't worry you are still in charge of this one," Grissom said quickly. "But something this sensitive needs to be handled quickly. That's where we come in. Anything we can do?" Grissom had briefly read the case notes before he and Catherine came in and knew that Nick and Sara had already invested a lot of time in this case. And he didn't doubt their skills at all, he just knew this case needed to be solved and fast. 

"What about the list?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing yet," Nick sighed.

"Just building the list," Sara said softly. 

"Thanks Al," Nick mumbled as he took the paper about the lipstick and turned and left them. "I'll get started on this."

"Is he okay?" Catherine asked in concern.

"He will be," Sara said firmly. 

"Did I miss something?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Sara said glumly. "Can I use your computer for a second?" Sara asked Grissom.

"Sure," Grissom told her. Both he and Catherine watched her leave and then turned to one another with a frown and then back to Al. "Want to fill us in?"

"My pleasure," Al said slowly. "Do you have some time?"

"All the time in the world," Grissom said pulling up a chair for Catherine. "Talk away."

Sara hurried for Grissom's office; eager to try a search, hoping it would lead to something. It was empty since he and Catherine were in Al's office, probably getting the rest of the scoop. She knew Nick was hurting right now and hoped that Grissom wouldn't be too angry with him for just walking away. She flipped on his computer and eventually found her way into Brass's police database.

"Now to start my search," she said softly. She typed in the following key search words:

_Sexual assault, female assailant, ages 9-10, boys, naked, gagged, duct tape, GHB, K, solvent… _

Sara leaned back in her chair and watched the door while the search completed. Her mind drifted back to the Meyer residence and to the look Nick gave when he looked at his picture of himself as a boy, beside Danny's, a boy who looked like him. She wanted to believe it was a coincidence, but the fact that this case started to bother Nick before he knew what Danny looked like, she knew something had happened. But what? Those two words would haunt her subconscious until this was over. She heard the computer beep at her and stared at the screen in horror. 

"What?" Sara asked in shock. She quickly printed out her findings and folded them up and put them into her bag before leaving Grissom's empty office. 

********  
Nick leaned back in his chair and stared at the diary on the table before him and frowned. "Should I?" He asked in a soft whisper as he slowly reached a hand out to the diary and flipped open the first page. He started to scan the pages and noticed nothing that really stood out at him. He finally flipped to the last page and read the last entry. 

_Today I saw Yvette. She's really nice. I had to go into the backroom and take my shirt off so she could examine me. She said it was standard procedure and I believe her. She says I'm special and that she likes me. I like her too, she makes me smile. I told her about my teacher and she said not to worry, that a lot of the female staff like me. But I can't wait until my sessions are done. I just don't know how to tell her they are a waste of time. Maybe I will tomorrow._

"Yeah tomorrow never came," Nick said sadly. But something Danny wrote down disturbed him. _Backroom…shirt off…_"I doubt that's standard," Nick said softly. If I go and question her about it with Sara with me she'll just deny it. But if I go alone she'll be all over me. Nick that's just silly he told himself. She was flirting with you nothing else. Besides she's married. "I'll go and see her tomorrow," he said closing the book as Sara walked in the room. Nick looked up at her with a small smile.

"Everything okay?" She asked softly.

"I think I'll read this tomorrow," he said firmly. "Where were you?"

"Just checking if we had any messages," she lied. "I ran into Greg on the way here and he gave me this," she said handing the soil analysis to him.

"Faint traces of sweat and semen on him," he said softly. "Danny's I'm assuming."

"Yeah but from underneath him?" Sara asked quickly.

"I guess she didn't clean him off as well as she thought she did," Nick frowned.

"Yeah but look at this," Sara said pointing to the last line. "There were two different readings of DNA from the semen. One from Danny and the other an unknown man."

"A man?" Nick asked in surprise. "But I thought that…"

"Unless he was there watching," Sara suggested. "Maybe he's the one who kidnapped the boys. I mean boys that age can put up a pretty good fight. But if it were a man…"

"A man was helping…" Nick's voice trailed off as his mind flashed him back to his own attack after the cabaret. _A large hand clamped firmly over his mouth and held him while a needle was pushed into his neck. Forced inside, mouth still covered. A female's voice entered…started to touch him._ Nick shook his head making the images go away. "So if she had a man helping…and his DNA didn't match anything either?" Nick asked weakly.

"No," Sara said glumly. "Both are new to the system."

"But not to the crime," Nick said softly. 

"They have made some pretty careless mistakes," Sara mentioned. "Would a professional leave the duct tape on his mouth? What about where he was buried? Anyone could find that."

"That's what they wanted," Nick said angrily.

"Nick, what are you basing this on?" Sara asked firmly. 

"I have to see Al," he said getting up and standing before her. "I'm willing to bet this isn't their first time. They just haven't been caught up until now. That's about to change."

Sara felt Nick push past her and frowned. She turned around and headed Catherine's office, hoping she was there; she was. "Got a minute?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," Catherine said with a tired sigh. "How's everything going?"

"This is one tough case," Sara said with her own sigh.

"No I meant between you and Nick," Catherine lightly teased.

Sara couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that there was still so much tension between them. "That's what I need to talk to you about," she said softly. 

"Come in," Catherine said quickly.

********

Nick headed down to Al's thinking about their new evidence. "A man was there also?" He asked Al as he pushed his way into his examining room.

Grissom was still with Al and both looked up at Nick as he walked into the room. "In some capacity yes," Al said slowly. "We know he didn't inflict the sexual assault as male penetration is different from females, and there were no signs of forced male penetration."

"He was watching," Grissom mused softly.

"So, what, he was getting off watching her getting off…while she…" Nick's voice trailed off as he felt his stomach start to tighten.

"Or he did it after she was finished. I don't think a woman like this likes to share," Grissom said seriously.

"Kinda makes you sick right?" Al asked firmly.

"Yeah," Nick said softly. "And there were no matches to the other DNA?"

"None," Al told him. "Neither the female or the male."

"Damn it!" Nick cursed angrily as he stared at the paper before him. He looked up at Al with a tormented look. "If they do it again…"

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen," Grissom said firmly. "Let me see that report," he said to Al regarding the DNA samples collected.

********

"What a good boy you are Wilson," the female voice purred as she turned the gagged and heavily sobbing child over onto his stomach and tied his wrists together behind his back. She then tied his ankles and brought them together for an effect hog-tie. 

"My turn," the male voice laughed as he stood shamelessly over the boy and started his own private session. 

The female stood up and walked away from the small musty room and closed the door. She donned a robe and walked back to the small table beside the large bed and pulled out a picture. 

"_Nicholas_," she said in a low tone. "Soon it will be just you and me." She looked up at the closed door that housed the kidnapped child and her accomplice. "Because when you are mine I'll not share you with anyone."

********

Sara headed for Grissom's office hoping he was there, he was. "Got a sec?" She asked softly.

"Sure," he said putting his files down. "What's up?"

"This case…it um…well it's really affecting Nick and…"

"Sara, Nick will be fine," Grissom told her. "If this case were in the reverse, if it were little girls we were finding instead of little boy's Nick would be here worrying about you instead of the other way around. He'll pull it together. Nick always bounces back. I'm going to run a search in the database and see what I can come up with. Especially since we know there were two male patterns of DNA along with the female. I'll let you two know what I find."

"Thanks," Sara said to Grissom.

"And remember no matter how small or simple the clue might be, even if it's a gut feeling, don't overlook or push it away," Grissom told her. "Go with it."

"We'll try," she sighed.

"And good luck with Nick…" he smiled.

"Ni…what?" Sara stammered. "H-how did you…"

"Catherine told me," he said firmly.

"I see," Sara said firmly as well. "Are there no secrets allowed here?" She asked with a sigh.

"No," Grissom said plainly.  "I'm not sure when this case will be wrapped up, but as long as we help each other we'll be fine."

"Thanks," Sara said hanging up the phone. "Yeah if it doesn't get Nick first," she said sadly. Sara didn't tell Grissom she did her own preliminary search but wanted to wait and see what he came up with. She felt a bit better that he and Catherine had decided to help out but something inside of her still told her that something was not right, that Nick was in danger somehow. 

Sara knew she suspected the counsellor of something but only because her first impression was so jaded. If the woman hadn't shown such blatant interest in Nick then she wouldn't even think of her. But then again Paula told them Danny had other female teachers that liked him. In reality it could be anyone. She didn't tell either Catherine or Grissom the fact that the victim looked like Nick and that even the mother said so because that to her was just a coincidence. Nothing to prove he was targeted because of that, at least not yet. 

"So our guy just likes to look," Nick said walking into the room, breaking her from her thoughts.

"No sign's of forced sexual assault?" Sara asked softly.

"Not from the male, only the female."

"So our guy watches while she…or he does it afterwards."

"You mean when Danny was tied up?" Nick asked.

"Some guys get off on seeing others naked and in bondage-type situations."

"Yeah older guys maybe," Nick said firmly. "Danny was…"

"Danny's age too Nick," Sara told him. "The Internet has thousands of sites were you can see young boys in different captive and bondage positions."

Nick softly cursed as he placed the file down on the table. His mind flashed images of Danny, bound, gagged and naked struggling on the floor while a strange man stood over him getting off. "That's just sick."

"We live in a sick world," Sara commented.

"You sound like Grissom," Nick said with a soft smile.

"Like father like daughter," she laughed. "So now we are looking for a couple or two friends or even brother and sister," Sara said softly. "Grissom is running a check right now on any teams of male and female teams that were convicted or even suspected of sexual molestation of young boys."

"Worth a shot," Nick said firmly. "But I think these guys have somehow fallen beneath the radar."

"In any rate they need to be stopped and fast," Sara told him. "I can't imagine what would happen if they did it again."

"Yeah I know," Nick said sadly. Just the thought of another scene like the one they found Danny at was enough to make him sick. Nick looked up at the clock and frowned. "I think it's time to call it a day."

Sara looked up at the clock as well and noticed it was getting late. Although the day seemed to drag for them, for some reason it also went fast. "I think I'll go home and get ready," she said with a smile.  "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Nick said with a smile, thankful to be dwelling on something else. "So dress nice."

"A surprise?" Sara teased as she got up and walked very close to him, standing inches from his face. "I love surprises."

Nick felt the closeness between them and felt his own heart start to race faster. "I'll pick you up at 5:30," he whispered.

"Okay," Sara said softly. She quickly turned away and left the room, her heart racing and her cheeks flushed. She headed to her car with a firm smile on her face. 

"Boy…" Nick said letting out a long sigh. "If I can't at least kiss her tonight I think I'll explode," Nick said as he gathered up his stuff and headed for his truck. Sara's car was already gone but he was more than anticipating the night ahead of them. 

Sara drove home thinking about the new development to his case. Suddenly her mind flashed images of Nick, once again bound and gagged, struggling to get free. Only this time her mind showed the backside of a man looking down, watching and laughing, while he pleasured himself at Nick's helpless expense.

"Damn it!" She cursed firmly as she tried to shake the images away, unaware that Nick too was having the same nightmarish scenes sneak into his subconscious. Just the thought of Nick like that was enough to make her stomach tighten and want to throw up. She quickly flipped on the radio and turned up the volume, wanting to turn her mind to thoughts of something else. She pictured Nick's smile on his face and immediately felt herself smile a genuine happy smile. "If I don't at least get to kiss him tonight, I'm going to explode," she mumbled as she neared home. Sara reached home, her mind a mix of raging emotions. Part of her was worried for Nick but didn't know the reason why. "Why Nick? Why am I so worried about you? Because of the way this case has affected you? Or something else? Do I have reason to be genuinely concerned? Are you in danger?"

********

"Why do you keep looking at _his_ picture?" The male asked angrily as he closed the small boy in the dark room once again and walked up to the female still looking hungrily at the picture of Nick. 

"Because I _want_ to," she said icily.

"Yeah well bring him here already so _I_ can have a good time," the male voice said gruffly. "Man to see a man like _that_," he said referring to Nick, "reduced to _that_," he said looking back at the room Wilson was in and laughed. "Now that would be something to really get off on."

"Soon my love," she purred evilly. "But not yet. I will want to play with his mind and fears a bit more. It will make my dominance over him much more satisfying."

"Why is he so special to you anyways?" The man asked sourly. "It seems like forever that you've been obsessed with him in some way. If it wasn't his career it was…"

"I have my reasons," she said firmly.

"Well next time we drug him can I at least have a sample?" The male voice moaned. "Do you have any idea what hell it was for me to hold his struggling body against mine and not be able to do anything about it? And then when you undressed him…damn it!"

"That is not my problem. Learn to control your desires," she snapped. "I have."

"Yeah right," the man laughed. "You called that kid _Nicholas_," he continued to laugh as he walked away. "Just make sure you don't drag it on to long. A man that good looking within my reach…" his voice trailed off as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yes Nicholas," she snided. "I guess it is such a curse to be so strong and handsome. But when you are here you will be rendered helpless, weak and vulnerable before me…and then…" she said as she started to laugh. "And then I will have finally won."

********

"So…" Catherine said walking into Grissom's office later that night. "This is exhausting," she said placing the file down on his desk.

"Mentally," Grissom stated. "I am still doing my search for a team that matches this kind of crime."

"Try out of state," Catherine suggested.

Grissom looked up at her with a smile. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"It would be my pleasure," she said reaching for the phone. "Chinese or Mexican?"

********

Sara finished her shower and headed into her bedroom, trying to dispel the bad feeling that was still churning about a in her stomach. "Now what can I wear that will blow him away?" She lightly laughed. She opened her closet all the way and eyed what she figured would be the perfect dress. "I hope he likes this," she said reaching for it.

********

Nick pulled his undershirt over his head and then looked at his closet once again.  "What can I wear that she will like?" He pulled on his dress pants and then selected a dark button down shirt. "I don't usually wear these," he said with a frown. Even now he feared to wear anything that buttoned down because the woman who had ruined his innocence so long ago had more than burned herself into his mind and onto his skin, he now feared to show any part of his body while he was out. With slightly trembling hands he buttoned up the shirt, leaving the top two open. After putting on some cologne he headed for the door.

The drive to Sara's was one of eagerness and anticipation. "I wonder what she's wearing," he mumbled. "Course she'd look better in nothing at all." He felt himself blush deeply at that last thought and before he knew it he was standing in front of her door knocking on it. Sara opened the door and Nick let out a small gasp. "Wow…" he said lamely. "You look um…" he said as his eyes travelled every inch of the short fitted dress she was wearing, to the spaghetti straps and finally the wrap she held around her exposed shoulders. "Sara you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she more than took in the sight before her. "You look pretty hot yourself."

"Really?" Nick asked weakly. "Thanks," he said extending his arm for her to take. "I forgot flowers," he said sadly.

"Didn't even notice," she smiled as she closed her door and locked it and then took Nick's arm and walked to the truck with him. Her heart was racing so fast as Nick helped her into the truck and then watched as he walked around and got in. Nick took them to a very fancy romantic restaurant that Sara was surprised he even got a reservation at.

"This is the place all the movie stars hang out," she whispered as they sat at their private corner table.

"I know," he said softly. "Did I tell you you look beautiful tonight?" Nick asked softly. He took her hand and held it in his, gently rubbing the top of her hand with his fingers.

"Yes but I don't mind hearing it again," she said with a smile, feeling the warmth in her body starting to grow the longer they touched. "So why did you get into law enforcement?" Sara asked softly.

Nick looked at her with a weak smile. "I got to carry a gun," he teased. "You?"

"Kinda the same," she said as the waiter took their orders. Both tried to keep the conversation light and friendly not wanting to talk about work or the details of a case that they knew was starting to take its toll on both of them. After dinner they just sat back and enjoyed their dessert and coffee. 

"Want to dance?" Nick asked softly as he looked at the couples on the dimly lit dance floor. 

"Uh sure," Sara said slowly. "Actually no…well I'm not a good dancer," she admitted sheepishly.

"Neither am I," Nick said standing up and extending his hand. "So we'll just stand there and sway together."

"Okay," Sara said taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Once there Nick wrapped one arm around her small waist and pulled her close to his firm muscled body, immediately feeling his body temperature start to raise. 

"You smell sexy," he whispered in her ear just before he softly kissed it. 

"Thanks," Sara said as she felt small electrical shocks starting to pulse down her spine reaching her toes. "You smell pretty good yourself," she said brushing her cheek up against his and letting it linger. 

Nick looked directly into her eyes as he gently cupped her face and brought her lips to his, not caring of the stares and smiles he was getting. He felt her lips meet his and slightly part, allowing him to taste her lips and her tongue. 

Sara felt Nick's lips starting to taste hers and felt his arm pull her closer against him as he continued his kiss. Her heart immediately started to race as she began to taste him back pushing his lips open with her tongue, surprising herself at how aggressive she was acting. Finally she realized they were in public and slightly pulled away. 

Nick looked at her with a slight frown. "Sara?" He asked softly.

"I…" she said, not really knowing what to say. Instead she turned and walked back to their table, her cheeks on fire and her heart racing at top speed. She managed to sit down as Nick came and sat down beside her.

"Sara if I did something wrong please let me kno…" Nick started only to have her lightly touch his lips. 

"I'm sorry Nick," she said softly. "I just…well I mean I didn't want you to think…I…was I too forward in the way I kissed you?" She asked nervously.

"What? No," Nick said quickly. "I liked it."

"You sure?" She asked in uncertainly. "Because I don't want to come off as easy and I thought that if I continued you would think…"

"Sara."  
"What?" She asked quickly.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had," Nick admitted with a large happy smile.

"Really?" She asked, feeling her nervous tension starting to dissipate.

"Really," Nick said firmly. "And," he said laying out some cash for their dinner. He then stood up and extended his hand. "I'd like to continue this in a more private setting."

Sara could barely contain her eagerness as she grabbed her wrap and they walked to the front door. The drive home was in happy silence as they held hands in the middle console. Finally they reached her place and let themselves inside. 

"I'll just put on a fire," she said softly.

"Um I'll uh be right back," Nick said quickly as he got up off the couch and headed into her bathroom. Why the hell am I so nervous? He asked himself as he quietly paced back and forth. I mean I want this, I really really do. Then why the hell am I so nervous? Nick spun around to see Sara standing in the doorway.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Uh yeah," he said feeling a bit like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah just a little nervous I guess," he smiled. "Stupid huh."

"No," she said walking closer, "I'm nervous also."

"Really?" He smiled weakly. "Why? I have more to live up to than you do."

"What?" Sara half laughed. "You're kidding right? I mean you dated Ms. Texas. How in the world can I complete with that?" She asked.

"Oh man are you way off," Nick smiled sheepishly. "The reason I'm so nervous is because I'm so…I mean the way you make me feel and…"

"I just don't want you to think me forward," Sara said softly, looking down at her feet.

Nick walked up to her and gently raised her chin to look at him. "Sara if I thought that…I mean thought you were easy or something I wouldn't be here…trust me you have nothing to worry about. If you want to be aggressive then by all means do so," he smiled happily. "I'm certainly not going to say no. Just because you express yourself towards someone you like…especially someone who likes you back…just be yourself okay?"

"Yeah?" Sara smiled. "Okay," she said firmly. "I can do that…be myself…"

"I feel like a teenager or something," he said. "I really don't know why the hell I'm so nervous. I feel like a school kid again."

"Well then, come here _little boy_," Sara teased as she took his hand and led him into her bedroom and then stood a few inches away from Nick. The heat resonating from their bodies made the room seem smaller and suddenly warmer. But neither seemed to mind. Sara didn't know why this aggressive nature was taking over but she wasn't going to fight it if it didn't scare him away. 

Nick just looked at her and blushed. It had been a long time since anyone called him that, and the last time he heard that expression he swore he never wanted to hear it again. '_She' the baby-sitter from hell used to call him that before she would force herself on him. Nick tried to push those thoughts aside as he continued to stare at the beautiful woman before him. He moved up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame, hugging her close. He drank in the scene of her perfume while she played with the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his thick short hair. He started to kiss her soft lips and sighed happily when she responded. He pushed his way inside her mouth wanting to taste every inch she had to offer. He moved them over to the bed and gently lowered them down with Sara on top._

Sara continued to kiss Nick as they lowered to the bed and soon they were lost in each other's warm embrace. Sara felt Nick's strong arms pull her down closer onto his hard body and she was soon lost in his husky scent and warm lips, tasting is flesh, wanting more. 

She started to slowly unbutton his shirt making his heart rate increase. Nick felt his breathing shallow a bit as Sara pulled his shirt free and threw it to the floor, leaving just his tight under shirt on. She pushed his arms back up and firmly pushed his wrists down above his head as she continued to kiss him. "Oh _Nicholas_," Sara breathed thinking it would be fun to use his full name in the heat of the moment. She was wrong.

Nick felt Sara push his shirt off and then felt as she pushed his arms up and then felt the pressure she applied as she held him down. All was fine, in fact he liked her aggressive nature, but when she said his full name panic started to fill his head as memories of his painful childhood started to surface. No one had said his full name since '_she' had said it so long ago, each time __she destroyed his life. _Nicholas_, she would say as she pinned him down and did things to him no adult was supposed to do to a child. He could still feel his inner cries for help but there was no one there to listen or help him, he was alone. Alone and trapped while she destroyed his innocence, week after week, for two months. _

"No," Nick said softly at first as Sara continued to kiss his mouth. "No stop," he tried again. 

"What?" Sara said softly.

"Stop," Nick said quietly almost afraid to yell out because he thought she would either silence him or hurt him like she would threaten. "They'll be home any second," Nick said in haste as Sara just looked down at him in confusion. "Any second," he said again.

"What?" Sara said in confusion. "Who?"

"Mom and dad. They'll be home any second," he said blankly as just looked up at her with a sad face. "Any second," he repeated as his eyes started to get wet.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly as she pulled herself away from him. "What is it?"

"You have to stop now," he said as he rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball as he felt tears starting to come. "You can't hurt me anymore," he said as he lightly started to sob.

"Nick what's wrong?" Sara asked as she touched his arm.

"Don't touch me anymore!" Nick yelled out in sadness. "They'll be home any second," he said as he lay his head back down in sadness. He tried to push the terrible memories away but they succeeded in flooding into his system. He closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears from coming, but was unable. Pretty soon quiet warm tears fell from his eyes as his body started to lightly tremble.

"Oh my god Nick," Sara said softly, "what's wrong?" She asked as she lightly touched his arm. "Talk to me…"

Nick pulled away from her touch. "Leave me alone."

"Nick its Sara, what's wrong?" She asked again as she gently brushed tears away from his face. "Please tell me."

Sara? Her name wasn't Sara it was Eve. Who's Sara? Oh man Sara! Nick looked up at her with tear filled eyes and Sara felt her heart break instantly. She always prided herself on being so strong, but seeing Nick like this really hit her hard. She was so attracted to him and it was killing her to see such a strong man in such a weakened hurting state. She wanted more than anything to pull him into her embrace and just hold him until he felt better. But she knew he had to be the one to open up, he had to be the one to tell her. She owed him that, and as much as this was killing her inside, she knew she had to wait.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly as she watched his body slowly un-tense from the ball-like position it was in. 

"Sara?" Nick asked faintly as he tried to sit up. 

"Yeah," she said as she helped him to a sitting position. "Want to talk about it?" She asked. 

"Not here," he said sadly as he numbly got up off the bed and walked into the living room. She quietly followed after him and sat down beside him on the couch, but not right beside. Nick sat down and just stared ahead without saying a word. Sara sat and looked at him, wanting him to open up and tell her everything. The silence was killing her and was thankful she didn't have to wait for too long.

"I was nine," Nick started slowly, "and she was about 23."

What? Sara asked herself inside? Who was 23? "Nick?" She asked in confusion.

"It was the first time my mom ever got a last minute baby-sitter for me," he sighed. "Sadly it wasn't the last time for her." Nick took a big sigh and looked at Sara sadly. "I prayed it was only for one time, but it was two months before she stopped coming."

Sara looked at Nick but didn't know what to say. What is he trying to tell me? She took his large hand in hers and held onto it tightly. "What happened Nick? Please tell me," she urged softly.

"Mom and dad went out every Friday night and spent a few hours together, doing whatever. I stayed with her. Her name was Eve and she was pretty. The first night I remember going into my bedroom to get ready for bed. It was early but I liked to sit around in my jeans and t-shirt. Anyways I went into my bedroom to change and had already taken my shirt off and had my jeans down at my knees when she just walked into the room. I managed to get my shirt back on but…"

He closed his eyes as he felt tears coming at the remembrance of the painful memories. "She just stood there for a few minutes while I tried to pull my pants back up. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand before I could get them all the way up," he paused as tears ran down his face. "Then she helped me pull them up. She asked my name…although…I mean she knew it…asked my age…"

Sara watched the tears run down his face and gently whipped them away. It was killing her inside to see him in such a tormented state. She closed her eyes when he told her about the pants thing and felt herself cringe inwardly as he continued.

"She asked me if I uh wanted to play…to play a game…then she said to come and sit by her on the floor…she um…oh god Sara," he said in anguish. "She hurt me Sara. Ruined me for life."

Oh my god, Sara said inside as she listened to his tortured memories. Did she really? Oh man this can't be, this just can't be. Oh man Nick, she said inside. 

"She um," he started, "she," he tried again, "she told me to take my shirt off and then she did…she said she liked the color of my skin…not white like the others…others Sara…" he said looking at her with sad watery eyes. "Others," he whispered. "She um…she then pushed be backwards onto the carpet and held me down while…I tried to tell her no but she just laughed…she started to kiss…" he said taking in a deep sharp breathe.

Kiss? Sara asked in shock. But he was only 9. What the hell? Tell me she didn't…"

"She held onto my hand with one hand as she used the other one to unzip my jeans," he said as he lightly started to tremble. "She said it was a game…just a game…I tried to tell her no…but she um…she silenced me by forcing her tongue into my mouth…I was choking…couldn't breathe…I was crying and…and she just laughed," he said looking down in sorrow. "She laughed and said it was a game…that if I told…"

"Oh Nick," Sara said softly as her eyes too got watery at seeing his sad state. 

"She managed to get my pants all the way down and grabbed onto my other wrist. Don't say a word Nicholas or you will be punished she told me. I was scared…crying…I didn't know what was happening…she um…she kept touching…all over…then she um…oh god Sara I can't do this…" Nick said as he tried to stand up. 

"Nick don't go…" Sara said gently holding onto his arm. "Please don't go. I'm here…I…please Nick don't go."

"Sara I…I…" Nick tried again. But he knew to come this far and stop would only hurt him more, he had to finish or he would be doomed and they both knew it. 

"She continued to touch me all over…I was crying and trembling…her mouth on mine…I couldn't breathe…couldn't speak…and before I knew what was happening she um…she had pulled by underwear down and was on top of me. She held my wrists firmly down on the blanket while she um, while she," he said but could not get shameful words out, "while she destroyed me. She destroyed my youth Sara," Nick said looking up at her as tears fell down his face. "She forced herself on me."

Sara gently brushed the tears away with her hand and looked at him sadly. "I don't know what to say Nick," she said sadly, "except that I'm so sorry you had to experience such a horrible thing. I can't…I can't believe it or imagine…I'm…I'm just sorry…"

"After that she would make sure that mom asked her to come and watch me every Friday night. Once a week for two months she would come and force herself on me."

"Two months?" Sara asked weakly.

"Two long months. Then I turned 10 and I insisted I was okay by myself. Thankfully my parents listened," Nick sighed as he sagged further into the couch. "She ruined me for life Sara," he said sadly.

"Did you tell your parents?" Sara asked softly.

"To this day no," Nick said in anguish. "They still think I'm normal. She said um…she threatened me…she said if I told I would pay…she would hurt me more…she…I didn't tell anyone…when the two months was up I asked for new carpet…how stupid is that…new carpet…she ruined me for life and I asked for new carpet!" Nick spat in anger.

"No she didn't ruin your life Nick," Sara said taking his chin and gently lifting it to look at her. "She hurt a small part of your life Nick, not all of it, and not forever. She can't hurt you any more. You're an adult now and you won't let her hurt you," she said kindly as she tenderly kissed his mouth. "She's gone…out of your life…she's no longer in control, you are."

"But Sara…" Nick tried.

"Nick I don't know what to say…I…she can't hurt you now right?" Sara knew the things she was saying was wrong but felt she had to try. "Besides I won't let her hurt you. She'll have to come through me first if she even thinks of doing that to you again," Sara smiled. "But she's like 47? I mean I'm sure things have changed for her also," Sara said fatefully. "I don't think you have to worry about her any more."

"This case has really brought back bad memories," Nick sighed.

"Yeah I guess," Sara said. "I'm so sorry Nick."

They sat for a few more minutes in silence before Sara broke it. "Do you want to call it a night?" She asked softly, knowing it had taken its toll on him and knew neither of them would be in the mood now.

"Do you want me to go now?" Nick asked quickly.

"No I just thought you might want to be alone or som…"

"You know what, fine!" Nick said angrily as he stood up and pushed himself away from the couch. "Fine I'll just go!" 

"Nick," Sara started as she stood up and stood in front of him.

"Forget it Sara," he said as he turned and headed for the door. "I told you and now you think I'm some kind of freak. Well fine!" He said as he reached the front door. 

"Okay you are so jumping to the wrong conclusion Nick," Sara said as she went and stopped him from opening the door. "I would never think that, in fact I think the opposite!"

"No you don't!" Nick insisted.

"Yes I do."

Nick looked up at her in surprise. "Y-you do?"

"Yes," she smiled. "When I asked if you wanted to be alone I was hoping you'd say no. I did it just to offer you a way out," she smiled.

"A way out?" He asked weakly. 

"Yeah just in case you wanted to be alone. But I had no intention of chasing you away," she smiled as she took his hand and held it in hers.

"You still want me to stay?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course. What, you think that just because you told me what this horrible woman did to you as a child against your will will somehow make me judge you or think differently of you?" Sara asked.

"Well yeah," Nick sighed, "it's happened before. I guess that's why I've always gone for the bimbo type," he laughed, "they never wanted anything more than a one night stand, which was okay. But with you…I…I want this, us, to be more than a one night stand," he said looking down. "I want this to really work."

"So do I," she said causing them to both relax a bit. 

"I just can't tonight," he said looking away. 

Sara took him by the hand and led him back to the couch and sat down. She pulled Nick into her arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm not going anywhere Nick," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. "I'm willing to wait."

Nick felt a huge relief lift off him and he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere either Sara," he told her. "I just…I mean the way you look tonight…the way you smell…man I…I mean I want you so badly," he said softly. "I just…I can't…I want to but…" he started in a panic as she gently touched his lips again.

"Why don't we just sit here together and relax," Sara said softly. 

"You won't be disappointed?" Nick asked quickly.

"With you?" She asked seriously. "Never."

Nick snuggled deeper into her embrace and sighed. But before he could stop them the tears started to come back as visions of his tormented childhood popped into his mind and soon he was lightly crying.

Sara held onto his trembling body, afraid to let go and unwilling to let him just be alone with such pain. She gently wiped the tears away and continued to whisper in his ear that he was now safe and everything would be okay, no one would ever hurt him again. 

Sadly as she felt her own tears coming she failed to realize that she was very wrong.

********

"Well _Nicholas_," the female voice smiled, "it's time to say goodnight. I will have you before me again, like you were as a little boy." She closed her eyes and thought of having Nick's hard body helpless against her, at her mercy and will. "And your little bimbo girlfriend will not be able to stop me. And if she does I'll simply kill her."

She opened her eyes and spied the drugs on the table. The drugs she would use to render her prey helpless against her. The drugs she would use to capture Nick. She smiled at that thought. "Soon Nicholas, very soon I'll have you again. And this time there will be no one to stop me."

********

"Look at this," Grissom said as his computer beeped.

"Find something about our assailants?" Catherine asked quickly.

"I think so," Grissom said seriously. "And it's not good."

**So should I continue? Please review**


	4. Games of the Mind

**Title: The Children of Eden**

**Chapter 4 – Games of the Mind…  
***Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys, that was totally unexpected but totally appreciated. Much encouragement to continue, that's for sure. So the story will continue! Thanks again for the reviews, keep em coming!!! That's the only thing keeping me going – lol! PS.  I have no idea about MAC cosmetics, I just made that up!

Sara held Nick in her arms until he was lightly sleeping; his heart rate slowing and his breathing shallowed. Sara closed her eyes but was immediately shown images of a young Nick begging the woman to stop touching him. She felt her own eyes water at the thought of his young body being destroyed, taking away any hope of innocence and youth. "Oh Nick," she whispered as she lightly kissed the top of his head. She felt her own body starting to tremble harder at the thought that he was forced to endure it not once or twice but eight times, until he turned ten and then he was told he didn't need a babysitter. She cursed the woman who inflicted so much pain on a man she knew she was slowing falling in love with. She felt his body start to tremble again and knew he was having more nightmares.

********  
_'Hello Nicholas.'_

_'I'm not feeling well tonight,' a young Nick lied. _

_'I think you're teasing me,' Eve smiled. 'It's not nice to tease your girlfriend.'_

_'Girlfriend?' Nick asked with a frown._

_'You want one right?'_

_'I'm too young,' Nick insisted._

_'Nicholas you're a big boy now. All big boys have girlfriends. Let me show you what else…'_

"Leave me alone…" Nick mumbled in anger.

Sara felt his body tense and watched as his fists balled up tightly and his brow creased deeply. Damn that woman, Sara cursed inside as she listened to Nick's tormented words.

"Please…no…more…" he begged sadly. 

She can't hurt you anymore Nick, Sara said inside. 

_'Why do you still cry? Does it hurt?' Eve asked as she looked at the tears streaming down Nick's sad face._

"Hurts…" Nick mumbled. "No…more…"

"No Nick," Sara said in torment.

_'Don't you like me kissing you?'_

"Stop…"

_'I like touching you,' Eve smiled as he hand moved below his waist once more. 'Doesn't that feel good?'_

"NO!" Nick shouted as he bolted upright in Sara's arms. He frantically looked around and then his eyes rested on Sara's calm face. "Sara," he said firmly as if he was finally acknowledging she was there. I'm not at home, he told himself. Not at home. "I think I should go," he mumbled as he tried to sit up.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Sara asked softly.

"I…I don't know," he said sadly.

"Nick please talk to me…" Sara softly begged. "Tell me what you dreamt."

"All my life…" Nick said with a deep heavy sigh. "All the women I've dated…they…well they meant nothing…I mean that's why it always seems like I'm only into well floozies I guess," he said with a sad smile. "I never…well I never thought that…relationships are hard for me and…I…they don't work for me and…I…" Nick started as he stared miserably at the door. He felt guilt setting upon him for the way he ended the evening. "I should go," he said softly. 

"You could always stay on the couch," Sara said gently touching his arm. "You don't have to be alone right now."

"I should go," Nick said absently as he pushed himself off the couch and stood up. 

"Nick it's not a good idea for you to be alone," Sara insisted. "You need…"

"I don't need sympathy," he firmly stated.

"I'm not doing it out of symp…"

"I don't need pity either," Nick told her.

"Will you let me finish?" Sara said quickly. "I don't think when someone has been so emotionally drained that it's a good idea for them to be alone."

"I'll be okay," Nick said with a forced smile. "I just need to go home and sleep."

"Okay," Sara said softly, realizing it was pointless to argue with him right now. Her heart was so torn between forcing him to stay and letting him leave. Sadly in reality she knew she had no right to force him to do anything. He had already been through enough. 

Nick slowly walked to the door feeling a ton of guilt pressing down on his already weary shoulders. He knew Sara would pretend that she had a good time, but inside he knew he had probably ruined any chance he had of seeing her again on an intimate level. "I can't believe I did this tonight," Nick said as he put on his jacket, his back still to her.

"Nick you didn't do anything," Sara told him softly as she gently touched his back. "Tonight was great. I…"

Nick slightly winced under her touch and again felt sadness starting to wrap its arms around him, smothering him with memories of his traumatic childhood. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he opened the door and stepped outside into the cold night air. 

He turned around to look at her and Sara immediately felt her heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces just from the anguished look on his handsome face. She wanted more than anything to take him in her arms and tell him his pain was just in his mind, that he was fine and everything was going to be okay. But in reality, he wasn't fine. He had been sexually assaulted when he was nine and now was forced to find a suspect that was doing the same thing to boys who looked like him, bringing back memories she was sure he had tried hard to forget. I can't believe this, she said inside. I just can't lose him like this. "Nick I…" Sara started only to have Nick cut her off with his tormented words.

"Sara…" Nick said stopping her thought. "I'm sorry…and I'll understand," he said firmly. And before she could answer or ask what he meant by that he turned away and rushed for his truck parked a few feet away. He reached inside and turned the engine over with a trembling hand. He stared at her in misery as she stood in the doorway, her beautiful form lightly backlight from the light inside her apartment. "Goodbye Sara," he whispered sadly as he backed his truck out of her driveway and started to pull away. "Please forgive me."

********

"Understand?" Sara asked blankly. "Understand what? Nick! What will I understand?" She asked in a panic, but she was to receive no reply to her frantic request. Sara watched Nick's truck pull away and took a few steps towards it. "Nick!" She said in a panic. "Please…don't go…" she called out to him. But his only response was driving away, bathing her in the faint red glow of his taillights. She felt sadness starting to cover him as her mind race frantically with the new information it had to digest. 

"Nick was sexually assaulted…" she whispered into the darkness. "When he was 9." And the more she said those terrible words, the harder her own body shook and the more her tears came. She remembered the pain and anguish in his voice when he bared his soul to hers. The tortured look in his eyes and how his body trembled and shook told her that this still had an impact on his life; he still lived with the pain. She damned the case inside her mind as she turned and headed back inside and locked the door. She leaned against it and slowly sunk to the floor, not caring if she was dirtying her new dress. She felt herself starting to lightly sob as her mind flashed pictures of his abuse. 

"Nick…" she whispered sadly. "Don't…go…" 

She sat still on the floor, her heart beating rapidly and small tears streaking down her face, until she was too tired to hold her head up any longer. Finally she picked herself up, walked into her bedroom and started to undress. In a matter of minutes she was in bed, not caring that she was still crying and tried to fall asleep. Sadly she knew that sleep wouldn't be very kind to her tonight. The fact that Nick was alone and depressed was slowly killing her. 

"I can't do this…" she said as she quickly sat up. "I have to go and see him," she said firmly as she quickly pushed herself out of bed, grabbed a sweatshirt, donned it and raced for the door. "Sorry Nick, I just don't think you should be alone right now."

********

Nick felt his panic starting to rise as he neared his house. He pulled into the driveway and sat there with the lights on for a few more minutes. He looked nervously around, squinting into the darkness, trying to see in the shadows if he was alone or not. When he felt he was safe, he quickly got his keys ready, turned off the engine and headed outside. He rushed to his door in a paranoid fashion quickly opened it and stepped inside and then locked the deadbolt. 

"Man I'm losing it," he said softly as he turned on the hall lights. He looked around and noticed that he was alone, there was no one with him. His whole body was still lightly shaking and his eyes were watery and puffy. He took off his jacket and dropped it by the door and headed for his bedroom, not turning the rest of the lights on. He figured he was safe and didn't need to do so. He was wrong. As soon as he rounded the corner to his bedroom he was once again grabbed by a large strong hand covering his mouth and the other pushing a needle into his neck. But this time he was allowed to struggle for a bit before the needle penetrated his skin.

Nick tried to pull away from the man holding him captive but the strong arms held him fast. He heard low laughter coming from the man as Nick tried to call for help. The hand just clamped down firmer over his mouth, keeping him silenced. Nick tried to punch his attacker any way he could but because he was so emotionally drained he lost the battle.  Finally he felt the needle penetrate his neck skin and the cool immobilizing liquid being pushed into his veins. He tried to yell for help or make any kind of noise but with the large hands keeping him pretty still he quickly lost the battle. 

"_Nicholas_," a taunting female voice said again as she stepped from the shadows and up to him. 

Nick once again tried to focus his mind on the silhouette before him but because of the darkness, drugs and tears he knew he could never make any kind of ID. He tried to listen to the voice for any distinct tones but with both of them laughing in his ear and the drugs rapidly taking over he knew he wouldn't be able. 

"Do you know how dangerous it is to tempt someone like me?" She laughed in a low voice as she neared him.

Nick fought to stay conscious and upright in his captor's arms but felt his limbs starting to tingle and knew he was slowly folding into the darkness. Panic raced through his mind and system as he felt himself being weakened before them once again. He tried to yell out but with the man holding him tight and his mouth covered he was helpless. 

"You will be _mine _soon," she laughed. "But first…I have another present for you."

Nick's mind drifted in and out of consciousness but all the words registered and made his heart race even faster. The dark circles started to form and he knew he'd be out any second. Then to his everlasting horror he felt the other large hand, the one not covering his mouth, drop his arm and move towards his groin. His mind screamed in anguish and then everything went dark.

"Now _he_ has a lot to offer a man like me," the man laughed as he still held Nick's body captive against his. 

"Put him on the bed," the woman demanded.

The man lingered, revelling in the feeling of power of having Nick's body captive against his.

"I said _now_," she ordered as she pulled back the sheets.

"You are not the boss of me," the man spat angrily as he regrettably dragged Nick's unconscious body and placed it on the bed under the covers.

"Are you sure about that?" She countered. "Now go and watch the backdoor and make sure we still have our escape route," she said firmly. "I'll get him ready for bed."

"No way," the man said angrily. "I'm going to help like I did las…"

"Your time will come," she said in a softer voice. "We'll have him soon with us and then you can do whatever you want with him. But for now you do what I say," her voice ended in a sharper tone. "Now go and watch the back!"

The man took one last look at Nick's vulnerable sleeping form and cursed heavily. "Well I better get some _real_ private time with him…besides how much longer does this have to continue?" He asked angrily.

"You know the number," she reminded. "Now go before I lose my patience!"

The man looked at her and then at Nick longingly before he turned and left the room. "Damn it," he cursed, realizing that if he didn't get his own desires under control he'd be dead. She'd have no qualms about killing him, hell she'd done it before.

"_Nicholas_," she smiled smugly as she lightly pushed Nick's sleeping body under the open covers and started to take his shirt off. She looked at the peaceful expression on his handsome face and felt her heart start to race a bit further. "My Nicholas you are a handsome man," she smiled broadly as she pulled his pants off. She quickly donned his sweat pants and pulled a t-shirt over his head and then sat down beside him on the bed. She lightly traced his face with her finger and then bent in and started to kiss his slightly parted lips, letting herself linger in their tasting of him. 

"I think we…" the man started as he walked back into the room and saw her bent over Nick, kissing him. "Damn it," he cursed as he turned away.

She looked up in the darkness and smiled. "This was never about you," she whispered. "And soon I will make that very clear." She slowly stood up and looked down at Nick. "Soon my handsome little boy…soon you will be with me…an…"

"Someone's here!" The man called out in a panic as Sara's car pulled up.

The woman hurried to the backdoor and pulled out the key she had made a copy to and quickly locked the door. She stealthily crept around to the front and hid in the dark bushes and watched Sara's car come to a stop and Sara get out.

"Bitch," she silently cursed. "When Nicholas is mine you'll never get him back," she said with a smug smile as she remained motionless in her place, watching Sara a bit longer. "And trust me my dear, it'll be a pleasure to kill you in front of him."

She watched a bit longer and then realized if Sara came around the back they'd be found. Without making a sound she crept back behind the house and quietly ran to where their getaway car was already running and waiting. "Let's go," she said firmly with one last glance at Nick's place. "See you soon my love."

The man cringed when he heard the woman's tone and words applied to Nick now. They were once reserved for him and him alone, now the tides were changing.  He knew her loyalties no longer extended to him, he was expendable. The only one that really mattered, probably ever in her mind was Nick Stokes. He rued the day she ever met him. 

********

Sara neared Nick's place and felt her heart start to race even faster. She quickly stopped her car and got out. Before proceeding to his door she stopped and looked around, almost getting the feeling that she was being watched. She quickly brushed off the silly notion and rushed for his door, not taking into account the car driving away in the distance. 

"Nick!" Sara said in a panic as she knocked on the door. 

_Silence_

"Nick?" She tried again in a bit more of a panicked voice. His front hall light was still on but the rest of the house was dark. She rushed around to the front window and looked inside. His jacket was on the floor but otherwise it was quiet and still, the rest of the interior bathed in darkness. "Nick!" She said lightly tapping on the window. "Nick please answer," she pleaded in a sad voice. 

_Silence_

When she heard only the discomforting sound of silence being returned she headed for the backdoor and banged on it, as it was locked. "Nick!" She called out loudly, sadness starting to set upon her. "Nick please…its Sara…" she tried in a sad tone, not realizing that he was unconscious on his bed. She banged a few more times but then decided that he really wanted to be alone and knew she had to go home and get some sleep.  Plus one of the neighbours might complain and she knew he didn't need that right now. Regrettably she turned and headed for her car. 

"Nick please don't shut me out," she said as she started up her car, her eyes still fixed on his front entrance. Her eyes started to well at the fact that Nick insisted on being alone but knew she had to respect his privacy. She headed back home under a cloud of depression and was back in bed, softly crying until she finally was too weary to keep going and fell asleep. "I hope you get some sleep Nick," she whispered before the darkness finally consumed her.

********

_'Nicholas you can't hide from me,' Eve laughed as she walked into his dark room. She flipped on the light and looked down at the small boy hovering in the corner. 'There you are my handsome little boy.'_

_'P-please no more,' Nick begged in a sad voice._

_'Nicholas don't you want a girlfriend?' She asked as she walked up to him and looked down. 'It's our one month anniversary.'_

_'Please go,' Nick said sadly. _

_'No,' she laughed as she grabbed his hand and yanked him up to stand before her. 'Now you've been a bad boy,' she said with a smug laugh as she walked to his room door and firmly closed it. 'Now it's time to make it up to me.'_

_With large fearful eyes Nick watched her come back to him. He felt her yank his shirt over his head and push him backwards so that he stumbled and fell to the floor on his butt. _

_'Nicholas,' she said as she quickly sat down beside him. 'Why are you crying Nicholas? My sweet little boy?' She asked as she gently stroked his crying face. 'I'll be gentle.'_

"No…" Nick mumbled in his tormented sleep a few hours later as his body started to slowly come out if it's drugged stance. 

_'Please no more…' Nick begged in a sad voice as he lay on his side, naked, his underwear at his feet._

"No…leave…me alone…" Nick begged in anger. He flipped onto his other side once again. Only this time his mind displayed other images.

_'Nicholas,' a grown female voice smiled into his firmly hand-gagged face. 'You will be mine soon…'_

"Let…go…" he said in a panic as he felt the large figure holding him start to move his land lower. As soon as it touched his groin he bolted upright in bed in a panicked sweat. He frantically looked around the room to make sure he was alone and he was. He looked down and noticed he was wearing his usual bedclothes and cursed. "This can't be happening!" He yelled in anger. He rushed into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His lips had the same salty taste they had when he had dreamt he was attacked once before. "Why can't I remember?" He asked, not realizing the mix of drugs slowly dissipating in his system was affecting his memory cells. 

With a shaking hand he slowly lowered his pants and checked to make sure the large hand he felt was only in his mind. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found his underwear on and himself still in tact. But it was so real, he mumbled as he headed back to bed. 

He closed his eyes and his thoughts immediately drifted to his night with Sara. "Oh man Sara…" he said softly. Nick curled up onto his side and tried to erase the few hours before he got home, thinking inside things were now ruined beyond repair. She'll just be with me out of pity, Nick concluded inside his troubled mind. It won't be real, he said sadly. She could never love someone like me, never. All she'll see in me is damaged goods. He felt his eyes water at that last thought. He knew he was falling in love with her but now knew he had nothing to offer. "I can't even offer myself," he said in a sad whisper. "I'm not a whole man." He felt his body tense up as he started to lightly sob. "Damn you Eve!" He cursed angrily as he hit the pillow a few times, trying to wear out some frustration. He closed his eyes once more but even the next few hours of forced sleep was troubled. He was right, if this case didn't end soon it would take its toll on him, sadly he feared there was no end in sight. 

********

"Morning," Catherine said walking into Grissom's office while he sat at his computer with a frown. "Didn't you have that same look last night?" She lightly teased.

"I'm wearing a different shirt," he smiled as he looked up at her. "And you look stunning as usual," he complimented.

Catherine felt herself blush as she sat down in front of him with a huff.

"Everything okay?" Grissom asked quickly.

"For now," she sighed. "Just that this case…" she said as she looked out the window. "You know I always fear that some of Lindsey's teachers will be that one that…" she said looking back at him. "I just can't imagine Danny's parents…what they were thinking when he didn't come home…what they felt? And then when they were told he was…I mean the way he was found and the…" she said as her voice broke. "This is a tough one Gil," she said softly.

Grissom reached out and gently squeezed her hand. "You know you can always…um…well I mean if you were you know ever scared or…I wouldn't mind the company," he managed.

Catherine looked at him with an amused smile and said, "careful what you ask for."

"Right," he said, slightly blushing. They sat for a few minutes in silence until Greg broke it with his loud cheery voice. 

"Happy day," he sang out making both Catherine and Grissom look at him with frowns.

"What?" He asked with a large smile.

"Hot date?" Catherine asked dryly.

"Very," Greg said firmly. "Want to hear ab…"

"Not really," Grissom said firmly.

"Here's that other test sample you wanted," Greg said handing the paper to him.

"Other test sample?" Catherine asked Grissom.

"I just wanted to know if any DNA was found in the lipstick," Grissom told her.

"Just a few female DNA traces but nothing to run a search with," Greg said firmly. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Catherine said taking the file from Grissom. "I'm sure we'll have more later."

"Morning," Sara said wearily as she stood in the doorway beside Greg.

"Rough night?" Greg asked quickly.

Sara just glared at him, making him quickly turn and leave. "Oh Sara," he said turning back to her. "About that silver piece you brought in."

"Nothing right?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Well it is part of a key," Greg told her. "I'm having it scanned into the database right now to see if we can find a match of any kind. I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks," Sara said turning back to Catherine and Grissom.

"Rough night?" Catherine asked softly.

"You could say that," she said with a huff. "Anything new?"

"How's Nick?" Grissom asked in concern.

"Fine I guess," she said simply. 

"Sara I…" Catherine started.

"Anything new?" Sara persisted. I do not want to discuss this right now, she said inside. I need to talk to Nick first. 

"Well we did a search last night," Grissom said as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. 

Sara took the paper and quickly scanned the information. Sure enough it was the same as what she found, only with a few other details that she didn't put in her search.

"So we have three in Texas, one in New Mexico, one in Arizona and now one here," Sara said softly. "All boys, native to the southern half of the US, all aged 9, and all murdered by…toxic poisoning and strangulation," she said looking up. "We have a serial molester/murderer on the loose," she said firmly. "Two per state…in an almost straight north-west pattern."

"Actually all the families at one time lived in Texas," Grissom said firmly. "Female DNA traces found at each scene, but nothing conclusive and nothing to put a finger to."

"So Texas is obviously the point of origin," Catherine said. "This woman had to have something really bad happen to her to want to do this in this quantity."

"She must also be able to dodge the law somehow," Sara added. "Otherwise there would be a record or at least a report of an attempt with some suspect. All they know is she's female. She somehow falls below the radar."

"Must be in law enforcement of some kind," Grissom told them as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Catherine. "So she was abused as a child and now feels it's her right to return the favor, perhaps thinking that if they can't defend themselves like her then its justice."

"Sick form of justice," Catherine mumbled.

"All vigilante justice is," Grissom quipped. 

"But why young boys?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Why not older men?" Catherine asked.

"Because by then it's too late," Grissom said seriously. "She wants to get them _before _they get to the age where they will start liking girls. Ruin them from young and they will no longer have the desire to do the same."

"But she just doesn't ruin them," Sara said. "She murders them. She takes the act one step further."

"Perhaps because she feels that there will be no justice until she has made them all pay the ultimate price," Grissom told them. "Perhaps she feels there was no justice dealt to her so she has to be that means."

"But then why bury them in a shallow grave where they'll easily be found?" Catherine asked. "And why naked?"

"Humiliation," Grissom replied. "Naked, silenced and covered with a small amount of dirt would bring the most shame to them. But since they are dead and can't feel the same then it would transcend to the next people to feel it, their parents. And be a reminder to whoever knew them."

"But Danny Meyer was an innocent child," Sara insisted.

"Sara, all children molested are innocent," Grissom told her. "There is not one child that goes around asking to be sexually violated at a young age, at any age."

"I know," she said glumly. "I just can't believe people want to hurt young children like this."

"It is hard to believe," Catherine said firmly. "But where do we go from here? I mean all we know is that there is a woman out there kidnapping, molesting and murdering young boys. But we have no name, no suspects, no hard evidence except the dead body. Not even a place to really look."

"Then we go back to the source," Grissom told her.

"Done that," Sara said firmly.

"You and Nick have," Grissom said looking up at her. "Now it's time for a new pair of eyes to take over. Catherine and I will head out there and I want you and Nick to start on the previous cases that were reported. Perhaps there is something that was overlooked. I'll get Greg to start running a search on the buyers of M.A.C. cosmetics and see who might fit our profile."

"And that would be?" Sara asked with some hesitation.

"White female. Age 38-48 determined by the DNA results. Southern, mostly likely from Texas. And was probably a victim of child abuse at a young age. Might have dark hair."

"What about the man helping her?" Catherine asked slowly.

"We have even less on him," Grissom frowned. "Only a slight DNA trace that suggests he was there, perhaps watching or even helping. In some of these cases, we haven't found a mention of male DNA traces. Sara it's important if they are there that you and Nick find them."

Sara felt a lump form in her throat as she thought back to when she met Yvette Sutherland. She knew right away she didn't like her but there was also other teachers in question now. She would wait until Nick got in before they went back to the high school and got a listing of Nick's teachers. "Nick and I want to check out some of Danny's other teachers," Sara told Grissom and Catherine. "I mean the counsellor could be put on the list but until we talk to the other's we'll not know for sure. They're could be others."

"You suspect the counsellor?" Grissom asked.

"I do," Sara said firmly.

"Based on what?" Catherine asked.

"Gut instinct," Sara said directly. She didn't tell them it was mostly from disdain from her immediate attraction to Nick.

"Go with it then," Grissom told her. "And if we do get some kind of list then we can warrant for hair samples and start ruling out by DNA," Grissom told her. "Get that list."

"As soon as Nick gets in we'll go over to the high school," Sara said firmly as she turned and left Grissom's office and headed for her own in a semi-dazed state. She slumped down in her chair and sighed. "Nick, where are you?" She asked sadly as she stared at his empty desk. She stared for a few more minutes before she turned to her computer and found her way into the database file Grissom had given her for the prior cases. "This is not going to be fun," she said dryly. 

********

Nick nervously paced back and forth in his kitchen still trying to decide whether or not to go and see Yvette. Then something unexpected happened. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nicholas?" The woman's voice asked in a low sultry tone.

Nick felt his heart rate start to speed up and he froze in place unable to place the phone back on it's receiver. 

"Sleep well?" The woman asked with a laugh. "I did."

"W-who is th-this?" Nick asked in fear, his heart racing at top speed.

"I missed you," she said in a soft whisper. "But I'll remedy that soon enough when you're with me…forever!"

_Click_

"H-hello?" Nick asked frantically. "Hello!" He tried again until the dial tone came back into his ear. He quickly hung the phone back up and dialled *69 for the return number. He cursed when it said it was blocked. With a now trembling hand he placed the phone quickly down and started to nervously look around him. His eyes darted fearfully from window to window and then the door as he felt the room starting to lightly spin. 

_Nicholas_. The way she said the word was enough to…"But it can't be," he insisted. "She's…she's gone," he tried to tell himself. He slowly walked to his kitchen and grabbed his phone and keys. "I have to go," he said turning and rushing for the door. The bright sunlight hurt his sensitive eyes and immediately he donned his sunglasses, locked the front door and hurried for his truck, not stopping until he was inside with the doors locked. "I am becoming paranoid," he said sadly as he started up the engine. 

He started the truck in the direction of the school, knowing Sara would probably hate him for going to see Yvette without her. But he reasoned that he would be able to get Yvette to confide in him without Sara there as he did sense the tension last time. 

Finally he arrived in front of the school and got out and headed inside.

"Nick?" Principal Norse asked as he walked past his office.

"Hey Mr. Norse," Nick said with a slight smile. "Is Yvette in?"

"No she's not," he said as he continued to smile at Nick. "She's at ValleyView today. She only comes to MidVale on certain days," he explained.

"Okay I'll try ValleyView," Nick said as he turned to leave.

"How's the case coming?" He asked as he slightly touched Nick's shoulder. Nick felt himself jump and quickly pulled away. "Sorry," Norse mumbled.

"No it's uh…the case…" Nick managed. "It's coming," he said with a frown. "Please excuse me."

"Of course," Norse said with a frown and a smile. "See you again."

"Right," Nick said turning to leave. Nick hurried out of the school, his nervousness starting to rise even more at the strained encounter. He got back into the Tahoe and was soon heading towards ValleyView school to confront Yvette Sutherland. He looked at the clock on the dashboard and knew Sara would be worried that he wasn't in yet and hadn't called. If I call her she'll just insist she comes and with her there I can't get Yvette to slip up, he told himself inside. 

********

Sara looked up from the computer she was at and frowned at the clock. "Nick where are you?" She asked softly. She glanced at the phone and this time didn't fight the overwhelming urge to call him at home and see if he was okay. But as she held the phone to her ear all she got was empty rings. She quickly put the phone down and grabbed her jacket as Greg walked into the room. 

"Hey I got that list of M.A…" he started as she rushed by him.

"That's great Greg," she said as she ran for the door.

"Right," he said with a frown as he walked into the room and placed the list down beside her computer. He quickly glanced at the screen and frowned as his eyes read the case file subject line. "This world is sick," he mumbled as he turned around and left.

Sara drove towards Nick's place in a mild panic. "I hope you're okay Nick," she said softly.

********

"Okay so where do we start?" Catherine asked as her and Grissom stood several feet from the still taped off crime scene of Danny Meyer.

"From right here," Grissom said looking down. "And we better do it fast before the moisture destroys whatever we aren't seeing."

"Right," Catherine said with a wry smile. "I really do envy Warrick right now," she mused.

"What? You'd rather be on the beach in the sun having your every wish attended to?" Grissom teased.

"Yes," Catherine said firmly. "But I like the company here better," she said making him slightly blush.

********

Nick reached the school and parked his truck outside and stopped. His body was so tried from all the mental exhaustion it had so far experienced he wondered if he was heading for a nervous breakdown. He knew if he survived this case he'd be amazed. "It would be a miracle," he mused to himself. He got out of his truck and slowly headed towards the school, his heart rate starting to race slightly faster. He opened the door and headed for the principals office.

"Yvette Sutherland?" He asked softly as he flashed his badge to the receptionist. "Can you just tell me where her office is?" He asked with a frown as he looked around and noticed a police officer talking to an older man.

"She's on the third floor at the end of the hall," she said handing Nick a piece of paper.

"What's going on?" Nick asked gesturing to the police.

"Kid ran away I think," she said with a frown. "Not to sure really. Police are keeping a tight lid on it."

"Thanks," Nick mumbled as he looked once more at the police and then turned and left the room and headed into the hallway. 

"It's been almost three days," Nick overheard as he headed slowly towards the stairs. What is happening today, he asked himself as he slowly climbed the stairs to the third floor. He neared Yvette's office and stopped a few feet from the door, almost afraid to knock on it. Come on Nick you can to this, he told himself. You know you can.

********

Sara stopped her car and rushed up to Nick's front door, frowning at the fact his truck wasn't there. "Nick?" Sara asked as she knocked on the door. She glanced quickly around but the neighbourhood was quiet. "Nick where are you?" She asked as she hurried back to her car and pulled her phone out.

********

Nick lightly knocked on Yvette's door and then stood back a bit and took a deep breath as it slowly opened. "Nick," she said with a smile. "I thought I'd be seeing you again but certainly not this soon," she said with a smile. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked in a tone that would have made Sara want to kill her even more. 

"Uh…" Nick said sheepishly, feeling her heavy wanting stare starting to devour him. "I came to ask you about Danny Meyer," he managed in a weak tone.

"Come in," she said taking his arm and pulling him into her office before he could say a word. 

********

"Have you heard from Nick?" Sara asked Greg in a bit of a panic.

"No," Greg said firmly. "Did you try his cell?"

"No answer," Sara said firmly. Where else could he be? What if he's gone to see Yvette, Sara asked herself? That's just silly, Sara. _Then why are you so worried, her inner voice asked?'_ "I'll try one more place Greg," Sara said hanging up and dialling MidVale and asking for Principal Norse.

"No Ms. Sidle," Mr. Norse told her. "Like I told your friend…"

"Friend? You mean Nick?" Sara asked quickly.

"Yes. He was here looking for Yvette. I told him that she was at ValleyView today. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Sara lied. "Thanks," she said quickly hanging up and turning her car back in the other direction. "Nick what are you doing, going there by yourself?" She knew Nick was more than capable of handling cases and doing his job, what she was worried about was him alone with Yvette Sutherland. "I just don't trust her," Sara said firmly. She pushed her car faster in hopes of getting there before Yvette tried to put the moves on Nick. "She better not or else…"

********

Nick followed after Yvette and felt a small lump form in his throat as she firmly slammed the door shut behind him. "So Mrs. Suthe…"

"Please call me Yvette," she purred.

"Eve?" Nick asked in an angry tone.

"Yvette," she said firmly. "Since I was a child. Always insisted on it," she said matter of factly. "Ask anyone. What is the real reason you came here Nick?" Yvette asked firmly.

"When Danny came to see you how did the visits normally go?" Nick asked softly as he once again felt the heavy stare of the woman before him starting to run their eyes up and down his muscular frame. "Uh Yvette?" He asked when she didn't answer.

"You know you're a very handsome man," she said with a smile. "How come you're not married?"

"I'm not here to talk about…"

"Just curious," she said in a mock hurt tone making him quickly apologize, which is what she wanted. The power I have, she said inside as she stared at Nick. It's addicting.

"I'm sorry I just…"

"I forgive you," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"About Danny Meyer?" Nick asked weakly.

"What about him?" Yvette snapped. 

"What did his visits consist of?" Nick asked firmly.

"Back at MidVale he came to my office, he sat down and talked and then he left. What were you hoping for?" She asked with an amused smile. 

"What about the backroom?…where he took his shirt off?" Nick asked quickly. He could tell Yvette wasn't expecting his question because for a few short seconds her demeanour changed and she actually looked a bit worried. But then she quickly pasted on her fake smile and looked at him with another penetrating gaze. 

"Did he tell you that?" She asked seriously.

"What happened in the backroom?" Nick asked firmly.

"Nothing," she countered.

"He said you made him take his shirt off…is that normal?" Nick asked directly.

"For me to examine my first patients…yes…I always do, ask anyone, even the girls. I have to make sure I'm not dealing with issues such as child abuse. That's a whole other session," she said firmly. "I have been cleared by the board and am not the only one who does it," she said to Nick. Then much to his dismay she got up from her chair and headed around to the front of the desk and pushed her way between his knees and the desk and looked down at him. Nick felt her gaze resting upon him but didn't want to look up. Instead he tried to twist his body around and get out of the chair. But when he tried she put her leg up onto the chair and stopped him.

"Uh Mrs. Sutherland?" Nick asked, finally looking up.

"Why did you really come here?" She asked firmly.

"I want to know about the back room," Nick told her as he simply pushed her leg away and stood up, inches from her.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted?" She asked in low sultry tone.

"Look whatever you _think_ is the real reason I came I don't care," he said as he pushed himself away from her. "I want to know why you had Danny Meyer take his shirt off. The real reason," Nick said firmly.

Yvette walked up to him and looked at him firmly before she grabbed his hand and yanked him in the direction of another door.

"Hey!" Nick said trying to pull away. "What are you doing?" He asked in a panic trying to get his arm free of her captive grip.

"Showing you the _real reason_," she said as she continued to hold onto him, not letting go. 

********

"So do you think they got these footprints?" Catherine asked as she snapped a few more pictures a few feet from the dirt area.

"Not sure," Grissom said as he studied something on the ground.

"What did you find?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"Looks like vomit residue," Grissom said as he packed a sample away in a small plastic bag. 

"A murderer with a weak stomach," Catherine said dryly. 

"Yeah but vomit leaves DNA residue also," Grissom said with a slight smile. 

"I just don't understand the shallow grave aspect," Catherine said as she stood and looked at the taped off area. "I mean this area is used but hardly. Why wouldn't they want to bury the child someplace with _no_ traffic?"

"Maybe they want to be caught," Grissom muttered.

"Or they just like the chase," Catherine added.

Grissom stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "I don't like that look," Catherine said quickly. "What was it I said?"

"The chase…you said maybe she likes the chase," Grissom said standing up. "You could be right. But if that were true then the motive for killing could be different than simple revenge for something she suffered as a small child."

"What would it be?" Catherine asked. "Just for the thrill?"

"No this crime has too many anomalies to be just for the thrill of it. She has a motive all right, but if she also wants a chase she must be pretty confident she'll never be caught…or…"

"Or what?" Catherine asked, almost in dread of the answer.

"Or she'll deliver one final devastating blow and then disappear. And if that happens she'll know she can get away with murder," Grissom uttered fatefully. "As she has so far."

********

Sara stopped her car outside ValleyView's main entrance and finally spied Nick's truck. "So you did come here alone," Sara said crossly. "To see _her_?" She opened her door and slammed it hard a little too much, making even herself slightly jump. "Why Nick? Why did you come here alone? Why without me?"

********

"Okay you can let go now," Nick said as he tried to pull his arm away from her hand when she closed the door. 

Nick looked around the simple doctor's office and frowned. "Is this standard?" He asked softly.

"Nick I'm the school counsellor," she said firmly. "My job is to give the best diagnosis for my students," she said walking up to him once again. "If that means examining them then so be it."

"Do you enjoy it?" Nick asked quickly.

"Take off your shirt and I'll show you," she said with a wink. 

"I don't think so," Nick said as he slowly backed up, not realizing he was just backing himself into a corner. Yvette slowly walked him backwards, trapping him in the corner. Nick felt himself bump into the wall and then panic filled him when her arms went up on both sides of him and he was trapped in front of her. "What are you doing?" Nick asked quickly. But before he could answer Yvette leaned in and lightly kissed him on the mouth.

"Get off," Nick said as he tried to move his head away from her. 

"You like this Nick," she said quickly. "That's why you came here alone."

"I came to ask abou…" he tried as he was silenced once again. Yvette wasn't harsh or demanding but her kisses were uninvited and he tried to pull away. Trouble was his heart was racing so fast and with the pounding in his ears, his senses were overwrought with panic and he was unable to move. Fear seized him as he found himself as a young boy, helpless against his female attacker. 

********

Sara reached Yvette's office and noticed it empty. She frowned at the empty room before her and was about to turn around and leave when she heard Nick's voice.

"Please…Yv" Nick said as he tried to push her away. Yvette wrapped her arms around his, holding them down at his sides. 

Sara rushed for the door to the backroom and pulled it open and stood in shock at the sight before her. "Nick?" She asked weakly as she immediately felt her eyes water and her temperature start to rise. 

Nick was so wrapped up with trying to get Yvette off him that he didn't notice Sara walk into the room. Only when he heard her tormented voice did he finally look up. He locked eyes with hers and saw them water and knew instantly that he had probably ruined any chance with her because of some misunderstanding. He finally broke free of Yvette and rushed after Sara who had turned and ran out of the room in a fit of angry rage.

Nick looked back at Yvette with an angry glare. "Why the hell didn't you stop?" He demanded.

"I don't stop until I get what I want," she said firmly with an evil smile. Nick turned and left the room not hearing her words…"and what I want is you."

"Sara," Nick called as he rushed down the hall after her. Sara ran down the stairwell and didn't stop until she was outside, and only then because her heart was pounding so fast it wouldn't let her continue.  She heard Nick's voice calling her but didn't need to hear his explanation. Finally she felt his arm touch hers and turned around to face him with an angry stare.

"Sara," Nick said almost out of breath. "I need to explain…" he said quickly. 

"Explain what?" Sara asked as she crossed her arms in front of her body to show she was angry and hurt. "The reason why you never have successful relationships? Why all the women you date are floozies? Was I one too? Just another notch on your belt? You open up and then…"

"Sara I…" Nick started.

"Why did you go and see her?" Sara demanded.

"To ask about Danny Meyer," Nick told her truthfully.

"And the fact that you were kissing her was what? A side perk to the job?" She asked in anger.

"Sara you have it all wrong," Nick insisted.

"You know Nick I can understand you not wanting to get involved with me," Sara said as she turned around to get inside her car. "I can understand it because it's work and because…I mean I…but last night you barred your soul to me, you shared a part," she said not looking at him as her eyes watered more. "You opened up to me," she said in a soft whisper.

"Sara please don't," Nick begged in sadness.

"And now what? I wasn't woman enough for you? You had to go back to your Texas roots?" Sara asked crossly. 

"Sara you are way off," Nick told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, wiping away angry tears and turning back to face him. 

Nick looked at the anguished look on her face and cringed. "Sara please don't cry," he said sadly as he felt his heart start to ache. "It wasn't what it looked like…she came onto me…" he insisted.

"Yeah and you looked like you _hated_ it," Sara said sarcastically. "Did you even try to tell her no?" She demanded.

"Yes," Nick said in desperation. "Please Sara, please not like this…I…I don't want to lose you over…"

"Lose me?" Sara asked with a half laugh.  "Nick I don't think you really even wanted me," she said as her eyes started to spill over more. 

"Sara please don't do this," Nick said in torment not realizing there were a pair of watchful eyes looking and laughing through the top story window. "Please let me make you understand that what you saw was not what you saw," Nick said gently grabbing his arm.

"Why did you tell me Nick?" Sara asked pulling her arm away. "So you could tell me and then just walk away. So I could see you every day and know why you're hurting but not be able to do anything about it? So you'd have one more good story for your _round table_ talk? See what a gullible sap I really am?"

"That's unfair and you know it," Nick said firmly. "Sara please, I didn't go there to…"

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Sara asked firmly.

"Because with you there I thought she might not open up and…"

"Oh she opened up all right," Sara snapped. "Into your arms!"

"But not…"

"I have to go," Sara said turning around and pulling the front door open.

"Sara wait," Nick said in desperation.

Sara slightly hung her head and wiped some tears away. "I really thought…" she said softly as she lifted her head back up and chocked back some tears. However one started to escape the corners and slid down her face as she turned back to Nick.

Nick watched the single tear sliding down her cheek and felt his sadness starting to smother him. "Sara no…" he said in a tormented whisper.

"I thought you liked me," she said with a firmer tone. "But I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Nick. I'm sorry I ever thought something might work between us."

"Sara I'm sorry," Nick said as she closed her door. "Please wait…"

Sara heard his tormented words but as she looked up at Nick and then quickly away her eyes filled even more and she drove away. 

Nick stood in the parking lot watching her leave, frozen in time and unable to move. "Sara no…" he whispered as his world started to spin around him. "What have I done?" He looked up and saw Yvette turn away from the window and disappear into the shadows and cursed to himself. "I'll not lose Sara over this stupid mistake," he said firmly. "I have to fix all of this and make sure Mrs. Sutherland knows what she did was wrong," he said getting into his truck. "And I think I have an idea how do to that." He started up his truck and reached for his cell phone. 

"I have to make her open up to me," he said staring at the keypad. "I have to get her to confess that she touched Danny in a different way. If I arrange to meet her at a public place I should have no problems right?" He asked himself in a shaky voice. "What else can I do?"


	5. A Cry in the Dark

**Title: The Children of Eden**

**Chapter 5 – A Cry in the Dark  
***As always character disclaimers and feedback reviews apply!*

  
Nick felt his heart starting to race as he dialled the ValleyView switchboard and asked to speak to Yvette Sutherland. 

"Yvette Sutherland," she said as she impatiently played with the bangs of her short blond hair.

"Yvette this is Nick Stokes," Nick said firmly, hoping she'd hear the anger in his voice.

"My handsome visitor," she cooed, missing the hint entirely. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to clear some things up with you. Can you meet me later this afternoon?" Nick asked firmly.

"Are you asking me out?" She lightly teased.

"No," Nick said firmly.

"Now now," she said. "Don't be shy. I'd love to go out with a handsome man with you. How about drinks at…"

"Look Yvette," Nick said firmly.

"How's Bar 21 sound to you? Say 8pm?"

"No," Nick told her. "I want to meet at the mall in about an hour and…"

"Well I don't like the mall. So whatever you need to ask or tell or whatever, we'll do it at the place I want," she said firmly.

"And if I say no?" Nick asked.

"The you'll never get the peace of mind you know you seek," she told him directly.

"Fine!" Nick huffed in exasperation. "8pm at Bar 21."

"See you then handsome," Yvette said hanging up the phone with a squeal. She picked up the phone and pressed #3 on her speed dial. "Julie is he in?"

"Right away Mrs. Sutherland," the receptionist said.

"This is Adam," a male voice said firmly.

"Darling," Yvette said with a fake smile. "I have to attend a very important meeting tonight, and…"

"Tonight?" He hissed angrily. "What about…"

"Tomorrow," she said with a large smile. "This is one meeting I just can't afford to miss."

"Will I…"

"Of course," she smiled as she hung up the phone. "So will I."

********

Nick cursed angrily as he slammed the phone back down in its cradle. "Damn that woman!" He cursed again as he slowly moved the truck of the parking lot. He knew he had to find Sara and make amends with her, even though he was pretty sure she was completely not interested any more. He closed his eyes and cringed when he remembered the tormented look on her beautiful face as she tried to tell him her pain, showing him that he was partly the cause of it. If he had only told her where he was going then…"Then I wouldn't be in this mess!" He yelled as he hit the dashboard. 

He dialled her cell number once again but only got empty rings back. _'You opened up to me…'_ she had said with such torment his heart broke instantly. _'I can understand you not wanting to get involved with me…'_ were the words that continued to haunt his anguished mind. _'Nick I don't think you ever really wanted me…I'm sorry I ever thought something might work between us.'_

"Sara no…" Nick whispered as he felt his own eyes starting to water a bit as he recalled the lone tear that slid down her face as she said she was sorry. He had opened up and she had every right to be mad in thinking he did that just to ease his own mind. But she was mistaken in his motive. I did want to share it with her, he said inside. In earnest…I really did, he tried to convince himself. He hit the dashboard once more when he remembered the shocked and then hurt look on her face when she walked into the room and then rushed out of it. Sadly he also cursed himself for not being able to say no to Yvette the first time. He cursed the fact that the woman who destroyed his life as a young boy had somehow weakened his defences against women wanting to hurt him or take advantage of him in any way as an adult. 

"I have to get her back," Nick said firmly as he angrily wiped his eyes dry. "One way or another I have to make Sara understand that she was wrong about what she saw. But how do I do that?"

********

Sara angrily wiped the tears from her eyes as she raced back to CSI headquarters to drop off her list and head home. She was in no condition to work but also needed to talk about what was bothering her. But it was Nick. Nick in the arms of another woman. Can I tell someone at work that, she asked herself? I mean they'll think me…she started to reason inside. "Damn it!" She cursed angrily. "Why Nick? Why did you…" she started and then quickly stopped. She suddenly felt guilt setting upon her at the fact that she really didn't give him a chance to explain. I mean he tried and I…she said and then stopped herself. "Why didn't I listen?" She asked sadly. She reached the lab and stormed in.

"Sara!" Greg called out as he rushed up to her.

"Not now," Sara snapped, her aback still to him.

Greg, not taking no for an answer, spun her around to face him. He noticed her red puffy eyes with faint streaks of mascara down the front and frowned. "Um are you okay?"

"Yes," she said with a tired sigh. "What's up?"

"I got that list of M.A.C. cosmetic users for the three closest M.A.C. stores. Want then now?"

"Yeah," Sara said softly as she took the list in her hand and then turned to leave. 

"Everything okay with Nick?" Greg asked softly.

Sara winced at his question but offered no reply as she just turned and headed for her office in morbid silence. She reached the quiet room and plunked herself down on the chair, looking up at the clock. The day was dragging and she knew that it would be even worse if Nick was to return. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't want me?" She asked softly. 

"Everything okay Sara?" Al asked softly as he lightly knocked on the door.

Sara spun around to see him and immediately put on a fake smile and nodded her head yes. "What's up?" She asked quickly.

"Just coming to see if you were in," he said with another paper in his hand.

"What's that?" Sara asked as Al slowly made his way over to her.

"The official death certificate for Danny Meyer," he said glumly as he handed it to her. 

"Thanks," she said looking down at it in sorrow, Al turning to leave. "If Danny Meyer wasn't murdered do you think what happened to him would affect him as an adult?" She asked.

"How do you mean?" Al asked turning around.

"Well say for example if Danny were an adult and…well say another woman was to come on to him…perhaps one that was similar to the one that molested him…would he um…well would he still be affected? Like frozen in some way?"

"Well there is no doubt about the fact that if he had survived, this ordeal would affect how he viewed women," Al told her. "And yes he would still be affected to some degree as an adult. It can affect how they act and react, sometimes freezing them at the wrong time. Some adults who were molested as children have gone through recovery programs but still have problems when it comes to really committing to another person. If the child does not seek help and the problem is left to fester in their mind then yes it can…why do you ask?"

"Well would they say…I mean if they were in a situation where an older woman came onto them and…would there be the chance that those memories would come back and they would freeze or something? Like be unable to say no?" Sara asked, hoping to find a way to justify Nick's actions in her mind.

"Yes it's a possibility," Al said seriously. "Especially for a woman because most men tell them that if they don't they will be really hurt even raped maybe. But for men and in the case of Danny Meyer, it's possible. But without a specific example it would be hard to say for sure. Why Sara, what happened?"

"I was just thinking about it today," she said sadly. "If perhaps he wasn't able to tell her no. I mean he might have tried but what if…"

"Are you talking about someone in particular?" Al asked.

"No," Sara said with a fake smile as she looked up at him. "Just wondering. Thanks."

"Anytime," Al said with a smile, knowing something was not quite right but also knowing he wasn't about to ask her about it. "I have already sent a copy to the Meyer's," Al told her as he turned to leave. "I didn't think you or Nick wanted that burden."

"Thanks," she said looking down. She looked back up and just stared blankly at he wall before her. _'Did you even tell her no?…Yes!'_ "Oh Nick," Sara said sadly. "Why didn't I give you a better chance to explain? What if you did tell her no but were frozen? What if…what if…" Sara said as a deep frown crossed her face. _One that was similar…_ "Is Yvette Sutherland similar to the woman that hurt you Nick?" Sara asked out loud. Sara looked back down at the paper in her hand and felt sadness coming upon her as she glanced at Danny's name and then his age. "Nick never told anyone," Sara whispered. "He told me and I…" she said madly as she slapped the paper down on the table beside her. She looked at the list of Danny's teachers in her hand and stood up and headed for the door. "I'm doing this for you Nick," she said firmly. "I just can't lose you."

********

"So the guy helping her," Catherine said with a pause. "What relation do you think she is?"

"Well he'd have to be somebody close and is so in love or infatuated with her that his conscious doesn't bother him that he's an accessory to murder. Or she is blackmailing him."

"Just the thought of some strange man…watching and…getting off and…" Catherine said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "The whole thought is sickening."

"I know," Grissom said sourly. "And if it was the same guy each time then…"

"How on earth are we going to prove that?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"I'm sure when we bring her down, he'll fall right beside her. If we can't find a way to make _him _crack sooner."

********

"Honey I'm home," the woman called out as she let herself into her lair of villainy. 

"Bout damn time," the man growled. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Well I do have a job you know," she snapped back. "Why are you so antsy anyways?"

"Because that kid ain't dead yet and it's already past due. Why is he still alive?"

"Hush now my love," she said touching his scruffy face. "That's why I came home early. Want to watch?"

"No," he said sourly. "That's your game. I've already had my fun."

"Very well then," she said firmly as she dumped her bag and coat and headed for the locked room. But before she got there she made a slight detour into her bedroom and stood before her dresser and stared at the large ornate box before her. "We need to get another key made," she said crossly as she looked at the partially broken key in her hand. "Where the hell did that piece go anyways?"

********

"So what about the key?" Catherine asked as she looked up at Grissom. "The key to the room she kept Danny in?"

"Possibly," Grissom told her. "But it couldn't be used each time or at each location unless it's…"

"Unless it's what?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Unless it's not for a door. Perhaps a chest or trunk of some kind?"

"Think that's how she transported Danny here?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not sure," Grissom frowned. "We have no solid evidence except the dead body."

"Thank goodness there's just the one."

"_Right now,_" Grissom whispered. But why do I have the feeling it's not the last, he asked himself fatefully?

"It could be a trophy case," Grissom mumbled.

"Trophy case?" Catherine asked in surprise. "Like she keeps something from each victim in it?"

"Has happened before," Grissom told her firmly. 

"Yeah but what kind of keepsakes?"

********

The woman smiled at the chest before her and then looked down at the key in her hands. "Better get another one made and fast," she said setting the key down and heading for the locked room.

"Oh Wilson," the woman said musically as she opened the door to the looked room and looked down at the barely moving child on the floor before her. "Have you been a good boy?"

The scared child slowly opened his puffy eyes and looked up at the woman who had destroyed his young life. He no longer had any strength to struggle or fight and his voice box was damaged beyond repair so that even to make small whimpers was a lost attempt. The drugs in his system made him extremely sick but because of the gag he was forced to keep ingesting his own vomit, lightly choking on it and burning away his lung tissue, sadly it would also be the means of his death. All he could do now in his sad bound and gagged state was look up at her and actually pray for relief from his hell. Sadly it was about to come, but so was the end of his small innocent life. A life once filled with hopes and dreams.

"Well it's time to take a little trip Wilson," the woman said meanly as she bent down to his slightly quivering naked body. She started to run her wicked nail along his sweaty semen soaked skin and all he could offer up were slight shivers and tremors. "Do you want to go home Wilson?" She asked softly as she grabbed a rag and started to wipe him dry.

The young boy looked up at her with a look of surprise and his eyes widened in false hope. He strained his burning lungs to say yes but all that escaped the gag were silent cries and weak nods as the death dealing poisons inside his system continued to kill him.

"Very well," she said wrapping her hands around his neck and applying some pressure. "Time to go back to where you came from. Time to go home," she said as she started to squeeze harder. "_Time to die_."

Wilson's body immediately reacted by jerking to the response that his life forced was being forced from him. He tried to muster up some strength to fight her but as the dark circles started to widen and breathing became even more shallowed he knew his small life was over. Soft warm tears flowed from the corners of his eyes as her wicked merciless laughter filled the room and his life force finally left him. She laid his now still body down on the carpet and looked down at him. 

The man turned and left, his back to the room from which came the lone sickening sound of lips being licked. 

********

Nick reached back to the lab and looked around the parking lot for Sara's car. He felt his heart start to get heavy in his chest as he saw it wasn't there. He slowly got out and headed inside.

"Nick," Greg called out to him.

Nick turned and faced him with a strained smile.

"Shesh isn't anyone happy here anymore?" Greg asked with a moan.

"Who else is miserable?" Nick asked dryly.

"Sara," Greg mentioned. "What happened with you two?"

"What does that mean?" Nick asked quickly. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing," Greg said putting up his hands in defense. "But you two are the only ones that seem depressed. I mean I know the case is a bad one but…"

"Yeah it's the case," Nick said glumly as he looked at Greg with a soft frown. "Did you want something?"

"I guess not," Greg said turning around.

"Well I need something from you," Nick said stopping him. "I need the smallest wire recorder we have."

"What for?"

"Can't tell you," Nick said firmly.

"Nick you know I can't…" Greg started.

"If you don't I'll tell Grissom about the time you and Paula…"

"Okay already," Greg snapped. "That's blackmail you know," he said turning around and heading for the stairs.

"I know," Nick said walking after him. "But I don't care."

Greg headed up a small flight of stairs to a locked door and opened it and stepped into a room full of high-tech surveillance equipment. He gathered up a few things and headed back to Nick. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Yeah," Nick said taking it from him.

"Nick, what's going on?" Greg asked with a frown.

"I just need to set something straight," Nick told him before he turned and headed for the stairs. "I'll bring this back tomorrow."

"Okay," Greg called after him as he watched his friend disappear down the stairs. "What on earth is going on?"

********

Nick reached the empty lab area he and Sara shared and slumped down on the chair and placed the recording equipment down on the table before him and stared at it. "This has to work," he told himself firmly. He looked at the table before him a little more closely and noticed the files laying face up with some notes scribbled on them in Sara's handwriting. He picked up the first one and glanced through it. As soon as he started to look a little more closely at the details he felt a sick feeling immediately starting to develop in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the others and knew they had come up with a list of others that fit the same profile as Danny Meyer. Just as he picked up the last one in the pile a flashback of memories came into his mind. _'You will be mine soon…but first I have another present for you…'_

"How did I forget that?" Nick asked himself angrily. "Be mine soon? What was she talking about me?" He wondered out loud. The very thought chilled him to the bone and wondered if it was just part of a convoluted dream or perhaps a nightmare from when he was a child mixing with the case he was working on. "Can't be real," he insisted, trying to shake the thought from his tormented mind. "I must have imagined it," he said firmly. But something in the back of his mind told him that he might not have imagined it. Then he thought about the reason his mind was so sluggish to remember certain details about the two attacks that happened to him. "Am I losing my mind?" He asked himself out loud. "Only one way to find out," he said standing up. He walked over to the large tray and extracted a clean syringe. He placed it on his arm and pushed the tip into the soft flesh and pulled back, drawing blood into the body of the once clear needle. Once it was filled with enough to run some tests on he took the blood and walked over to Greg's desk.

"I need this analyzed stat," Nick said handing him the needle.

"Who's is it?"

"Look I just need…"

"Okay already," Greg said in a huff as he took the needle from him. "Tomorrow morning okay?"

"Yeah fine," Nick said turning and leaving.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Greg asked himself out loud. He looked down at the needle in his hands and frowned. "Coming right up."

Nick headed back into the empty room and sat down in front of the files once again. "Time to go to work," he said picking the first one up. He had read Sara's notes that they were to go back over the original case file material and see if anything was missed, particularly the mention of male DNA or even the slightest trace of it. Nick also wanted to see the pictures of the boys to confirm in his mind that the killer was targeting boys of all races and colouring's. Sadly his findings would prove to the contrary and would only confirm that the killer had a sick addiction to molesting and murdering young boys that looked like him. "This has to end soon," he said sadly. "Sara where are you?" He asked in quiet misery.

********

Sara stopped her car in front of MidVale and looked at the school with a sigh. She got out of the car and headed for the main door and then into the principals office. 

"Is Principal Norse in?" She asked the receptionist.

"He had a meeting off site," she said with a smile. "Do you want me to call him and see if he's on his way back?"

"Well perhaps you can help me," Sara said as she pulled out her badge and flashed it at the young woman. "I just need a list of the teachers that Danny Meyer was assigned to."

"Sure," she said looking back at her computer. "That is public knowledge. I'll be right with you."

"Thanks," Sara mumbled as she turned her head and looked at the board behind her. Her eyes rested on the smiling face of Yvette Sutherland and she immediately felt anger and hatred starting to grow inside. She heard the woman beside her and turned and looked down at the paper she was handed. "Thanks," she mumbled as she took the paper and turned and headed out of the office. She stood in the hallway and took a few deep breaths before continuing to the first room listed – the gymnasium. She slowly entered the semi-noisy room and looked around. 

"Can I help you?" A young boy asked her.

Sara turned to see a small black boy looking up at her with a large grin. "Where is Ms. Tulson?"

"She's in the back," he said pointing to a blue door.

"Thanks," Sara said as she smiled at the boy and then turned and headed for the door. She slowly pushed the blue door open and stepped inside. She heard loud talking and soft taking and headed for the voices. She rounded the corner and gazed upon a woman about her age taking loudly and meanly to a young boy, semi-dressed.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked crossly.

"Sara Sidle, Las Vegas Crime Lab," she said flashing her badge. "I just need a few minutes of your time."

"Fine," the woman huffed. "We'll finish our talk later Milo," she said sharply as the boy grabbed his shirt and took off past Sara.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sara asked softly.

"You here about my missing purse?" The teacher demanded.

"What? …No," Sara said quickly. 

"What can I do for you?" The woman insisted.

"Ms. Tulson…um Rhonda…"

"Eve…" she said firmly as she pushed back a strand of her dark hair.

"Pardon?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Everyone calls me Eve," she stated flatly. "I prefer to be called by my second name. Never liked Rhonda."

"Okay," Sara said with a slightly frown. "Eve…I came to talk to you about Danny Meyer."

"What about him? He ever come back home?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Sara asked softly.

"Tell me what?" Eve asked indifferently.

"Danny Meyer was murdered."

"Too bad. Now what did you want?"

Sara looked at her in surprise and sort of stumbled with her next question, wondering why the woman before her was showing no compassion. "Um what he was like as a student?"

"He was the same as the rest of them," she said in exasperation. "Brash, arrogant and young. They are all the same," she sighed. "They think they are tough and smart and…well they aren't."

"How did he get along with the other students?"

"Fine," Eve simply replied.

"And how about with you?"

"He was a student," she said firmly. "When he was bad he was disciplined…when he was good he was commended…are we done here?"

"How long have you worked here Eve?" Sara asked softly.

"Forever!"

"I see," Sara said with a frown. What is her problem, Sara asked inside. "Everything okay?"

"Yes…now are we done here?"

"Because you seem a little antsy or agitated," Sara said totally ignoring her question to end their discussion.

"I guess because I have a job to do and you're wasting my time by pretending to do yours," Eve said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked in a semi-huff. 

"Look officer or whatever you really are," Eve said walking up to her and standing inches from her. "I have a class to run. I have children to keep in line and standing here talking about some dead kid is just wasting my time."

"Don't you even want to know how he was murdered?" Sara asked angrily.

"Not really," Eve huffed as she heard a loud bang outside. "Your time is up Miss," she said pushing past her. "Next time you have useless questions," she said turning to look back at Sara, "write me a letter. Oh and if you find my purse mail it to me!"

Sara watched her leave and slightly cursed. She looked down at her list and put a small note beside her name telling her to do some more research into Eve Tulson when she got back to the office. "One down a million to go," Sara sighed as she walked out of the gym and back into the hallway. Her mind continued to flash distorted images of Nick telling her about…_Eve_! Sara stopped dead in her tracks as she felt fear and anger seize her. Eve was the name of the woman who destroyed Nick's life. But this woman didn't look old enough to be that much older than her or even Nick. He…he never told me what she looked like, she said inside. And now I pushed him away…literally told him that he wasn't interested and…she cursed herself once more and started to slowly walk away from the gym. "I have to talk to him tonight," she told herself. "Somehow we have to work through this…that is if he still wants to." She felt sorrow setting upon her as she headed for the art department to talk to another teacher on the list. Nick I just hope that things aren't damaged beyond repair. Please tell me I haven't lost you for good. Of course if it did it would be my fault, she told herself sadly. Maybe I don't deserve him. That thought…the one with her without him…depressed her even more. Damn this case, she cursed inside. It can't be solved soon enough.

********

"Had enough fun playing in the mud?" Catherine asked with an exhausted sigh as she leaned back on her heels and looked up at Grissom.

"Yeah," he said looking up at her with a slight frown. "Find anything?"

"Not really, you?"

"No," he said slowly standing up. "This woman is good," he told her. "The only thing we really found to check out was the vomit traces and even that…"

"Do you really think it's the same woman in each state?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know," Grissom said walking over to her. "The coincidences are just to similar not to be. But how…how does she get away with it each time?"

"By leaving nothing for the investigators to find," Catherine said standing up in front of him.

"You have…" Grissom said reaching out to her hair and flicking away a piece of dirt. "Dirt…um you had a piece of dirt in your hair," he said a bit flustered.

"Thanks," she said with a slight smile. "I just can't believe we have no suspects…I mean not even one."

"Well we'll wait until Nick and Sara get back from talking to Danny's teachers," Grissom said softly. "That's our best and right now only place to start."

Catherine looked back at the shallow grave and sighed heavily. "I just can't imagine the terror that child was feeling at first."

"Me either," Grissom added as Catherine turned back to him.

"What kind of world do we live in? What are we leaving our children? A legacy of fear and ugliness?" She asked crossly, her eyes starting to get a bit misty. "Is this the world that Lindsey will grow up in?" She asked loudly.

"I'm sorry," Grissom said softly.

"Yeah me too," Catherine said choking back her slight sob. "Sorry for yelling," she said with a sheepish smile.

"No harm done," Grissom said with his own slight smile. "Come on, let's get back and see what else we can find."

********

Nick continued to scan the files before him making slight notes that he felt the investigators should have looked at further. 

"Hey Nick," Grissom said walking into the room and up to his desk. "Where's Sara?"

"I'm uh…" he said looking up. "I'm not sure."

"I see," Grissom said sitting down beside him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said with a fake smile. "How did you guys make out?"

"Found some traces of vomit that Greg is running right now. But aside from the footprints and some more soil samples nothing major," Grissom admitted with a sigh. "You?"

"Well I have been looking at these files and…" he said pulling out his notes. "The ones in Texas all took place within a certain radius…I mean the other states also…the pattern," he said showing him the numbers. "They are too close to be just a coincidence. Weren't they checked out?"

"Had to be," Grissom said with a frown as he took the paper from Nick and looked at it some more. "I'm going to run a neighbourhood check on these and see if any matching names come up. I think Sara is over at the school with the teachers, why don't you go and join her there," Grissom suggested as he stood up. "That is only if you think it's worth it."

Nick looked up at him with a surprised face, expectant of an answer. But Grissom just gave him a slight smile before he turned around and left the room. Nick watched him go and then slumped back in his chair. "I guess I could do that," he mumbled to himself as he stood up and stretched his weary body. He felt a sudden sharpness of pain in his upper temple and slightly cried out as he immediately touched the tender spot on his head. "What is wrong with me?" He wondered out loud as he headed for the door to leave. "I have to find Sara," he told himself as he got into his truck.

********

"Yeah thanks for your time," Sara said dryly as she walked away from another one of Danny's teachers.  "Shesh isn't anyone friendly here?"

"No," came a voice behind her. 

Sara whirled around to see an odd looking man just staring at her. "Pardon?" Sara asked with a frown as she measured the man before her. He would have been taller if he didn't slump so much. He had a nasty facial scar on the left side that ran from under his eye to just above his neckline. His face was very weathered and he looked older than she assumed he was. By the looks of things he was the janitor. "Were you talking to me?"

"Strange things happen here," he told her. 

"Strange how?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Danny was a good kid," the man said listly. 

"D-did you know Danny Meyer?"

"Everyone knew Danny," he said showing her his teeth. "He was a good kid," he mumbled again.

"I'm sorry what is your name?"

"No names," he said sharply. "Only faces."

"Okay well…" Sara said as she turned to leave. But something made her turn back to him once again. "Uh did you see Danny before he went missing?"

"Sure…" the man said walking a bit closer. "Talked to him too."

"You talked to him?" Sara asked holding her ground, not wanting to show the anxiety she was feeling inside by being so close to the strange man. "What did he say?"

"Danny was a good kid," the man said with another smile, this time showing a few missing teeth. "A good kid. She got him good didn't she…"

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. "Who? She who?" Sara asked frantically, just as the bell rang.

"He was a good kid," the man mumbled as he turned his back to her.

"Hey…" Sara said as she took a step towards him. But no sooner did she do that but the whole hallway was filled with noisy kids, drowning them both in the teaming mass of students. Sara watched him for as long as she could as she slowly made her way in his direction. He disappeared around a corner and when she was finally in the clear and rushed around the same corner, he was gone. "Damn it!" She cursed as she rushed up to the lone doorway and tried the door, only to find it locked. She looked around but realized that he was more than gone, hidden away from her prying questions and now curious mind. She tried the door once more before turning and heading for the main exit doors. She had talked to all of Danny's teachers and all of them seemed suspicious in one way or another. She spied her car and stared at it in misery remembering her parting with Nick. She got in her car and stared silently at the dashboard, unaware of the set of mournful eyes watching her intently.

"Please come back to me Nick," Sara whispered sadly. "I need to say I'm sorry for not listening."

********

"Oh Sara I'm so sorry," Nick mumbled as he sat in his truck across the street and just watched her sadly. He wanted more than anything to just rush up to her, take her in his arms and tell her was sorry. But right now she wouldn't listen. "She probably hates me," Nick said in sorrow. "But after tonight," he said looking down at the surveillance equipment with a deep frown. "After tonight she'll believe me when she hears Yvette's confession." 

Nick put the truck back in drive and drove away before Sara could be alerted to his presence. He headed home under a cloud of gloom and let himself inside his house. He still had a few hours before he was to meet with Yvette so he stripped down to his pants and undershirt and headed for his backroom gym and stared at the punching bag in the middle of the room.

"Time to feel some pain," he mumbled as he walked up to hit. He landed his first blow, letting go of some of the frustration of the past days events. 

********

"How did it go?" Catherine asked Sara as she walked into the room she hoped Nick would be. "Sorry I'm not the person you're looking for," Catherine said immediately noticing the look of disappointment on Sara's face.

"What? Oh sorry I thought um…what did you ask?" Sara asked quickly.

"How's Nick?" Catherine asked softly.

"I don't know," Sara said with a forced smile. "How is he?" She replied sarcastically.

"Okay what happened?" Catherine asked in a soft but firm tone.

"What happened?" Sara asked with a snort. "Nothing except I found Nick in the arms of another woman…kissing her."

"I see," Catherine said slowly.

"Yeah and he tried to deny it…said she came onto him…but I mean look at him…at his size…it's not like he can't defend himself," Sara sputtered. 

"Did you talk to him about it?" Catherine asked softly.

"Sort of but…well I kinda yelled and freaked out," she said with a slight laugh. "I um…I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay," Catherine said with a sad smile. "When you are let me know."

"Anyways I went to see Danny's teachers today…" Sara started.

"And?" Grissom asked walking into the room.

"That whole school is strange," she sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Strange enough to warrant some DNA testing?" Grissom asked hopefully.

"I would say yes," Sara said firmly. "When I went and saw the gym teacher she had a young boy in the back with his shirt off and she was yelling at him something good…"

"That's odd," Catherine said pulling out Danny's diary from the papers it was under. "I was glancing at the page that Nick I guess left open and Danny made a comment about going to see his counsellor and she made him take his shirt off."

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. "Is that normal?"

"Depends," Grissom said quickly. "If she has medical training and…well not really…does it say why?"

"No," Catherine mumbled.

"Unless…" Sara said in horrible realization. "Unless Nick went to confront Yvette about that," she said looking at Catherine. "What have I done?"

"Talk to him later about it okay?" Catherine said softly.

"Oh man," Sara moaned. 

"Someone want to fill me in?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"No," both Catherine and Sara said at once. 

"I see," he said firmly. "So back to the schools?" He asked weakly.

Sara's mind trailed off at the thought that Nick was so disturbed by what Danny wrote that he went to confront Yvette about it. She trapped him in the back room that…that looked like a medical office and…

"Sara?" Grissom asked firmly, breaking her from her morbid thoughts.

"Right…" she said in a fluster. I have to clear this up with him tonight…I just have to, she told herself as she continued to tell them about the school. "So back at the gym…then when I asked her about Danny she practically bit my head off. Her attitude was definitely one of indifference but she really didn't care that Danny was murdered. She was more worried about her stolen purse if you can believe that. Also the art teacher was more than a little off. Both of them had black hair. He also takes a Home Ec/Shop class. The Home Ec teacher was a woman also, a bit older than the gym and art teachers and definitely strange."

"When you say strange…" Grissom commented. "What do you mean?"

"Their attitudes I guess. They all seem indifferent or like they don't care. To be honest the only one so far that really showed remorse…if you can call it that, was the janitor. Well he was strange too," Sara laughed. "He kept saying that _'Danny was a good kid'_, and then he said _'she got him good didn't she'_."

"What? She who?" Catherine asked quickly.

"I tried to ask him but the bell rang and he disappeared down a hallway and behind a locked door beside the gym," Sara said with a sigh. "If he knows what happened to Danny he's our best chance at perhaps finding this monster before they strike again."

"Agreed," Grissom said firmly. 

"But what grounds would we have for taking DNA samples from his teachers? None of them are suspects yet," Catherine told him.

Grissom looked at her in defeat. "This woman is good," he told them both.

"Too good," Catherine added. "Well I guess we could always go back to there and see if we could find him."

"Thought you'd never ask," Grissom said with a large smile.

Sara looked at them with a slight smile, instantly missing her once friendly banter with Nick. "So um…" she said clearing her throat dragging them back from their love-struck stupor. 

"Right…" Grissom said firmly.

"So when are we going?" Catherine asked weakly.

"Well we could go first thing in the morning. I talked to Nick before he…" Grissom started and then stopped.

"Before he what?" Sara asked quickly, feeling a bit of panic starting to build.

"Before he went to see you at the school," Grissom told her. "Didn't you see him?"

No because he's avoiding me, Sara said inside. "Must have just missed him. Anyways what did he say?"

"Well he found out that all the bodies were dumped within a certain radius. And each time the perimeter was the same. I'm getting Greg to run a check on all the occupants of the houses in the perimeter's to see if anyone matches. If this is the same killer that is moving with the murders then perhaps we'll be able to find them this way."

"I just can't believe we have no solid evidence," Sara said glumly.

"We will," Catherine said firmly. Grissom looked at her in surprise and she smiled back. "I know I sound like you."

"Did you get that list of M.A.C. users back from Greg?" Grissom asked with a smile.

"I did," Sara told him. "But I didn't get a chance really look at it before I left."

"Here," he said handing her another copy. "Anyone look familiar to you?"

Sara glanced down the list and felt her heart start to quicken a bit as her eyes stopped in one area. She looked up at Grissom and Catherine with a firm nod. "As a matter of fact…yes…but it's not who I thought it would be," she said in a rather disappointing tone. 

"Who did you think it'd be?" Catherine asked.

"Ms. Texas," she mumbled.

********

"Everything ready?" The low female voice asked the man as she walked out of the room that now contained the dead body of Wilson Morrow.

"I still think we're taking an awful chance," the man hissed as he popped some more food in his mouth.

"If you keep eating those you'll get sick!" She snapped. "And we're not going to get caught. We haven't yet right?"

"No," he said glumly. 

"Why the long face?"

"You know why," he said firmly. "You keep bringing me these boys and…"

"And you want a man to play with," she teased.

"Yeah I want a man to play with," he said as he stood up and pushed past her. 

"I know you too well," she smiled.

"You know don't me at all," he snapped back.

"I know you better than you know you."

"You don't own me…if I wanted to go and kidnap him for myself I could just as easily do that."

"So go ahead," she said standing up to face him. "But just remember if you do…"

"You have nothing on me anymore than I have nothing on you!" He challenged.

"Ohhh a threat?" She asked in a daring tone. "You dare to threaten me?"

"And if I am…what of it?" He said turning his back to her. 

"I'm sure little Kylie wouldn't be so thrilled that daddy has a weakness for men that are…"

"You leave her out of this," he said turning around sharply. "She was never supposed to be part of the bargain!"

"Yeah well until you get it through your head that you do exactly what I tell you, she is part of the bargain! And until you realize that you work for me, you'll never see her again!" The woman yelled back. "Now I said we'll have Nick with us soon…just be patient!"

"When?"

"Tonight!" The woman yelled.

"Tonight? But…"

"Tonight will just be a small sampling…a little victory treat," she smiled. "Then we'll finish up our job here and take Nick with us and…"

"And after him that's it right? I can just walk away?"

"Once I have him will you want to?" She taunted. "When I have him here helpless and at both our mercies will you want to walk away?"

The man looked into her dark evil eyes and knew that to defy her would mean not only his slow and painful death but also that of his daughter. She owned him and his life, he knew that but she also owned his daughter, the only thing that mattered to him. The only reason he had to keep living his miserable existence. If she had not hidden her away from him he could have just taken her long ago to someplace far away and started a new life. Now he doubted that would ever happen. His desire to be with his daughter however was also marred by his desire to satiate the new hunger growing inside of him. The hunger for Nick Stokes. It was wrong and perverted but deep down he really didn't care. That was the trump card she held over him. Ever since she shared her obsession with the handsome Agent with him he knew he was doomed. Sadly it was an obsession they both shared. He had had others that were just as handsome but none the way that Nick looked. Plus the fact that Nick wouldn't give himself willingly would make it that much more satisfying. But he knew that once Nick was there his life would be in danger as well. Nick was all she really cared about. Revenge and retribution had turned into obsession and desire. Once she had Nick she would kill him. And if that happened he'd never see his daughter again. Sadly there was nothing he could do about it. If he did manage to get away she'd pin all the killings on him and he'd get the death sentence for sure since the first one started in Texas. 

"Damn you!" He cursed softly as he turned and walked into another room, slamming the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down and pulled out a small hidden picture. He stared down at the beautiful smiling face of his young daughter. Tears welled into his eyes as he thought about the monster he had now turned into. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he said in sorrow as a lone tear escaped his eyes and fell onto the frame. "I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me."

The woman watched him leave before turning back to her own bedroom and walking slowly into it. She looked at the picture of Nick on her table and smiled wickedly. "Soon my handsome little boy…very soon."

********

"So first thing in the morning we'll go and talk to the janitor," Grissom said as he walked Catherine to her car. 

"I keep wondering what he really saw? Who is she?" Catherine asked softly. 

"I don't know," Grissom told her. 

"Still just freaks me out…I mean what kind of people are they letting around our kids these days?" Catherine asked firmly.

"Makes me glad I'm not in school any more," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah why?" Catherine asked softly.

"Because this way no one makes fun of the geek talking to the cheerleader," he lightly teased.

Catherine looked up at him in surprise.

"Well I mean in school there is no way someone like me would have even been seen talking to someone like you…just wouldn't happen," he stammered, his face turning a bit red.

"Are you sure about that?" She teased.

"Pretty sure," he smiled back. "That's why I'm glad I'm not in school anymore."

"So is that the only reason?"

"Well that and the fact that when I ask you out for dinner tonight I will actually be able to afford it without asking my dad for money," he laughed making her smile.

"I'd love to," she said firmly. "Get in."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled back.

********

Sara slowly drove home in silent misery, all her thoughts focused on Nick. "Did you really try to say no?" Sara asked softly. "Did you really try but were frozen?" She felt anger starting to grow inside at herself that she didn't listen a little more carefully or believe him. She just was looking for a reason for him to walk away because inside she felt he would sooner or later. "How could he really be interested in someone like me?" She asked softly. "I mean he dated Ms. Texas!"

Sara finally reached home in a cloud of anger and misery. She let herself into her lone apartment and walked into the kitchen and slumped down on one of the chairs. She looked up at the time and frowned. It was still a bit early but to her it might as well have been 2am instead of 7pm. Time just didn't mean much to her in this condition. "I have to go and see him," she told herself firmly. She walked to her fridge and pulled it open and glanced at the containers of leftovers from the night before. "Nick when I come to see you I'm not leaving until I make you understand that I was wrong for not listening…that is if you'll even open the door to me this time."

********

Nick looked up from his workout and knew he had to start getting ready. In no time he was showered, dressed, grabbed a small bite to eat and was heading for Bar 21. It was a rather obscure place on the other side of town. A part of town he really didn't frequent. He reached there a bit before 8pm and checked his recording equipment, everything was intact. "Perfect," he mumbled as he slowly got out of his truck and headed inside the bar. He looked around for Yvette and frowned when he didn't see her. He walked up to the bar and asked if she had been there. When he got no reply he ordered a drink and sat down on the bar stool looking around the filling up place. 

"Here ya go buddy," the bartender said tapping him on the shoulder.

Nick turned around and took the drink and headed for a small corner table. "Where the hell is she?" He muttered angrily. He downed the rest of his drink and waited another twenty minutes before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Once inside he noticed the room start to slightly blur. "What the?" He asked in a small panic. He quickly shook his head, clearing up the fuzzies but decided to leave rather than stay in his current condition. He headed past the barkeep who just looked at him strangely and then outside into the dark of night. He noticed his vision starting to blur even more as he stumbled for his truck.

********

"I have to make you understand Nick," Sara said as she drove towards his home. "I have to show you that I just based my reaction on what I saw first…why didn't I let you explain? Especially after what you told me?" Sara reached his driveway and frowned when she saw his truck wasn't there. "I don't care…" she said putting the car in park. "I'm waiting here until you get home."

********

Nick reached his truck and fumbled with his slowly moving hands for his keys. He just needed to get inside the confines of the truck and lock the doors to feel safe and let the sick dizzy feeling past for good. But as fate would have it he heard low laughter from behind and quickly turned around to see a woman walking towards him. A woman with long dark hair and a wicked smile on her face.

"Hello Nicholas," she purred. "Waiting for someone?"

Nick turned around once more and finally found his keys. He pressed the unlock button just as he hand covered his and the keys. Nick tried to pull his arm away but with whatever he had been drugged with now rushing through his system he knew he was in trouble. 

"You're not real," he insisted with slightly slurred speech. He frantically reached for the button to the recording device and managed to turn it on. Sadly that allowed his attackers more time to render him helpless.

"Oh I'm more than real," she purred in his ear. "Time to go home," she said firmly taking his arm and pulling him back from his truck.

Nick tried to fight it but lost the battle as he was grabbed from behind by a strong pair of arms. "Help…" Nick called out weakly, his cries echoing off a blanket of dark skies. A lost cry in the dark.

"Bout damn time you showed up!" She snapped as she grabbed a scarf from her purse and stuffed it into Nick's mouth, gagging him. "Now let's go before his date shows up!"

Nick tried to protest the gag but with his arms firmly trapped as his sides he was unable. He felt his heart starting to race faster as he was dragged to a waiting dark van and fairly thrown inside, the man getting in the back with him and slamming the door shut, sealing them inside the dark tomb. Nick tried to pull the gag out but his hands were once again grabbed and firmly tied together in front of him with some rope. He tried to push the cloth out with his tongue and finally succeeded as he felt the van start up and slowly pull away. 

"No…" Nick said in a panic as the man yanked him back up to a sitting position and stuffed the cloth into his mouth once again to keep him quiet. He stared at the black masked face and really felt terror seize him.

"I like you all gagged up," the man laughed as he placed a few pieces of heavy tape over Nick's lips to really shut him up. "Now time to lie like a good little boy on your side until we get home," he said in an evil tone as he pushed Nick back to the dark floor on his side. 

Panic seized Nick as the woman's laughter filled his pounding head from the front. His heart had started to race even faster as his kidnappers drove away, further into the night. He tried to struggle to get free but the drugs made sure he was kept still. Then to his everlasting horror his watery eyes rested themselves upon something in the back of the van. Something that looked like the still naked body of a young boy. He mumbled angrily into the gag as he blinked tears away to re-focus his eyes. 

"Like you blindfolded too," the man said meanly as he wrapped a heavy piece of dark material around Nick's eyes and tied it tightly behind his head. 

Nick wondered why the drugs hadn't made him pass out completely but his system was shutting itself down, that he knew. Then he remembered that the boys were injected with a substance that rendered them immobile but still kept them awake, cognizant of the fact that they were being kidnapped and eventually…NO! Nick's mind raced in horror as he thought about the end result of what happened with the young boys. This can't be happening! HELP ME! His mind screamed in a panic…someone please help me! Sara…Sara you have to help me…he tried to call out some more but with each strained word his lungs burned more and more, the heavy gag keeping him quiet very effectively. 

"Like those sounds," the man whispered in Nick's ear, making a sick chill run down his spine. "And if you think you'll be found or saved in time…think again…you're mine for tonight. And when I'm done…"

"Remember our deal!" The woman snapped from the front.

"Whatever," the man mumbled quietly.

NO! Nick's mind yelled in terror. He felt his eyes starting to water underneath the blindfold and his body starting to lightly tremble. Sadly he now had no use of his arms or legs, which were still free, he was trapped. Trapped and helpless. But awake and ready to experience whatever ugly terror they had in mind for him. Sara…his mind called out once more…Sara please help me…..

********

Sara sat and stared at Nick's front door in misery. "Nick where are you?" She a sad melancholy starting to cover her but at the same time she was starting to develop an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as to his late arrival. "Nick are you okay?" She asked softly. "Please tell me you're just someplace trying to figure things out…please come back soon."

********

"One stop my love," the woman sang out from the front. Sadly Nick just lay on his side on the dark floor, barely moving. Tears still continued to dampen the dark material over his eyes as the man continued to stroke his leg and cheek. He tried to pull away and felt himself cringe inside, but for some reason he was unable to make his body respond to what his mind wanted him to do. What is the stop? Where? Was it a body? Who's? Who is kidnapping me? He tried to call out into the gag once more but was already feeling the burning pain from his mouth being so dry. With the heavy cloth stuffed into his mouth, swallowing was also hard. He was vulnerable and at their mercy. With each touch from the man he felt himself wanting to throw up but again due to the heavy gag was unable. Sara…Sara please forgive me…his mind trailed off into dark sorrow. 

"Here we are," the woman said bringing the van to a stop.

Sara…I'm sorry……

**Okay I don't get it? Do I really have to ask for reviews at the end of every chapter? Unless you guys really didn't like this one? Let me know okay?**


	6. Something Deeper than Hope

**Title: The Children of Eden  
****Chapter 6 – Something Deeper Than Hope…**

"Thanks for the wonderful evening," Grissom said as he walked Catherine to her door.

"Thanks for the invitation," she said with a warm smile. 

He waited for her to open the door and then turn back and look at him. "I um…well I want to give you something," he said with a hint of uncertainty. "But I'm not sure if…well I'll just…"

"What is it?" Catherine asked softly. "What do you want to give me?"

"This," he said leaning in close and kissing her gently on the lips. "A goodnight kiss," he whispered as he pulled away after a few seconds.

"Thanks," she said a little breathlessly. "You can give me one of those whenever you want," she said with a large warm smile.

"Yeah? Are you sure?" He asked with a look of surprise and happiness.

"Most definitely," Catherine told him. 

"Okay," he said kissing her again. "Goodnight," he whispered when he heard Lindsey calling for her mom.

"Goodnight," Catherine whispered back. She felt her daughter's arm wrap around her waist as she watched him walk back to the truck and get in.

"Was that uncle Gil"? Lindsey asked.

"It was," Catherine said with a smile. "Come on let's get to bed." 

Catherine sat on the edge of Lindsey's bed lightly playing with her hair. "Sweetie you know if something ever happened at school that you could tell me right?"

"Like what?" Lindsey asked with a frown.

"Like with any of your teachers. I mean if any of them ever did anything to you that you didn't think was right you know you could tell me and not get into trouble right?"

"I know mom," Lindsey said with a small smile.

"Good," Catherine said with a firm nod. "Night."

"Night mom."

Catherine kissed her daughter and then turned off the light and headed out of the room and into her own, letting out a large sigh. "This has to end," she said firmly. "God help us if she strikes again."

********

"Help me take him out," the woman said sharply to the man still very close to Nick.

Nick felt the man's body leave his and shuffle over to the back of the van where he was sure he saw a body lying there. Can't be, his mind said in torment…it's just not possible…but it it had to be…it couldn't have been anything else. Nick felt tiny beads of sweat starting to drip down his brow and gather in the edges of the blindfold, which was still wet from his tears. He was able to stop his light sobbing, but the terror he was feeling was almost unbearable, sadly he knew the worst was to come. He felt his body starting to lightly move again but only in very slow motion. He tried to move his bound wrists but found the ropes too tight and his arms too weak. He slumped his head back on the cold floor and cursed into the heavy gag. What the hell are they doing?

"Over there," the woman said as she walked a few paces before the man carrying the body with gloves on. She lightly dug a small hole in the ground and motioned for the man to place the now lifeless body of Wilson Morrow in the shallow grave. Once the body was carefully laid she walked around to the head and pressed the tape further over his lips making his head make a funny pattern in the mud and then stood up. 

"Cover him," she ordered.

The man looked at her with a growing hint of disdain before he took the shovel from her and started to lightly cover up the body. Once again the man felt his stomach starting to lurch as his eyes locked with the open dead ones of the child he was burying and he knew he wanted to throw up. "I'm…sick…" he mumbled.

"Hold it this time!" She yelled angrily. "And hurry up. I want to get home and enjoy my treat for the night."

Nick heard her words and felt his captive body starting to shake even harder. This can't be happening, he said inside his anguished mind. Please god…please don't let this happen. He heard some more low talking and then felt his body starting to tremble harder as the man's voice was approaching the back of the van once again. He mumbled into the gag but all that escaped this time were quite whimpers. 

"Hello my pretty boy," the man said in a taunting tone as the woman quickly brushed away the footprints from around the grave and headed back to the van.

Nick immediately felt the hair on his neck rise and his body stiffen. His hands finally had some life back in them and he tried to go for the blindfold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man said getting in beside Nick and yanking his bound hands back down. He leaned in close and Nick cringed with the smell of the man's foul breath on his ear. "You see if you see my face I'd have to kill you right now…but if you behave I'll be gentle."

Nick slowly nodded his head no but felt his heart stop cold when the van door slammed shut and the man started to laugh. 

"Oh yes," he said heartily as the van started up.  "Well gentle is a relative term."

"Playing nice back there you two?" The woman laughed as the van started to pull away. "I wonder what your little tramp girlfriend is doing tonight? Probably not going to have as much fun as we will."

Sara…Nick's mind trailed off into dark sorrow as he thought about how this night would ruin any chance he thought he might ever have with her. How could I face her now? Even if they don't kill me…how…he felt his tears starting to come again and his body starting to tremble once more.

"Don't cry Nick," the man said firmly. "Save that for later."

Nick felt the man's hand touch his shoulder and felt his body starting to quiver even more, the tears unable to stop. Sara…oh Sara I'm so sorry…Nick said inside. Please…please forgive me…oh god please let her forgive me…Sara…

********

Sara stared at Nick's door until she thought her eyes were going to cross. "Nick where are you?" She asked in a small panic as she felt her nervous tension starting to grow inside. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialled his home number in the off chance he left his truck at the lab and took a cab home. 

"Damn it," she cursed as she listened to the empty rings. She pushed the end button on the phone and dialled Nick's cell number. Once again all she got were empty rings and then his voice mail. "Where are you? Are you that mad at me?" 

Sara slowly exited her car and headed for Nick's front door. She knocked a few times and then headed for the back and tried there. She tried the door handle and found it rather loose but locked. "Nick?" Sara called out lightly. She noticed the lock itself in the spotlight and frowned. "I wonder why it's so scratched up?" She felt the wind starting to chill her and headed back for her car and got in. "I'm not leaving Nick," she said firmly. "Even if I have to wait here all night."

********

Nick felt his body slowly starting to come out from the drugged stupor he was in from whatever he drank. He tried to stretch out his body but only received a light slap on the cheek from the male captor.

"The drugs are starting to wear off," the man said firmly. "Shall I give him more?"

No…Nick's mind said inside. Please no more drugs.

"Not yet," the woman said, making Nick heave a large inward sigh. "Wait until we get home." That was short lived.

Nick tried to concentrate on his kidnapper's voices but with the loud pounding in his ears it was laborious effort. Think Nick, he commanded his weary brain, think about things that you can use later. Every time the man leaned in his cologne smelt cheap…good job Nick, he told himself, what else?

"You know…" the man started as he rested his hand on Nick's thigh breaking him from his thoughts. Nick felt his heart race once again and knew in his condition the man could do anything to him and he wouldn't be able to stop him. He tried to mumble to the man to stop but the man just laughed and moved his hand slowly upwards. "I like playing with the big boys," he whispered. "So much better than the little ones."

_Little ones?_ Nick's mind asked frantically. Did I just hear…did he…

"Yup gotta like the big boys," the man laughed.

"_Shut up_ darling," the woman hissed. 

The man looked at her and glared angrily at the back of her seat. He looked back down at Nick and sighed. "I guess talk is cheap," he laughed as he lightly squeezed Nick's leg. 

Nick tried to move his body away from the touching but with his back up against the van wall he was trapped.

"Like I said before Nick," the man said in a low tone. "You're not going anywhere for some time."

Nick felt his fear returning as he rested his head back down and tried to think on anything that would remove him from the hell he was in right now. Before if he were really stressed he'd only have to think on Sara's beautiful face and it would lessen. Now when he tried the same thing all he saw was her in pain and largely due to his actions. Sara I'm so sorry, Nick said inside. 

"What about his truck back at the bar?" The man asked in concern.

"They'll just tow it someplace," the woman smiled. "No one will notice it's missing until they notice he is."

Notice me missing? What a sad thought, Nick told himself. Will they even notice I'm gone? Will Sara? Will she even care, Nick asked himself in misery? Then after what seemed like a small painful eternity to Nick the van came to a stop. Nick felt his heart start to race at top speed as he was pulled to the side of the van and then out and scooped up by the man and carried someplace. Nick tried to kick his legs but they were slow due to the drugs and he just received a harsh reprimand from the man carrying him. 

"Where shall I put him?"

"In my bedroom," the woman said with a smile.

"But…" the man started in protest.

"You have a problem?" She snapped.

"No…no problem at all," he said glumly as he marched into her bedroom and fairly threw Nick on the bed. "I'll be back later!" He snapped at Nick.

Nick lay on the soft bed on his side and tried to get his bearings. He was about to pull the blindfold down once again when he felt the woman's hand on his neck. 

"Time for some more nourishment," she said with a light laugh.

Nick tried to protest whatever form of nourishment she had in mind but when he felt the needle prick his skin he knew he was doomed. He felt the cool liquid enter his blood stream, sending his body into a mild panic attack. 

"Try to calm down Nicholas," the woman said in a soft tone as she stroked his cheek. "You'll be fine in a few minutes."

********

"Another truck was left," the clerk at Bar 21 said to the bartender.

"Have it towed," the bartender sighed. "The owner will call for it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" The clerk asked.

"Always do," the man smiled. "Hey it's better than drinking and driving. And this guy must be having one hell of a party to forget his ride," he laughed not knowing he was furthest from the truth. 

********

Nick tried to move his head away from her hand but as the drugs mixed with the other ones already inside and started to slow down his reaction time he could do nothing more but lay there in misery. Finally after about five minutes he was once again awake but immobilized. This can't be happening, he said inside as he felt the woman slowly turning him over onto his back and playing with his bound hands. Please don't let this happen. He felt his arms moving inside his mind but in reality it was her that was moving him, he was helpless.

"Sweet little Nicholas," the woman said as she started to untie the ropes that bound his wrists. Nick knew the ropes were being loosened and tried to make his arms work, but again after a few attempts all he could do was shout inwardly at the fact that he had no control over his body at all. 

"Time to make you a little more comfortable," she said softly as she started to unzip his jacket. Nick's heart started to beat heavier and heavier as he felt his clothes slowly being removed from his body a piece at a time and knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. Is this how the…the boys! Is this the same drug they had? If so then she's…and now she…but how does she know me? Who is she? He felt his zipper starting to be pulled down and fear seized him so that even breathing was an effort. No…he said as he felt his pants being pulled down…please no…Sara! Sara help me! Sadly there was no one to hear his cries or come to his aide. 

"Ah a recording device," the woman smiled as she yanked the taped wires from his chest and threw them to the floor along with the small recorder and stepped on it. "I like my privacy."

Nick felt his hopes sink even further when the device was found and then destroyed. Now I'm in real trouble, he said inside. Sadly he knew the worst was to come. 

"Mmm black boxers," the woman cooed as she toyed with the waistband of the tight underwear. "Yummy just like the rest of you," she said as she pulled his undershirt over his head.

Nick felt the cool breeze now hitting every part of his exposed and vulnerable body. Finally he felt the tape being pulled from his lips and the cloth being taken out. He swallowed a few times and tired to speak. But with the drugs, speech was slurred and incoherent.

"You sound drunk," she laughed at his pitiful state. "But damn you have sexy lips," she said firmly as she moved her body up beside his and started to kiss his mouth. 

Nick tried to turn his head away but was unable and so had to endure the torment of the strange woman kissing him against his will. His mind immediately flashed back images of him as a child and the babysitter forcing her mouth on his. 

"N…o…" he said in a slow low tone to which the woman just laughed. She moved herself on top of him and pulled his arms to his sides and firmly held them down. 

"Remember me now Nicholas?" The woman laughed as she bent down and kissed him on the mouth once more, drowning out the one word she hated to hear.

"E…v…e…" Nick strained in a panic to get out. His heart now racing at dangerous levels. Oh my god, he said in horror. Eve! It can't be…it…she…no it's not possible…his mind raced in panic. He tried to tell her to stop, even found himself yelling but sadly no words came out. 

"Shhhh my sweet little boy," she said touching his quivering lips. "If you even try to yell you'll damage your voice box. You don't want to do that…yet…" she laughed as she forced another kiss on him. 

Nick's mind replayed over and over again all the times the babysitter in the past destroyed his youth and he found tears staring to come harder, really soaking the blindfold. His body was involuntarily shaking and he knew he was having another panic attack.

"Nicholas…my sweet little Nicholas," the woman said sadly. "You still cry when I touch you?"

It can't be…Nick's mind said in torment. Eve…she's back and she's…on man what have I done? Sara…I have ruined everything with Sara…she'll hate me now…Sara…oh god she'll hate me now…

"I never dreamed that sweet little Nicholas Stokes would grow up to be such a handsome strong man," she said as she ran her hands all over his muscled chest and stomach. "Makes a girl think bad thoughts," she laughed. "And want to do bad things."

Please don't! Nick yelled inside. He felt the strain on his burning lungs and lightly coughed at the dry soreness of it. Please…please don't do this, he said as he tried to drown out her laughter and wish away her touching. When he was little he was too scared to fight back but his mind was able to take him away to a different place, a place that he was able to cope with what was happening. Sadly now as an adult the drugs he was given forced his mind to stay alert, trying to fight them off, but his body was trapped and helpless. The sound of her voice and laughter as she kissed him all over and roughly ran her hands over his naked skin made him want to throw up. 

"Now time for the real fun," the woman said tugging on the waistband of his underwear. 

Nick knew what was coming next and felt his heart start to painfully race faster. He was surprised that with the drugs, the adrenaline and the fear he was forced to endure that he didn't already have a heart attack. But as he felt her slowly pulling off his last vestige of clothing from his body he was quite certain that his heart would be forever affected by the strain she was putting on it.

"Did you miss me Nicholas?" She laughed as she meanly groped him. 

Nick's tears came harder as he tried to tell himself what she was doing was not real and that it was all just a nightmare that he could wake up from at any time. Sadly try as he might he was unable to get her to go away. The touching deepened and he found himself screaming for help at the top of his lungs. A scream that no one heard.

"Don't cry Nicholas, my sweet little boy," the woman cooed as she slowly destroyed him once again. 

The man watched for as long as he could stomach it and then turned and headed into his own bedroom under a cloud of guilt and anger. What he was doing was wrong but inside his hungry voice was slowly winning the battle over his conscience. He heard Nick's soft whimpers and watched the dye run down his face from the constant stream of tears he was producing. Part of him like with the others wanted to go into that room, tear her away and take him to the hospital or someplace else he'd be safe. But the other part, the part that usually won out, said he'd have to wait until she was done before he could have some fun. The only saving grace was the small picture he kept hidden away. He pulled it out and looked at it mournfully. "Forgive me," he begged as his own eyes watered. "Please forgive me."

********

Sara felt herself drifting off into a light slumber and her mind immediately whisked her away into a world of tormented images and sordid dreams. She saw first Nick and Yvette kissing passionately and then turning and laughing at her. She heard Nick when he was small crying for help while the babysitter destroyed his innocent. Finally she heard Nick crying for help as Yvette held him down. It was this dream that finally roused her back awake and she sat up with a jolt.

"Wh-whe…" she started in a sleepy mumble as slightly rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" She mumbled as she finally looked around and realized she was in her car in front of Nick's house waiting for him. She quickly scanned the area and noticed his truck still hadn't come home. 

"Nick?" Sara asked in a small panic as she opened her door and got and stood beside her car. The cold night air immediately sent small shivers through her clothes making her wrap her arms around the front of her. But as she scanned the dark quiet area before her the uneasy feeling inside of her from earlier quickly returned and she was once again filled with small panic sensations as to Nick's whereabouts. "Nick," she said taking a few steps to his door and knocking once again. She rang the bell and waited, her panic rising. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it inside. She looked nervously around, her eyes darting to every shadowed area and her ears perking up at every whispered noise. She looked back at his door and knocked once more. Finally she turned around and looked at her car, forced to acknowledge the awful truth, Nick was in trouble. "Something's wrong," she whispered. "Oh god something is wrong."

********

Nick's mind had now taken him away to another plane, allowing him to deal with the terror he was forced to be awake to experience. He had no control over his body as the evil woman slowly destroyed him over and over again, kissing every part of him with her foul breath and groping him meanly with her rough hands. Her laughter at his continued light crying now bounced around inside his mind and her words here slowly destroying whatever willpower the he thought he had left. Sara is going to hate me now for sure, he told himself as his body continued to lightly tremble. He knew the third set of drugs was wearing off and wondered how long he had been awake and forced to endure his torment. Parts of his body were now more sensitive to her ugly touches and he felt his fingers starting to actually move a bit. But even still, he knew in his condition and the fact that he was blindfolded he would never be able to fight back, never be able to escape. Life as he knew it was over.

"When do I get a turn?" The male voice asked angrily as he walked up to the doorway and looked at the woman still covering Nick's naked sweaty body with hers.

"When I feel like giving him up," she replied sharply.

"It's been…" he said looking at his watch.

"It could never be long enough," she said stroking Nick's chest. "Not with my Nicholas," she whispered as she kissed him once more. 

When Nick heard the man's question his body started to shake inside even harder. _He wants a turn_? Oh god please don't let that happen…he then remembered the case file about Danny that said that here had been no forced male sexual activity…what the hell then? He wants to watch? The very thought make Nick even sicker and he felt himself wanting to throw up. Sadly each time his body started to heave the woman would firmly cover his mouth and force the stuff wanting to come out back down inside his upset stomach. This time was no different. 

"It will be light in a matter of hours!" The man half yelled.

"Don't raise your voice to me," she snapped. "This was my…"

"You said I could have a turn and I want one," he said storming up to her.

She looked at his angry face and finally let out a large sigh. "Fine. Give me a few minutes," she said looking back down at Nick. 

"A few minutes starting now," he said turning to leave. 

"Well Nicholas my sweet little boy," she said touching his face. "I have to give you up right now…but don't worry when you're back with me again I'll make sure we have lots of quality time together."

Nick heard her words and felt his heart start to race dangerously high once again. No…his mind said inside…again? Please…oh god please no more…please…he said as he felt his eyes really water.

"No need to cry," she said softly. "I know you're scared but there is no need to be. I was fairly gentle wasn't I?"

NO! Nick's mind screamed in horror. You…you hurt me and you destroyed me and…he said as his body started to shake once more. 

"So I'm going to let you go for right now…" she said in a taunting voice as she slowly slid off his sweaty body. "My partner wants a turn."

Nick finally felt some mobility coming back to his lips and was able to finally make some speech come forth. It was soft and strained but it was a start. "Eve…" he croaked out in a hoarse tone.

"Nicholas," she said in a teasing way. "Are you sure?"

"Why…" Nick strained.

"Why? Dear boy have you seen yourself?" She laughed. "Did you honestly think I'd forget you after our special time together in the past?"

"Leave…" Nick tried again. "Please…leave…"

"Oh we'll leave together," she said ignoring the pleading tone in his voice.

Nick lightly shook his head, knowing she was twisting what he was saying. "Never…"

She belt down and started to roughly bite and kiss his lips, drawing a bit of blood. Nick winced in pain but she just licked the wound and laughed. "You'll never leave me Nicholas," she said firmly. "And once your bitch girlfriend is dead we'll live happily ever after."

"No…" Nick said in a mad panic as he heard the man returning.

"My turn," he barked at her.

"Until next time my love," she laughed at Nick. "The drugs are wearing off," she told him as she slid off the bed and stood beside him.

Nick just lay on the bed naked and helpless. He knew both of them were staring down at his shameful state and was glad he wasn't able to look into their eyes or see the expressions on their face. But she was right, the drugs were wearing off, he could feel movement coming back into his arms and legs. Sadly his delight would be short lived. 

"Time for some _real_ fun _Nicholas_," the man snided. 

Nick felt himself being turned over onto his stomach and his arms grabbed and tied tightly behind his back with a few feet of rough rope. His body started to involuntarily struggle, which is what the man wanted. He tried to block out the sick laughter the man was making as he finished tying his wrists and then moved to his feet and tied his ankles tightly together. When he was sure Nick was tied tightly he turned him back onto his side and placed a piece of tape firmly down over his lips and then stood back and looked down at his captive prize.

"Now this is more like it," he laughed as he looked at Nick's strong body straining against the ropes and listened delightfully to the muffled sounds he was making.

Nick's body naturally strained and pulled against the ropes and although somewhere in the back of his mind he told himself to lie still because that's what the man wanted he still continued to try to struggle for his freedom. The man's sick laughter filled the room as he continued his sick pleasure. 

Sara…Sara where are you…his mind called out in torment…will you hate me now? I hate me…how could you not?…Sara…please…oh god please let me die…Nick begged sadly…please…die? Did I just ask for death? Nick finally realized that he did. But that's giving in…I…I can't give in. I have to believe that I'll be found somehow or…I just can't…I have to believe there's hope…I have to…but how?

********

Sara looked once more at the time before finally turning on her car and pulling out of Nick's driveway. "Nick where are you?" She asked in a sad whisper as tears filled her eyes. "Please Nick, please be okay," she whispered at his dark empty house. "I wish you could hear me."

********

_Sara!_ Nick's mind told him as he continued to pull uselessly against his tight bonds, not caring that they were cutting into the soft folds of his flesh. Sara will hate me now, he said inside. _She's a strong woman, his inner voice reminded him_. She'll hate me now, Nick repeated inside once more. _She's your hope Nick, the inner voice said firmly._ She'll hate me now. _Stop it! His inner voice yelled. Are you giving up this easily?_ Easily? Nick cried inside. You…you know what they did to me…what she…and now he…I…how can I live with this shame? How…_You know how, his inner voice said. Sara will help you._ She'll hate he now. I hate me now…I can't expect anything less from her. _Do you love her?_ Love? I…I think I…yeah I guess I do…or did…or…she'll hate me now. _Fine! Give up, his inner voice yelled. You don't deserve her._

Nick felt deeper sorrow covering him as he tried to drown out the man's wicked laughter from his mind. Very deep inside his conscience his inner voice was trying to tell him that there was a reason to hold on…a reason to want to live and survive. Sadly right now all he knew was the terror and pain he was feeling. There is no hope, he told himself. _Look deeper, his inner voice whispered…it's here…something deeper than hope._ And his inner voice was right. It was there, deeper, it was his love for Sara. Deep inside it was the only thing keeping him alive. The only reason keeping him alive. The only force driving him to hold on. It was deeper than hope but…but if only he could force himself to believe it. 

Nick found his strength returning more and more and now was really struggling hard against his bonds. Sadly it delighted his evil captor all the more. Finally after what seemed like a long hell the man finally touched his naked arm and Nick stopped struggling.

"You were more than worth it," the man laughed meanly as he looked up at the window beside the bed. The sun was starting to slit its way through the clouds turning the dark blue lighter. Morning was coming. "More than worth it. Next time will be even better."

Nick slumped back down on the bed and felt himself starting to cry once again. Please let this be over, he begged inside. Please god…please let this be over. The bed was now covered with dye and body fluids, sweat, tears and a smattering of blood. If he could have seen himself he would have thrown up right there. Sadly he just lay on the damp bed in misery while the woman returned and stood by the man. 

"Well?" She asked with a smile.

"More than worth the wait," he laughed. "What now? I have an early meeting," he said with a frown.

"So do I," she also frowned. "We'll have to drug him good and leave him until we get back and then can take him and dump him."

"During the day?" The man asked quickly.

"No we'll wait until tonight," she smiled.

"I'll make it a quick meeting," he said firmly.

"Me too."

Nick lay on his side breathing hard into the gag and wishing more than anything that he could shrink into a tiny dot and disappear from their eyes. He felt his stomach starting to heave once again and knew he had to throw up. He cursed the gag and swallowed it back down, wincing under the blindfold as the contents burned his throat on the way back down. Nick felt some warmth of the sun coming onto his naked back and knew it was morning already, he had endured the entire night under their evil control. Now what, he asked himself? I just lay here all day? His mind drifted to images of Danny and he felt his stomach want to throw up once again. Is this what Danny felt? Was he this scared? 

"Well my dear sweet little Nicholas," the woman said firmly as she sat down on the bed beside him. "You get the whole day to just rest. But you'll get more drugs when we both leave and then when we get home we'll all play some more, okay?"

Nick cursed into the gag, which only caused them both to laugh at him. His whole body was sore and aching and sick. His head was pounding and his heart hurt to keep beating. The dye had seeped into his eyes, mixed with the tears and was causing them to burn. His throat was raw and burning and his stomach he was sure was enflamed. His body felt sticky when he tried to stretch and didn't have to guess what it was from. Just the thought of him being so helpless and left to ponder his situation was making him sink deeper and deeper into despair. 

"Well I think we should get ready now," the woman said getting up and lightly smacking Nick on his naked thigh. "We can play later."

"Count on it," the man smiled as the woman push past him.

"Take his gag off for a bit and let him throw up," she told the man.

The man frowned but moved in closer and tore the tape away from Nick's dry and cracked lips. As soon as Nick felt fresh air hitting his lungs he felt his stomach starting heave. He felt the man yank his head over the edge of the bed and he threw up into what he guessed was a bucket. Once he was done with the stomach contents he had to contend with the dry heaves, which made his throat burn even more.

"Water…" Nick croaked weakly. 

The man pushed him back onto the bed and fetched a small glass of water and fairly shoved it down his throat. Nick drank what he could and licked the rest that fell on his face and parched lips. "Why…" he asked sadly. 

The man heard the soft word but didn't offer an answer. He looked back down at Nick and for a few seconds felt remorse for the life he thought he was destroying. 

"Why are…you doing…this…" Nick wheezed in pain.

"I have to go…so shut up or I'll gag you right now!" The man hissed in Nick's face. 

Nick heard the man walk away and was thankful as he finally had some peace to himself. Sadly he really had no peace of mind…it was all tormented thoughts and shattered dreams he was forced to come to terms with. He stretched his tired body but winced as the tight ropes once again cut into the soft flesh of his wrists and ankles. I wonder what Sara is doing right now…Sara…oh man Sara…Nick said as he turned back onto his side and felt himself starting to cry again. Sara…I…oh god I let her down…she'll hate me now for sure…"Sara…" he whispered into the empty room. "I'm sorry…"

********

Sara felt the sun hitting her tired face as she slowly opened her weary eyes and looked out the window. She slowly turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind was still so worried about Nick that she didn't think about much else. "I wonder what time you got home last night?" She asked herself as she slowly pushed herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned.

"Man I look tired," she mused as she splashed cold water on her face to help herself wake up. She walked back to her bedroom and got dressed, not really knowing what she was putting on and at this point not caring. Things had to get better with Nick and fast, she told herself. After downing a quick breakfast she got into her car and headed to the lab hoping Nick would be there. Sadly as she pulled into the lot the only vehicle there was Grissom's. She let out a deep sigh and headed inside.

"Sara," Grissom called out to her.

"Morning," she said with a forced smile.

"Tired?" Grissom asked in concern.

"Something like that," she said quickly.

"So how did it go yesterday?" Grissom asked.

"I thought I told you…the gym teacher was…"

"No I meant with Nick," Grissom told her.

"Look there is nothing…" Sara started.

"Sara I'm not stupid," Grissom said firmly. "Now I can sense a problem developing between you two and I just want you to work it out. I could order it but I am hoping you'll do it on your own."

"So am I," Sara said looking longingly at the door, hoping Nick would walk through it. "Have you heard from him this morning?" She asked looking back at her boss.

"No," Grissom told her. "But don't worry about it," he told her. "Just talk to him when he gets in."

"I will," she said turning to leave.

"Oh did you want to explain why you thought it was odd that Rhonda Eve Tulson's name was on that M.A.C. list?" Grissom asked.

"She just doesn't strike me as the kind of person that wears that kind of stuff," she said firmly.

"And who does?" Grissom asked.

"I…" Sara started and then held back. She really had nothing to charge Yvette Sutherland with except liking Nick. "I'm not sure."

"Want to find out? We need someone to start with," Grissom told her. 

"Sure," Sara said turning and walking away and into her empty lab space. "Nick where are you?" She asked impatiently.

********

Nick lay on his side and actually felt his stomach pains starting to subside a bit. But as soon as he heard the sickening tone of the woman humming to herself as she drew closer, the pains returned immediately. 

"Well Nicholas," she said sitting down beside him and touching his naked thigh. She started to run her hand down it, making him shrink back from her touch.

"Why did you do this?" Nick begged in silent torment.

"Because I wanted to," she said firmly as she bent down low to him.

Nick felt her hair brushing his naked skin and tried to move his head when she roughly kissed his lips one more, the cut on them still fresh from when she bit him. 

"You belong to me Nick and very soon you will be all mine," she said as she meanly smacked is cheek. "And if anyone tries to stop me I will kill them. So you better remember that if you are thinking about running back to that little tramp of yours. She will die if you don't obey me!"

Nick's heart started to race a bit faster at the thought that he know put Sara in danger. How did she know about Sara? Wait…was she even talking about Sara? How could she…was she watching? All this time? Nick's mind started to race with millions of unanswered disturbing questions. But he feared the answers, as they would hold him forever captive to a woman he hated more than anything. 

"Please let me go," Nick said sadly. 

"Tonight my sweet little boy. Tonight," she said as the man walked into the room. She purposely bent down and started to kiss Nick once more, meanly opening up the cut on his lips.

Nick lightly cried out in pain as he felt his lips open and start to produce a small amount of blood into his mouth. He pulled his head back but the woman just grabbed a handful of hair and pulled him back to her. Before he could say another word she firmly applied a piece of tape over his bleeding lips and pressed down very hard making him wince even more. She applied a larger strip and then tossed the roll away. 

"Time for some vitamins," she laughed as she took the needle full of drugs and plunged it into his neck, pushing the contents all the way into his veins. 

Nick felt the drugs enter his system and in a matter of minutes he was starting to feel tingly and knew he was succumbing to the drugs he was forced. This time, however, he didn't fight it but let the darkness overtake him. 

"Sleep well my sweet little boy," the woman said as Nick finally fell into the darkness and was asleep. She looked up at the man and sighed. "It's going to be a long day knowing he's here and I can't be with him."

"Don't you mean _we_?" He asked in disdain as he took one more hungry look at Nick's helpless condition, burned it to memory and then turned and left the room.

"No sweetheart," she said crossly. "I mean me!" She looked down at Nick and smiled. "Soon we won't have to worry about him. Now you just rest," she said covering him lightly with a sheet. "And I'll be back later to see you. I hope your little tramp liked the present I left for her," she laughed wickedly. "I hope you do too."

She moved Nick's body down onto the musty smelling red carpet and replaced the blanket over him. "Just in case you wake up before I get home."

********

Sara said in a cloud of gloom at her desk, trying Nick's numbers every few minutes. 

"Anything?" Catherine asked walking up to her.

"No," Sara said softly. "It's like he just doesn't want to answer."

"Sara he's probably just confused and hurting right now," Catherine said softly. "This case has…"

"It has really affected him," Sara said. "I just…oh man Catherine what if I pushed him away? I mean I didn't give him a chance to explain…what if he thinks me unreasonable? What if I drove him back to her?"

"Sara why not talk to Nick and ask him what's wrong?" Catherine asked with a faint smile. "He can't avoid you forever. He's probably just thinking about what to say to you right now."

"Yeah well he better make up his mind," Grissom said walking into their lab. "I am going to ta…" he started as his cell phone rang. "Grissom…hey Jim, what's u…what?" Grissom asked in horror as he looked up at Catherine. "C-could you say that again?…We'll be right there," he said hanging up.

"What?" Both Sara and Catherine asked at once.

"We got another body," Grissom said softly. "A child was found in a shallow grave on the outskirts of town just past the junction to Highway 59."

"Oh my g…" Catherine started.

"Let's go," Grissom said turning to leave. "Our appointment with the janitor will have to wait."

Sara quickly got up and went for her bag.

"Sara are you sure you want to come? I mean you could stay and…"

"I have to come," Sara said firmly. "I just can't stay here and do nothing."

They reached the new site in a cloud of gloom and sorrow. Another body…another young boy murdered. 

"Who found it this time?" Grissom asked Brass as he walked up to him.

"Just a passing motorist. He was taking the turn-off to Highway 59 when he had to stop to uh relieve himself," Brass smiled sheepishly as he looked at the man talking to the police. "He walked for a bit that direction," he said pointing to the area marked with yellow tape. "And as he went to take a…well he noticed the strange formation in the ground…he looked closer and then called us."

"Thanks," Grissom mumbled as he looked over at Sara and Catherine as they started to survey the area around the taped off area before he started to walk towards them.

"Same as before," Catherine sighed as Grissom walked up to her and stood beside her. "Boy's body in a shallow dirt grave, no recognizable footprints and no useful tire marks."

"Oh yee of little faith," Grissom quipped. "I'll start on the surrounding area if you two want to start on the body."

"Sure," Sara said absently as she donned her gloves and retrieved a brush from her bag and carefully stepped inside the taped off area, careful not to step on anything they might use as evidence. She bent down and immediately was taken back to the time her and Nick found the body of Danny Meyer. As she started to brush the dirt off his naked chest she remembered how upset and sick Nick looked. Now it pained her even more because now she knew why he was so grief-stricken. Where are you Nick, Sara asked inside? And are you a part of this somehow? In some way? As she started to uncover the dirt she cringed as she noticed the nail marks on his tiny chest and the wrist marks around his small wrists, coupled with burn marks from the rope. The strangulation marks around his neck were the same as Danny's and he too had a single strip of duct tape over his mouth with his dead brown eyes open and looking up at her. She felt her stomach lurch as she looked at his dark hair and darker completion. 

"He looks like a young Nick," Sara whispered in horror. "Oh my go…don't tell me…just…"

"Sara?" Catherine asked in surprise. "Did you say…"

"Sorry just mumbling," Sara said with a frown. "How's it coming?"

"Same markings around the groin area as Danny Meyer. This child too was sexually molested before he was murdered."

"And I'm willing to bet he'll have the same chemicals in his system that killed Danny Meyer," Grissom said firmly. 

"I can't believe this," Sara said softly. "Another one." Sara glanced at her watch once more and then at Catherine. "Nick should be in the office by now right?"

"Should be," Catherine mumbled as she continued to uncover the boy's legs and feet. "Call him and check."

Sara hesitated for a second before standing up and taking her gloves off. She stepped out of the tape and pulled out her cell phone. First she called his home number and frowned at the empty rings before hanging up and dialling the lab. "Greg is Nick in?"

"Nope, haven't seen or heard from him all morning," Greg said slowly. "Is he okay?"

"I hope so," Sara mumbled as she thanked him and hung up.

"Not there?" Catherine asked in concern.

"No," Sara said firmly. She looked around for a few seconds in the morning light and then back at Catherine. "Something's wrong…I just know it."

"Sara you're just being paranoid," Grissom told her as he came up and stood beside her. 

"Trust me something is wrong," she said looking back down at the fully uncovered naked body of the small boy. A boy who bore a very similar resemblance to Danny Meyer who when he grew would also look like Nick. "I need to find him."

"Sara you need to finish up here," Grissom said firmly. "Now I'm sure Nick is okay and just taking some time to think things through for whatever reason. You'll see him later as he knows he can't just take a whole day and not tell me."

"Excuse me," Sara said turning her back to him and dialling MidVale school. "Is Yvette Sutherland in?"

"Yes she is," the receptionist told her. "Would you like me connect you?"

"No," Sara said hanging up.

"Sara what's going on?" Grissom asked firmly.

"I don't know," she said looking back at him. "But whatever _is_ going on you can be sure Yvette Sutherland is behind it one way or another."

"You have evidence of some kind?"

"I have my gut feeling," she replied. "That's better than evidence," she said walking back to Catherine.

"So we have the same nail marks, the same wrists bruises and same markings around the groin," Catherine started. "I have found some more red carpet fibres."

"Damn it!" Grissom cursed.

"Well it's better to be the same one than two different," Catherine mumbled as Brass walked up to them. 

"We're done with him," Brass told Grissom. "We are having the tire marks checked but unless something matches the last crime scene it'll be another anomaly."

"I hate those," Grissom said firmly. "Thanks. We'll take a copy of his statement later. I want to get this body to Al and fast."

"I'll take a soil sample," Sara mumbled as she gently lifted the boy's body and took a sample from underneath. If there is another string of male DNA here…" she trailed off. "Damn it another body so fast."

"She is really getting cocky now," Grissom told them. "And that's dangerous."

Sometime later they were finished with the body and gently lifted it into a plastic bag and had it transported to Al's lab for him to get started on it. All the photographs were taken, all the footprints cast and all the tire marks logged.

"No hair or vomit this time," Catherine told them.

"Greg is supposed to have that report back on the vomit breakdown," Grissom sighed. 

Sara looked around and tried to dispel the uneasy feeling continuing to grow inside of her. "Nick…" her voice trailed off as she stared down at the now empty shallow grave. "I…" she said looking at Grissom. "I know something is wrong with Nick. He would have at least called you by now."

Grissom looked at her with a frown. "I know," he said firmly. "Catherine and I will finish up here if you want to take a drive to his place and then meet us back at the lab. If he's not there then we'll formulate our next step…together."

Sara looked past him at Catherine who slowly nodded her head to show that they too were behind her and wouldn't just give up on Nick if he were in trouble. "Okay," she said as she turned to leave. She slowly walked to her car feeling her stomach start to tighten even more. Nick is in trouble she said to herself. She got inside and sat in silence for a few minutes. When she closed her eyes she drew a sharp breath as her mind flashed images of Nick in pain…bound and gagged…trapped and helpless…a man stood over him and…

"Nick!" Sara exclaimed in torment as she quickly opened her now watery eyes. "Oh god Nick I pray you're okay," she said as she started her car and pulled away from the site. 

Catherine watched her leave and then stood up and looked at Catherine. "What if Nick is involved in all of this in some way?" She asked softly.

"Then god help us all," Grissom said softly. 

********

Nick's mind was a raging mix of dark and twisted dreams, as he lay on the red carpet unconscious. His naked bound body would twist and jerk each time he felt an invisible touch on his vulnerable skin. His body temperature was slowly rising and the toxins inside his system were aching to come out. Sadly with the gag firmly over his lips they could do nothing more than churn inside the stomach and slowly burn the lungs as they came up and were forced back down. 

Sara…Nick's mind said in anguish…Sara help me…..

********

Sara finally reached Nick's place and felt her panic build even more when she noticed his truck was not there. In fact there was no indication that he had been home at all during the night. Yvette was in so Nick was not with her. Was he at her place? Sara now you are just being stupid, she told herself. He still could have called Grissom and said he wasn't going to be in. 

"No something is wrong," Sara said inside as she got out of her car and headed for the front door. She rang the bell several times and then knocked loudly. "Nick!" Sara said in a panic. "Where the hell are you?"

********

"I wonder if you're worried about him?" The female voice asked as she looked at a picture of Sara she got from a newspaper. "Are you looking for him right now?" She asked with a laugh. She then picked up a picture of Nick and smiled at it. "I'll let her be with you once more," she said meanly. "Then she dies and you come with me…for good."

********

Sara went around to the back door and tried the handle. "I'm not just giving up," Sara said loudly. She pulled out her cell phone and called Grissom. "Nick's not here," she said firmly.

"I'll call Brass," Grissom said hanging up. 

Sara rushed back to her car and got in. "Please hang on Nick," she said sadly as she started up her car and raced back to CSI headquarters. When she got there the corner's van was already there bringing in the body of the new John Doe to Al. She got out of her car and walked up to Grissom and Catherine who were standing outside talking to Brass.

"When did you talk to him last?" Brass asked Sara.

Sara looked at him in misery before letting out a heavy sigh and then answering. "Outside MidVale school. He was um…I never saw him after that," she said looking at the men carrying in the black body bag. "He's missing."

"Where's his truck?" Brass asked Grissom.

"Sorry no idea there either. Last time I talked to him I told him to go back to the school and talk to Sara to the teachers. I guess he never got there."

"Yeah he never got there," Sara snapped before she turned her back to them and headed inside.

"I'll go and talk to her," Catherine said quickly.

"Gil you think he was kidnapped?" Brass asked seriously.

"Nick wouldn't just disappear or take a day off without a reason," Grissom said firmly. "Even if he needed some time and didn't want to tell anyone he would tell me."

"You sure about that?" Brass asked.

"Positive. Nick's in trouble," Grissom said quickly. "We have to find him."

"Right," Brass said motioning for one of his men to come and join him. "Put out an APB on this vehicle," he said giving the description of Nick's truck to his detective and then looked back at Grissom. "Anything else?"

"Yeah I might have something," Greg said walking up to them with a sheepish grin.

"What, you?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah well I came out here to ask you something and well I kinda overheard and…"

"Greg just tell us what you know," Brass said with a heavy sigh.

"Nick came to me in confidence yesterday," Greg said softly. "He wanted some miniature recording equipment."

"What for?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Didn't say," Greg sighed. "Is he in trouble?"

"Yes," Grissom said firmly.

"Am I?" Greg asked.

"Yes."

"Great!"

********

"Sara," Catherine called out to Sara making her stop beside the locker room. 

Sara stopped walking only when she was in the locker room. She kept her back to Catherine for she feared that if she turned around and looked she's start crying. "He's gone," she whispered. "And it's my fault."

"No it's not," Catherine said softly as she slowly walked up to Sara and gently touched her back. 

"Nick is gone because of me!" Sara insisted as she turned around with anger in her eyes. "What if he decided to up and leave because of me?"

"Sara that's just being silly and you know it," Catherine insisted.

"I…" Sara started as she turned away once more. "I just can't help but feel that something bad has happened to him."

"We will find him Sara," Catherine said firmly.

"Yeah but when? And what will he have to endure before we do find him?" Sara asked angrily.

"Whatever he does face," Catherine said slowly turning Sara around to face her. "Whatever he has to experience he will survive. Nick is strong and he will endure until we find him."

"What if he can't?" Sara moaned.

"He will Sara," Catherine said firmly as she gently took Sara by the arm and helped her sit down on the bench in the middle of the room.

"But what if he gives up or thinks I'll hate him or worse? What if he gives up hope of being found or…" her voice trailed off in sadness. 

"He won't Sara," Catherine told her. "Inside each of us is something that lasts longer than love, is stronger than willpower, and goes deeper than hope."

"Yeah?" Sara asked sadly as she wiped a few tears away. "And what is that?"

"It's the knowledge that life itself is worth more than dying," Catherine said softly. 

"What if Nick wants to die?" Sara asked.

"He won't give up that easily," Catherine confirmed. "Not when there is a chance that the woman he loves will return that love. That is something worth living for."

"I really want to believe that," Sara said looking up at Nick's locker. But as her eyes lingered on his nameplate she felt sadness grip her once again. She felt it's cold steely fingers wrap themselves around her neck and squeeze, laughing in her ear that fate had won, Nick was gone and wasn't coming back. "I have to believe that we'll find him," she whispered. "I won't give in," she said looking at Catherine with a sad but determined face. "I won't give up on him or us."

"And neither will he," Catherine said hugging her around her shoulders. 

********

Nick's mind called out once more to Sara in silent torment…_Sara…help me…_

********

Sara, as if she heard Nick's mind reaching out to her's quickly looked up and stared at his locker before her. "Nick…" she whispered in sorrow. "I will help you."


	7. Something Stronger than Will

**Title: The Children of Eden  
****Chapter 7 – Something Stronger than Will…  
***Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Wow! I never expected it but it sure makes me want to make the story longer! Sorry but Warrick is not going to be in this one…just the two pairing's…too much to take care of and I really want to focus on Nick and Sara. *sigh* But thanks for the continued support! Love you guys*

"That's all he said?" Grissom asked Greg.

"That's it, I swear," Greg said quickly.

"I asked him but he wouldn't tell me…just said he needed to set something straight."

"Great," Grissom said firmly. "Straight with who?"

"I don't know," Greg said slowly. "Couldn't even guess."

"Okay well I'll get my guys working on the van and I'll send someone over to the school to see if they perhaps saw Nick before he left," Brass said quickly.

"Let me know what you find," Grissom said as he turned and headed inside with Greg following him. "Did you get the analysis of the vomit?"

"Right here," Greg said walking up to his desk, grabbing a piece of paper and handing it to Grissom. 

Grissom took the report and quickly examined it, his eyes finally resting on the one word that made his brow crease. "Carp?"

"Dried carp," Greg corrected him.

"What was he doing eating dried carp?"

"Well it's part of a fish snack that has dried carp in it…sort of like those Chinese fish crackers."

"Fish crackers?" Grissom asked with a frown. "Sounds gross."

"It is," Greg sighed.  "But obviously this guy likes it."

"Guy?" Grissom asked with a raised brow.

"Same DNA pattern that is in the soil," Greg said holding up another piece of paper. "The same person who's seminal residue was on the boy is the same person who threw up a few feet from him."

"We need a name," Grissom said firmly as he handed the paper back to Greg. "And who sells that kind of snack?"

"I'm on it," he said firmly as he turned back to his computer. 

"Oh and Greg," Grissom said quickly turning back to him.

"Yeah boss?" Greg lightly teased.

"How's that search coming for residents from those previous cases I asked you to check on?"

"You mean the ones that lived within the certain radius of those last six murders?"

"Yes," Grissom said impatiently.

"Search is still running," Greg said with a frown. "Takes time to do each different state."

"Let me know as soon as you get something," Grissom said firmly. "And on the vomit too."

"Baby let's get to work," Greg said looking at his computer as Grissom turned and walked away. 

Grissom hurried past the locker room and stopped when he saw Catherine and Sara sitting quietly on the bench. Catherine looked up at him and slightly nodded, telling him that Sara would be okay. He nodded back to her and then continued his way to Al's lab. 

"Well?" Grissom asked as he pushed the doors open and walked up to his friend behind the operating table. 

"Hate working on these young kids," Al said with a heavy sigh.

"Does he fit the MO of the last vic?"

"Almost to the letter," Al said firmly.

"Almost?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Let's start at the top okay?"

"Al…"

"No Gil," Al insisted. "Let's start at the top."

"Fine," Grissom huffed. 

"Okay so first his lips and mouth show the same amount of tape residue that Danny Meyer had indicating that this boy too spent most of his time gagged with duct tape. The marks around his neck are consistent with that of strangulation, which contributed to part of his death. His stomach was burnt by the same chemical concoction that burnt Danny Meyer's and his lung tissue as well as lining of the throat and mouth and larynx all have the same bluish toxic tinge. I've sent a sample upstairs for a chemical breakdown but I'll bet a years pay its Special K, GHB and Windex. He too was awake the whole time he was being abused."

Grissom felt himself wince as he continued to stare into the haunted expression of the dead boy before him.

"Do we know his name?" Al asked softly.

"Brass is running that now," Grissom said sadly. "What else?"

"Well just like Danny this child too damaged his voice box beyond repair by yelling and crying and swallowing back his own vomit which as like Danny ate through the lining of the stomach cavity. The dark blue marks here on his chest are again from short fingernails and the darker marks on his wrists are from the pressure his attacker used to hold him down on the red carpet. I found more fibres in certain areas. Rope burns on his wrists and ankles indicate he was tied up a fair bit of the time as well, struggling when the drugs wore off. Markings and bruising around the genital area once again prove there was forced sexual stimulation. I did find seminal traces and am running those now for any matches from the DNA patterns we pulled off Danny Meyer. But…I also found a pool of seminal fluid in the inner ear cavity."

"What? How on earth…" Grissom started and then stopped as his mind flashed images of the boy rolling on the floor while the older man ejaculated above him. "He rolled onto it."

"It was on the floor and yes it got into his ear," Al said glumly. "But there is more from this sample to get a good DNA reading."

"I just wish we had something to compare it to," Grissom said firmly as Catherine walked into the room. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine when Nick is found," Catherine said firmly.

"Nick's missing?" Al asked quickly. Grissom just looked at him and nodded his head.

"So what do we have here?" Catherine asked softly.

"Another," Grissom said firmly. "Want to start from the top?" Grissom asked Al in sarcasm.

********

Sara had to admit that she did feel better after her talk with Catherine. It just helped to re-confirm inside her mind that Nick would be found. I just pray it's alive, she said inside as she wandered back to her desk and slumped sadly into the chair. Brass was doing all he could to find Nick and they were told to just wait. 

"Sara," Greg said walking up to her.

"Hey," she said with a forced smile. "What's up?"

"Nick um…" he said as he played with the file in his hand. "He asked me to run this blood sample for him…check what was in it."

"Whose blood is it?" Sara asked softly.

"Nick didn't say," Greg said handing the file to her. "Maybe it can help with the case."

"Why do you say that?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Because there are traces of GHB along with liquid chloroform on that sample."

"What?" Sara asked in surprise as she took the file and opened it. "Where did Nick…"

"Sorry Sara, he didn't say," Greg said again. 

"Thanks," she said turning away from him and looking intently at the file before her.

"I have to run a check on something for Grissom," Greg told her. "Be back in a bit."

Sara however didn't hear him as her mind was already wondering where Nick got the blood sample and why he wanted it checked. "Where did you get this sample Nick?" She asked softly. She took the DNA test results and plugged them into her database and started her search. She got up and headed for the coffee stand and poured herself a cup of coffee and headed back to her desk as the computer on it started to beep with the results. Sara slowly took a sip from her cup as her eyes fixed themselves in horror upon the face before her on the screen as the computer displayed the results of the DNA search she conducted.

"Oh my god…" she said in horror as the cup fell from her hands and smashed to the ground at her feet. "Nick?"

********

Nick finally felt himself coming out of his sickly drugged stupor. But it was different this time. When he wanted his body to move it did. Must have been different drugs this time, he said inside. He was thankful for the blanket as it stopped the shivers and the warmth actually helped to calm his still rapidly beating heart. He stretched back his bound arms and legs and then rested on his side once more. As he lay on the carpet his nose drew in the sharp mildew smell on the floor and he almost gagged under the foul smell. I have to take the blindfold off, Nick told himself as he began to rub his tender face against the harsh carpet. After a few painful minutes and some minor carpet burns on his cheeks he was able to get the dark damp cloth off his eyes. He rubbed his head on the carpet a few more times and the blindfold came off altogether the dye stinging and burning the area around his eyes.

Nick blinked his eyes several times to get the dye out of them but as he squinted into the blanket on top of him he felt the dye still stinging and burning his eyes and quickly closed them. Damn it, he cursed inside as he realized that he had to cry to make them wet to wash the chemicals out of them. That wouldn't be too hard since all he had to do was think on Sara's sad face and his eyes watered immediately. He pictured himself having to tell her what happened and watched as her face turned into disappointment and then even more came as he watched her walk away for good. The tears did help to wash some more of the dye out but they also stinged like mad. The whole ordeal left him exhausted and he had to rest on the musty carpet to regain some strength. 

After a few more minutes he decided to try to get the blanket off his head by moving his body. But if he rolled out from under it he would be cold and the warmth was actually helping him. I'll try to inch up, Nick told himself. He turned over onto his back and despite the pains in his cut wrists started to slowly inch his way to the top of the blanket. Finally after he was sure he ripped more of the flesh on his wrists open his head finally was free of the edge of the blanket. Nick looked around the dimly lit room and cursed the fact that they had the lights off and the blinds drawn. He squinted to see his surroundings and was happy his brain was finally occupied with thoughts other than Sara's sad face or the hell he was forced to endure. Now Nick, he commanded himself, you only have a short time before they return, get to work.

********

"Sara?" Greg asked in a panic as he came rushing into the room she was in. He saw her still frozen in front of the computer, the cup of coffee still shattered at her feet. 

"I…" Sara started as she still stared in shock at Nick's picture on the monitor before her.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked as he walked closer. He followed her fixed gaze and look in shock at his friend's picture on the screen. "It was Nick's blood?"

"How…I mean when did he…who gave him…" Sara sputtered forth a million questions. She slowly turned and looked at him with a pained expression. "Who gave this to him?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

"Sara I don't…" Greg started.

"Who gave this to him!" She yelled in anger.

"I don't know," Greg said quickly. "Sorry…he just came into the lab with the needle, gave it to me and asked for the results fast. That's it…I swear."

"Who…" Sara's voice trailed off as she turned her gaze back to Nick's smiling face. "That night…that night you were home and I…I came by and you didn't answer…who was there?" She asked in dread.

Greg heard her softly muttering and went and got some paper towels and cleaned up the coffee from the floor. "We'll find him Sara," Greg said softly.

"Yeah but what is he going through right now?" She asked in torment.

"I don't even want to know," he whispered.

********

"Okay so she's getting cocky," Grissom said with a sigh as he and Catherine stood in a small room before a white board with writing on it.

Catherine slowly walked behind Grissom looking at the dates on the board with a frown. "These dates don't make any sense," Catherine mumbled. 

"Why not?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Look," she said taking the marker and walking up to him. "Let's put this in layman's terms," she said with a smile as she started to write out the months beside their numbers. After she was done she went back and stood beside Grissom.

"Why didn't I see that?" He asked looking at the words before him. Catherine only looked at him with a wink making him smile. "So something must have happened to her during the months of May and June for her to only kill during those times. Two months. Just like now."

"Two months," Catherine echoed. "Okay so she was abused as a child for two months and whoever did it either left or…well he must have left if her method of retribution is murdering these young boys because she feels she didn't get the justice she deserved. The male abusing her leaves without being held accountable and now she feels she must return the favor by hurting those that might grow up to do the same."

"But Danny Meyer doesn't fit the profile of a boy who would grow up to do that to girls," Grissom said slowly. "There must be something else. Some other reason behind her motive."

"If you're going to say for the sheer pleasure of it spare me," Catherine said dryly. 

"Well I think that's a given…but why…"

"Why what? Why does she do it or why does she enjoy it?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Why does she enjoy it?" Grissom said as he stared at the dates some more. "Unless…" he said as his voice trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless she returned the favor when she was young and enjoyed it…but as a youth she couldn't murder because she'd get caught…but when she's older," Grissom said looking at Catherine.

"She can do both…enjoy it and make sure she's not caught."

"Oh she's good," Grissom said turning back to the white board. "But not perfect."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because already she's making more mistakes," Grissom said firmly. "She left more lipstick traces, Al found a pool of seminal fluid in the ear cavity and I'm willing to bet the soil sample will reveal even more. Oh yeah and the funny patterns around the head were from her pressing down on the duct tape to make sure it was still on."

"What?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"I did a simulation. She pressed down on the edges of the tape causing his head to move back and forth," Grissom explained. 

"But why? He was already dead?" Catherine asked incredously.

"Makes you wonder right?" Grissom countered.

"Wonder indeed…" Catherine's voice trailed off.

"Brass is working on a name right now, so until we have that we won't know where to look for a pattern."

"How about at school," Catherine said slowly.

"Which one?" Grissom asked.

"Why don't we go and talk to the janitor and find out?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Grissom said firmly. 

********

"Hey Tim," the office clerk called out to his boss.

"Yeah Rudy what is it now?" A grumbly voice called out from a back office.

"That truck we brought in last night…" he said taking the paper in his hands and walking into the back room. "That black Tahoe…"

"What about it?"

"There is a police APB out on it right now," Rudy said quickly. "I just heard it on the scanner."

"You listening to that damn thing again," the man grumbled.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. 

"Oh hell," he said leaning back in his chair and looking out the window at Nick's truck sitting at the front of the lot. "Well call the police and tell them. I don't want any trouble with the law."

"Right boss," Rudy said taking the paper back from his boss and heading to the front counter. He picked up the phone and dialled the number he heard. "Yeah can I speak to a Jim Brass?"

********

"Nick was drugged," Sara said softly as Grissom and Catherine walked into the room.

"We're…going to the…school…" Grissom said slowly. "What happened in here?" 

They both walked up to her and Greg and stood looking at the computer screen along with them. "Why does Nick's name come up on a DNA search? We know who he is," Grissom said lightly.

"Then perhaps you can tell me why his blood had this in it," Sara snapped as she shoved the DNA results into his hands.

Grissom took the paper and frowned as he looked up at Greg. "When did you run this?"

"Well I started yesterday but the test results just came back and…"

"Was this before or after he asked for the recording equipment?" Grissom asked.

"Recording equipment?" Both Sara and Catherine asked at the same time.

"Long story," Grissom said quickly.

"It was after," Greg told them. "He didn't say it was his or why he wanted it tested…just to test it and fast."

"Nick was drugged," Sara repeated again. "This is just going from bad to worse."

"So Nick was attacked once before?" Catherine asked.

"Perhaps more," Grissom said looking at the report a bit more closely. "Some of the affected cells look like they are about to die while there are newer ones just as infected. He could have been attacked twice."

"Twice?" Sara half screeched. "When?"

"I don't know," Grissom said softly. "We need to find him and…" he started as his phone rang. "Grissom…Brass did you…what? Where? Is it Nick's? Okay we'll be right there," he said hanging up.

"What?" Sara asked quickly.

"Nick's truck was found at Tim's impound lot on 4th. Apparently it was brought there last night from Bar 21."

"Bar 21?" Sara asked again.

"Sara you go and meet Brass at the impound lot. Catherine and I will go to Bar 21."

"I want to go to Bar 21," Sara insisted.

"Sara I need you focused," Grissom said firmly. "Now whatever reason he was doing there…along with his recording equipment we need to know…I can stay calm right now, can you?"

Sara let out a long huff in resignation. "Fine," she snapped as she stood up. "But you better find out what he was doing there and…"

"We will," Grissom said quickly. "Just go and see what you can find at the impound lot."

********

The ride to the impound lot was pure hell on Sara's emotions. "Nick was drugged…" she echoed sadly. "More than one…" she said again. "And what the hell was the recording equipment about?" She asked in anger. Nick was drugged, she whispered inside. By who? And why? The very thought of Nick being drugged and helpless to whoever…she stopped her train of thought and quickly turned on the radio, hoping the sounds would drown out Nick's cries for help in her mind. Sadly it didn't work. She kept hearing him calling her name to help him and then all would go quiet. "Nick…" she whispered in torment. "Where are you?"

********

Nick felt the pains in his stomach starting to grow more as he lay on his side sweating a bit more heavily and breathing hard into the gag. He managed to pushed himself all the way over to the edge of the bed and slowly propel himself up the side of it. His head was pounding and as soon as he lifted it into the air the room started to spin and he crashed back down on his side, cursing angrily into the gag with this dry and burning throat. He rested for a few minutes and then tried again. By like the fifth try he was able to get himself onto his elbows and then his wrists. The fresh cuts took a backseat to the fact that he was now partially sitting up and able to look around. His eyes still burned and stung from the dye and tears in them but at least he was sitting up. Once the room started to spin he was able to finally look around. The room was small and dimly lit and furnished with only a small closet, a large bed, a dresser with a chair and another chair on the dresser rested a chest that looked like it didn't belong. He craned his neck and looked outside the door and spied another door to another room, the red carpet showing in that one as well. The hallway carpet however was a dark beige color. Odd he thought as he started to look around the room. Then much to his horror his eyes rested on a framed picture of himself on the dresser. What the hell, he asked as his eyes widened even more and his heart started to beat a bit faster. Then much to his dismay he heard the door starting to open and knew his time alone was to end. He quickly shuffled back onto his side and lay still. He couldn't get the blindfold back on or the blanket back up and new he was doomed for some type of punishment because of it. 

"Oh Nicholas," the woman's voice sang out as she opened the door and then quickly locked it behind her. "Are you behaving?"

Nick just huffed into the gag and rolled his eyes. Like I can do anything else he said inside.

"I wonder if you've been a good boy today," she said firmly as she headed for his room.

Nick heard her walking his way and readied himself for even a glimpse of what she looked like. Sadly she stopped a few feet short of his room, donned a dark ski mask and entered her bedroom. "I see you've been a bad boy," she said firmly as she looked down at him and then let her eyes drift to the blindfold. "Well no matter," she said walking up to the dresser and grabbing the role of duct tape and walking back to him.

She meanly grabbed his arm and yanked him up to a sitting position. Nick winced under the strain of the ropes once again cutting into his wrists but was thankful the blanket pooled on his lap, keeping him at least somewhat covered. 

"Now since you've been such a bad little boy I'll have to teach you a lesson," she teased as she tore off a strip of duct tape. Then much to Nick's horror she placed it firmly down over his eyes. "There now you can't do that again," she hissed in his ear before she lightly smacked his cheek. Nick mumbled angrily into the gag, which only made her laugh more. "Keep it up and I'll wrap this whole roll around those pretty eyes of yours."

Nick just slumped back in defeat and cursed the way the harsh tape pulled the soft flesh around his very sensitive eyes. He felt her pushing him back onto his side and taking the blanket totally off him, leaving his naked body once more exposed and vulnerable. 

"mmmm much better," she said looking down at him with a large smile. "I'll change into something more comfortable and then I'll be back," she said softly. She quickly bent down and kissed him roughly on the cheek, not caring about the slight burn mark from the carpet. "You see my darling little Nicholas," she whispered in his ear. "I now own you…I own your mind and soon I will own your body…forever."

Never, Nick said as he tried to pull himself away from her ugly touches. You'll never own me, he told himself as he heard her laughter as she stood up and walked over to the closet and opened it. 

"I own you now my sweet little boy," she said firmly.

Nick rested his weary head on the carpet and sighed heavily inside. You'll never own me, he tried once more. But as he lay naked and helpless before her he knew there was a battle going inside his mind to determine whether or not he in actuality had the will to even want to survive. It would be so easy just to give up inside and concede the fact that she did win. But the little voice shouting to be heard, the voice of his inner will, was finally starting to be noticed. It was there…something stronger than his will of mind…it was his will to live. It was there, fighting for the chance to tell the rest of him that he did have something worth living for. But only he could determine what that was. He knew but he had to be the one to face it. I don't know how, Nick said sadly. _Yes you do, his inner voice said._ No I don't, Nick told himself, I don't know how. _Then I'll show you how, his inner voice said firmly. Together we will survive._

********

"Why was Nick out here?" Catherine asked softly as they stopped outside Bar 21, which was quite shabby and divvy in the daytime. 

"No idea," Grissom frowned. "And who was he recording? And why?"

"And where is he?" Catherine whispered as they got out of the car and headed for the front door. Once inside they walked up to the bar and Catherine looked around nervously and then rested her eyes on the dancing platform, one that she was all too familiar with. "Don't miss that anymore," she mused dryly.

Grissom gestured for the bartender to come and talk to him, pulling out a picture of Nick for him to ID. He pulled out his CSI badge and flashed it to the man who seemed a little nervous.

"Yeah?" The bartender asked quickly.

"What's your name?" Grissom asked firmly.

The man, taken by surprise, simply replied, "Todd."

"Well Todd," Grissom said with a pause. "I'm here conducting a crime scene investigation. Do you know this man?" He asked showing him a picture of Nick.

"Crime scene?" Todd asked in shock. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Sounds like you know him," Catherine said firmly.

The man's nervous eyes shifted from Grissom to Catherine and back to Grissom, indicating he had at least had some encounter with Nick Stokes. "What happened to him?"

"When did you last see him?"

"Look I…" the man started in protest.

"If you hamper a Federal Investigation in anyway I'll have you arrested so fast you'll be collecting retirement in the grave," Grissom snapped. "Now do you know him?"

"Yes already," the man moaned miserably.

"How do you know him?" Catherine asked firmly.

"He uh…look his old lady faxed over a picture," he said grabbing the small photo of Nick and showing it to Grissom and Catherine. "She said to put something in his drink as a joke…said it was a sexy surprise and…look she said they'd be leaving here together."

"Where did you get the drugs?" Catherine asked quickly.

"A messenger dropped off a package early yesterday," the bartender said slowly. "She said they were harmless."

"Do you still have it?" Grissom questioned.

"No," the man replied. "Sorry it was just a plain brown envelope with my name on it. Said instructions would come over the phone for a special customer."

"And you didn't question it?" Grissom asked firmly.

"Uh no," Todd replied sheepishly.

"How much was in it?" Catherine asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what…"

"How much was the pay off?" Grissom asked again.

"Three hundred dollars," Todd admitted.

"What? Wow," Grissom said in surprise.

"Yeah I now," Todd said lamely. 

"So you get this package and she calls and said…what?" Catherine asked.

"She said…well she said it was a surprise for him that it would um…uh…" he said, his face turning red.

"And what?" Grissom asked.

"Well she uh…" he said, his face turning redder.

"Said it would be the best sex of his life?" Catherine finished dryly.

"Yeah that's it," the man sighed making Grissom look at Catherine with an amused smile. "Look I thought it was harmless. Is he dead or something?"

"Don't ask," Catherine smiled at Grissom.

"Did she have a name?" Grissom asked looking back at Todd.

"No just a Texas accent," Todd sighed. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know yet," Grissom said firmly. "What time did they leave last night?"

"Well the funny thing is she never showed," the man told them. "I gave him the drink, he used the jon and the he left…that's it. It was about 8:30 or so. But that's it I swear…she never showed up and he left."

"You let him leave knowing there were drugs in his system?" Grissom asked in anger.

"Look man…" the man started in protest. "I didn't know what she gave him…I thought it was just a stimulant or something…I mean I would never hurt him and…I thought they were harmless. Weren't they?"

"She must have been waiting outside," Catherine said turning and heading for the door. "You can finish up here."

"Look man I'm sorry," the man insisted quickly. "I didn't think that…"

"You're right you didn't think," Grissom said angrily.

"Look…next time…" the man started.

"The next time you do this and I find out about it, I'll shut you down…permanently," Grissom snapped before he turned and followed after Catherine. "Oh and the police will be here to take you into custody in a bit," Grissom said just as the door slammed closed behind him. "Anything?" He asked Catherine.

"It would have been nice to know where Nick had parked…" Catherine mumbled as she continued to look around the bare parking lot. "At least this way we could have known where she was…she must have given him something to render him helpless in some way, otherwise she'd never be able to overpower him alone."

"Unless she wasn't alone," Grissom said slowly. "Could have been a man with her but…who is she?" 

"I don't know," Catherine said with a frown. "And is that who Nick went to record? And why?"

"We better find him and fast," Grissom said firmly.

"Yeah but where do we even start to look?"

********

"Now now sweet little Nicholas," the woman smiled as walked back up to him and bent down beside his still quivering body on the floor beside the bed. "As much as I love to see the sight of you bound before me, I'd much rather hold you down for myself," she laughed as she produced a small needle. She roughly yanked the tape from his lips and before he could draw a breath or say a word she was roughly assaulting his lips, biting and kissing them meanly.

Nick tried to turn his head or pull away but was trapped by her hands firmly holding him in place. She once again bit into the tender cut on his bottom lip and laughed when it produced blood.

"Get…away…from me…" Nick said between gasps as he tried again to pull away from her rough kisses.

She finally stopped and pulled back, stroking his cheek and playing with the small dribble of blood rolling down his rough chin surface. "Nicholas you used to like my kisses."

"I hated them then and even more now," Nick spat in anger. "Why did you do this to me?" He asked in angry torment.

"Nicholas I…"

"Why did you do this to me!" Nick yelled in anger. He received a harsh slap on his lips and decided against yelling again as the hit really stung the open wound.

"Now you have to learn to be quite my sweet," she said meanly. "I already told you why I did this and I'll not say it again," she snapped. "So stop asking!" Then before Nick could react she pushed another needle full of drugs into his veins, once again rendering him immobile. 

"NO!" Nick said in a panic as the cool liquid raced through his veins. He felt his heart rate increase again and his body temperature immediately rise. Panic filled his brain as it tried to focus on the fact that he would be once again helpless before his evil captor. _Hold on, his inner strength told him as it felt Nick's willpower leaving his tormented mind._ I can't, Nick said in misery to himself. I can't hold on any longer. _You have to_. Do you know what she did to me? And will again? Nick asked as his eyes started to water under the harsh tape covering them. _Yes I know, his inner mind said in sorrow. But she hasn't destroyed your will. Fight Nick! His inner voice commanded. Fight inside. Don't give in. Keep your mind active. _I don't know how, Nick said sadly. _Focus on something that you know brings you happiness, focus on Sara_. Sara hates me, Nick said in anguish. _No she doesn't, focus on her. _I don't know how, Nick concluded. _I will help you, that is afterall my job._

Nick let his mind take him to another place so that his willpower would help him to ignore the events that would follow. He felt himself once again being turned over and his wrists and ankles unbound. Then he was flipped back onto his back and his bloody wrists held firmly as his sides while she climbed on top of him, her wicked laughter filling the room. Nick's mind, however, started to show Nick pictures of when he first met Sara. It was those thoughts and only those that kept him alive. The hope that he would see her one day and the will that she wouldn't hate him. It was all he had left.

********

Sara finally reached the impound lot in a cloud of misery. Nick was drugged…twice…Nick was missing…almost 24 hours now…Nick was…"AH!" Sara said as she lightly hit the dashboard once her car had stopped. She quickly took a few deep breaths before pushing herself out of the car and walking up to Brass and a few of his men.

"Hey Sara," Brass said softly.

"What did you find?" She asked in anticipation.

"Nothing except that the door was still unlocked when we got here," Brass said.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. "Did you find the keys?"

"Found nothing," Brass said firmly. "Want a look?"

"Yeah," she said quickly pulling out a set of gloves and putting them on. She set down her bag and took hesitant steps towards Nick's driver door. With a trembling hand she pulled it open and stared inside. Her heart raced faster as afterwaves of his cologne started to play with her senses. "Nick…" she said sadly as her eyes started to water as she gently touched the back of his seat. Torment ripped through her soul as she gazed in horror upon a small picture of her on his dashboard. "Oh man Nick…I…oh god…" she said in horror as a tear slid down her cheek. She stared at her small smiling faced and cursed the fact that she had turned him away so quickly. "What have I done?" She begged in silent sorrow. She heard Brass behind her, quickly wiped her tears away and managed to regain her composure before answering him in a calmer tone.

"No there is nothing out of the ordinary in here," she said softly. "It's like he went to open the door but never had a chance to get in."

"Great," Brass mumbled. "Now what?"

"Now we have it towed back to the lab and there we can do a full inspection just in case," Sara said softly as she pulled herself out from the front seat. She took a couple more deep breaths before she turned around and looked at Brass with a determine face. "I'm heading back to the lab."

"Right," he said dryly. "I'll make sure they use the gloves to bring this one."

"Thanks," she said sadly. She headed back to her car and managed to get inside and turn the engine on. With a strong look on her face she slowly backed out of the lot and then pulled out of it. A block away, however, she pulled her car over and slumped into her arms and just cried. She mind drifted back to the small picture of herself that Nick had placed on the dash, the smell of his cologne still haunting her senses. "Nick…" she cried in anguish. "Why did I…" she said through sobs. "Why did I push you away?" She asked in torment. "Nick…" she whispered. "Please don't hate me…don't give up…please Nick…just hold on…" she begged in sorrow. "Please hold on."

********

"You can stop crying my sweet little boy," the woman laughed as she continued her assault on his captive frame. 

Nick's mind had drowned out most of the laughter and sickening words and focused on when he first met Sara, sadly the tears were involuntary. He knew he smiled because his evil captor thought it was because of something she was doing. But it wasn't. It was when he first met Sara. He was so nervous and yet so full of expectation about meeting her.

_'Nick Stokes,' Nick said proudly as he extended his hand. Sara hardly gave him a glance and just smiled lightly. 'I know you have a name,' Nick said firmly._

_'You must be a detective,' Sara said simply._

_'The best,' Nick replied. 'Would make even Joe Friday jealous,' he said making her lightly laugh._

_'Sara Sidle,' she smiled as she took his hand and shook it. 'Welcome to CSI, Las Vegas. Are you a gambling man?' She asked innocently._

_'Only with my life,' Nick laughed. 'Care to take a chance on me?' Nick flirted with the beautiful woman before him._

_'I don't have that much to gamble with,' Sara retorted, delighted with the flirting and the handsome man before her. _

_'Your smile is winning's enough,' he said smoothly._

_'I'll bet you say that to all the girls,' Sara said walking away with a smile on her face._

_'Just the ones I'm crazy about,' Nick said softly._

I wish I could go back to the beginning, Nick said sadly inside. Sara will hate me now. _You can't give up hope Nick, his inner voice said firmly. _Why not? Sara thinks I like Yvette…now I have this woman come back into my life and destroy it again…I…Nick said as he felt the woman's body shift on his making him wish he were dead. She will hate me, Nick told himself. _You tell yourself what you want to, his inner voice scolded. I'm going to keep telling myself that Sara loves me and that's worth holding on to. _ You are me, Nick insisted. _I know._

********

"Thanks Jim," Grissom said firmly. "Brass is going to have the bartender questioned further," he told Catherine as they headed back to the lab. 

"Okay so Nick goes to a bar to meet someone to record them for some reason. The bartender tells us his girlfriend called ahead and told him to give something in his drink that would give him the best sex of his life…"

"By the way how did you know?" Grissom asked, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Don't ask," Catherine smiled. "Did you tell Sara?"

"I left a message," Grissom sighed.

"I just don't get this…why would she want to kidnap Nick? He hasn't received any threats or anything lately…it just doesn't make any sense," Catherine said to him.

"I know," Grissom sighed. "But sadly we know have to wait on Brass since the truck was moved and we have nothing at the Bar. And I doubt Sara will find much in his truck. Wherever Nick is he's the only one that can tell us for sure what happened."

********

Sara called Grissom and left a message telling him that she didn't find anything of value on Nick's truck and that it was being towed back to the lab for further inspection. She also said she was going home because the stress and worry were starting to take their toll. She had gotten his message, which only served to torment her further. 

Grissom and Catherine finally reached back to the lab and decided to go over Nick's truck themselves since they knew Sara wouldn't but up for it that much. "The rest of the stuff we can process tomorrow," Grissom said as he turned the light on to lightening the darkening room. 

"I just can't imagine Sara's pain right now," Catherine said softly as she examined Nick's front dash. "I mean to be so attracted to someone and then perhaps lose them, not knowing why…I just can't imagine," she said softly.

Grissom fixed his stare on her and frowned. "I can," he whispered not thinking she heard. But as he started to look back down she looked up and they locked eyes for a few brief seconds. "Maybe I can too," she said softly, making both of them blush as they quickly looked back down and continued the task at hand.

Sara reached home under a cloud of heavy depression. She replayed all the facts over and over in her mind…Nick was drugged…twice…wanted recording equipment…went to Bar 21…according to Grissom was drugged at the bar…he was alone…left alone…then he was gone…his truck still there, unlocked. She remembered seeing the picture of her on the dash and felt her eyes water instantly. "I pushed him away," she whispered in torment. "I…I pushed…him away…" she said between sobs. She finally managed to get from her car to her house before the sun totally set and then headed straight for the bed and slumped down in a sobbing heap on top. "Nick is gone…" she muttered into the empty room. "Nick is gone!" She yelled in anger. "Nick is…and it's my fault…" Sara buried her head in her hands and let herself cry even more. "Nick…" her voice trailed off into the darkness. 

********

"I see you wasted no time in getting yourself in the mood," the man said sourly as he came into the room where the woman was still on Nick.

Nick's mind failed to hear the male captor enter the room and he cursed himself for not staying sharp. Sadly he had to do anything to drown out what she was doing to his body. 

"It's dark so let's dump him already," the man said quickly. "And what the hell is over his eyes?" He asked referring to the sticky damp tape fixed firmly over his eyes and face. 

"Nicholas was a bad boy today," she smiled back down at him. 

"Yeah sure," he said sourly. "Well I want a turn before he leaves," he said firmly.

The woman looked back down at Nick's defeated expression and sighed happily. She brought herself back down to his mouth and slowly but roughly kissed it. "I will miss the time we are apart," she whispered in his ear. "But soon it will be just you and me."

"N…o…" Nick said in a soft ragged breath.

The woman just laughed and pushed herself off of him. "If you leave him for a few more minutes he'll be more fun to tie back up."

"Fine," the man huffed as he looked at her and then down at Nick. He winced slightly as he noticed the carpet burn marks on his face and the bite marks on his swollen lips. 

Nick felt the woman finally get off of him and then he felt the cool air hitting his exposed body as he was forced to lie on the floor before them. 

"I'm going for a shower," she said firmly as she turned and left the room. "Want to join me?" She asked her male companion.

The man looked at her smile and knew he had given in even before his head nodded yes. "Just let me fix him."

Nick sighed heavily as he finally felt some life returning to his limbs, but sadly it was short lived as he was once again flipped onto his stomach and his cut wrists grabbed meanly. "It…hurts…" he moaned as the ropes were tightly tied his wrists together behind his back, once again biting further into the soft flesh. 

"Shut up already," the man snapped.

Nick felt his eyes water involuntarily and some started to seep out from under the edge of the tape and onto the floor. Sadly with all the moving around on his stomach he felt it lurch and knew he need to throw up. "I'm…sick…" he said sadly.

"So choke it back," the man said as he firmly tied his ankles together. He then put Nick back on his side and grabbed the tape to gag him. 

"I need…to thr…" Nick started only to be silenced once again with a piece of the heavy tape being pressed down over his cut lips. This time he didn't even have the strength to utter a silent protest. 

"Be right back," he man laughed as he meanly grabbed Nick by the groin and squeezed. 

Nick's eyes watered immediately and he felt his stomach lurch even more. He felt himself starting to convulse but sadly could only choke the toxins back into his system while the man got up and left the room, laughing. Nick was thankful for the silence even if he was in such a helpless state. He rested his head back on the floor and tried to shake away the tears that were making the tape even more sticky on his face. His mind drifted back to when he first met Sara and for the second time during his hellish stay he actually smiled.

_'So what is there to do for fun around this town?' Nick asked Sara as she sat at her desk looking at something._

_'What do you like to do?' She asked not looking up at him._

_'Mud wrestling,' he teased making her slightly blush. 'You into that?'_

_'Hardly,' she said dryly then smiled at his frown._

_'So what do you like to do for fun?' Nick asked anxiously._

_'Study,' Sara replied._

_'Study what?' Nick asked in confusion._

_'Anything,' she said looking at him with a challenging expression._

_'Well I like to study too,' he said quickly. 'In fact I have taken up a new study subject that I was wondering if you could help me with?' He asked with a fake frown._

_'And what is that?'_

_'The study of the human body…au natural,' he teased making her smile and the look away quickly. It was that smile that always captivated him. _Nick felt his body heave a great sigh but knew that now, in his darkest hour, it was her smile and the promise of more with her that kept him going. The only thing.

********

"Well we have nothing here," Catherine said as she sat on a stool in the large area room they were examining Nick's truck in.

"Nothing at all," Grissom sighed. "So Nick must have been walking to his truck and managed to open it but…but was taken before he could get in."

"They must have taken him from behind," Catherine said softly. "Otherwise he would have been able to…oh wait he was drugged…he probably couldn't fight."

"There must be something we aren't seeing," Grissom said firmly. "This just can't be all."

"I got it," Greg said walking up to them.

"Got what? A date?" Catherine teased.

"Funny," Greg said dryly. "No the name of a few places that sells those stupid Chinese fish crackers."

"Fish crackers?" Catherine asked.

"Great let me have that list," Grissom said at the same time. He quickly studied the list and then looked up at her with a frown. "Come with me," he said quickly. 

Catherine exchanged a surprised look with Greg and then hurried after Grissom. When she finally caught up with him he was back in his office standing in front of the white board. "Look at the place Danny was murdered. Now look where our new John Doe is. Now look at this address," he said writing down the address of a place that sold those snacks.

"All in the same radius," Catherine said softly.

"Just like the others. These people are creatures of habit. Don't like to stray to far out of the comfort zone."

"And look," Catherine said making the circle even larger. "Look at the schools it encompasses," she said pointing to MidVale and ValleyView. "If only we knew the name and location of the second vic."

"Well I can help with that," Brass said walking into Grissom's office. "Wilson Morrow. Was reported missing four days ago from ValleyView school."

"ValleyView," Catherine said in horror as she looked back up at their diagram. "Gil they're…"

"Yeah I know, they are local. Catherine we have to go and see that janitor."

"First thing in the morning," she whispered as all four of them stood in silence and stared at the horrible large red circle on the board before them. 

********

Sara felt her mind drift in and out of several layers of consciousness. He remembered how she felt the first day she met Nick. She was excited and scared and a bit hesitant about his kind of guy. As soon as she met him she stereotyped him to be the playboy womanizer. She didn't know then she'd be farther from the truth. Her mind drifted to when he asked her out for dinner in the café and for the first time today she smiled a genuine smile. Sadly it was replaced by more anguish and torment as she thought about Nick being drugged and the fact that he was now missing. She found herself hitting her pillow in sad anger, hoping that by letting some of her frustration out she'd feel better. It didn't work. "Nick…" she said in torment. "Where are you?"

********

Nick continued his useless struggling on the musty carpet, not caring that he was putting further strain on his wrists and ankles, and also not knowing that the man was now standing in the doorway silently watching him. 

"Yup boy I'm gonna miss you," he said finally breaking the silence.

Nick felt himself jump upon hearing the smug male voice and he tried to curse into the heavy gag. Sadly his throat was so raw and sore he just uttered a sad whimper hoping the man that hovered over him would feel a small amount of pity and just leave him alone. Sadly that wouldn't happen. Nick felt himself being lifted off the carpet and placed onto the bed. 

"There less distance," the man laughed at Nick. 

And once again Nick's mind had to swiftly take him back into a deeper realm where he was with Sara in his mind so that he wouldn't have to face the humiliation the man was forcing him to endure. After another sad hellish eternity the man finally stopped and slapped Nick on his sweaty sticky thigh. 

"Until next time," he laughed heartily as the woman reappeared into the room. 

"Well I guess seeing as it's a late hour it's time for us to say our goodbye's to Nicholas," she said with a sad tone. 

Nick felt himself heave a large inward sigh of relief that was sadly short lived as it was replaced with the terror of now facing his friends and Sara in his shameful condition. I'll never survive that he told himself. 

"Shall I untie him now?" The man asked in a sad tone.

"No," she smiled up at him. "I'll let you enjoy him like that for the ride to the dump spot. Just give me a minute to clean him off."

Nick whimpered slightly as he was forced to turn over onto his back and lay on his tightly bound wrists. He heard the sickening comments the man was making and felt his whole body cringe when the woman started to wipe the fluids and sweat off him with a rough damp towel. He felt his eyes water again under the blindfold and himself lightly sob once more.

"Hush now my sweet little boy," the woman said in a soft tone as she harshly wiped him dry. "Next time will be a bit better."

Next time? Oh god please don't let there be a next time…Nick's mind trailed off in torment. After another painful eternity of being flipped onto each side and being wiped down he was again placed on his side and left by himself while they got ready to go. Soon he felt himself being wrapped in a blanket and scooped up into the arms of the man carrying him to back to the van. Once inside he was fairly thrown to the floor and the doors slammed shut behind him. 

"One stop first," the woman smiled as she headed for Nick's home. Once there she got out of the van and headed for the back door to which she had a key. Inside she carefully placed all his things in their rightful spot, all except the recording equipment, which she had destroyed earlier, before quickly heading back outside and locking the door. "Now our dump spot," she said as she turned around and looked down at Nick while he lightly struggled inside the warm confines of the blanket. "I will miss you Nicholas," she said softly as she got into the back beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "Just remember what I said," she whispered in his ear. "You do what I say from now on or I'll kill your little tramp girlfriend, slowly and painfully."

Nick cringed as he thought of Sara at their mercy and could only sadly nod his head when she grabbed a handful of hair and hissed in his ear the warning once more. Finally the van came to a stop and Nick felt the cold air hitting his body as the blanket was meanly taken from him. 

"Time to sleep for a bit more," she said as she pulled out some chloroform. This time she just dampened a rag and fixed it firmly over his mouth and nose and held it until he was unconscious in her arms. Then the tape was removed and so were the ropes and he was carried outside to the dessert and dumped on his side on the cold sand. The man looked down at his pitiful condition and frowned. "Until next time," he said firmly as he hurried back to the van and got inside with her. One last look at Nick and then they drove away, the sun just starting to make the sky glow a faint orangish-blue.

"Think he'll be found?" The man asked softly.

"If they keep to routine Nick will be found," she said smugly as she looked at Nick's slumped body in the side mirror. Goodbye Nicholas she whispered inside. It won't be long until you finally belong to me for good.

********

Nick felt himself starting to drift out of his drugged state. His body was cold and clammy from the cold dessert morning air hitting it and he pulled his knees to his chest and held them as much as he could in his weakened condition, trying to get some heat to stay. He heard faint voices and lifted his head and tried to focus his blurry eyes on who was coming towards him. He heard male voices and immediately felt his body start to shake and his heart race faster. 

"Morning Larry."

"Morning Robert."

The two men had met everyday for the past year at the same running spot in the dessert, this morning would be a little bit different however. They started into their run like they normally did.

"So how was the game last night?"

"Just fine Rob," Larry smiled as they started to pick up the pace a bit. However as they ran a bit more they both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

"Oh my god," Larry said softly as they approached Nick's lightly shaking body. "Rob he's alive! Call an ambulance…hurry!" Larry said as he took of his light windbreaker and put it around Nick's waist to cover him. "Lie still buddy, you're okay. We won't hurt you…"

"Sara…" Nick said in a soft weakened tone as he listened to the voice different from his male captor's.

"Is she your wife?" Larry asked while his partner called for help. "He as no ID…nothing on him…"

"Sara…" Nick whispered again.

"It's okay buddy just hang on okay?" Robert said as he too took off his windbreaker and covered Nick's shivering chest with it. "Who the hell did this to him?"

"I don't know," Larry said with a frown.

In no time Nick was being lifted gently onto a stretcher and carried to the waiting ambulance. His cries for Sara were drowned out by an oxygen mask fitted over his mouth and nose to give his lungs some fresh oxygen to take in. Shortly he arrived at the hospital as a man with no ID and no explanation for what happened to him. Nick lay in the ER while the doctors tried to get an ID on him. Finally the senior attending physician walked up to him with a sigh. He took one look at Nick and then a second. 

"I know him," Dr. Adams said in a gasp. "Nick?"

********

Sara hardly felt herself anymore as she, in a zombie-like state pushed herself from her bed headed into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water to wake up. She numbly got dressed and downed a breakfast she didn't remember finding. Soon she was heading back to the lab in a cloud of deep depression. Nick is gone, she told herself in sorrow and it's my fault. Once there she noticed Grissom's truck and Catherine's car and found herself not wanting to face them. Sadly she knew she had to, she still had to do her job. She headed inside and stopped at the reception desk to get her messages.

"Morning Sara," said a voice from her side. She looked up at smiled weakly at Hank who smiled brightly back at her. He always flirted with her when he came in but she was lost to it, this time too wrapped up in her worry about Nick. The rest of the time it was just Nick that occupied her mind much to the dismay of others like Hank.

"Morning Hank," she said slowly and then looked back down at the paper in her hands.

"Hope Nick gets better," Hank said glumly as he turned to leave.

Sara's head shot up in horror. "Nick? What!" She said in a panic as she rushed up to him. "What the hell did you just say?" She demanded in anger.

"What?" Hank asked in confusion.

"About Nick? Why did you say that?" Sara half yelled drawing the attention of everyone to her.

"Well I mean the way he was found…" Hank said as Grissom and Catherine rushed into the hall.

"Hank tell us about Nick," Grissom said firmly.

"Where is he?" Sara demanded.

"At the hospital, he was found in the dessert this morning," Hank said with a frown. "But I thought you guys knew already."

"Nick!" Sara said running for the door. 

Grissom was about to say something but Sara rushed for the door, running for her car in a heated panic. "Nick…" she said as tears filled her eyes. She quickly brushed them away as she got her car started and sped towards the hospital. "Oh my god…Nick…"

"Is he alive?" Grissom asked softly as he got his keys so that he and Catherine could follow Sara. 

"Barely," Hank said softly. "I'm sorry."


	8. Something Worse than Pain

****

Title: The Children of Eden  
Chapter 8 – Something Worse than Pain…

Sara reached the hospital in a mad panic and rushed up to the receptionist out of breath. "Nick…Stokes…" she managed. "Where is…he?"

"He's in ER examining room 4…but you can't go in there right now," the woman said quickly as Sara looked as if she might charge in there right now.

"I know," Sara said sadly as she just stared miserably at the ER doors. Dr. Adams was very familiar with their procedures and knew that if Nick were in a bad condition he would need to be treated and examined and taken care of. It was the waiting until all that was over that would kill her inside. "Nick…" she whispered in torment. 

********

After he was done in the ER and with the x-rays, Dr. Adams wheeled Nick into a private examining room and gently closed the door. He looked in sorrow at Nick who just lay on his side in a sobbing heap on the hospital gurney, afraid and trembling. What happened to him, Dr. Adams asked himself in silence. 

"Nick," he said softly as he approached him. "Nick I have to examine your body okay?" He said softly. 

Nick, knowing the procedure all to well, simply nodded his head yes but continued to lay on his side lightly trembling and crying not wanting to move.

Dr. Adams gently took off the blanket and looked at the marks on his chest and back and examined his bloodied wrists. Next he looked over his eyes that still had tinges of the dye in and around them, the carpet burn marks on his cheek and the bite marks on his lips.

"Nick do you know where your clothes are?"

"No," Nick said softly.

"Do you know where you are right now?"

"Yes," Nick said simply.

"Nick I need to turn over onto your back and…"

"No…" Nick whispered in torment. "Can't…"

"Nick please I know it's…"

"I can't…" he hissed in sadness.

"Nick I have to examine you," Dr. Adams said firmly. "Do you want me to put you under? Would the idea of not knowing make it a bit easier?" Dr. Adams asked in a softer tone knowing inside he really couldn't put him under before he took another stomach sample. 

"NO!" Nick said in a panic. "No…no more drugs…have to be awake…they…they can't give me more drugs…no…no more drugs," Nick said in panicked words, his horse voice feeling the strain even more.

"Okay Nick," Dr. Adams said quickly. "Please calm down…please Nick it's okay," he said putting a hand onto Nick's arm to stop him from shaking. Much to his horror Nick's body started to violently convulse.

"Please Nick," Dr. Adams said as he touched his arm. "You have to calm down…Nick look at me," he said firmly.

"I…" Nick said looking up at Dr. Adams. As soon as his watery eyes fixed themselves on Dr. Adams worried face he felt his body starting to calm down a bit. 

"You're okay Nick," Dr. Adams said softly. "You're safe and no one can hurt you."

"I…" Nick said turning back onto his side and curling up into a ball. "Sara…Sara will hate me now," he whispered in agony.

"Nick I really need to tend to your wrists and eyes," Dr. Adams said firmly. "If you leave them any longer they could get really infected."

Nick finally nodded his head yes and resigned himself to Dr. Adams tender care. "I'm just going to examine the backside of you and then the front okay? I know you know the procedure Nick, just…just try to relax."

Nick said nothing only closed his eyes tightly as Dr. Adams started to touch his back and then moving his hand lower. 

Dr. Adams studied Nick carefully and was happy there was no indication of forced sexual assault from behind. And although there were traces of seminal residue, Nick hadn't been raped by a man. When he turned him over onto his back to examine the front that was another story. Markings around the groin area suggested he was forcibly sexually assaulted and not in a kind way. The scratch marks and tiny cuts indicated that something happened to him against his will, something terrible. After taking samples of everything he could, he cleaned Nick up and then started to tend to the cuts on his wrists. 

As Dr. Adams continued to touch him, Nick felt his stomach starting to lurch and immediately bent his head to the side. Dr. Adams rushed a bucket under his mouth just in time for him to start throwing the toxins out of his system. "Drugs…" Nick said weakly.

Dr. Adams gently patted Nick on the back and dabbed the tears from his eyes. He had managed to wipe the dye away but again not before taking a sample for him. "Do you know who did this to you?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

"No…" Nick said in half-truth, for in reality he couldn't prove it was the woman from his past who was now in his present destroying his future. 

"Do you know what they gave you?"

"No," Nick whispered.

"Okay," Dr. Adams said softly, knowing he then had to keep a sample of the vomit for testing. After he had cleaned, disinfected and bandaged his wrists he wrapped them and carefully laid them at Nick's sides under the sheet he covered him with. He gently cleaned the area around his eyes and the carpet burns. 

"Okay Nick…" Dr. Adams said as he sat down beside him on a chair sometime later. "From the x-rays and tests we took we were able to see that your heart has sustained some bruising and you did have a mild attack due to heavy strain on it. Do you remember that?"

Nick nodded his head yes.

"You also have toxic burn marks around the insides of your stomach and the cavity to the intestines. Do you know what caused it?"

Nick nodded yes. "Drugs…"

"I see," Dr. Adams said slowly. "You have also sustained some real damage to your lungs and throat. Do you know the reason why?"

Nick again nodded his head yes without saying a word.

"Okay," Dr. Adams said firmly. "Nick I really want to help you," he said softly.

"I couldn't yell," Nick said with a blank stare. "I was given drugs…I couldn't yell…couldn't be heard," he said as his eyes started to water. "No one could hear me," he whispered in a ragged voice.

"Nick I'm so sorry," Dr. Adams said in a soft tone. "I am going to put you on an IV drip since you are badly dehydrated and introducing food into your upset stomach would only make it worse. The fluid drip will help the stomach lining to repair itself and give you fluids at the same time. I'm also going to put you onto the oxygen mask for a few hours to help your lungs breathe fresh oxygen without giving them undue strain. I don't know yet what kind of drugs you were given but no doubt you'll be having withdrawal symptoms that would include vomiting, sweats and shakes. That is all normal. I am going to take a few more x-rays and then get you into a private room and let you rest. You need to sleep for the next 24 hours or so to let your lung and throat tissue heal back up. I will prescribe some drops for your throat that you will need to take every hour over the next 24 hours or so. We can do that here for you and show you how when you get home."

"Was I…I mean did she…" Nick asked in a weak hoarse throat. "Was I…"

"Were you sexually assaulted?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

Nick just nodded his head yes while his eyes water immediately. He knew the answer already but for some morbid reason just needed it confirmed.

"Yes Nick…I'm sorry," Dr. Adams said in a soft but firm tone. "But not by a man, right? It was a woman?"

Nick again nodded his head yes, thankful it was only the one. If it had been both he would have begged them to kill them when they were done. Sadly he had to live with the defeat that she had destroyed his life once again. A life he thought he had control over. 

"Why?" Nick begged in sorrow, coughing slightly from the pain in his lungs.

Dr. Adams looked at him in surprise. He knew Nick wasn't asking for an answer but it pained him inside to hear the torment in the young man's voice before him and not be able to give him an answer. "Nick you need to rest your voice, okay?"

"Sure," Nick said in a raspy tone. 

********

"How is he?" Grissom asked Sara as he and Catherine hurried up to her in the waiting area.

"Don't know yet," Sara said sadly. "He's been in with Dr. Adams for a few hours now. Apparently he was found about 6:00 this morning. The receptionist said that Nick had a mild panic attack but then settled down and is now in a private room with Dr. Adams. We can't see him yet," she said in misery. 

"Um Sara…" Catherine said softly as she looked at Grissom.

"Yeah?" Sara asked, her heart in a heated panic.

"Hank um…well he said that Nick was in pretty bad shape when he was brought in and…"

"What are you saying?" Sara asked in demand.

"Hank said he was barely alive," Catherine finished.

"What?" Sara half shouted.

"But I'm sure he's okay," Catherine asked quickly as Sara whipped her head around to look at the ER. "Nick…" she whispered in soft torment. "Dr. Adams better help him."

"Dr. Adams knows what he's doing. If there is evidence to be found, he'll find it," Grissom said firmly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sara whispered in anguish.

********

"Nick I want you to stand up and let me help you put some pyjamas on okay?" Dr. Adams asked softly. "You are shivering and we need to keep you warm."

Nick numbly let Dr. Adams help him stand up and then wait while he steadied himself on his trembling legs. Nick felt his legs starting to give way and if not for Dr. Adams grabbing him he would have crashed to the floor.

"You okay?" Dr. Adams asked softly as he helped Nick stand up once more.

"No," Nick said looking down at his trembling legs. Sadly his mind started to dwell on the reason he was in such a pitiful state and he found his system starting to rebel once more. His stomach started to lurch and he knew he had to throw up again.

"Just relax and let it out of your system Nick," Dr. Adams said softly as he held the bucket to his mouth. Nick threw up more liquid, followed by painful dry heaves. Dr. Adams gave him a small glass of water, which Nick thankfully drank down and then straightened back up and wiped the water from his tired eyes. 

Dr. Adams held onto Nick's arm until he was sure he could finally stand on his own. After getting him into a warm pair of pyjamas he helped Nick lay down once again on his side, a position he was readily favouring. "I'm going to see if someone is here for you okay?"

"No," Nick said grabbing his arm. "Please…I…I don't want to see anyone," Nick begged in a panicked tone.

"Okay," Dr. Adams said quickly seeing Nick's body starting to lightly convulse. "Just calm down I'm going to see if I can get you into a private room. Just relax okay?"

"Okay."

"Isn't there anyone you want to see?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

Nick wanted more than anything to say Sara, but in his sad condition he knew he'd never survive the humiliation he thought he would. "No," he finally lied softly. 

"Not even Sara?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

Nick looked up in shock and surprise. 

"You were mumbling her name when you were found," Dr. Adams said with a kind smile.

"No," Nick said looking away as his eyes watered. "Please…no…"

"Okay Nick just rest. I'm going to get you into your own room and a better bed."

Dr. Adams covered Nick with a warmer blanket and let out a heavy sigh. He knew someone would be waiting in the waiting area and guessed if it wasn't Sara she would be coming soon. He gently opened the door and then closed it behind him. A nurse rushed up to him and confirmed his anxiety; Sara and a few others were waiting for him. After giving her a few instructions for Nick, he took a deep breath and then headed for them. "Let's get this over with."

Sara looked up when she saw Dr. Adams walking towards them and felt her fists immediately ball into tight-worried fists. "How is he?" She asked quickly.

"Let's go into my office okay?" He said softly.

"How is he?" Sara asked in a panic.

"Sara please…" Dr. Adams said firmly.

"I was told he is barely alive! I…how…how did you know my name?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Please let's just go into my office."

Sara could hardly contain herself knowing that Nick was in a room by himself in such pain. Once inside she didn't even wait until Dr. Adams sat down before she started inundating him with questions. "How is he Dr. Adams? Can I see him? What happened?"

"Sara…" Grissom said in a soft tone.

"It's okay," Dr. Adams said with a sigh. "This part is hard for me as well."

"What happened to him?" Sara asked firmly. "The attending paramedic said he was barely alive," she said in a panic.

"Well that might have been a slight exaggeration but Nick's condition was pretty bad. He was convulsing when he was in the bus, he did have a mild heart attack in the ER and from the looks of him he was in pretty rough shape. The paramedic probably just over reacted," Dr. Adams said faintly.

"I wonder why?" Sara mumbled as she searched Dr. Adams face for clues on Nick. "Well? How is he?"

"Nick was found in the dessert about 6:00 am by two men who regularly run in that location. Apparently a Jim Brass has taken a full report. You can get it from him. When he came in he was muttering the name Sara," he said looking at her. "I assumed it was you. He had nothing on him, no clothes, no ID and not telling us what happened to him. In fact he still hasn't told anyone, he refuses. He had a mild heart attack during his ordeal and then again while in the ER, which we were able to help him through, nothing to do major damage to the brain thankfully. He told me he was given drugs and we have taken a sample from his mouth, stomach and throat to send for analysis as well as some of the vomit he brought up while in the ER. Nick's heart did sustain some bruising and his lungs and throat have considerable bruising on them from straining. He said he was yelling but wasn't heard," Dr. Adams said softly making Sara's eyes water immediately once again. "He had burn marks around his eyes from what looks like dye, also some inside the eye itself. From the way it was pressed around his eyes I am assume he was blindfolded the entire time. I was able to flush the remaining dye out but his eyes will be sensitive for a few days. He also had slight pull marks around his mouth and duct tape residue over his lips, which appeared to be cut by um…by teeth."

"Teeth?" Sara asked in shock.

"He was bitten," Dr. Adams said with a slight wince making her cringe even more. "More than once."

"Was he um…" Sara asked in a soft tone, unable to actually ask the dreaded question.

"Nick's wrists were cut up pretty badly and he had some marks on his face that looked like carpet burns. One of the cuts had some red fibres in them which I sent to be examined."

"Did you say red?" Grissom asked in shock.

"Yes," Dr. Adams said firmly.

"I want all those tests and the results sent to me at the lab ASAP," he said firmly.

"I'll make sure you have a copy at the same time. He had strange nail markings on his chest and wrists along with the rope cuts and burns. We also found traces of seminal fluids on him as well as female discharge traces and some lipstick. It looks like he was wiped down with a towel but some spots were missed. Nick was um…" Dr. Adams said taking a deep breath. "I hate this," he said looking down. 

"Oh god…" Sara said in horror. 

"Nick was sexually assaulted," Dr. Adams said looking up at them. "But not by the man as there are no indications of forced male sexual penetration. However from the markings around his groin and from the strain on his…" he said looking down, unable to actually say the word. "Well he was forced sex against his will by the female. And not in a kind way, it was hard and must have been pretty painful for Nick. I'm very sorry."

"I'll kill her," Sara vowed in quiet anger making all three faces look up at her in shock. "I need to see him."

"He doesn't want to see anyone," Dr. Adams said firmly. 

"But…" Sara started in protest.

"It's very normal for someone in Nick's condition to not want to face anyone, especially those he knows well. He is feeling pretty vulnerable right now and in a hurting state. It's not personal it's just a reaction to what happened to him. But in a few hours I'm sure he'll want visitors," Dr. Adams said faintly.

Sara just looked at him with a blank stare. Nick…how could he not…why am I asking myself this, she said inside. Of course he doesn't want to see anyone, he's been through hell. But I have to, she insisted inside. I have to see him.

"For the next few hours I'm going to have him on a nourishing fluid IV as he is very dehydrated. He will also be on the oxygen mask so his lungs can have a rest and…" Dr. Adams started.

"I want to see him," Sara said firmly. "I don't care if he said…"

"Sara you can see him later," Catherine said softly. 

"I want…" she started in protest and then stopped. "Is he okay?"

"Physically Nick will be fine in a few days. The stomach lining will replace itself and the lung tissue will heal. The cuts on his wrists will be fine and the marks on his chest and face will subside nicely. Mentally Nick will have a tougher time, especially if he doesn't talk about it, which is the case right now. He won't even talk to the police."

"That can't happen," Sara said firmly. "He'll open up to me," she told them.

"Sara he might not want to talk about it to you," Catherine said softly. 

"I'll make him," she said with a firm smile. "I have to see him."

"Sara you can't…" Dr. Adams started.

"I want to see him!" She yelled loudly. 

Both Grissom and Catherine exchanged surprised glances and then looked at her in shock. Catherine knew that Sara liked Nick but this insistence was something else. "Sara?" Catherine asked softly. 

"I just need to…" Sara said finally breaking down in a sob. "I need to see him," she cried prompting Catherine to stand up and take her in her arms and hug her warmly. She held onto Sara's trembling body while she whispered Nick's name in torment. "I just need to say I'm sorry," she said to Catherine.

"You can…but a little later okay?" Catherine said softly.

"I have to say it now," Sara insisted. "He…it might help him. It might help him open up," she said in a panic.

"Well if there is something like that…and if you think it could help him…then I guess so…but only you…and only for a bit…" Dr. Adams said in resignation as he could see the young woman before him was not going to back down.

"Good," Sara said firmly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"You okay on your own?" Catherine asked softly.

"Yes," Sara said with a firm nod of her head.

"Okay well we'll go and check with Brass and be back later," Grissom said standing up. He gently touched her shoulder and smiled. "Help him…bring him back to us."

"I will try," Sara whispered softly as she turned and followed after Dr. Adams. 

"He should be settled in his room by now. I told the nurse to set him up while I was talking to you," he said leading her to the elevator.

"Okay," Sara said softly. 

"Remember if you see him starting to get very panicked please leave," Dr. Adams said softly. "I know it might sound like a bad thing for me to say but in truth he does need to get some good rest for at least 24 hours. His body has undergone a lot. I didn't tell the others but," Dr. Adams said stopping Sara in the middle of the hallway. 

"Tell them what?" Sara asked in fear.

"Nick was assaulted more than once. In fact possibly several times," Dr. Adams said softly.

"But he…he was only with them for…"

"I know," Dr. Adams said with a frown. "He has indeed been through a lot. He's hurting in a lot."

As they neared Nick's room Sara felt her heart starting to beat a bit faster. "I can't…" she said stopping a few feet from the door. "I…" she said looking up anxiously at Dr. Adams. "I don't know if I can now…"

"Sure you can," Dr. Adams said firmly. "Come on…it'll be okay."

Sara took the last few steps towards his room and then finally was able to stand in the doorway looking at his bad. His body was on its side lightly curled up. Dr. Adams touched her on the shoulder and then turned to leave. I can do this, Sara said inside as she slowly walked up to Nick's bed. 

Nick heard the soft footsteps but assumed it was Dr. Adams and didn't turn around. But when he caught a whiff of Sara's perfume and then felt a soft hand on his shoulder he knew exactly who it was. Sara…his mind said in sadness. "I told him I didn't want to see anyone…" Nick managed in a weak raspy tone.

Sara heard the pain in his voice and inwardly cringed. "I um…" Sara started softly as she felt her eyes water and her body temperature rise. She pulled her hand from Nick's shoulder and stood back a foot. "I…" she said again, her voice breaking into a sob. 

"Please leave," Nick said with sorrow.

"I…I can't," Sara told him plainly.

"Leave!" Nick yelled in anguish.

"I can't!" Sara yelled back as she walked around to face him. She immediately sucked in a breath as she looked at the burn marks around his eyes and on his cheeks, the look of defeat on his handsome face. He had to have been crying a lot if he were to produce that much salty water onto the blindfolded for the dye to run. She also noticed the cut marks on his lips and cursed when she saw they indeed looked like teeth marks. 

"Leave," Nick said again breaking her from her thoughts.

"No!" Sara retorted.

"Please?" Nick begged sadly. 

She opened her mouth to protest but he begged her once more and she knew she had to comply. "Fine…" Sara said simply as she choked back a few more tears and then headed for the door. 

Nick's sad watery eyes followed her and just as she was almost out the door he called her back. "Sara?" He said suddenly in sadness.

Sara turned to him with a look of surprise.

"Don't go…" he said with a huff as he turned back onto his side, his back again to her. Why did I call her back, he asked himself? _Because you know you need her now. She is the only one that can help you through this, his inner voice said._

Sara slowly walked back around to face Nick and sat down in a nearby chair, pulling it close to the bed. She looked at him in sorrow, tears starting to form and run out of the corners of her eyes. "Nick I'm…" she started as she felt her body starting to lightly shake.

"Sara…" Nick said softly. "I'm sorry…" he said as he started to cough. "Oh god Sara I'm sorry…" he said as he felt his eyes water and start to sting from the tears. "I'm sorry…" he said crying harder. 

"Nick…no…" Sara said quickly as she jumped up off the chair and gathered him up in her arms and just held him, gently rocking him back and forth on the bed. "Nick I'm sorry," she whispered as she clung to him, afraid to let him go. "I'm sorry…"

"I…" he attempted as he started to cough again. 

"Nick…shhhh…" Sara said as her tears started to dampen the top of his head. She held his trembling body close to hers, her heart breaking with every sob he offered forth.

"I'm so sorry…" he said in torment. "Please…please forgive me…" he said in a hoarse whisper.

Sara heard the hurt in his voice and cringed as she remembered what Dr. Adams said about him yelling but not being heard. She looked up as tears continued to stream down her face. I can't believe this, she lamented inside. Not Nick…not after what he's been through. I can't believe this, she echoed again. 

After a few more minutes Nick's sobbing started to subside and Dr. Adams walked into the room, as if on cue. He looked at Nick in her arms and felt himself smile inspite of the current circumstance that brought them both here. "Sara I need to put Nick on the oxygen tank for a while," Dr. Adams said softly. "I just got the ultrasound and x-rays results back and his lungs need some good oxygen pumped into them for a bit. But you can stay if you want."

Sara quickly wiped the tears away and slowly moved herself out from under Nick and onto the nearby chair. "I'll be right here beside you," she said firmly as she took his hand in hers and held it, mindful of his cut wrist.

"Okay," Nick said hoarsely. Nick watched as Dr. Adams fixed the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. "Try to rest okay Nick?" Dr. Adams said making Nick nod his head. Nick watched him leave the room before turning back to Sara with a sad face. 

"Shhh don't talk," she said when she saw his lips try to open. "Just close your eyes and sleep okay? I'll be here when you wake up?"

"Promise?" Nick asked weakly.

"With my life," Sara said firmly. "Just rest."

Nick squeezed her hand a bit more firmly and then closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He knew his guilt would take its toll when he had strength and he would push her as far away as he could to protect both of them. But for now he just wanted to rest and bathe in the comforting glow of her beside him. 

Sara sat in silence and studied Nick's face as he closed his eyes and tried to rest. What happened Nick, she asked herself? The one question burning a hole right through the very soul of her. But she knew he needed some good rest before she would dare ask that question. Then as she felt the silence starting to consume her her mind drifted back into Dr. Adams office and then in the hallway. Nick was sexually assaulted…forcibly assaulted…more than once. She felt her eyes water at the thought that his life was destroyed as a child and now as an adult. "Oh man…" she whispered as she hung her head in sorrow. "This can't be," she said looking back up as a tear streaked her face. She listened to Nick slowly breathing into the mask and felt her free hand tighten into a fist of rage. I will kill that woman, she vowed inside. She looked at the burn marks around his eyes and listened to his strained breathing and knew he must have endured something terrible. But in sorrow the part she couldn't see was the one that suffered the most…his pride…it had taken a beating worse than the worst pain his body could ever undertake. If he didn't get past it it would destroy him and she knew it. She watched in torment as his eyes watered and tears escaped the corners and ran down the sides of his face. She felt his body tense in her grasp and knew he was having nightmares. 

Nick watched as the woman came up to him with a needle in her hand. Sadly he couldn't clearly see her face but he heard his name upon her lips and felt his whole body starting to shake lightly. He heard the laughter as he struggled in his helpless naked condition to get free. The man came into the room…Soon his breathing was shallowed and Sara looked up in a panic. "Nick?" She asked breaking free from his hand. Nick grabbed at his mask as he felt his stomach starting to lurch and quickly sat up and leaned forward just in time to vomit liquid onto the side of the bed, mostly on the floor. With the mask still in one hand he leaned over the rail and coughed violently while Sara hurried to clean up the mess. When she was done she hurried back to Nick with a small glass of water and helped him drink it down. She sat down beside him and gently rubbed his back while he finished the water. 

Nick felt her soothing touch on him but felt shame as to the reason she was doing it and slightly pulled away. Sara looked at him with a hurt expression but didn't pursue anything further. Inside she knew she was still guilty for turning him away with a proper explanation. "Do you want some more water?" Was the only thing she knew to ask at the time.

"No," he said handing her the empty cup. Sara helped him lay back down and Nick just stared up at the ceiling in misery, the mask still in his hand. He finally looked over at Sara with sad watery eyes and she immediately felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces. "I'm…" he started but then stopped as he started to cough again.

"Nick it's okay," she said firmly. "We can talk later."

"No," he insisted as he forced the cough back down. "Talk now…Sara I'm…"

"Please don't," she begged with tears in her own eyes. "Let me…"

Nick looked at her in sorrow and knew he could never say no to her request when asked in such a sad tone. "Okay…" he managed.

"Nick I'm sorry. I'm the one to blame, I should have listened and waited and…" she said looking down. "I…" she said looking back up. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," he said weakly. "I…" he said starting to wheeze a bit. "I…" he tried again but dryness seized his throat and he knew he was done talking for the moment. "I can't," he whispered.

"Then just lay back and rest," Sara told him. 

Nick finally listened and a few seconds later had the mask back on, pumping fresh oxygen into his weak and damaged lungs. A few minutes later he was lightly sleeping. Sara tried to look for a magazine to occupy her time but her mind and eyes just drifted back to the man on the bed before her. A man she almost lost. A man she knew she loved, more than anything. 

********

"So they take their morning run and find Nick," Grissom said as he slowly circled the taped off area around where Nick was found. 

"We have some tire marks but nothing consistent," Brass said walking up to them. "We are taking samples anyways."

"Some footprints," Catherine said with a sigh. "But the runners footprints I think erased the kidnappers," she said with a frown. "We need a report from Nick," she said walking back over to Grissom. "I got some sand and dirt samples but I'm not sure what they'll tell us."

"I'm more interested in the DNA pattern of the semen and lipstick traces. Not to mention the trace amounts of the female fluids still on him. If they match…"

"Match? Match who?" Catherine asked in surprise. "You think there might be a connection between who kidnapped Nick and who's killing the young boys?"

"Both were left in the dessert naked right? Both had duct tape marks around the mouth right? Both had traces of red carpet on them right? Both had traces of both male and female discharge emissions on them as well as nail marks around the wrists along with bloody rope marks," Grissom countered. "I don't know for sure but some things that shouldn't are starting to add up."

"But Nick was blindfolded," Catherine said softly.

"I know," Grissom sighed. "And that means she had every intention of letting Nick go. The boys she meant to kill from the start. There's are one major difference."

"I think we need to talk to that janitor," Catherine said firmly.

"Let's go," Grissom said to her. Without hesitation they both grabbed their jackets and headed for the door. Catherine's mind drifted to what Grissom speculating about. Nick and the boys…both taken by the same woman…"Is it a coincidence then that both boys look like Nick might have looked like when he was young?" Catherine asked softly.

Grissom looked at her in surprise. "Never thought of that…we do make a good team," he said making her blush slightly. "I have seen pictures of Nick and his dad when he was young and now that I think about it…you're right and…and all are from Texas," he said in surprise. "I'm going to have Greg run a trace on all the past victims," he said pulling out his phone and calling Greg. "I want pictures and their birth place," he said before he hung up. "If that is the case then this case just got move to a whole new dangerous level."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Catherine said glumly.

********

Nick's body jerked and twisted slightly as he tried to sleep but was forced to relive over and over again his hellish stay. His mind constantly flashed him images of his abduction and stay in the truck…then being undressed in the bedroom…then being drugged again and held down while she…and then he…tied back up and watched while the man…

Sara felt Nick's hand squeeze her's hard and she had to pull it away before the strength from his actually hurt her. She watched his fist ball tightly and felt her own eyes water immediately. Sorrow had turned to pain and pain to torment as she sat in silence and watched him fight his demons over and over again in his anguished mind. She wiped some tears away and listened to his ragged breathing, but amazingly he didn't wake up. His body needed sleep and she knew it. But for the next few hours she had to watch in misery as his body jerked as it reacted to the terrible nightmares it was forced to relive over and over again. Nick's mind drifted in and out of painful scenes until he finally woke up in a gasp. His eyes widened in a panic and his heart started to race faster as soon as he listened to his muffled speech. 

"Nick," Sara said quickly as she stood up and looked down at him.

Nick's watery eyes quickly focused on her and a deep frown started to cross his face. His breathing started to heave and he knew he had to throw up. He quickly sat up and tore the mask from his face, ignoring the spinning he created from sitting up too fast. He watched as Sara placed the bucket under his mouth and then threw up again, followed by painful dry heaves. When he was done he raised his bed slightly and leaned back on it, wiping the excess vomit off on his sleeve. Sara walked up with a glass of water and he reached for it with a trembling hand. Nick took the glass and held it in his hand just staring at it.

"Do you need anything…" Sara started only to have Nick suddenly throw the glass across the room, landing with a large splash into the wall. "Nick?" Sara asked softly.

Nick looked up at her in anguish and knew he'd probably regret what he was about to do. "Leave," he said in a low firm tone.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. She pasted on a firm fake smile, trying to tell herself that everything was going to be okay. "Nick I…"

"LEAVE!" Nick yelled in anger.

"You shouldn't be alone right now," Sara said firmly.

"Get away from me!" Nick insisted in a hoarse voice. He started to cough and Sara reached out a hand to help him. To her surprise Nick swatted her hand away and then looked away, unable to meet her gaze. 

"I…" Sara started in a soft voice.

"I want you to leave," Nick said firmly. "Please…just…go…" he said between heavy gasps, his lungs straining for words to say.

"Fine," Sara said in a soft tone as she gathered up her jacket and headed for the door. She expected him to call her back but when she turned he was looking down, tears running down his cheeks. "Nick please…" Sara begged in anguish. 

"I want to be alone!" Nick said in sad protest. 

Sara tried to tell herself that this was just a reaction from what he had been through and that it wasn't personal. But as she heard the tone in his voice she wondered just a bit if he had been permanently affected by what happened to him. She took one last look at him and then turned and headed out the door. 

Nick turned to look at her once more but she was gone. "Sara…" he whispered sadly. He felt his cheeks turning warm from the heat and his tears but was unable to call her back. I can't…he told himself. I just can't face her after what happened. You have to tell someone, his inner voice reminded him. I can't tell her, Nick said in misery as he wiped his face and leaned back on the bed in the lonely room. _If you don't you'll always be alone. _I already am.

********

Sara continued to lightly sob as she headed out the hospital and then towards her car. She sat in her car for a few seconds before turning and heading in the one direction she knew she needed to vent her anger. By the time her car stopped she was in front of MidVale school. She got out and headed inside, totally ignoring the fact that Grissom and Catherine were there also. She raced up the stairs and fairly barged into Yvette's office. She was with another student but looked up at Sara with a calm and amused smile. 

"Can I help you?" Yvette asked.

"Yeah," Sara said rushing up to her. She grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her chair and shoved her up against the wall.

"Hey," Yvette said in protest.

"I know it was you that hurt Nick. I can't prove it yet but I will!" Sara said in anger. "You come near him again and I'll kill you," she said firmly.

"Is that a threat?" Yvette asked angrily as she tried to pull her arm free.

"No it's a warning," Sara said firmly as she dropped her arm and stood back. "I'm the last person you want to mess with." Sara stood her ground and stared at Yvette for a few minutes before she turned and stormed out of her office, leaving Yvette looking at her with a vengeful look. "No my dear, _I'm_ the last person you should mess with," Yvette said firmly. She fixed herself and then went back to her desk. "Sorry Tommy where were we?" She smiled faintly at the boy before her but her mind was now fixed on the heated confrontation she just had. 

********

"Mr. Nash," Catherine muttered as they headed out of the principals office, not telling them why they wanted the name. "Are you sure he's back here?" Catherine asked as her and Grissom walked around to the back of the school to look for the elusive janitor that Sara told them about. 

"One way to find out," Grissom quipped as they neared the back entrance. They heard some shuffling and some muttering and immediately exchanged worried looks. They rounded the corner and both stopped and looked at the scruffy janitor putting various machine parts away.

"Hello," Grissom said slowly making the man look up with a deep frown. 

"Yeah?" The man asked with a gruff voice.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" Grissom asked.

"Have to finish the parts," the man mumbled as he turned away from them and then looked back down at his work.

"I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab…" Grissom started.

"Good for you," the man said in sarcasm, but not looking up at him.

Grissom looked at Catherine in surprise. "I want to talk to you about Danny Meyer."

"Everyone always wants to talk about Danny Meyer," he spat as he stood up to face them. 

"Why do you say that?" Grissom asked, only a few feet from him now, Catherine still behind Grissom.

"What do you want?" The man asked gruffly.

"What happened to Danny Meyer?" Grissom asked directly.

********

Why did I push her away, Nick continued to ask himself in torment. Because you know you can't face her now, he reminded himself. _Why, his inner voice asked?_ Because I'm not a whole man anymore, Nick said inside. _You weren't before you told her and she still accepted you, his inner voice reminded him._ That was different, Nick concluded in sad resgination. _In what way? _He asked himself. It just was, he reconfirmed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Brass walk into the room and up to his bed. He finally felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped as he came to full realization.

"Sorry," Brass muttered. "I thought you heard me."

"What do you want?" Nick asked directly, knowing he wanted to question him about what happened to him.

"Nick you know the procedure," Brass said in a firm but soft tone. "I need to ask you what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," Nick said sadly as he turned away.

"Nick it's kind of hard for me to conduct my investigation without the key witnesses statement."

"I don't care," Nick insisted.

"Nick I…" Brass started.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Nick snapped. 

"Look Nick I'm not just going to walk away from this," Brass said firmly. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Whatever," Nick huffed in anger, his back still to Brass.

Brass looked at him in misery before letting out a large sigh and turning to leave. 

Nick lay on his side staring miserably out the window, tears running down his cheeks. "Sara…" he whispered in sorrow. 

Brass headed outside and squinted into the sun. "I sure hope Grissom is having better luck," he mumbled wryly.

********

"You want to know what happened to Danny Meyer," the man said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Grissom said firmly.

The man turned to him with a sneer. "Then ask him yourself!" The man spat. And before Grissom could react the man stuck out his hand, caught him in the chest and pushed him back firmly making both Grissom and Catherine fall to the ground, allowing the man to turn and rush back into the school and lock the door. 

"Damn it," Grissom muttered softly as he quickly picked himself up and then offered his hand to Catherine. "You okay?" He asked in concern.

"I am but that was strange," she said as they both headed for the door.

"Locked naturally," Grissom complained as he tried the locked door handle.

"Allow me," Catherine said with a slight smile as she pulled something from her purse and started on the lock. Grissom watched in fascination until after a few minutes the door came open.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" He asked with a surprised smile on his face.

"The talents of a mis-spent youth," she said with a wink.

"Right," he said pulling the door open and then staring into the darkness before them. He pulled out his small pocket flashlight and then carefully started into the darkness, Catherine also with her light and right behind him. They walked for a few meters in darkness, not hearing anything.

"This creeps me out," Catherine whispered.

"Yeah me too, just stay close," Grissom said firmly. "I don't want to lose you."

"I like the sound of that," she teased making him blush in the darkness. After they walked for a bit more they came into a room and then stopped. As they both looked around they felt a horrible feeling starting to envelop them. 

"Oh my god…" Catherine whispered shock. "Gil do you see…" she started.

"I do but I don't believe it," he said looking at the walls before him. 

Catherine was about to take a step closer when out of the darkness a hand came and firmly clamped itself down on her mouth and pulled her back, hissing in her ear to be quiet or he would die. She quickly turned off the flashlight at the man's request and prayed that Grissom would save her.

Grissom took a step closer to examine what he was seeing, trying to tell himself that it wasn't real. "What do you make of this one?" Grissom asked Catherine. When he heard nothing he quickly turned around only to see that his flashlight was the only one making the room light. "Catherine?" He asked in a panic. "Catherine!" He said pulling out his gun. "Okay where is she?" He demanded into the darkness.

********

Sara felt some of her anger starting to dispel as she headed back to her car and by the time she turned on the engine she was now more in the regret stage. Should she have just done that? "Probably not," she said with a heavy sigh as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the lab. She wanted more than anything to go back to Nick and be with him. But instead of heading back to the lab she found herself just outside the hospital parking lot, her car still running, just sitting in it looking up at Nick's window. "Nick…" she whispered. 

********

Nick lay on his side in misery staring blankly out the window wishing everything were normal and that he and Sara were okay. Sadly he knew they'd never be okay. "Never…" he whispered in torment.

"Nick?" Dr. Adams asked as he walked into the room. "Sara leave?"

Nick just lay on his side and slowly nodded his head yes without saying a word.

Dr. Adams could tell by the defeated look on his face and his body posture that her leaving wasn't her choice. He took a deep breath and then sat down on the chair in front of Nick. "How are you Nick?" He asked seriously.

"I want to be alone," Nick mumbled firmly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Nick," Dr. Adams said softly. "Now I want you to tell me what happened to you."

"No," Nick said shaking his head, his eyes starting to water.

"Nick you are going to have to tell the police so they can find whoev…"

"NO!" Nick yelled in anger, his voice immediately cracking and he started to cough.

"Nick just relax," Dr. Adams said quickly as he gently tapped him on the back.

"I can't talk about…it," Nick said in a ragged gasp as he pulled away from Dr. Adams's touch. 

"You are going to have to," Dr. Adams said firmly. "If not to me then to someone!"

Nick looked at him and was about to open his mouth in protest.

"Nick if you don't talk about what happened to you it will destroy you from the inside," Dr. Adams explained. "It will eat you until you are destroyed. Do you want that?"

"But it hurts so much," Nick said as he squeezed his watering eyes shut.

"I know it does Nick," Dr. Adams said gently touching his hand. "But the pain will only get worse if you don't talk about it. If that pain is allowed to persist you'll die from the inside out," Dr. Adams stated firmly.

Nick looked at him in surprise.

"That's right Nick, the more you let this eat away at you from the inside the more damage you inflict upon yourself."

"But I can't," Nick whispered.

"Nick men have experienced terrible things before and…"

"NOT LIKE THIS!" Nick yelled as he turned away from Dr. Adams.

"You can yell at those close to you all you want," Dr. Adams said gently grabbing his arm and turning him back to face him. "But don't raise your voice to me again. If you want to yell then that's fine. But yell about what happened to you," Dr. Adams snapped. "Don't pretend it didn't!"

Nick looked at him for a few seconds and then heaved a large sigh. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I know you are Nick. It is normal for what you have experienced," Dr. Adams said with a soft smile. "But you do need to talk about it. If not to me then to someone. Why not Sara?"

Nick's eyes widened in horror. "I can't tell her," he said in sadness. 

"Nick you have to talk to someone," Dr. Adams said pulling out a pen and paper. "Here is the name of your therapist, he can…"

"My what?" Nick asked in shock, his heart rate rising. 

Dr. Adams looked at him with a frown. "Nick I'm doing this for your own good," he said softly. "Something terrible happened to you. But unless you talk about it to a professional who can help you or to someone who cares about you and can help you through this you'll suffer more. Do you want to keep suffering?"

"No," Nick said softly.

"Do you want to talk to a doctor about it? It would be a male doctor and everything would be confidential of course," he said softly.

Nick looked at him in defeat and knew Dr. Adams was right. The longer he held in all his anger and rage the more he ran the risk of hurting himself and those he cared about, like Sara. His yelling at her probably scared her away for good. 

"Nick?" Dr. Adams asked breaking him from his thoughts.

Nick heaved a large sigh before nodding his head yes. "I want to tell Sara first," he said softly. 

"I know this is hard," Dr. Adams said patting his hand. "But the longer you leave it the harder it gets. I'll give you a day to tell her and then we'll talk again, okay?"

Nick felt his tears coming again and just nodded his head yes. 

"I'll let you get some rest before I bring something in some drops for your throat, okay?"

"Okay," Nick whispered in torment. Dr. Adams nodded to him firmly before standing up and then turning around to leave the room. What have I done, Nick asked himself? I can't tell anyone what happened to me…what would they think? _They would think you are the victim of an unfortunate circumstance, his inner voice reminded him._ What the hell does that mean, Nick muttered in anger? _It means you had no control then and had no control now. _If I have no control how do I overcome this, Nick wondered? _By telling those that can help you overcome it, his inner voice told him._ What if I can't do that? That's my job. I'll make sure you do, he reminded himself. _And the first person you should tell is Sara, his inner voice said firmly. _She probably hates me now even more. _Give her a chance, she probably has a strength you never knew existed. _Yeah if she ever comes back.

********

I can't go back in there, Sara told herself in sadness. She had watched Brass's car leave and saw the look on his face and knew Nick hadn't told him anything. _You have to go back to him, her inner voice told her._ But he already yelled at me twice, Sara reminded herself. _It's just a reaction to what he's been through, which I'm sure was pure hell._ Exactly, Sara said to herself. Why on earth would I want to go back? _Because he needs you, her inner voice told her._ He doesn't need me, Sara concluded falsely. He needs to be alone. _You know that's not true. If the situation were reversed what would you want?_ I'd want to be alone, Sara insisted. _Are you sure?_

********

"Hey Greg," Al said slowly walking up to him.

"Hey man," Greg said not looking at him. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the screen before him. "What's up?"

"Just got the final report for our newest vic," he said with a sigh. "Can you give Grissom the file?"

"Sure I…I…what the hell?" Greg asked in shock.

"What is it?" Al asked leaning closer.

"Grissom asked me to run a search on all previous six murders for their living radius, to see if any similarities showed up between all six. See anything interesting?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Al said looking at what Greg was pointing to. 

********

Grissom felt his panic starting to rise the longer Catherine was in the grasp of the strange man. He must have hidden them behind something because Grissom couldn't find them with his flashlight. 

"Turn off your flashlight," the man said to Grissom.

"What? Why?" Grissom asked in a panic.

"Because I want to even the playing field," the man told him. 

"Give me your word you won't hurt her," Grissom insisted.

"Fine, I give you my word," the man snapped.

"Good," Grissom said shutting off his light, against his better judgement. 

"Now why are you here?" A voice asked in a low tone.

"I am not here to hurt you or arrest you," Grissom said firmly as he cocked his gun. "But I do have to ask some questions."

"About the boys right?" The voice hissed in anger.

"Especially now," Grissom said firmly. 

"Drop your gun or your girlfriend here dies," the man said angrily. 

"Care to come out and fight like a real man? One on one?" Grissom demanded. "Stop all this cloak and dagger nonsense!"

"I want you both to leave," the man told him.

"And I told you we're not leaving until you tell us what you know!" Grissom countered. "But trust me if I have to leave and come back I will with the entire National Guard! Now tell let her go and tell me what you know!" Grissom half yelled, his panic for Catherine affecting his calm judgement.

Catherine heard the panic in Grissom's voice and was thankful when the man started to loosen his grip. 

"Put your gun on the floor," the man said firmly. "And kick it away."

Grissom had no choice but to drop his gun and kick it away and hope the man lived up to his end of the bargain. "There," Grissom said firmly. "Now where is she?"

"Here," the man snapped as he flipped the light on.

Grissom looked at Catherine still in the man's grip. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

The man let her go and shoved her back to Grissom who grabbed her in his arms and gave her a quick hug before letting her go.

"I'm fine," she said firmly as she regained her stance. They both looked at the man and then around the room they were in with horrified shocked expressions. Grissom studied all the pictures and clippings and items on the walls before him and stifled a gasp when his eyes rested on what looked like the newest one beside a familiar one. 

"Tell me why you have that picture of Danny Meyer on your wall? That's the one the CSI investigators took at the crime scene?"

"Who are you Mr. Nash?" Catherine asked firmly. "Who are you _really_?"

********

Nick's mind was a mixture of heated emotions as he lay in his bed in misery. Dr. Adams was right he had to tell someone. And Brass was right; he had to fill out a report. It was procedure. A part of him was scolding him for being so afraid; the other part was wallowing in the misery with him. "I can't…" he whispered in sadness. He continued to stare out the window, not knowing that Sara was standing in the doorway silently watching him. 

Sara stood transfixed in her place; unable to move a step closer for fear she would crumple to the ground. She heard his soft whimpers and looked at his defeated body posture and knew the next few hours, if she lasted, would be long and painful. Yet she knew if she didn't make him open up to her, their relationship would be forever lost. We don't have a relationship, she sadly told herself. _But you want one right, her inner voice asked?_ Yes, Sara told herself. Yes I really do. _Then go to him, her inner voice told her firmly._ I can do this, she commanded inside as she took a deep breath, set a firm smile on her face and started to slowly walk towards him. Her fists immediately clenched into tight balls and walking was a laborious effort. She neared the edge of his bed and stopped. "Nick?" She asked with bated breath.

Nick heard her soft voice and closed his eyes tight. I can't face her, he told himself. _You will have to someday, his inner voice reminded. Better to do it now and let her help you heal._ Like now… Nick slowly turned onto his back and slightly raised his bed to look at her. 

"I want to be alone," he said firmly, his face in pain and his heart in agony. In truth he didn't really want her to leave.

"Nick…" Sara started.

"Please Sara I really want…"

"I don't care what you want!" Sara snapped.

Nick looked at her in surprise but Sara's eyes flashed with a hint of anger and a lot of desperation. "What?" Nick asked in surprise.

"I don't care if you want to push me away," she said putting her purse and jacket down on a chair beside them. "I want to stay and make sure you're alright."

"But I want to be alone!" Nick said loudly.

"Then be alone, but I'm staying," she insisted.

"Sara!" Nick snapped.

"Nick!" She snapped back. "Go ahead and yell and scream and cry and get as angry as hell…" she said her voice finally calming a bit down. But I'm not leaving. You like strong women for a reason," she said moving a bit closer. "Let me help you now."

"I don't want your pity," Nick said looking away.

"I don't pity you," Sara said shaking her head no.

"You don't?" Nick asked in semi-surprise. Of course she doesn't, his inner voice said sarcastically. Even I knew that! "But why…why did you come…"

"Why did I come back?" Sara asked softly as she sat down on the bed beside him.

Nick simply nodded his head yes as he felt his eyes water. He looked down and as he looked back up a single tear escaped the corners and slid down his cheek. 

"Because I care for you," she said softly as she wiped it away with a gentle hand.

"I'm not the same man I was before," he said turning his head away.

Sara gently guided his face back by his chin and looked into his tormented eyes. "Yes you are," she said firmly. "Just because someone hurt a part of you doesn't mean they destroyed you," she said softly. "You are here," she said touching his heart. "They can't touch that part."

"But Sara…" Nick said in a weak voice, slightly coughing from the strain he put on it from yelling. "I'm not…I mean what they did and…I'm not whole anymore," Nick said in anguish.

"Nick I won't deny they hurt you very much," she said looking down and gently playing with the edge of the bandage on his wrist. "It must have been terrible," she whispered in heartache, feeling her own eyes water. She looked up at him with a frown. "Nick I'm going to be honest," she said with a sigh. "I don't know what to say all the time and probably even more so at a time like this," she said looking away.

Nick heard the anguish in her voice and immediately felt the pains start to develop in his heart. She was trying so hard to comfort and help him and with every word he said he was pushing her away. "I'm afraid…" he finally admitted in a soft weak voice.

She looked back at him with a faint smile. "So am I," she whispered. "I don't have the right words to say. But I want to help you in any way I can," she said gently touching his face. "But not out of pity or duty or anything else clinical like that. But because I want to," she said in a soft tone. "I want to help you Nick because I care for you."

"Y-you do?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Very much," Sara said softly. 

"But…"

"Do you want me to help you? Please let me?" Sara half begged, praying he wouldn't turn her away again.

"I don't know how," he said looking away as some more tears started to come. "I'm so scared and…and they hurt me so much," he said looking back at her. "But Sara…what hurt the most," he said looking down at her small hand in his and then back up. "Was the thought of almost losing you for good."

Sara looked at him in surprise and felt her heart start to race a bit faster. "You haven't lost me Nick and you won't."

"I thought I did and…well I mean I might still and…she said you…I mean what she told me and…"

"Look," she said firmly as she gently squeezed his hand. "No matter what that bitch told you I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

"But…" Nick started in protest.

"No Nick," she said leaning in and gently kissing him on the cheek. "I'm here to stay. Through thick and thin."

"Promise?" Nick asked weakly.

"With all my life," Sara said firmly. They sat for a few more minutes in silence just studying the genuine smiles on the others face and feeling the warmth starting to grow from the closeness of their bodies touching. Finally Sara broke the silence with a question Nick knew she had to ask but had been dreading. "Do you um…" she said looking down a bit. She looked back up at him with a frown and swallowed hard. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No," Nick said almost too quickly. "But…" he said with his own large sigh. "I know I have to and…Brass needs to know and…" he said gently squeezing her hand. "I want to tell you first."

Dr. Adams, who had been silently standing in the doorway quickly turned and left the room before he was noticed. I knew you'd open up to her Nick he said inside. It's easy when you love someone to do that. And it's even easier when they love you back.

Sara settled into a spot on the bed beside Nick, nestling herself under his arm like he had offered. She felt his body start to go a bit tense and then tremble slightly as he prepared himself to tell his sordid tale.

Nick took a deep breath and then closed his eyes, his mind immediately flashing images of his tormented stay. "This is going to be hard," he whispered in agony. "What if I can't do it?" He asked slowly opening his watery eyes.

"I'll help you," Sara said looking up at him. "Together we will get through this."

**Dear readers, the next few chapters will be very detail and emotion heavy. But there will be more action after that, I promise. Hope you don't mind the slower stuff too! Thanks for all the terrific reviews, they keep me adding more and more to this story! Love you all**


	9. Something Greater than Love

**Title: The Children of Eden  
****Chapter 9 – Something Greater than Love…**

Nick readied himself for what would be longest most painful confession of his life. He wasn't sure if his throat would be able to handle the strain but he knew he had to talk about it. Dr. Adams was right; it was slowly eating him away from the inside.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly.

"Yeah?" Nick asked in a weak tone.

"I um…well I mean your throat is pretty sore still and…" she said in a panic. More than anything she wanted him to tell her what happened to him. Sadly she now faced the possibility of knowing and not being able to fully help him.

"Don't you want me to tell you?" Nick asked in surprise.

"I uh…yes…well of course I…I mean it's up to you…I…yes…yes I want you to tell me," she sputtered forth as she tore her eyes away from his. "It's just that…"

"Just that what?" Nick asked quickly.

"I'm just so afraid to hear it," she whispered sadly.

"I'm just as afraid to tell you," Nick said with a heavy sigh. "But Dr. Adams said if I didn't it would kill me from the inside," he said looking down. "I um…Sara I don't want to die."

"That's not going to happen Nick," Sara said firmly. She looked up at him and gently caressed his face. "I thought that…well I mean when you were brought here," she said softly. "Nick I was told you were barely alive."

"Well I…who told you that?" Nick asked with a frown.

"Hank," Sara told him.

"Hank? Really?" Nick asked with a deeper frown. "That's odd."

"Yeah why, what's wrong?" She asked noticing his expression. 

Nick's mind flashed him back into the ambulance when he was first rescued. '_Nick Stokes?' Hank asked as he fixed the mask over his mouth. 'Man what the hell happened to you?' He asked in an almost sarcastic tone. 'Thought you were a tough guy,' he smirked. 'Don't look too tough now.'_

"Nick?" Sara asked feeling his body tense slightly beside hers. "Something happen with Hank?"

"What? Uh no…" Nick said quickly. "Just sad thoughts about certain things," he said softly. Maybe he's just that way, Nick said inside. _Yeah right, his inner voice snided._ What the hell does that mean, Nick asked himself? _He's a guy right? And you like Sara right? And she likes you right? Need I say more?_

********

Hank, who had just completed another run to the hospital finished up his paperwork and then headed for reception. He remembered seeing Sara's car out front and knew she had to be in seeing Nick. I wonder if she'd like to have coffee with me, he said inside. "What room is Nick Stokes in?" He asked the receptionist.

********

Nick leaned back in his bed and tried to push thoughts of Hank's stupid attitude out of his mind while he mustered up the courage to tell Sara what happened to him. 

"Nick what you tell me stays with me," Sara said softly. "I give you my word on that. You have to trust me."

"I know I'll have to tell the police but…" he said looking away. "Sara she hurt me so much."

"Do you know who it was?" Sara asked softly, almost dreading the answer. But the answer she got was far worse than the one she expected.

"_Eve_…" Nick whispered in torment.

********

Grissom and Catherine stood and stared at the pictures of the boys on the wall before them. Grissom looked at Mr. Nash with an angry stare. "If I have to count to three I will call the police."

"I haven't done anything!" The scruffy looking janitor snapped.

"Tell us about Danny Meyer?" Catherine stated firmly. 

"He's dead," Nash spat.

"We know that. Now tell us what we don't know," Grissom said moving in a bit closer. 

"I haven't done anything."

"Well these pictures lead me to believe that you have done something," Grissom said directly. "I wonder who would be more convincing to the police. Me? Or you?"

"What do you want?" Nash snapped in Grissom's face.

"I want to who's killing these boys!" He said pointing to the picture of Danny Meyer.

Nash let out a heavy sigh and started to pace before Grissom. "I swear I didn't hurt those boys," he said sadly.

"Who is _she_?" Catherine asked quickly. "We were told by a colleague that you said _she_ did it. Who's she?"

"She killed them," Nash stated.

"Does she have a name?" Grissom asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know it?" Catherine asked with a heavy sigh.

"No," Nash said sadly. "And that's the truth," he added before Grissom could say a word. 

"How do you know it's a she?"

Nash pulled out a paper and handed it to Grissom. "Because I opened the case with the first victim back in Dallas not so many years ago," he said firmly. 

"What?" Grissom asked in surprise.

"My real name is Andrew Meeks," he said rubbing his stubble. "And I have been trying to solve this case for years."

********

"Are you sure they won't find anything on him?" The nervous male voice asked the female.

"I'm sure. I cleaned him really well," she hissed and then quickly regained her composure. "Now I want you to calm down and relax. We knew he'd be found that's why we let him go!"

"We took an awful risk," the man sighed heavily.

"Just makes taking him again that much more exciting," she smiled. "Now just go back to work and remain calm!" She snapped as she quickly hung up the phone. She pulled out a small picture of Sara and glared at it in anger. "And when that happens my dear I'll make sure Nick sees you die just before he comes with me…forever!"

********

"What?" Sara asked in horror. "Eve? Nick it…it can't be…I mean she…are you sure? What did she look like? Why were you…" Sara stammered and then quickly stopped. "Sorry," she said with a sigh. "My being hysterical is not going to help you."

Nick looked at her with a faint smile. "I guess I should start at the beginning…Bar 21," he told her.

"I was kinda wondering why you'd go to that kind of place to begin with," Sara said slowly.

"I went to meet Yvette," Nick told her. He immediately sensed her tense up and knew he had to explain fast. "I went there to meet her to get her to confess to me that she came onto me and that it was all a mistake and…"

"That's why you took the recording equipment?" Sara asked weakly.

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "I thought if I could get her to admit that she came onto me and that…I mean I tried to tell her no…I was scared and I froze and…I just wanted you to know that I…"

"Oh god Nick," Sara said in horror. "It _was_ my fault. I mean I should have waited and heard what you were trying to tell me and…Nick what happened it's it's my fault," Sara said, her eyes watering. "If I had listened you…oh Nick," she said looking away. 

"I don't blame you," Nick said quickly.

"I blame me," Sara said firmly. "I…Nick I'm so sorry," Sara said once more. "Please…could you ever forgive me?"

"Sara listen to me," Nick said firmly. "You are not to blame in any way."

Sara's eyes nervously searched Nick's as she continued to stare into the large brown pools before her. "Nick…" she said shifting from the left to the right with her eyes. "I'm…sorry…"

"Me too," he said faintly. He was about to finish when Dr. Adams walked into the room. "I hate to interrupt but I need to give Nick his throat drops. It'll only take a few minutes and then you can continue." He hated himself for interrupting but he also knew the medicated drops would help Nick even more for his long confession. 

"I'll just use the bathroom," Sara said with a faint smile. She pushed herself off the bed and hurried out of the room, not looking up. She banged right into Hank and looked up in surprise. "Hank," she said in a bit of a fluster.

Hank? Nick asked himself in surprise. Why is he still here? _Duh because she is, his inner voice said_.

"Hey Sara," he said with a broad smile.

Nick heard Hank talking to her and immediately felt his heart rate rise a bit. Why am I all of a sudden nervous that he's talking to her? _Because you like her, his inner voice reminded him._

"Are you here visiting someone?" He asked, knowing full well why she was there.

"Yeah I was here to see Nick," she said with a smile as she straightened herself up a bit.

"Oh yeah right, how is he?" Hank asked calmly.

"He's uh…he's fine," she said with a frown. "I heard he was barely alive when he was…"

"Yeah spoken in the heat of the moment," Hank smiled. "Are you um…are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said in half truth. "I have to go…"

"Hey Sara I was wondering if perhaps…well I mean if you weren't busy later on tonight and…want to go for a drink or something?"

Nick heard the question and nearly choked on the drops Dr. Adams was giving him. "Sorry," he said weakly as he waited in anticipation for her reply.

Sara looked at him in surprise. "I uh…well I am going to see how Nick's doing and…I mean he needs support right now and…" she said in a panic. "I cant," she finally managed.

"Sara you can go back in now if you'd like," Dr. Adams said walking past her.

"Yeah…thanks," she said with a faint smile and then looked back at Hank. "I have to go."

"I'll ask again," he said loudly. "I mean it's not like you're spoken for," he teased as he turned and walked away.

Nick heard Hank's words and immediately felt himself sink back into his guilty state. She probably never will be spoken for…at least not by me, Nick concluded to himself in sorrow. _Why do you give up so easily, his inner voice asked?_ Because I can't offer what Hank can, Nick said sadly. _And what can he offer her you can't?_ A whole man.

Sara half laughed at his words and then turned and hurried back into Nick's room. She looked at the strained look on his face and knew he had heard Hank's words. "Sorry I uh…that was Hank and…how is your throat?" She asked in a fluster not really sure if she should just dismiss what Hank said or not. Nick just looked at her with a blank stare, making the room shrink in around her and making her suddenly very conscious about her being there before him. "Nick?" She asked softly. 

"Sara I'm tired," Nick finally said, clearing his throat slightly.

"Look if it's because of Hank…"

"I'm just tired," Nick insisted.

Sara sat down on the bed beside him and looked at him with a firm smile. "Nick I'm not leaving," she said firmly. "Now we were interrupted because Dr. Adams needed to give you your medication. But that doesn't mean we have to stop us all together."

"Sara I'm just…" Nick said looking away. 

"Please?" Sara half begged as she took his hand and held it in hers, forcing him to look at her directly. "Please Nick," she whispered. "Don't turn me away."

"Sara why do you want to be here with me?" Nick asked softly, looking down, unable to look at her with his defeated stare.

"Nick look at me," Sara said softly as she took his chin and gently guided his face back to hers. Her heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces as he stared at her with his tormented expression. "I am here because I want to be with you. I want to help you because I care for you," she said in a soft but firm tone. "I…I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked quickly. "I mean because if you did and you didn't want to be here and…" he started in a mad panic. 

Sara gently leaned in and tenderly kissed him on the lips and then pulled away. "I want to."

Nick found himself smiling weakly in spite of the circumstances for the kiss. Probably the last one I'll ever get, he told himself in sorrow. _Oh yee of little faith, his inner voice smiled. Open up to her Nick, you know it will help you._

"So…" Sara started as she looked at the spot beside him on the bed where she was before. "Want to continue from where we left off?"

"Okay," Nick said numbly as he felt his heart start to race once again at the anticipation of confessing to her. Sara settled herself beside Nick once more and just waited in silence for him to start up. But after a few minutes she knew she couldn't take it any longer. "Eve?" Sara said softly. "Nick what did Eve look like when you first met her?" 

"She was uh…" Nick started as he closed his eyes and remembered his first encounter with the woman who had destroyed his youth. _'Nicholas. I'm Eve your babysitter for tonight.'_  

Sara noticed him wince and hated herself for even asking. I know I have to do this, she said inside. But in the end I think I will end up the ultimate loser. _Why do you think that, her inner voice asked?_ Because I failed to stop it in the first place. 

"She was um young and…she had a Texas accent…"

"What color of hair did she have?"

"Light brown," Nick said with a frown.

"Not blond?" Sara asked in shock. 

"No," Nick said softly. 

"What did…well I mean the woman who took you um…"

"Black," Nick said quickly.

"Not blond?" Sara echoed.

"No," Nick said once more.

"But I thought…I mean I…" Sara said as deep guilt started to overshadow her. I thought it was Yvette, she said inside. And I went and accused her and…oh my god…what…what have I done? _You acted on instinct, her inner voice reminded her._ Yeah and it may cost me.

"You thought it was Yvette?" Nick asked.

Sara looked at him and choked back her soft yes. "I…oh man Nick I thought…I mean she…and I…" Sara said looking away. "What have I done?"

"Sara?"

"Nick I…" Sara started and then quickly stopped. I can't dwell on that right now. He needs to open up, she said to herself. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Please continue…she was at the bar?"

"Well I went to meet Yvette. She of course didn't show up and…well I had a drink which I guess had drugs in them," Nick said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah that's what the bartender confirmed to Grissom," Sara told him. 

"So I started to feel dizzy, went outside and before I got to my truck I heard her voice…I…I froze," Nick said plainly. "I knew I should have moved a bit faster but…I mean I tried to and…" he said, his heart rate starting to rise faster.

"I know you did Nick," Sara said quickly trying to calm him down.

"No…" Nick insisted. "You don't understand. I should have…oh hell Sara I shouldn't have been there in the first place. It was stupid and…but I just needed to get her to confess and then…then Eve showed up and…if it makes you feel better Yvette didn't show up," Nick said with a wry smile.

"No actually," Sara said in gloom. "It really doesn't make me feel better at all. I guess if she…" Sara started and then trailed off.

"What?" Nick asked quickly.

"I really thought it was her," Sara whispered. "I thought she took you and…I was jealous and it was stupid and…" she said looking back at him. "Nick it's my fault," she said in silent anguish.

"No Sara," Nick said firmly. "I shouldn't have gone to see her alone in the first place. I should have known better," he said leaning back in his bed and letting out a heavy sigh. He laid his hands in his lap and looked down at his bandaged wrists. "She hurt me so much," Nick whispered as his eyes started to water once more. "I turned to face her…my eyes…I mean it was dark and I was starting to get dizzy and…then I was grabbed by him and…"

"Him?" Sara asked. "Did you see his face or anything?"

"No," Nick said slowly shaking his head no. "Just some cheap cologne. He grabbed me from behind as I called for help and she…she um…she stuffed a rag into my mouth so no one could hear me," he said looking away. "I screamed and…oh god Sara I tried to yell for help and…but no one was there…I was alone…alone and afraid…I was so scared…oh god I was so scared," he said in sorrow, his body starting to lightly tremble. "She said it was time to go home."

Sara took his hand and gently held it in hers, not saying a word. For in truth she had nothing really to say to help ease his pain. All she could do was sit there in silent misery while he told her the ugly truth about what happened to him. 

"I was thrown in the van and um I was tied up and blindfolded but…I mean just before I was I thought…well it looked like the body of a boy…I mean it could have been anything but…"

"What?" Sara asked in shock. "Nick are you serious?" She asked not realizing what she first said. "I mean of course you're serious but…"

"Well my eyes were pretty heavy and watery and…I mean it looked like a boy and…Sara was another boy found?" Nick asked in dread.

Sara searched his face for an easy way to tell him they found another young boy molested and murdered and who looked exactly like he did when he was young. "I…" Sara started in uncertainty.

"Oh no…" Nick said in dread. "Another?" He asked weakly.

"Sorry," Sara said in regret, nodding her head yes. "Wilson Morrow."

"Oh man," he said leaning back on his pillow and feeling his throat starting to constrict and his stomach tighten. "I…" he started as his mind flashed back to the van as he tried to fix his eyes on the still form at the back of the dark van. "I…" he tried again as he coughed and tried to get some wind back into his lungs. "Oh man Sara not another," he finally managed as he suffered through another coughing attack. 

Sara lightly rubbed his back and wiped a few stray tears that escaped the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she gently caressed his cheek. 

Nick looked at her in sadness. "Why Sara? Why are they doing this?" He asked in misery. 

"I don't know," she said softly. "I wish I did…well maybe I don't but I sure as hell wish I knew who it was," she said looking away. 

"So I just lay there in misery…wondering if I was to be next," he said, his voice breaking once more. "I heard them…oh man I heard them digging and…it must have been the body…I couldn't do anything…I was drugged and…I tried to fight but…then they came back." Nick stopped talking and just stared out the window in silent torment. After a few more minutes he turned to Sara with a sad face. "They talked so mean to me."

"Mean?" Sara asked softly.

"Demeaning mean," he said looking down. "Sara I was nothing more than a party favor," he said in disgust. "What they said…how they talked…how…" he said looking back up at her. "How could people talk like that?"

"I don't know," Sara said firmly. "Nick I don't know how they could have done any of it. It's just to ugly for me to comprehend."

"Same here," he said with a long sigh. "I heard her yelling at him and…she was angry a lot at him…he was angry at her…she was nice to me and sometimes to him…he was…they were both just sick," Nick said with a cringe. "Sara they…" he said looking away. "I can't do this," he said choking back some fresh sobs. 

"Nick you…" Sara started.

"I can't do this right now," Nick said firmly. 

"I…" Sara started.

"LEAVE!" Nick yelled. 

"No," Sara countered firmly.

"Go out with Hank and just leave me alone," Nick said looking away. Then before Sara could say another word Nick managed to get himself off his bed and stand up on his wobbly legs. Sadly he forgot he was still attached to the IV as he took another step. But in getting up to fast he watched the room start to spin before his eyes. 

"Nick?" Sara asked softly as she stood up and went around the bed.

"Leave me alone Sara," Nick warned in a low tone as he tried to make the room stop spinning.

"Nick I'm not leaving," Sara insisted.

"Don't you see?" Nick said in a loud angry tone as he turned to face her. "I'm not me anymore! They killed that…they…they hurt me and…they touched me and…" Nick said as his voice finally broke into a hoarse cough. 

"Nick no…" Sara said sticking out her hand to him.

"Get away from me!" He said swatting her hand away. "You don't want me," he insisted. "I'm not me…me died a long time ago and…"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Sara snapped in anger, mad that he was being so stubborn. She looked at him in horror as it finally dawned on her what she said. "Nick you are you," she said in order to made a hasty recovery.

"I don't need you here," Nick said in anger. "I want to be alone," he said pulling away from the IV. He winced a bit as it pulled from his skin and hung limply at the side of the IV racking. "Just go," he said heading for the bathroom, the room still spinning. He reached for the doorknob and finally felt his legs give way as he crashed to his knees, crying out in pain as he connected oddly with the floor. 

Sara rushed to his side and tried to help him stand up. 

Nick flailed his arms at her to get her to leave. "No…" he insisted as he tried to push her away. "I want to be alone!" 

"No," Sara said trying to get a firm grip on him. 

"I…" Nick said finally grabbing onto the side of the door and pulling himself up. He stood for a few seconds with his eyes closed to let the spinning stop. "I don't want you here," he said firmly.

"Why not?" Sara asked directly.

"Because…" he said simply.

"That's not an answer Nick," Sara told him.

"You want my real answer?" He turned to her sharply and yelled in anger. "You want to know why I want to be alone? Why I'm ashamed of what they did? Ashamed because I'll never be normal or whole or…I'll never be ME!" He yelled in anger. "Now get away from me."

"No," Sara said simply as she crossed her arms in front of her to show him she wasn't going to leave him just because he yelled at her. 

"Why?" Nick begged in sorrow. "Why are you…"

"Nick I care for you," Sara said firmly as she moved closer to him. "I know they hurt you…I…I can't even imagine what they did but…but they didn't hurt the real you…if you let them they will have but…but Nick you have to fight. Fight them…show them they didn't break the real _you_."

"But…" Nick said looking away. "Sara I'm so ashamed right now," he whispered, unable to look at her directly. 

Sara looked at him with a mournful expression as she slowly reached out her hand and rested it on his clenched one. "Nick," Sara said softly making him finally look at her with sad watery eyes. "Nick I'm not leaving," she said firmly as she felt her own eyes water. "I know you went through hell and I'm not begging you to tell me because I get some sick pleasure of hearing about it. I…Nick I know you need to talk about it to help you…I want to help you and the only way I can do that right now is to listen…so I'm here. I'm not leaving until you tell me everything," she said firmly. "So yell, curse, swear, cry, get mad, do whatever you have to to get it all out of your system. But I'm not walking away."

"Sara I…" Nick started with a softer expression, not really wanting her to leave either. 

"No Nick," Sara told him. "I'm here to stay. Now go to the bathroom if you have to but when you get out I'll be here waiting."

"I um…" he said looking away. "I don't really have to go," he said looking back at her. "It was the closest place to go," he said with a weak smile. "I really don't want you to go either. I just…"

"Just what?" She asked softly.

"Sara I just…I mean I know I have to tell it and…well I want it to be you but…" he said looking down as his eyes watered once more. "I know you'll hate me when I tell you everything."

"Nick I would never…" Sara insisted.

"Just go," Nick said looking back up.

"No," she said firmly. "Now we can stand here all day until I prove you to that I'm not leaving if that's what it takes, but in the end I'll still be here!" She said firmly. 

"I'm…" Nick started as his eyes watered again. "Sara I'm scared about…" he said coughing a bit.

"So am I," she whispered. "But you don't have to be anymore. You're safe now."

"No," Nick said shaking his head. "You don't understand. She's still out there and…Sara what if…oh god what if she…I mean if she did…it would kill me," he said looking away.

"Did she threaten to take you again?" Sara asked weakly, praying he'd say no.

Nick just looked back at her in defeat before he nodded his head yes. 

"Oh no," Sara whispered in horror as she felt her heart start to race at the thought that Nick might be taken from her again. "We won't let that happen," she said firmly as she choked back a tear. "Nick you hear…we won't let that happen," she said firmly, insisting in her own mind they would catch her before something happened to him again. 

"Sara I'm just so…I mean if she…and he…oh god if they…" Nick said in horror as he felt his body starting to heave again. As soon as his mind started to dwell on the tormented stay he endured his felt his stomach lurch and he quickly spun around and bent over the toilet and threw up into it. 

Sara gently rubbed his back while it strained to get the liquid out and then offered him a small cup of water. Nick winced as his eyes started to burn again and quickly dabbed them with cold water. "I'm so tired," he said weakly.

"I know you are," Sara said helping him back to the bed. After Nick was settled she quickly affixed the small butterfly clip into his arm beside the spot it had been before and then went around to the other side and sat down. She offered him a small kind smile and gently touched his face. Nick closed his eyes under her touch, but in doing so he felt his eyes water and he pulled his head away. "Why?" Sara asked in a hurt tone.

Nick quickly opened his eyes and looked at her in sorrow. "Sara I…I have nothing more to offer you," he whispered.

"Nick please stop saying that," Sara begged. "It just…it just kills me to hear that. I know you have a lot to offer, more than most."

Nick slightly smiled under her compliment and wished more than anything that he could believe it. Sadly right now all he believed was as soon as he told her the whole truth she would hate him forever and be gone. I guess that's why I'm stalling he said inside. The later I tell her the more time I have with her, he concluded falsely. 

Sara moved herself beside him once more, not giving him a chance to protest. "Okay," she said softly as she looked up at him with a faint smile. "Where we were?"

"In the van," Nick said with a large huff as he looked back down at his hands. "In the van the man he um…he kept touching me and and saying things that…Sara I never heard things like that before…from a man," he said staring blankly at the wall before him. "It was ugly and twisted and…and he laughed a lot…I was so scared," he said in a sad whisper. 

Sara just held his hand and listened while recounted one of the most horrific events in his life. She felt her own eyes water and knew before this was over they would many times more. She just prayed for the strength to endure it to the end with him, helping him endure. 

"Then I was taken to their home…I remember the man was mad because she wanted me to um..." he said his voice hoarse and soft, "she wanted me on her bed and…"

Sara immediately felt her heart start to race a bit faster as she thought of Nick all helpless on some strange woman's bed. Oh man, she said inside. This is going to kill me too.

"The man was mad…he was mad a lot of the time but…yeah he was mad," Nick said taking a deep breath. He reached for the cup of water and took a sip and then looked at her. "Sara it was…" he said and then looked away. "It was the worst moment of my life…well it was…it was hell."

"I know it was Nick," Sara said softly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Then she gave me more drugs…the same as Danny…she kept saying my full name all the time…just like in the past. She always liked my full name, even then," he said with a cough. "It was so taunting and demeaning and…I hated my full name after that, always insisted on Nick."

"And I said Nicholas and…" Sara said in horror. "I can't believe I did that. Oh man I feel terrible."

"You didn't know," Nick said quickly. "I wasn't mad at you."

"I am mad at me," Sara insisted. "Sorry," she said looking down.

"Me too," Nick said looking at her with a sad expression. He wiped some stray tears way and then leaned back on his pillow. "The drugs they um…Sara they…" he said making her look up at him. "They kept me awake but unable to move. I mean I was there…on the bed and…I tried Sara," Nick insisted in a panic. "I tried to move…to yell…but I couldn't…I couldn't move. I…" he said as his eyes watered again. "I could feel her untying me and then…my clothes I…I tried to stop her Sara, I know I felt my arms moving but…I couldn't…I was trapped…I was…my heart was racing and it hurt to beat…hurt so much…hurt so much," his voice trailed off in a whisper. 

Sara gently reached up and brushed his tears away as they escaped the corners of his eyes, not caring her own that were still running down her cheeks as she listened to him in silent torment. 

"Then the real bad stuff started," Nick said looking down. He paused for few minutes then spoke strained words to her in a low tormented voice. "I don't think I can do this," he said not looking up. "Sara I…"

"Nick you have to trust me," Sara said gently squeezing his hand. "I give you my word I won't think less of you in any way. Is that what you are worried about?"

Nick didn't answer but simply nodded his head yes.

"Nick I promise you I would never hurt you like that," Sara said softly. "You have to trust me."

Nick looked up at her with a deep frown and let out a long heavy sigh. "Okay," he said in a weak voice. 

Sara tried to offer a weak smile but it only ended up looking like a soft frown. Inside her heart was racing at top speed at the anticipation of the horrid details he was about to tell her. 

"She started to untie me. I knew something was wrong when I told myself to stop her but my body didn't respond," Nick said with a frown. "I tried Sara…it was so…strange…I mean I could see myself fighting her but I wasn't actually doing it."

Sara listened to his words and couldn't even imagine the terror he was feeling at not being able to actually fight off his attacker like he wanted to. "Oh Nick…" she whispered in silence.

"She um…well she took my shirt off and found the recording device. I uh…I mean I had turned it on but…well she destroyed it. I remember being worried about it…how stupid huh…worried about the tape when she was about to…how could I have been so stupid," he said in anguish, his voice a bit louder.

"Nick you were in sho…" Sara started.

"How come I was so worried about the tape?" Nick half yelled. He looked at Sara in anger but his expression quickly softened as he could see that she was searching for an answer to give him, an answer he knew she didn't have. "Sorry," Nick said looking away. "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay," Sara said plainly. 

"I just hate this part," he said in a soft voice. 

"So do I," Sara echoed. "Please Nick try if you can," she said quietly. She hated to even hear herself suggest that he continue but inside she knew if he didn't get it out it would eat away at him. Besides he did have to talk to the police.

"So she um…she took my clothes off. I was so scared," Nick said in a dead whisper. "Then she kept calling me Nicholas…I hate my full name," he said once again. "The things she said were so…so…so demeaning and disturbing…then she asked if I remembered her…she asked if I still um…still uh cried when she uh…when she touched me," Nick said looking away, tears instantly producing and escaping his eyes. 

"Oh god," Sara said softly as her own heart broke into tiny pieces. "Nick I…"

"She um…she said…she said she wanted to do bad things to me and…then she…she started to kiss me…I remember screaming for help…I was yelling so much until she just said…she said it was no good…but I was then naked and…I…it was like before…she forced her um…she forced her mouth onto mine…her uh…he tongue invading and…it was rough and…" Nick said looking down, tears starting to blind his vision. "She then started to touch um…" he said looking down.  

Sara closed her eyes and cringed as she heard the tone in his voice. Oh Nick I'm so sorry, she said inside. 

"I tried to stop her," Nick said slowly. "Why didn't I stop her? I mean I could feel myself stopping her but…but I was unable," he said with a frown as he angrily wiped some tears away.

Sara looked over at him, tears falling from her own eyes but Nick didn't look up, unable to meet her haunted gaze. Sadly all he could do was now finish.

"She was touching me and…it was mean and…and oh god it hurt so much," Nick whispered as he just stared blankly at the wall ahead of him. "Over and over…she was on top…and and beside me…she was…oh g…she was…she destroyed me again Sara…over and over again…I tried to stop her…I did," he insisted.

"I know you did," Sara said in a weak voice, not looking up at him either.

"I was crying and screaming…Sara I was…I uh called for you…I did," Nick said in an anxious tone. "Over and over again…why uh…why didn't you hear me?"

Sara felt her heart race faster at his tortured question. "Nick I…" Sara started, not really sure of what she was going to say.

"Why?" Nick begged sadly. "I was alone and…I knew you'd help me but…"

Sara knew that Nick wasn't really expecting and answer or explanation because she wasn't able to really help him at that time. But the guilt just from hearing the words was slowly building more and more.

"It seemed like forever," Nick started again in misery. "I was awake and uh…I was crying…she was laughing the whole time…laughing and making fun of me…saying she had won and…I felt her hands…they were everywhere…they were mean and harsh and…she hurt me," he finished in a whisper. "She hurt me so much. Then she bit me and…she hurt me." 

Sara felt his body let out a heavy sigh beside her's and prayed this was the last of it. Unfortunately it was only the beginning.

"Then the man came into the room," Nick said in a bit of a panic, his heart starting to race at the thought of what else he had to endure. 

"He um…well he just tied me up…it was tight and…he just wanted to watch and…I knew he was um getting uh…getting off on me struggling but I…I had to try…I mean to get free I had…it was sick," Nick said softly. "He laughed and…I called for you again."

Every time Sara heard Nick say he called for her a little piece of her was destroyed. I let him down, she told herself. _You weren't there, her inner voice said. You couldn't do anything._ I shouldn't have turned him away. Sadly her inner voice didn't reply because she knew if she didn't turn him away there stood a good chance that he would be okay. I hate myself for this, she said inside. 

"I kept calling for you Sara," Nick said finally lifting his weary head and looking at her. Sara continued to look down, tears running down her face. "Over and over…kept calling."

"I'm sorry Nick," she said softly. "I mean for you to endure all that and I…I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"So that's how it was," Nick said leaning back. "I was then drugged again and…I don't know what time of day it was but…but I was drugged again and then they left and…well I was home alone for a bit and then they got back and started it again…over and over again." Nick stopped and paused for a few minutes. "I prayed for death Sara," he simply told her.

Sara closed her eyes tight and silently cursed. She finally looked up and met his watery gaze with one of her own. Her eyes shifted back and forth between his as she searched for something comforting to tell him. But she didn't have the words and could only try to say something she wouldn't regret. "I can't imagine what you went through," she finally told him. "I uh…I mean I know that's lame but," she said looking down. "I guess I still feel responsible."

"I don't blame you," Nick said firmly.

Sara looked up and tried to smile, but it was very faint and full of sorrow. "Thanks but…" she said slowly. "Nick they hurt you and…and you called for me and…" she said, her tears coming harder as she finally realized that in his darkest moment he still called for her. "You called for me?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah over and over again," he said with a long sad sigh. He leaned back on his bed and frowned heavily. "You didn't hear me," he said matter of factly. 

"I…Nick if I could have I…" Sara started in haste.

"I know," he said softly. "I know Sara," he said touching her hand. "They hurt me so much. Both of them…laughing and touching and…I was trapped Sara…I mean I was awake the whole time but…" he said looking up in sorrow. "I was awake," he hissed. "Awake while they and she and he and…I was awake…awake the whole time," he said slowly turning away. "Just like the boys."

Both sat in miserable silence for a few more minutes. "I asked her why she did it," Nick said absently. "As if it would make any difference."

"Nick you were…"

"She said because she wanted to," Nick said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "She wanted to destroy my life again…like she had before…she…she destroyed me Sara," he whispered. "She said that…that I belonged to her and…"Nick said looking up at Sara in torment. "She…" he said as his eyes darted nervously back and forth between hers, searching for an easy way to tell her what he had to. But there was none, he would just have to say it straight out. "Sara she um…she threatened to kill you."

"_Me_?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Sara she…" Nick said looking away. "Oh man Sara she said she'd kill you."

"She won't kill me Nick," Sara said firmly. She took her face and gently guided it back to hers. "I won't let her hurt either of us."

"Sara…you…you don't understand," Nick insisted sadly. "She meant it and…Sara I believe she could hurt you and…she…" he said pulling his face away. "Sara she said I…that I…that I would come and be with her again…forever."

"What?"

********

"So Andrew," Grissom started slowly. "You were the original detective and yet you convicted no one?"

"How is that possible?" Catherine asked softly.

"Trust me I have no idea," he said with a heavy sigh. "This woman…" he said slumping down on a nearby stool. "This woman knows the system and knows it well. She knows the loopholes and how to get through them. The evidence traces we find are nothing ever enough to convict anyone!" He spat angrily. "So she just continues and gets away with it…moving from state to state until…"

"Until what?" Grissom asked.

"Until she stops. We never pinned down a solid motive," he said with a frown.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you on the case anymore?" Grissom asked.

"Because I became obsessed with it," he said angrily. "So I was removed."

"But…" Catherine started. 

"And…" he said looking away. "And the first victim was…um…well he was my son."

********

_Forever_? Sara let that terrible word bounce around in her mind for what seemed like eternity. "Nick she…" Sara started.

"Sara I can't go back there," Nick said in a panic. "I mean if she and…even if he and…Sara it would kill me," Nick hissed. "I…I can't go back."

"Nick I won't let her take you," Sara insisted as she grabbed his hand and tightly held onto it, holding him down in case some unseen force was already trying to claim him. 

"You can't stop her," Nick said loudly.

"Yes I can," Sara said just as loud.

"No you can't!" Nick shouted his voice cracking.

"Well I can try!" Sara shouted back. 

Both took a deep breath and looked away in a huff. Each terrified that the possibility was indeed real and each fearing the day it would once again become a reality. 

"I'm sorry," Sara said first this time. "I'm just so scared that it could be real," she finished in a whisper.

"I'm sorry too," Nick said looking back at her. "If it did…I mean if it ever happened again I…Sara I would kill myself," he said in sorrow. Sara looked at his once again heavily watered eyes and felt her own eyes water. 

"Please don't say that," she whispered sadly. "Nick please you have to…"

"Sara she said she…"

"I won't let her," Sara insisted.

"Then she'll kill you!" Nick spat in anger, finishing in a dry coughing spell.

Sara just looked at him with a blank expression. Nick was genuinely terrified over what his captor had told him. She could read it on his face and knew by the way his body tensed that she must have said other terrible things that he believed as well. "We'll just be extra careful okay?" Sara asked weakly as she handed him a small cup of water.

"I just can't…Sara I can't let that happen," Nick said firmly. "I won't let it happen."

"But don't shut me out," Sara reminded him. "Nick I'm here to help you. I'm strong remember?"

"How strong Sara?" Nick wondered out loud. "Strong enough to endure being with a man that will be less for the rest of his life?"

"Less?" Sara asked softly. "Nick you could never be less than anyone."

"Well I'm certainly not the same as regular men…never be better that's for sure…I mean not that I'd want to but…" he said with a huff. 

"Well I'm afraid it's already to late for that," Sara said directly.

"What?" Nick asked in shock.

"Because you're already more than most people," she finished with a soft smile.

And for the first time in hours Sara watched Nick produce a small but genuine smile. 

"Thanks," he said softly.

"Nick you don't have to worry about being less because you have so much to offer."

"Sara I have nothing to offer," Nick said sadly as he turned away in sorrow. 

Sara felt herself heave a large sigh and knew right now it would be this back and forth battle until he got his self esteem back to where it was before. "Nick you have more than you realize," Sara said softly. 

Nick didn't offer anything else because in truth he was too tired and weak to argue with her about why he felt she was wrong. I know she'll leave me once she thinks I'm back to regular health again, he told himself. _That's kinda jumping to conclusions, his inner voice told him._ Do you know differently, Nick asked firmly? _Let time heal all wounds, his inner voice said. You might be surprised at the end result._ Nick started to cough once again, finally feeling the strain on his throat and lungs from all his talking and crying and some yelling. He felt Sara gently start to rub his back and this time didn't pull away. He welcomed her soothing touch, thankful she was there. Sadly it was quickly dissipated as he remembered Hank asking her out tonight. When she leaves, will she go out with him? Will she want to? He's a real man, he probably has lots to offer her. 

"Do you want to continue?" Sara asked quietly. 

"I know I have to," Nick said as he leaned back on his bed, forcing her arm to pull away quickly. "So I was tied up and left for the day…I was of course given more drugs and…but they were different…I was able to come out of them…I was on the carpet and remember the smell made me want to vomit. Well I tried a few times," he said looking down. "But I had to swallow it all back. I did that a few times," he told her in misery. "It hurt so much."

Sara just held his hand once more and sat and listened as he tried to finish up his horrific ordeal for her. 

"I um managed to get the blindfold off," he said gently touching the burns on his face with his other hand. "I hurt my cheeks doing it but…"

"What did you see?" Sara asked eagerly.

Nick looked at her with a faint smile and she offered up a sheepish one in return. "Sorry," she said quickly. 

"It's okay," he huffed. "I'll have to give all the details later, right?"

"Right," she softly confirmed.

"So I got the blindfold off but…well she come home of course and…" Nick said looking away. "She blindfolded me again…with duct tape…my eyes…they hurt so much…she just laughed and laughed…said I was bad and…said I was a bad boy," he said with a cringe. "She said she owned me Sara…" he said looking at her.

"She'll never own you Nick," Sara firmly told him. "You have to believe that."

"I don't know if I can," he said looking away.

"Then I'll help you believe it," she said firmly squeezing his hand. 

"Then she came back…I remembering arguing with her and yelling and…then she hit me," Nick said sadly. "Then she yelled and gave me more drugs…I couldn't stop her this time…I…I mean I was tied up and…I tried I think…I mean I think I tried to stop her and…I tried," Nick insisted.

"I know you did Nick," Sara confirmed for him. 

"Then she untied me and…I mean I felt her on top and…it hurt…oh god it hurt so much…over and over…she…she hurt me Sara…on top I…I tried to get her off but…I tried…" his voice trailed off.

Sara closed her eyes in disgust as she heard Nick talk about the woman on top of him sexually hurting him. She felt her anger starting to rise and had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down once more. She couldn't lose her temper in front of Nick, she had to remain calm until he was finished. I'll release this anger later, she told herself. 

"I thought of you and…" Nick said with a slight smile. "I remember when we met…I remember my first day and…well I came up and introduced myself to you and…you had been there a while…"

"What?" Sara asked quickly. 

"Yeah you asked if I was a gambling man," he said with a frown.

Sara offered him a faint smile but said nothing. 

Nick looked at her and his eyes finally widened. "Oh man…" he said looking away. "I started first and…I mean you were new not me and…well then…the gambling thing I was sure you asked me and…"

"I did," Sara said softly. "But not when I just started," she told him. 

"Well then…" Nick said in confusion. "I don't understand why I thought…"

"Nick when we are undergoing such stress and trials our minds will tell us anything to take us away to a place we know we'll feel better. Your mind didn't care about the dates or that it melded certain events together or even mixed them up. All it wanted was to get you to focus on anything other than what you were dealing with."

"It was just so…so real," Nick insisted.

"If it helped Nick it really doesn't matter what order the memories were in," Sara said gently.

"Yeah just further proof how screwed up I am…I can't even remember when you started…" he spat.

"Nick it doesn't matter," Sara told him. "You could have pictured me as the tooth fairy. The point is you thought of me," she said firmly. "That's all that counts, right?"

Nick looked at her face and stared at her beautiful smile a few minutes before he finally nodded his head slowly yes. "Man I just can't believe it," he said finally looking away. "It was so real."

"It _was _real Nick, just out of order a bit."

"My whole life is out of order," he insisted.

"Nick it's no…" 

"Then the man came back," Nick started again, eager to get it all over with. "He was surprised I had the tape over my eyes and argued with her…they argued a lot," Nick said softly. "Then he tied me up again…he was mean and harsh and…it hurt…oh god Sara everything just hurt so much," he whispered. "I wanted to throw up and…well I couldn't because I was gagged again…I remember calling for help…calling for you," he said looking at her.

"I could have come if I heard," Sara told him firmly. "Nick I would have given anything to spare you from that."

"Anything?" Nick asked in fear.

"My life if it meant that," she insisted.

"Sara please…please don't say that…" he said firmly. "I'm not…I mean it's not worth it…I'm not worth it…" he sputtered for in a panic. "I'm not…"

"Yes you are," Sara said gently touching his lips. "Please don't be upset," she said making him stop his panicked talk. "I would die for you Nick," she told him. "Without hesitation."

"Sara please," Nick begged sadly. "Please don't say that again."

"Nick…"

"Sara please don't!" Nick yelled in frustration. "Please don't say it again," he repeated. "Not again…"

"Nick please calm down…" Sara said quickly. "Please just finish Nick…"

"Sara please promise me you'd never do that," Nick said in horror. "Sara please tel…" he started only to have her gently place a finger on his lips and stop him.

"Nick please stop," Sara said softly. " We don't need to worry about this now."

"I…" Nick tried again.

"Nick you need to just get this all over with and then we can talk about the other stuff after you've rested a bit," Sara said leaning in and tenderly kissing him on the cheek. 

Nick looked at her face and knew he wouldn't win the argument. "Fine," he huffed as he leaned back in his chair. He could feel the strain in his raw and throbbing throat really starting to take it's toll on him but he knew he had to finish, he had to tell her right to the bitter end before he found any kind of peace. 

"Then the man came back," he started softly. "He um…he lifted me onto the bed and then he sa…"

"He what?" Sara asked in surprise.

"He…he lifted me…" Nick said in realization.

"Which means there could still be some prints," Sara said quickly.

"I think Dr. Adams checked for that," Nick said softly. 

Sara was about to jump off the bed and go and find Dr. Adams when Nick gently held onto her arm, keeping her beside him. 

"Please don't go yet," he begged sadly.

Sara looked at him and offered up a small sheepish smile. "Okay," she said settling back in beside him." Besides, she reasoned a few more minutes won't hurt anything. "I'm sorry Nick, please continue."

"So after he was done getting off," Nick said sourly and in hate, "she came back and they both laughed some more," he huffed, "and made fun of me and hit me and…and then it was time for them to get rid of me. I remember feeling some relief but then…well she said…Sara she said there would be a next time," Nick said looking down, pulling his hand away. "I could never endure a next time."

"There won't be a next time," Sara told him firmly. "Trust me Nick I will not let that happen."

"Sara you can't…I mean…" he said looking up in anxiety. "Sara I need you to stay away from me," Nick said quickly.

"What?" Sara asked in shock. 

"Please…" Nick begged. "Please just get away from me!" He snapped.

"Nick I won't let her push me away," Sara insisted. 

Nick finally moved himself off the bed and away from her. He pulled away once more, ripping the IV needle from his arm. He hastened to the bathroom and managed this time to get inside and lock the door.

"Nick open this door," Sara said in a panic.

"Please leave," he said leaning against the door with a heavy sigh. "Please Sara…please just go…"

"Nick I'm not leaving," Sara told him firmly.

"Please? Sara I'm tired and…" he said softly as he finally sagged to the floor. "Please just go."

Sara leaned down to the bottom of the door and listened in torment as he started to cry. "Nick please don't push me away," she said softly. 

"I want to be alone," Nick told her.

"Nick I…"

"I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Nick yelled in anguish. His voice finally broke and he started to cough violently, his eyes immediately watering.

Sara heard his words and knew better than to provoke him. Upon hearing the tormented state of his voice and his coughing she knew she had to go. I'll be back, she said inside as she slowly pushed herself up off the floor. "Bye Nick," she whispered softly. She quickly gathered up her jacket and purse and rushed for the door, wiping the fresh tears away as she left the room. 

Nick heard her leave and felt himself fall to the cold tiled floor on his side, lightly crying and sobbing. Why did I push her away, he asked himself? _Because you thought it was the right thing to do, his inner voice told him._ Was it, he asked? _No, his inner voice sighed. But then you always learn the hard way._ Will she come back, he wondered in sorrow? _Only time will tell now._

Sara rushed to the end of the stairs and was confronted by Dr. Adams. 

"Is…Sara?" Dr. Adams asked in concern as he looked at her tear stained face. "Everything okay?"

"No," she hissed. "Nick wants to be alone…always alone…he…I just can't be here anymore."

"Sara, Nick is going to try to push you away because he thinks that's what he has to do," Dr. Adams told her in a soft tone as he gently guided her to the side of the hallway. 

"But I was trying to help him," she insisted. 

"I know you were," the older man said with a kind smile. "Sara, Nick is in a very hurting state right now. He was sexually assaulted by force and probably believes in some way it was his fault."

"But it wasn't," Sara moaned.

"Sara we know that," Dr. Adams said kindly. "But inside Nick's brain is telling him that as a man he should have had the strength to defend himself against a woman."

"He was drugged," Sara countered.

"He knows that Sara," Dr. Adams confirmed. "But right now he felt like he let everyone down, most of all you. So in order to try to save face with himself he'll try to keep you away. He'll reason that if he does that he can save himself the heartache of rejection that he feels might come later on."

"But why?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Sara, right now Nick doesn't feel like a whole man. He feels less than normal and his mind is trying to justify reasons as to that thinking. He will tell himself and you that he has nothing to offer and never will…that he will never be normal and never be a whole man again…"

"H-how did you know that?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Because he's not the first patient to undergo this type of tragedy," Dr. Adams said sadly. "But like the rest he will get through all this. He just needs time and you just need patience. Together and with those two things you will be able to help him get back to being himself again. He wants to, he just can't see how to do that right now. All he sees is the possibility of being alone forever because of something he wasn't able to prevent."

Sara felt sadness envelope her more and more with each word Dr. Adams told her. "But I…I can't let him fade away," she mumbled. "What do I do?"

"Did Nick tell you everything he endured?"

"Yes," Sara said softly. "Then he pushed me away…lot of good it did both of us."

"Sara, Nick trusted you enough to want to tell you what happened to him before he told anyone else."

"So?" Sara asked in confusion.

"Don't you see, he loves you," Dr. Adams said with a firm smile.

"What? How do you know that?" Sara asked in shock.

"Because trust is the greatest expression of love," Dr. Adams told her. 

"I…" Sara started.

"Go back to him," Dr. Adams said gently guiding her back to Nick's room. "Go back and tell him that you love him too. Make him believe it. Make him see that you're not just going to walk away because that's what he thinks you'll want him to do. Make him trust you…then let your love guide you back to where you were before this all started."

Sara looked at him with a weak smile and found herself nodding yes without a word. She turned on her heel and headed back for Nick's room in silence. She stood in the dimly lit room not saying a word, her eyes fixed on the closed door before her.

Nick finally picked himself up off the floor and washed his face with cold water before drinking a cup down to sooth the burning in his body. He slowly opened the door and stood looking at Sara in surprise. "Sara?" He asked, not really expecting her to come back. 

"I'm not leaving Nick," she said softly as she slowly walked up to him. "I'm here to stay. I know you're afraid I might leave you when you're better but you're wrong. I'm not leaving, not ever," she said standing inches from him. "I'm here to stay," she said with a firm smile. "You need me and you trusted me enough to want to tell me first what happened to you. Now I want you to come to trust me. Trust me that I'll never abandon you because of something you experienced beyond your control," she said in a shaky voice, her eyes slightly watering.

"Why do you want my trust?" Nick asked weakly.

"Because I love you," she whispered. 

**Dear readers. I will get back to the rest of the details of this story but I just had to dedicate a chapter to his confession as it was pretty heavy emotion. I hope I did a good job at conveying the feelings. Please let me know if you liked this chapter and didn't find it boring! Lots more to come! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. Keep em coming that's what fuels the chapters!**


	10. Something Darker than Evil

**Title: The Children of Eden  
Chapter 10 – Something Darker Than Evil!**

Nick looked at Sara in surprise. "Y-you love me?" He asked weakly, his smile starting to grow. 

"I do," she confirmed in a soft voice. "I have been afraid up until now to tell you but…I do Nick, I really do," she said, her smile also starting to grow. "And I don't expe…"

"You can't love me," Nick said glumly as he tried to move past her. 

Sara firmly stood her ground, not letting him pass.

"Sara I have nothing to offer you," Nick said plainly. "I'm not a whole man anymore…I never will be."

"I love _you_, not what you can offer," she said firmly. "Because what you offer is _you_."

"But…" Nick started in protest. 

"No but's," she told him in a kind voice. "I'm here to stay Nick and if you need proof then I'm more than willing to provide you with that."

Nick looked at her in surprise. She is practically begging me to believe her, he said inside. _Because she loves you genius, his inner voice said in sarcasm. _I don't deserve her love, Nick said sadly. _If anyone does it's you Nick. Why not tell her what she needs to hear._ That I love her? 

"Nick you don't have to say anything back right now," Sara said in a somewhat shaky voice, her heart still beating rapidly in anticipation. Maybe he doesn't love me, she said inside. _Maybe he's just scared to say it right now, her inner voice told her. He loves you, just be patient._ I can try, she concluded firmly.

Nick looked at her weakly and as he went to open his mouth started to cough a little more. Suddenly the room started to spin and he felt his stomach tighten, another withdrawal was on its way. "I need…" he said weakly as he felt himself doubling forward. 

Sara rushed to his side with a bag and gently rubbed his back while he threw up into it, once again mostly liquid, followed by painful dry heaves. "You need to rest," she said as she helped him drink a glass of water. 

Nick thankfully took the glass of water just as Dr. Adams walked back into the room. "Nick?" He asked in shock as he rushed to his side. "Everything okay?" He asked quickly.

"Nick just had to throw up and rushed out of bed and…" Sara sputtered forth, hoping Nick wouldn't get into trouble from ripping the IV from his arm.

"I see," he said helping Nick stand up. "How's your throat?" He asked kindly.

"Hurts," Nick wheezed. 

"Want some more drops?" 

"Yes," Nick said readily realizing the medication had helped him get through his painful confession. 

"Okay you get settled into bed and I'll be right back. I'll re-insert the IV when I get back also," he said to Sara.

Sara helped Nick walk back to bed and lay down and get comfortable. "I'm tired," Nick said wearily.

"I know you are," Sara said with a faint smile. "I'm going to get a few things and be back later, okay?"

Nick looked at her in a panic and immediately felt his heart start to race a bit faster. "What? What things? Be back when? Why?" Nick asked in a panic.

"Nick it's okay," Sara said in a hushing tone. "I just need to get something to eat and…Nick I'll be back shortly, I promise."

Nick looked at her expression and knew he had to start trusting her. Sadly his mind kept flashing images of Hank and his question to her. _'It's not like your spoken for…'_ Hank's words bounced around in his worried mind. "Okay," Nick finally managed, only half believing that she would come back. _Do you still not believe her, his inner voice asked?_ No, Nick replied. I think she wants to go out with Hank. _Why don't you believe she really loves you?_ Because I have nothing to offer her, Nick said in torment. And that will never change.

Dr. Adams came back into the room as Sara was about to tell him something. 

"Okay Nick I want you to just rest as I put the drops in okay?" Dr. Adams told him softly.

Nick lay back and gently opened his mouth and waited while the cool soothing drops slid down his tongue and rested on the injured parts of his throat and then lungs. When Dr. Adams was finished administering all of them he looked at Nick with a kind smile. "I think you'll heal faster now," he said with a wink and a smile. "But I need you to rest and talk later."

"I'm going to get a few things and I'll be back," Sara told Dr. Adams as he cleaned another spot on Nick's arm and re-inserted the fluid IV. "Should I bring anything for him?"

"Perhaps a change of clothes for when he leaves," Dr. Adams said with a slight frown. 

"Okay," she replied as they both waited for Dr. Adams to leave. When he did Sara gently sat down on the bed beside him and held his hand. "I'll get some clothes and…do you know what she did with yours?"

"Threw them out I guess," he said with a sigh. "My spare key is above the golf closet in the garage."

"Okay," Sara said with a smile as she leaned in closer. "Nick I love you," she said firmly. "And I _will_ be back later." And before Nick could say a word she brought her soft lips down on his and tenderly kissed him, reconfirming a part of her love to him. Sara was happy when she felt Nick respond but sad when she had to finally pull away. "Be back later."

"Okay," Nick said in a mildly shaky tone, hoping she didn't hear the hint of uncertainty in his voice. He settled back down as he watched her leave the room. As soon as she was gone from his view, he immediately felt his panic starting to rise. I'm alone, he told himself. _But not forever, his inner voice reminded him. _Are you sure? _This time – yes!_

Sara pulled out her cell phone and quickly called Brass and told him that Nick told her that his kidnapper might attempt another try and to send a guard just to be safe. 

"How is he?" Brass asked in concern.

"When this is over then he'll be fine," she said gravely as she hung up, feeling a bit better in knowing a guard was coming. Where are you _Eve_, she asked herself? And what are you planning? 

********

Both Catherine and Grissom stared at each other in shock before Grissom finally found words to ask the defeated man before him. 

"_Your son_?" Grissom asked weakly. "Was the first she murdered?"

"That's right," Andrew Meeks told them. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a picture of a small boy with a large smile on his face standing beside his father. "My Joey," he said sadly as he looked at the picture in sorrow. "She took him from me."

Catherine heard the tortured words and knew she'd feel the same way if anything like that happened to Lindsey. "I…" she started making him look up at her. Upon seeing his look of anguish and his watery eyes she felt her own heart start to beat heavily. "I'm sorry," she finally managed.

"Do you have children?" Meeks asked Catherine.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Wouldn't you want revenge also?" He asked directly.

"With every last breath," she told him in a firm voice. 

"Well hopefully we'll stop her bef…" Grissom started.

"Before she does it again?" Meeks half yelled as he pulled the picture away from Grissom's hands and backed away. "Man that is rich…yeah before she does it again…why weren't you here with that great insight about seven boys ago Einstein!" He yelled in anger, wiping his eyes dry. 

"I only meant…"

"Yeah well you're wrong!" Meeks spat as he turned his back to them in anger. 

Catherine looked at Grissom with a slight frown and mouthed the words, 'let me try,' and walked up to Meeks. She gently touched him on the back but he didn't turn around. "This case…" she started softly. "This case has been hard on all of us. Those of us with children can understand the pain you are going through. But not the loss," she said making him finally turn around. "I can't even imagine the terrible hole you have inside after she murdered your son."

Meeks looked at her and then finally his angry scowl softened. "I'm sorry I yelled," he managed.

"I would have yelled as well," she said softly as she turned back to look at Grissom. "He meant well," she said looking back.

"Yeah…sorry," he said looking past her to Grissom.

Grissom just shook his head and waved it off as if it didn't offend him. But he was more fascinated with watching Catherine talk to the man before her. He knew she had a way with people but to see it in person was something truly amazing. 

"We want to help," Catherine told him. "Sadly we have nothing firm with which to even start pointing the finger at anyone. Do you have any ideas that might help us all to solve this case?"

Meeks looked at her with a frown and then turned and walked back to a small table. On the table stood a file box that he opened and withdrew a paper out of. "When this case first started I tried everything I knew of to try to piece together a match…any kind of match. The only one I have come up with so far is the fact that several teachers were in the places the murders took place, teaching. But there was never just one at all of them at every single one. At least that I could find."

Catherine took the paper from his hand and stared down at it as Grissom walked up behind her and looked at Meeks for a few seconds and then down at the paper. 

"So we have Rhonda Tulson," Catherine said looking at the first name on the list. "Then Evelyn Ryer, Nancy Cottle, Markus VanderVeld, Diana Holmes and Judy Fellows. Have you checked them all out?"

"Yes I have," Meeks said handing a large bundle of files to her. "Happy reading."

"You're just giving this to us?" Grissom asked in shock. 

"Look, I need to find who murdered my son. I need to find who has murdered the others and gotten away with it so far. I can't seem to find the needle in the haystack. Perhaps with the both of you looking at it we can solve this."

"So who did you follow?" Grissom asked.

"I followed the murders," Meeks said with a heavy sigh as he sat down on a nearby stool. "When the last one happened I asked if any of the names had suddenly transferred and it was Rhonda Tulson who had up and moved right after the murder. She was questioned about it but said she received a better offer here in Vegas. All the paperwork seemed to match so again we got nothing. I followed her here and…"

"Another murder," Catherine whispered. 

"But again with nothing conclusive," Meeks sighed. 

"Not necessarily," Grissom said looking at Catherine.

"What did you find?"

"We found some trace lipstick marks on one of the boy's bodies that matched the DNA patter of Rhonda Tulson."

"You did?" Meeks asked in surprise.

"We did," Grissom said with a faint smile. "But we never had anything to question her on…until now," he said looking back down at the files in Catherine's hands. "These will be returned."

"If you solve the case you can burn them for all I care," he said looking back at the picture of his son. "The only thing I ever wanted has been taken from me."

"We will find her," Catherine told him. 

"Yeah but when?" He asked softly, not really expecting an answer. 

"Soon," Grissom echoed. 

"Well you guys better leave before someone gets suspicious," Meeks said with a sigh. "Someone is always suspicious."

"Is there a way we can get in touch with you if we need to?" Grissom asked quickly.

"You know where to find me," he said standing up. "I live here too."

"Oh by the way," Meeks said standing up. "Ryer, Holmes and Fellows have all moved here also."

"What?" Grissom asked in surprise as he looked at Catherine. "What the hell is going on?"

********

Sara finally made her way to Nick's place and looked around for the key. After letting herself inside she stood in the empty silence and just stared into nothingness. "Does he love me?" Sara asked herself out loud. _Yes, her inner voice told her, even Dr. Adams knows that._ "Then why didn't he tell me?" She questioned again. _He's afraid._ Still? She asked inside. _Still_.

Sara slowly made her way into his bedroom and walked to his bedside dresser. Much to her horror she spied his wallet and keys sitting on the wooden table. 

"What the hell?" She questioned out loud as she stood down at the two items that shouldn't be here. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Brass. "Nick's wallet and keys are here at his place," she told the police detective.

"What?" Brass asked in shock. "But…"

"Who put them here? And how did they get in?" Sara asked with a heavy frown. 

"I'll be right there," Brass said quickly.

"Bring me a forensic kit," Sara said quickly before he hung up.

Sara quickly dialled Grissom's number to inform him as well. "Find anything with the janitor?" Sara asked in a rush.

"Yes…" Grissom said slowly hearing the panic in her voice as he and Catherine exited the back of the school. "Sara? What's wrong? Where are you?" He asked in concern making Catherine looked at him strangely. 

"I'm at Nick's. And on his bedside dresser is his wallet and keys."

"What?" Grissom asked in surprise. "They must have gotten in somehow. Call Brass and…"

"Already done," Sara confirmed. "I'm going to do a check of the place and then when they get here I'll do a complete search."

"Need some help? I could send Calhoun over," Grissom suggested since Warrick was still away.

"No I should be able to handle it. I just can't understand why they'd return everything," she said with a frown. "And if they returned his…" her voice trailed off as she looked towards his closet. "Call you guys later."

"Bye," Grissom said as he listened to the dial tone in his ear and hung up his phone. 

"What was that all about?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Sara found Nick's things at his place."

"They got in and put them back?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Grissom said with a heavy sigh. "Makes no sense, but then again this whole case makes no sense," he said looking at the files in his hands. "I hope this at least tells us something."

"And fast," Catherine said looking up at the windows to the school before her. "I'd hate to think the murderer is watching us right now."

Grissom looked up with a grim face and frowned. "Probably are." Sadly he was at least partially right.

********

"Someone was talking to Meeks," a male voice said in the phone in a panic.

"Calm yourself my love," _Eve_ smiled into the receiver. "If that silly old fool couldn't find anything neither will these morons. Afterall Meeks still thinks we don't know it's him," she laughed. "Too bad his ignorance will be his epitaph."

"We need to meet."

"Fine."

********

Sara waited anxiously for Brass's team to arrive. As she did she nervously paced his apartment with her fists balled tightly. How could they have gotten in? She wondered. She remembered seeing some scratch marks on the back door lock but…"but that mean's they'd have to have a key," she concluded out loud. She walked into Nick's living room and was immediately struck with feelings of déjà vu as she heard her own voice calling him from outside the front door. Was someone in here waiting for you Nick, she asked herself? She walked over to his dining room table and looked down at some of the papers on the surface. It was mostly notes about the case and stuff but beside them was a small picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of her smiling face. 

"Oh Nick," Sara breathed as her eyes immediately watered. She gazed upon her own self in torment and then felt her eyes water even more as she remembered the picture she found of herself in his truck. "Do you love me Nick?" She wondered out loud as a teardrop fell onto the glassy surface. She quickly wiped it away and set the small frame back on the table, cursing herself for picking up something that should be examined with gloves. "Hurry up Brass," she moaned as she stood in the living room and slowly turned around to see what it contained. "I love you Nick," Sara whispered. "Please believe that."

********

"When is it time to move!" The man moaned as he angrily paced in front of the woman.

"Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" She asked in annoyance. 

"Why?" He spat in her face. "Because the cops are still snooping around!"

"They weren't cops!" She retorted. "They were some over-zealous boy scouts trying to earn extra merit badges."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," the man warned.

"Why not? You're acting childish, so why not treat you that way," she snapped.

Then much to her surprise he slapped her on the cheek. As soon as his hand came back he stared at her in horror and shock. "I…" he started in a heated panic. "Oh my god…I mean I didn't…"

"Yes you did," she said firmly with a raised brow. "Got some bent up hostility inside?" She asked with an amused smile.

"I just want this to be over," he moaned.

"It will be over soon enough," she said walking closer. _And literally for you my love, she said inside._ "But since it's not over yet," she said with a fake smile. "Try and pull yourself together and act like a man!" She yelled as she slapped him back. "And if you ever hit me again I'll kill you with my bare hands," she warned as she turned on her heel and stormed away. 

The man watched her walk into the bedroom and slam the door behind her. "I know you would," he said glumly. "I'm surprised you haven't tried yet." He walked into his own room and closed the door, headed for the bed and sat down. He pulled out the small picture of his daughter and clutched it tightly in his hands. "Just a little longer sweetheart," he whispered in torment. "A little longer and we'll be back together."

_Eve_ sat in her room in a fit of rage as she angrily paced back and forth on the small carpet space. She finally headed to her dresser and stared at the ornate box before her. With a twisted smile she pulled out the new key from around her neck and pushed it into the lock and opened the lid. She retrieved a small baggie and held it up to the light. "Nicholas," she breathed as she stared at the sample of hair she cut from his head. "Soon my love," she said bringing it to her lips and kissing it. "Soon we will be together…forever…"

********

Nick lay in his hospital bed in a cloud of gloom. Why didn't I tell her I love her, he asked himself as he closed his eyes once again and tried to get some much needed sleep. Sadly just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a voice from someone he didn't really want to talk to – at all.

"Hey Stokes," Hank said smugly as he walked into the room and up to his bed. "Just had a few minutes and thought I'd stop by and say hello."

Nick looked up weakly and mumbled hello through the oxygen mask. "Yeah right," Nick moaned inside.

"So uh…" Hank said bending down lower.

Nick felt his tension starting to build even more as Hank moved in closer. 

"What happened? I mean we found you in the dessert naked and…damn man weren't you embarrassed?" Hank asked with a half laugh.

"What?" Nick asked in surprise.

"I mean it was pretty funny finding you in that state. You looked pretty pathetic."

Nick looked at him in defeat as he slowly moved the mask off his face. "Why are you here?" He asked hoarsely.

"I want to know what happened? I mean I jog quite regularly and I just want to make sure I take extra precautions. Perhaps I'll duct tape my clothes to me…think they'll stay on better?" Hank chuckled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nick asked angrily as he felt his anger starting to rise.

"Hey man just calm down," Hank said standing up a bit. "Just curious…I mean you're a pretty strong guy…well most of the time…"

"What the hell does that mean?" Nick snapped. 

"So uh you getting Sara to play nurse for you?" Hank teased. "I would…I mean with her hot body and…well damn boy you can sure milk this scene up can't you," Hank said lightly slapping his arm. 

"Leave now," Nick commanded. 

"Have you asked for a sponge bath yet?" Hank asked meanly. "Or can you even take baths? Well I guess…I mean guys like you and…"

"Like me? What the hell does that mean?" Nick asked angrily, his voice straining.

"So what happened to you Nick? Use your clothes to start a fire?" Hank laughed. 

Nick slumped back into bed and turned his face away from his new tormentor. 

"If you think that someone like Sara could actually have feelings for someone like you," Hank said leaning down to the bed. "Think again pretty boy."

Nick turned his head back and was about to yell when Hank quickly covered his mouth with his large hand and held him down against his pillow. 

"Here's some free advice," Hank said in his ear. "Do the smart thing and open your eyes. She pity's you and nothing more."

Then before Nick could pull his hand away Hank quickly stood up and turned and rushed out of the room laughing at the obscenities Nick threw his way. 

"Damn it!" Nick cursed as he slumped back into bed, his heart racing and his body temperature on high. "Ass!" He cursed as he turned and looked at the empty doorway. "Who the hell does he think he is!" Nick spat in anger as he once again wiped his mouth dry from Hank's handprints. He heard Hank's sniding laughter as it dissipated down the hallway and felt his anger starting to take him over. He tried to settle back into his bed to relax himself but all he could do was lay in a heated huff as time slowly ticked by and he cooled down. He fitted the mask over his mouth and nose and closed his eyes. Sadly all he saw this time was pictures of Sara and Hank together. "I should have told her," he said to himself. 

********

"Finally," Sara said in a huff as Brass and his team walked through Nick's front door.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he handed a duffle bag to Sara. "Check anything?"

"Only inside," she said with a heavy sigh as she donned a pair of plastic gloves. 

"Alright well we'll start outside," he said turning to his team. "Richards you and Moberly do an outside perimeter search. I want every footprint and imprint tagged off until the forensic team can investigate it."

Sara heard Brass mumbling his orders as her brain turned to the task at hand – finding evidence that someone had been in Nick's house. Someone uninvited.

********

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked Catherine as they finally got into the truck. 

"Yeah," she said with a heavy sigh. "I can really sympathise with him," she said turning to Grissom. "I mean if someone had raped and then murdered Lindsey…I would want revenge," she said as she felt her eyes water. She quickly turned away from him and chocked back her tears. 

Grissom gently touched her arm, making her turn back to face his kind smile. "I don't know what pain you or Meeks are feeling or even would feel but if you ever just want to talk about…well anything I'm very good at listening," he said holding out his hand. 

Catherine gently placed her's in his and smiled as he gently squeezed it. "Thanks," she said softly. "That offer means a lot."

"Take me up on it some time," he said with one more squeeze before he pulled his hand away and started up the truck. 

Catherine looked at him with a smile and then turned back to the school. "Think he's safe?" She wondered out loud.

"I think he can take care of himself," Grissom said slowly. "At least I hope so. We still might need him."

They finally reached back at the lab to find Greg and Al still in hunched over the computer. 

"Finding a date?" Grissom teased.

"Funny," Greg said dryly as they both looked up at Grissom and Catherine. "Actually I found out some info for you guys on the matching names."

"So did we," Grissom said putting the files down on the table. 

"Bummer," Greg said with a frown. "I wanted to beat you to it."

"Who did you find?" Catherine asked.

"Well there are only a few names that match or well pop up in a few of the murder scene areas," Greg started. "Rhonda Tulson."

"Got her," Grissom said.

"Evelyn Ryer."

"Her too," Catherine told him.

"Diana Holmes and Judy Fellows, who are here now."

"Got them as well," Grissom said.

"How about _Adam_ and _Eve_," Greg said turning to them with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Pardon?" Grissom asked in amusement with a slight frown.

"Did you say Adam and Eve?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Yup," Al confirmed making Grissom look at him funny. "I guess the Garden of Eden was full," Al said dryly making Grissom chuckle.

"Let me see that," Grissom said walking up to Greg's computer screen. He scanned the lists in front of him and sure enough two first names without last names showed up at every location. "Well I'll be…" Grissom's voice trailed off. "It is Adam and Eve."

"They have no last names?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"No last names," Greg said slowly. "I have started to check their locations but so far have gotten nothing because those residences seem to be vacant. I'll start with their neighbors and go from there."

"How can you check with their neighbors from here?" Al wondered.

"Have faith in the Net," Greg smiled making Al roll his eyes.

"Adam and Eve," Grissom wondered. He moved away from Greg's desk and started to slowly pace, thinking deeply about the new information they were just given. 

"Adam and Eve?" Catherine asked with sarcasm. "That is just someone's idea of a joke," she said making Grissom look at her. "I mean really. Someone probably put that in there to throw us off. We have a few solid suspects now," she said looking at the files Meeks gave them. "Let's go and check out Tulson, Fellows, Ryer and Holmes. Let's stick to the facts instead of a wild goose chase."

"You don't think this has any credibility?" Grissom asked.

"_Adam and Eve?_" Catherine countered making Al laugh once again at her tone of voice. Both Grissom and her looked at Al sharply and his smile quickly faded.

"Right well I'll be going now," Al said quickly as he turned and moved past them out of the room. 

"Why would someone put Adam and Eve?" Grissom asked. "Do they show up anyplace else?" He asked Greg.

"Well I didn't check that…" Greg's voice trailed off. "Want me to?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Catherine said with a weary sigh. "At least then we'll know if this was just a joke or if there really is something to it. Deal?" She said turning to Grissom.

"Can't hurt," he smiled back.

"It will for me," Greg said with a sarcastic sigh. 

"I have faith you can do it," Grissom said slapping him on the back. "We'll be back," he said scooping up the files and then ushering Catherine towards his office. 

"_I have faith…_" Greg's voice trailed off. "Right…"

"Adam and Eve…" Catherine's voice dissipated when they finally entered Grissom's office. "That is odd."

"Very," Grissom said with a sigh as he sat down opposite her and handed her some files. "Okay well let's get started."

"And what if there is something in this Adam and Eve thing?"

"Then god help them," Grissom said sarcastically making Catherine roll her eyes.

********

"Damn it!" Sara cursed as she continued to look around in Nick's dresser.

"Find something?" Brass asked walking up to her.

"Just the opposite," she sighed. "I found _nothing!_ I mean it's like they had a key and were wearing gloves," she moaned as she closed the second drawer and opened the third. She gazed at the clothes Nick had been wearing that day they parted so miserably, the day that led to the day of his kidnapping. "That's odd," she said picking up his sweater and smelling it.

"What's odd?" Brass asked with a frown.

"This sweater…Nick I mean…well he wore it the day he…" she said in sudden realization. "They were watching him," she said in horror.

"What?"

"Look," she said looking down and showing him how well the sweater fit into its place. "They knew exactly where to put things because they were watching him. Oh my go…"

"Brass," one of his detectives said as he rushed into the room.

"What?"

"Found some footprints outside by the door and behind the garage," he said in a huff.

"Coming," he said taking one more look at Sara and then turning and leaving the room. Sara quickly stuffed the sweater into a bag along with his wallet and keys and then turned and rushed after the two men. Once outside she gathered around the small group and stared at the cordoned off footprints. 

"I want samples of all of those," she said rushing back inside for the camera. She hurried back and took the shots and then followed the detective to the back and snapped off a few behind the garage. The more evidence she found to suggest that Nick was being watched the more nervous her stomach started to grow. After she was done with the photo's she hurried back to find another forensic investigator starting to make plaster moulds of the feet. One of those has to be mine, she told herself. Lets hope not.

Sara headed back inside and sat down on one of Nick's dining room chairs as Brass slowly followed after her. 

"Tired?" He asked, himself sounding weary.

"Yeah," she said with a forced smile. "I just wish we had something solid to follow. I guess it would put my mind at ease a little."

"Put all our minds at ease," Brass agreed. "Want us to finish up here? Want me to get Calhoun to finish up?"

"Sure," she said pushing herself back up. "I'll take Nick's stuff back to the lab and…oh yeah I have to get some things for him also." She headed back into Nick's bedroom and fetched a small duffle bag from his closet and filled it with a few clean items of clothing before taking the plastic evidence bag and heading for the front door. After a few more suggestions for the other forensic investigator she was once again back on her way to the lab. She cursed the time as she knew she had been gone longer than anticipated but it couldn't be helped. Nick was safe in the hospital and she needed to get his things checked over. 

********

"Are you still moping around in here?" The woman asked as she barged into the man's bedroom and saw him staring aimlessly out the small bedroom window. 

"I miss Dallas," he said in a small sad voice. 

"Will you get the hell over it already," she said harshly. "We are _not_ going back to Dallas! We arranged things, remember?"

"But…" he said turning to her. 

"But what?" She countered. "There is _nothing_ left for us there," she said with a smug smile. 

"What?" The man asked sharply. "What do you mean _nothing_?" He half yelled.

"Keep your voice down," she snapped as he rushed up to her. 

"What have you done with her?" He asked in a panic.

"I…"

"Where's my daughter?" He yelled as he wrapped his hands around her neck and was about to apply pressure.

"Kill me and you'll never find her," the woman warned. "There is nothing you can use on me to make me tell anything…you know that…so why are you even trying?" She hissed as he finally pulled his hands away, after applying a bit of pressure. 

The woman felt the pressure and knew it wouldn't be long before he snapped altogether. And once that happened he would tell all. I have to make sure I have Nick safely away and my _count_ is complete, she said inside. 

"Where is she?" The man asked in a calmer tone, still an angry edge to it. "Where's Kylie?"

"She is safe…for now," the woman said turning away from him. "We'd better get back to work and put in a last appearance or people might start to talk," she told him although she had no intention of going back to work.

"What about Meeks? Or whatever the hell he calls himself now!" The man snapped.

"Meeks janitorial contract just expired," she said as she disappeared from view. After getting ready to head back to work she looked at him with a smile. "I have one more stop and I'll see you later."

"Where the hell are you going?" He demanded rather than asked.

"To see a friend in the hospital," she said with a wink.

"You can't go and see him!" The man hissed.

"You are telling me what to do?" She warned. 

"And what am I supposed to do?" The man moaned.

"Deliver our current janitor his _pink slip_," she said evilly.

"But…"

"Kylie…" she reminded him.

"That's blackmail," he said sourly.

"No…it's murder."

********

"Whoa," Greg said in shock as he stared at the information on the screen before him. "What the hell?"

"You swearing at your computer again?" Sara teased as she walked up to him. 

"Yeah," he said turning to her with a frown. "What's up?"

"I need these things of Nick's analyzed stat," she said quickly as she dumped the plastic bag on the table before him. 

"And what about you?" Greg countered.

"I uh…well I have to go and see Nick and…I have to take him some new clothes and…" she sputtered forth.

"Sara calm down," Greg said with a smile. "I'll get _stinky_ to do it."

"_Stinky_?" Sara asked. "Should I even ask?"

"No," Greg said quickly.

"Right," she said with a frown. "Grissom and Catherine in?"

"Yup," Greg said turning to his phone as Sara headed out of his lab and towards Grissom's office. 

"Hey," Sara said as she walked into Grissom's office.

"How's Nick?" Grissom asked softly.

"He's better," she said with a warm but strained smile.

"But?" Catherine asked quickly.

"But I think Nick was being watched," she said. "I mean when I found his things in his place they were put back into the spots they came from. The sweater, jeans, belt…everything was in its place. It was worn but it was where it was supposed to be," she said slumping down on a chair beside Catherine. "I think he was being watched. Brass's men also found footprints outside his backdoor and behind the garage. A few are probably mine but I'm hoping we get lucky. Calhoun is still finishing up," she said looking at Grissom.

"I thought you might want to get back here," Grissom said sheepishly.

"Thanks," she said dryly. "Well Greg is getting _stinky_ to examine Nick stuff," she said with a smirk. "And I got a guard watching over Nick at the hospital. What did you guys find?"

"Well we think we might have some leads to finally examine seriously," Catherine told her.

"Actual names?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Of teachers on Danny Meyer's and Wilson Morrow's list," Grissom told her.

"Yvette Sutherland one of the names?" Sara asked hoping she'd come under investigation.

"Uh no," Catherine said looking at Grissom. "You've mentioned her name before. Who is she?"

"A…uh…she's the counsellor," Sara sputtered forth in haste.

"And?…" Grissom continued.

"And…nothing…she's a counsellor and…well she had an examining room in her office and…"

"Oh yes you told us about her," Grissom said with a frown. "Well she's not on here…sorry."

"Yeah me too…" Sara's voice trailed off as she looked at the files on his desk. "Where did you get those?"

"Long story," Grissom told her. 

"So what do they say?" Sara asked quickly.

"Wow he sure did his homework," Catherine said with a frown. "Rhonda Tulson," she started. "She apparently filed an abuse complaint against her two older brothers when she was…nine," she said looking up at Grissom and then back down to the file. "Apparently the two older boys…aged 13 and 15 took turns abusing her for about two years without their parents knowing. Then one day she said she had enough and went to the police. She was thirteen."

"Why wait so long?" Sara asked. "And didn't she tell her parents? Even her mother?"

"Doesn't say," Catherine said slowly as her eyes continued to scan the papers before her. "Says she got a job as a boys gym teacher so that she could teach them to behave from an early age."

"Doesn't she know that starts at home?" Grissom asked sarcastically.

"Guess not," Catherine countered. "Her father is in jail and her mother…her mother is dead," she said softly. "Murdered by her own father."

"What?" Sara asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Says he's still in Leavenworth right now."

"So she…takes revenge on young boys because she was abused by her two young brothers," Sara said slowly. "And she targets one's who are nine because she was nine when she was abused?" Sara questioned. "And then kills them because her brothers never received any punishment."

"Possibly," Grissom sighed. 

"Sounds like a motive to me," Sara said firmly.

"Wait this one is even better," Catherine said quickly. "Evelyn Ryer."

"Evelyn?" Sara questioned.

"You know her?" Catherine asked.

"No just…its funny how many Eve's we have…that's all," she said making Grissom look at her. "What?"

"Curious," Grissom said softly. "As in Adam and _Eve_?"

"I'm starting to hate that name," Sara said in disdain.

"Anyone want me to continue?" Catherine asked impatiently. 

"Yes," both Grissom and Sara said at once.

"Okay Evelyn Ryer…her story is a little bit different. She is a science teacher at Wilson's school and she has been under suspicion because of her rough treatment of her male students."

"Rough?" Sara asked.

"Yelling and talking in demeaning tones…cursing…"

"Cursing?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah this one's a real peach," Catherine said sarcastically. "Ah here we go. Her mother sexually abused her brother who was…" she said stopping and looking up. "Nine."

"This is really starting to get creepy," Sara mentioned as she remembered Nick's horrible ordeal that started when he was nine. 

"Says here this lasted a few years and then…" Catherine said flipping the page over. "Then she told a school nurse because her brother apparently had some kind of rash on his lower body. When asked why she didn't come forward sooner she said it was because he was a boy and should have defended himself."

"What?" Sara asked in horror. "She actually blamed _him_?"

"Says that he should have known better and told the first time it happened regardless if it was his mother," Catherine continued.

"So then she just allowed her mother to abuse her brother because she thought he should have said something?" Sara asked weakly.

"Pretty lame huh," Catherine said crossly. 

"Man can't wait until I talk to her," Sara said heatedly.

"But she too could have a motive," Grissom told them. "Perhaps she feels that boys that age they possibly talk back to her should be put back in their place."

"By killing them?" Catherine countered.

"Possibly."

"I don't understand all this," Sara said angrily. "How can these women look at these young boys and do this sort of thing?"

"I don't know," Grissom said softly. "Even the thought is enough to make even the strongest stomach turn weak."

"Any more?" Sara asked in fear.

"You sure you want me to continue?" Catherine asked sarcastically. 

"Yes," Grissom smiled at her. "Even if it takes all night. Want to help us?" He asked Sara as she looked at the clock on the wall with a frown. 

"I would like to but I should get back to see Nick," she sighed heavily. "I've already been gone longer than I thought…shesh he probably thinks I'm out with Hank."

"Why?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Who's Hank?" Grissom asked.

"The medic," Catherine told him and then looked back at Sara. "What happened?"

"Oh Hank asked me out tonight and Nick overheard and…"

"You think he might worry since he's hurting right now?"

"Why did Hank ask you out?" Grissom asked in confusion making both Sara and Catherine look at him strangely. "Sorry," Grissom said sheepishly.

"I think Nick might think that," Sara said softly. 

"Nick is strong Sara," Catherine said warmly. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah but a few others might not be," Greg said barging into Grissom's office in a heated huff. "You'll never believe what I found."

********

Nick lay in his quiet room in torment. He had buzzed the nurse a few times to help him take the IV out because he had to get up and go to the bathroom. He had thrown up a few times and was happy that Dr. Adams was still there to administer to him more of the medicated throat drops. "Where are you Sara?" He wondered as he looked at the clock on his wall in misery. She's probably out with Hank, he said inside. _Why do you jump to conclusions so fast, his inner voice asked?_ Because that way I'll save myself the heartache later, Nick reasoned. _Man that's just lame, his inner voice sighed._ I know, Nick said with his own sigh. But how else can I protect myself? _From what?_ From hurt, Nick answered. _Love is taking that risk, his inner voice reminded._ I don't know if I'm strong enough to take that risk, Nick said sadly. _Yes you are._ How do you know? _Because I am, and I'm you._

Nick closed his eyes once more and tried to get some sleep. Sadly every time he closed his eyes his mind would flash images of his being assaulted against his will. He would hear her taunting words and his tormenting laugh. He would feel her hurting touches and his rough gropes. He would smell her cheap perfume and his manly scent. Both of his kidnapper's were still so real in his mind that once he opened his eyes he could see a faceless man and woman staring down at him laughing. Nick tried to think on Sara once again but this time all he could picture was Sara in Hank's arms and Hank laughing at him, telling him he was no good for anything. 

Nick turned his head slowly and stared miserably out the window into the setting sun. Sara had been gone longer than he thought she would and now he feared he'd never get the chance to tell her he loved her. "What if I don't get the chance?" He asked himself again. Then his mind drifted back to the room he was held in. He knew he'd have to remember because Brass would be back in the morning to interrogate him. "I hate that part," he said with a sad sigh. "I just wish this was all over and that bitch was behind bars," he said sourly. "And where is she right now?" He asked in angry fear. 

In truth that was the part that haunted him the most. The part not knowing where she was. He remembered all her threats that if he didn't do what she said Sara would pay the ultimate price. She said that he would soon be hers and that it would be forever. "Can't let that happen," Nick said firmly but in a quiet tone. "Can't let her have that control again."

********

"Soon my love," the woman said as she drove towards the hospital as the sun was starting to set. She glanced over at her picture of Nick once more and smiled. "Soon it'll be just you and me…as it was meant to be…from the beginning."

********

"This is nuts," the man said under his breath as he slowly pulled his truck into the school parking lot he was already very familiar with. He looked down at the passenger seat and what would be used as his instrument of death. "Am I really going to murder for her?"

********

"Well I'm all done here," Calhoun said walking up to Brass. "Anything more you want me to check out?"

"Yeah how about this?" Brass said noticing a lipstick smear on the edge of his closet door.

"Strange," Calhoun said pulling out a cotton swab. "Maybe it's Sara's," he mumbled.

"And maybe it's not," Brass countered.

********

"Okay start at the beginning," Grissom said with a frown as he tried to stop Greg from spewing forth his findings. 

"Ok…ay…" Greg said taking a deep breath as he plunked himself down in the last remaining chair. Grissom tried to peak over the edge of the paper Greg was reading from but Greg pulled it back and looked at him over the edge.

"Just read it," Grissom said in an annoyed tone to which Greg just smiled.

"Okay so in all these cases each of the names that is on your list and my list have paid large sums to a religious organization."

"Which one?" Grissom asked in interest.

"I'm getting there," Greg snapped. "Every time it's the same amount. $982.00 dollars paid at the end of every month. These charges first appeared with the first case back in Dallas. The first member."

"What is the name?" 

"Andrew Meeks."

"What?" Both Grissom and Catherine cried at once.

"You know him?"

"Yes," Grissom said firmly. "He paid too?"

"Yeah but only once," Greg told Grissom. "After that he stopped."

"After his son was murdered," Catherine breathed. "Anyone else the same as him?"

"Well when I checked the others bank accounts all had mad the same withdrawal. The rest still continue, only Meeks has stopped. The only ones that were different were this Adam and Eve, because they apparently received the funds."

Upon hearing Greg's findings all in the room just looked blankly at one another. 

"Is there more?" Grissom dared to ask.

"Yeah there is," Greg said with a frown. "And it's pretty scary stuff."

********

"So my love you have a guard posted to you," _Eve_ smiled as she watched the police guard shifting his position outside Nick's door. "Well that hasn't stopped me before," she said donning her nurse's outfit and fixing her red haired wig firmly on her head some more. She quickly looked around for others coming down the hall and when she was sure the coast was clear she grabbed a phony medical tray in her hand and started to slowly walk towards Nick's room. She nodded to the guard and then headed inside. Good help is hard to find, she laughed inside at the stupidity of the guard in allowing her into Nick's room. She slowly walked up to his bed and noticed he was asleep. 

"Hello my love," she whispered as she pulled out a small syringe. "Miss me?"

She looked down at his wrists folded in his lap and pulled out a piece of plastic. "This might help me."

********

"Why did I tell them everything?" Andrew Meeks pondered as he slowly cleaned one of the hallways. "Shouldn't have said so…" he started and then stopped when he heard a noise at the end of the hallway. He looked up and squinted into the dimly lit area.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing the only answer in return. After a few minutes of nothing he went back to his cleaning.

"Damn it," the man silently cursed as he waited in his hiding spot for another few minutes until he was sure the janitor had moved from his spot. _Are you really going to murder for her, his inner voice asked._ If I don't I'll never see Kylie again. I have to do this…

He saw Meeks finally move from his spot and readied the large shiny knife in his hand, hidden away from any stray glints of light that might give it away. Then he took a few steps out of the shadows and headed towards the end of the hall. I have to do this…echoed in his mind along with _her_ threats about never seeing his daughter again. How the hell did I get myself into this mess? He reached the end of the hall and poked his head around the corner. Meeks was now at the other end with his back towards him. I have to do this…

********

"So our teachers are still paying?" Catherine asked.

"Yup," Greg confirmed. "So I did a check on why these two Adam and Eve might be receiving money and I found something on the Internet that you might not believe."

"Tell us already," Sara snapped impatiently.

"They're all members of a cult. With this Adam and Eve the leaders."

"A what?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"A cult – the _Children of Eden_."

"The children of who?" Grissom countered.

"Apparently this underworld cult was formed in Texas by a man and woman who believed themselves to be the reincarnate versions of the original Adam and Eve. Their followers were religious fanatics with money but no future and some kind of family problems or disturbance they couldn't get over."

"I wonder what Meeks couldn't get over?" Catherine mumbled.

"The Original Adam and Eve…Well if you dream…dream big," Grissom mused. 

"When was it started?" Catherine asked.

"What's its purpose?" Sara asked.

"It was started several years ago…Its purpose was to…" Greg said as he stopped and looked up. "Man even I can't read this."

"What does it say?" Grissom asked firmly.

"Their purpose was to form an elite group and take revenge on those they feel got away with things that warranted death or extreme punishment. It says the first…oh god…" he said taking a deep swallow. "It says after their first meeting the body of a child was found buried in a shallow grave, naked. He was nine. And he was murdered as a sin offering. A sacrifice."

"A what?" Sara asked in horror.

"An innocent child offered to take away their sins," Grissom echoed. "Evil incarnate."

"Meeks was there," Catherine breathed. "And he…he just watched?" She asked as her eyes watered.

"We don't know it was _his_ son," Grissom told her quickly. 

"How could he…I mean how could he be a part of…" Catherine tried one more.

"We'll ask him tomorrow," Grissom said firmly.

"Anyone want me to continue?" Greg asked softly.

"Yeah," Sara told him.

"Okay so it was apparently said that the child was buried naked because that's how it came into the world and since it was from the dust that where it was to return."

"From dust you were formed…" Grissom quoted as he looked at the small Bible on his bookshelf. 

"And to dust you will return," Catherine finished. "Does it say their other motto was to continue murdering?"

"It doesn't say," Greg said softly. "Who is Meeks?"

"The janitor Sara first met."

"He's a member of this?" Sara asked in shock.

"W_as_," Catherine corrected her. "I guess when his son…I mean how many before…how long was he…did he…he was a cop for pete's sake how could he just watch that?"

"And who are Adam and Eve? I mean who are they _really_?" Sara asked.

"Doesn't say their real names only that they were the leaders and they collected the money," Greg told her. "Apparently still do."

"Could even be just a title," Grissom offered.

"Yeah and now we have a case with a whole bunch of Eve's running around with solid motives for molesting and murdering young boys," Sara spat angrily.

"Adam and Evil…" Grissom quipped making both Sara and Catherine moan and roll their eyes.

"Maybe Meeks had no choice," Catherine pondered, answering her own question from earlier.

"Like blackmail?" Grissom wondered.

"Or they had his son," Catherine said looking directly at him. "Maybe this Adam and Eve had this kind of leverage on all their followers."

"And then forced them to pay them money?" Sara asked quickly.

"Or perhaps they were all led to believe that one child had to be sent back to the earth to take away the sins of the others. Was the first one molested?" Grissom asked.

"Shesh now we have even more questions than before," Sara moaned softly.

Greg quickly scanned the rest of his findings. "No," he said finally as he answered Grissom's question.

"So then why are…"

"One of the Eve's has gone bad," Grissom mumbled. 

"Funny," Catherine said dryly. "So they learned from the leader that to kill a child and place it in the ground naked means it will take away their sins?" She asked incredulously.

"Sounds far-fetched right?" Grissom asked.

"Very," she said glumly. 

"And now some of them have gone off the deep end murdering boys on their own agenda believing they are getting their sins forgiven?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Maybe their agenda has nothing to do with the original cult's agenda," Grissom mentioned.

"It's still murder," Catherine said firmly. "Even from the start."

"Does this cult still originate in Dallas?" Grissom asked.

"Yes," Greg told him. "But it does have followers in other states that gather there once every three months on the night of the seasonal equinox to celebrate."

"Yeah by murdering another child," Catherine said angrily. "That's evil."

"That's worse than evil," Grissom told her. "How do you justify the murder of an innocent child for something that can never possibly happen. That child can't take away their sins…this murder…it's for the pleasure."

"Pleasure…" Catherine breathed. "Gil," she said looking up. "We have to stop them…and I mean _all _of them."

"I know," he said firmly.

"Does it say anything else? Like how they got their drugs for these children?" Sara asked crossly. "Well I mean I'm sure they didn't just surrender willingly."

"Well it mentioned the occupations of the original Adam and Eve. She was a nurse and he was…"

"Nurse?" Sara asked in horror.

"Yeah," Greg said looking at her.

"Nick!" She said looking up at the clock. 

"Sara he has a guard," Grissom reminded her.

********

"I have a gift for you my love," _Eve_ whispered as she bent down and kissed Nick on the cheek.

Nick smiled in his sleep and slowly opened his sleepy eyes. But upon doing so he gazed up in horror as the woman he prayed he would only see again in his nightmares.

"Hello _Nicholas_," she said as she held up a syringe. 

Nick tried to push her away but when he tried to move his hands he found them held firmly together with a piece of plastic cording. He yelled into the mask but she firmly held him down in his bed. "Time for some nourishment my love," she said as she readied the syringe.

*********

Meeks looked up again from his cleaning as morbid thoughts of his dead son still danced around in his memory. "I hope they find something," he whispered as he felt his eyes water. "Joey…I love you so much…I…" he started and then stopped once again when he heard a faint shuffling noise behind him. He looked up and much to his chagrin saw nothing, only funny shadows playing games with his mind. "I need to get a better job."

"Yes you do," the man mumbled as he moved in closer, the large knife ready. 

********

"So Adam and Eve start a cult, telling their followers that if they watch a young boy being murdered and then buried with dirt their sins will be forgiven. They get them to give them money and…how many payments do they make?"

"Four a year," Greg told them as Sara stood up to leave. 

"So they pay four times a year and…where do they get the child?" Catherine asked.

"One of their own," Grissom continued his summary of their findings. "One of their own pays the ultimate price while they watch and believe their sins are being forgiven. A child sacrifice."

All of them stared in horror at his words. 

"The _Children_ of Eden," Grissom said fatefully.

"That's one paradise I'd never want to live in," Sara mumbled.

"Yeah I wonder what the price of expulsion is from this garden?" Catherine asked. 

"Death," Grissom said firmly. "Back to the ground."

**Dear readers, is this chapter okay? It's kinda dark and heavy but that's the kind of story this is. If this chapter has offended I'm sorry. Please let me know if I should continue. If so I'll try to end it quickly.**


	11. Revelations!

****

Title: The Children of Eden  
Chapter 11 – Revelations 

Nick's eyes widened in fear as he watched the syringe contents being pushed into his skin. He tried to focus his mind on anything that he would need for later to ID the woman who tormented him. But sadly at this moment his heart and mind raced with terrible images from the last time he spent with _Eve_. But then as she moved into the light he noticed something very odd. Red hair. But she has black hair, Nick's mind hurried to tell him as he felt the tingling sensation of the drugs starting to take over. 

"Soon my love," she breathed in his ear. "Soon we will be together…forever."

Nick felt his heart starting to race at top speed but she simply turned off the machine so that it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. 

Nick tried to turn his face away but with the drugs now in his system and her holding down his bound hands he was trapped to listen to her haunting words and stare helplessly into her tormenting gaze. He mumbled into the mask, which just caused her to laugh musically. Finally he saw black spots starting to develop before his eyes and he knew he was in trouble. What will she do then? Where will I wake up? What will happen to me? 

"It's a good thing Sara isn't here," she said in his other ear. "She will have to die you know." Then before Nick could even contemplate that terrifying scenario she lifted the mask off his face and started to kiss his mouth against his will. Nick tried to turn his head but the room started to spin more and the black circles grew to large spheres so that he was unable to get himself to do what he wanted. He managed to bring his bound wrists up and hit her in the stomach. She cried out and slightly pulled back.

"Help…" Nick cried out weakly. 

__

Eve quickly pushed the mask over his mouth and then covered his bound hands with the blanket and held them down as the officer rushed into the doorway.

"Everything okay?" He asked quickly.

"Just a nightmare," she said softly. "But he's trying to sleep. Nothing to worry about."

"Right…sorry," he said turning back, taking one last look at he woman who was lying straight to his face. 

__

Eve turned back to Nick and looked down to find him finally unconscious. "Goodnight my love," she whispered as she cut the plastic cording around his wrists and simply dumped it into the wastebasket. "I'll see you soon," she said kissing him once more and then wiping the lipstick away. She fixed her hair and then turned to leave. She walked past the cop with a quick nod but not making eye contact. Once she was out of his view she hurried to the nearest exit stairs and down to the door that led outside. Once outside she leaned against the cold metal door and laughed. 

"I still have it," she boasted. "And no one will ever stop me."

********

"I have to get back to Nick," Sara said in a panic, feeling that something inside was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"No," Sara said simply. "We have a bunch of sicko's running around murdering young boys because they feel that is their right," Sara snapped. "And now Nick was kidnapped and the same thing was done to him…so what she decided to deviate from the rest of the crowd because she felt that only if she did the murdering her sins would be forgiven and she would finally have justice?" Sara half yelled.

"That's not what I meant," Catherine said in regret.

"People can reason a lot of sick things in their mind," Grissom told her.

"Yeah well if she comes near Nick again I'll kill her," she said turning and storming out of the room leaving the remaining three to exchange worried and surprised looks.

"I think we need to talk to Meeks," Grissom said picking up the phone. "Only he can shed some light on this matter."

********

"Joey I'm so sorry," Meeks mumbled as he reached the end of the hallway. 

The man in black neared him and readied the large hunting knife. The man bumped into something.

Meeks turned to face the shadows once again. "I know you're there," Meeks said calmly.

The man silently moved out of the shadows and neared his intended victim.

"Wondering when you'd show up," Meeks said in fear.

"Better late than never right?" The man laughed.

"You'll never get away with this anymore," Meeks said to the man he knew well. 

"We already have," the man said meanly as he moved within inches.

"You can't hurt me," Meeks said firmly. "They're on to you."

"You're right about me not hurting you," the man said with a menacing smile. "But I can kill you," he said as he plunged the knife deep into Meeks' chest.

Meeks felt the death dealing weapon piece his skin and plunge into him, opening vital organs along the way until it was nestled into the soft folds of his chest and stomach.

"There…" the man said as he let Meeks dying body fall to the ground. "You wanted out and now you're out."

"_Adam_…" Meeks said in a dead whisper as he struggled to keep breathing.

The man turned and started to walk away, his evil laughter bouncing off the dark walls. "See you in hell."

Meeks heard his cell phone ringing and fumbled with bloody hands to answer it. "He…ll…o…" he said in a ragged gasp.

"Meeks?" Grissom asked in a panic. "You okay?"

"Sta…bb…ed…" Meeks managed weakly.

"Stabbed?" Grissom said in a panic. "Catherine call the… where are you?"

"Scho…ol…" Meeks tried once more. "Dy…ing…"

"Catherine hurry he's at the school," Grissom said standing up. "We're on our way."

"So is the ambulance," Catherine said rushing after Grissom out the door.

"Okay so…I'll uh wait here," Greg said to the empty room. "There was more…" his voice trailed off.

Meeks tried to apply pressure to his gaping wound but each time he pressed down he felt more of his life-giving blood leaking from his dying body. "Jo…ey…" he cried out in a wretched voice. "I…failed…you…" he said as he gasped for another breath of air.

"Gil hurry," Catherine said as Grissom sped towards the hospital. "Andrew please keep talking," Catherine said into the cell phone.

"Joey…failed…him…" Meeks said once more in agony.

"Who stabbed you?" Catherine asked.

"Adam…" he said in a faint whisper.

"Adam? Adam who?" Catherine asked.

"Joey…failed…Joey…"

"No you didn't, just hang on okay?" Catherine said in desperation. "I guess they knew he was onto them."

"Yeah but for how long? And do they know about us?" Grissom wondered as they neared the dark school. They heard the sirens closing in on their location and prayed they all would get there in time.

"Where are you in the building?" Catherine asked as they raced towards the front door.

"Caf…eteri…a…" Meeks tried, his world turning darker by the second. 

"The north end…go…" Catherine yelled to Grissom as he pulled out his gun and shot the lock off the front door. He smirked at Catherine and then took off inside, leaving her to wait for the medics. "Help is here Andrew," she said quickly.

Grissom reached Meeks bloody body and tore off his jacket and pressed it down onto of the bleeding wound. "Just hang on," Grissom said firmly as he heard loud shouting and footsteps. He looked down at Meeks who was still passing in and out of consciousness. Meeks moved his hand onto Grissom's making Grissom look immediately down.

"Don't…let it…end this…way…" he sputtered as he felt the burning in his lungs starting to worsen.

"Sir we need you to move," the medic said firmly.

Grissom quickly stood up and moved beside Catherine as the medic team worked to remove the knife and stabilize Meeks for the move to the hospital. After what seemed like a painful eternity to them Meeks was on the move and into the ambulance with them in the Tahoe racing behind them. 

"Yeah I'll clean up," Brass said into his cellphone as he watched Grissom and Catherine speed away. "All right boys," he said turning to his team of detectives. "We have a job to do."

********

Sara rushed up to the guard with a look of panic and relief on her face. "Is he…okay?" She asked almost out of breath.

"Yeah he's fine," he said standing up. "He had a bit of a nightmare but the nurse was here and…he's fine," he said with a kind smile.

"Thanks," she said fumbling to take her jacket off. But in doing so she failed to notice the 'real' nurse walk into Nick's room.

"Man that guy sure has all the ladies wanting to show him attention," the cop mumbled.

"What?" Sara asked with a frown, looking up quickly.

"Well that's the second nurse that has come in to see him tonight," the cop told her. Sara looked at him in a panic and rushed into Nick's room with the cop right behind her. She recognized the nurse as the one that Dr. Adams has picked right from the start.

"The other nurse," Sara said in horror as she turned to the cop. "Wh-what did she look like?"

"Long red hair…slim…about your height…"

"Red hair?" Sara asked weakly making the cop nod his head yes. "Which way did she go?" She asked quickly as she rushed into the hallway with the cop after her. 

"That way," he pointed down the hall that Eve had used a few minutes earlier.

Sara rushed down the hall and came to the end and noticed the exit stairs and rushed down them with the cop right behind her. She reached outside as she heard a car racing away at the opposite end of the parking lot. "NO!" Sara yelled into the night.

"See you soon my dear," _Eve_ laughed into her rear view mirror. 

"She…" Sara said turning back to the stunned look on the cop's face. "She…she was a fake," she mumbled as she pushed past him and rushed back up to Nick's room. She walked up to his bed and looked down to find him sleeping. "Is he okay?" She asked as she noticed a few beads of sweat on his brow.

"His body is warm and he feels a bit feverish but I think it's just some withdrawals he's going through."

"Or a nightmare," Sara said glumly. "Can I wake him up?" She asked softly.

"I'd let him sleep a bit longer," the nurse told her. 

"I'll uh be out here," the cop said sheepishly, still not quite sure what happened a few seconds earlier. 

"I'll be at my post if you need anything," the nurse said kindly as she touched Sara's arm. "He's going to be just fine."

"Right," Sara said with a forced smile as she watched the nurse leave. She turned back to Nick and resisted the urge to wake him up and tell him once more she loved him more than anything. "A nightmare…" she mumbled as she thought of Eve in the hospital with Nick. "Couldn't have been…" she tried to convince herself as she pulled up a chair beside his bed and sat down. "She wouldn't dare…I mean she…damn it she did," Sara cursed angrily. "Why the hell wasn't I here?" She asked herself crossly. She looked once more at Nick whose face would scrunch with pain and crease with the obvious painful nightmares he was having. "Please wake up Nick," Sara whispered. 

********

Grissom and Catherine reached the hospital as Meeks was being rushed into the ER with Dr. Adams frantic behind the entourage. 

"Man I can't believe this," Grissom muttered as he watched the glass doors hiss close in front of him. 

"Come on," Catherine said gently touching his arm and leading him back to the waiting area. 

"He has to pull through," Grissom told her. "He's all we have."

"I know," she said softly. "I hope he does also."

"I wonder how Nick is," Grissom said with a long heavy sigh.

"Sara will take care of him. What do we do now?"

"Well the summer equinox is almost here," Grissom said angrily. "And if we don't get something and fast another child will die. I think someone needs to go to Dallas and…"

"You mean undercover with those sicko's?" Catherine asked quickly. "Who? If the know Meeks then they probably know we were talking to him. If it's the same people who took Nick then they know him and Sara well…so who does that leave…no…" Catherine said with a frown. "He's on vacation."

"He's the only one they don't know," he said firmly. 

"Poor Warrick," Catherine said leaning back. 

"Poor them when we stop them," Grissom quipped.

"Poor us if we don't," Catherine added.

********

"Well that should take care of that miserable snitch Meeks," _Eve_ said with disdain as she slammed the door behind her and walked up to the man. 

"I still don't like the idea I murdered someone," he said softly as he turned to leave.

"You waited to make sure he was dead right?" She asked in anger.

"He is dead!" The man yelled at her.

She grabbed is arm and pulled him back. "_Adam_ my love," she said gently stroking his face, calling him by his first name for the first time. "Now we don't have to worry about anything."

"What if they find out," _Adam_ moaned as he pulled away from her.

"Who is they? You mean those overgrown cub scouts we saw talking to him the other day?" She asked with a snort. "They'll never put it on us. I mean you did make it look like a burglary right?"

"Sort of," he said with a sigh. 

"What do you mean sort of?" She demanded.

"I tried my best okay!" He snapped as he pushed past her and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

"Sometimes best just isn't good enough," she said staring at the large knife he had left on the table. "And sometimes…" she said with a pause as she walked up to it and picked it up in her hands. "Sometimes it doesn't even count...especially when you're dead."

********  
"Make sure you take an inventory of all the missing items," Brass said with a sigh as he and two of his men stood in the ransacked principles office. "I want to know what they took."

"I think it was the fundraising money," one of the detective's said as he walked up to him with a teacher at his side. "This is Mr. Oaks. He's the one I call in case we can't get a hold of principle Norse."

"The fundraising money was in this box," he said showing them a large empty box. "In that safe," he said pointing to the safe with the large bullet hole in the lock. "We never got a large safe because we never in a million years would have guessed that anyone would want to steal money that was going to help blind children."

"This world is sick," Brass mumbled. 

"But what's really odd is the person who stole the money obviously knew where to look," he said turning and walking away from them. "See this desk wasn't touched," he said pointing to the place a regular burglar would have started. "But in here…" he said pointing to the one that was damaged. "They knew what they were looking for because they went straight for it."

"Great," Brass sighed. "I need a list of people with access to that desk," he said to the teacher.

"Sure," Oaks said weakly as he pondered the large task before him. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

********

Sara continued to watch Nick and noticed that although he seemed to be having bad nightmares he wasn't waking up. "Nick?" Sara whispered as she gently shook him. But he didn't wake up.

__

'You'll always be mine Nicholas,' Nick's tormented mind continued to laugh at him.

Sara watched his face scrunch in pain but he still didn't wake from his sleep.

__

'Once she's dead you'll be mine forever,' Eve continued to taunt Nick's subconscious.

Sara finally noticed small beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead and his heart started to pickup speed.

__

'You still cry when I touch you Nicholas?' Eve laughed as she held him down and started to touch him roughly.

"Nick please wake up," Sara said softly as she tried to wake him again. 

__

'I just want to get off on seeing you like this,' the male voice laughed down at his pitiful condition.

Sara watched Nick's fists ball tightly and finally he started to gasp for air. "Nick!" Sara said as she watched him choke in his sleep and his eyes start to flutter open. She lightly patted him on the chest but the drugs inside his system made sure he never fully regained consciousness. Finally after watching him for a few tormented minutes Nick's body started to slow down.

"Thank goodness," she said with a heavy sigh as she wiped a few damp hairs off his forehead. "Why don't you wake up?" She asked softly as she gently stroked his sweaty face. But Nick's eyes remained closed and he was oblivious to her touch. 

"Who was the first nurse?" She asked as she sat down beside him again and held his hand in hers. "Was it _her_?"

********

"So what did they find?" Grissom asked Brass as he stood beside the payphone and watched Catherine and then the doors to the ER. 

"One of the teachers thinks it might have been a burglary since some money is missing. But since the principle was unavailable no one can be sure what else is missing."

"Where's he?"

"Hot date," Brass said dryly. "How's…what's his name?"

"Andrew Meeks," Grissom sighed. "Dr. Adams is still in the emergency with him. Remember to tell Calhoun to check for prints all around the crime scene and in that office and…how did they get in? We saw no signs of forced entry."

"I was just getting to that…there are no signs of forced entry," Brass said firmly. "So whoever wanted to make it _look_ like a burglary forgot a key detail."

"Their entrance," Grissom said with a frown. "Tell Calhoun to document everything," he said before hanging up and walking back to Catherine.

"Well?" She asked in a weary voice.

"Well some money is missing which might suggest a burglary but there are no signs of forced entry," Grissom told her.

"So it was a teacher," Catherine said flatly.

"Looks to be," he said with a half smile. "You okay?"

"No," she said leaning forwards and resting her head in her hands on he knees. Grissom reached out and started to gently rub her back. Catherine felt is hand on her back and smiled as she felt a small warmth starting to grow. "I just can't get the feeling that…I mean how could Meeks watch the first murder?"

"I wonder if they knew what would happen when they joined?" Grissom pondered. "I mean maybe they thought it was just like any other religious sect that is formed. A chance to get to know God on different terms. Maybe they didn't know what they were in for until the first night. Then if this Adam and Eve had goods on all of them they couldn't walk away," he said firmly.

"And what about our victims?" Catherine asked. "This woman has her own agenda?"

"Possibly," Grissom said as he continued to lightly rub her tense muscles. "Maybe she was wronged in the past as well and never felt justice for what he did…"

"Or she just enjoys it," Catherine said in disgust. "Man I pray it's not that," she said firmly.

"This world is full of sick people," Grissom said softly as he looked up at the doors to the ER and watched the frantic doctors working to keep Andrew Meeks alive. "I wonder what he _really _knows?" Grissom asked softly.

"Probably more than he should," Catherine said pushing herself back up. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Any time," Grissom said with a smile. 

Sara, who had decided to come to the cafeteria and get some coffee noticed Grissom and Catherine in the waiting area and walked up to them with a puzzled expression on her face. "Uh…why are you here?" She asked.

"Meeks was stabbed," Grissom told her as he and Catherine moved over so she could sit down. "How's Nick?"

"Sleeping," she told them with a puzzled expression.

"Why does that seem to bother you?" Catherine asked quickly.

"The guard said the _first_ nurse came in to see Nick and then he had a nightmare but she said it was okay. Then when I got here the _real_ nurse came in to see him but he still hasn't woken up," she said glumly. 

"Tell them to take a blood sample right now," Grissom said quickly. "Hurry before his system uses it all up."

"You think he was drugged?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"Don't you?" Grissom countered.

"What did she look like?" Catherine asked as Sara stood up.

"Red hair," Sara said turning to leave.

"Red hair?" Catherine asked turning to Grissom. "None of the teachers have red hair."

"Maybe Eve does?" Grissom suggested.

"And maybe it was a wig," Catherine suggested.

********

Sara raced back up stairs to find Nick still asleep and then grabbed a syringe and walked back up to him. "Sorry Nick but I need to," she said sticking the needle into his arm and drawing out some blood. She bent down and softly kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back very soon," she whispered as she turned to leave. "Remember only the _real_ nurse," she told the guard as she rushed past him for the stairs. Once outside she raced to her car and in no time was speeding away for the lab. "I'll check it myself," she said firmly, praying Nick hadn't been attacked in the hospital. "Where the hell are you right now you bitch?" She asked angrily as she pictured Eve's laughing face in her mind. Sadly that face had no look to it as she now didn't have a genuine clue who was Nick's tormentor and if she was the same person who was murdering all the boys. She reached the lab in a cloud of confusion and anger and rushed up to one of the lab desks. "Now to get to work," she said in a hurry.

******** 

__

'You will always belong to me,' Eve laughed as she kissed Nick against his will.

"Get…away…from me…" Nick mumbled as he started to come out of his sleepy stupor.

__

'Time for some nourishment,' Eve laughed as she plunged the needle into his veins.

"Stop…please…" Nick tried again as his eyes squeezed tight and lightly watered.

__

'Sara will have to die…' Eve told him firmly.

"Sara…no…please…no…" Nick said as he continued to toss and turn as he slowly came out of the drugs some time later. 

__

'Time for some fun,' Eve laughed as she climbed on top of him. Then Nick's mind flashed images of Sara with Hank. 'Think she'd like you? She pity's you,' _ Hank said as he kissed Sara._

"NO!" Nick shouted as he fully awoke from his sleep. He frantically looked around the dark room as the cop rushed into the doorway. Nick looked at he male figure in a panic and felt his heart rate starting to rise as he imagined it to be his male tormentor. 

"Agent Stokes everything okay?" The cop asked walking closer.

Nick finally saw the uniform and quickly nodded his head yes. "Nightmares…" he said weakly in a hoarse tone. "Sara…where's Sara?" 

"She just rushed out of here a few minutes ago," the cop told him. "Sorry no idea why."

"Did she say when she'd be back?" Nick asked weakly.

"No," the cop said as he turned to leave. "Need me to call the nurse?"

"No I'm fine," Nick said slumping back into his warm sweaty bed. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead and looked around the dark lonely room. "Sara…" he whispered sadly, hearing only the echo of his voice in return. _You should have told her you loved her back, his inner voice reminded him_. I know, Nick answered himself glumly. "I wonder where she is?"

********

"Hey Sara," Greg said walking up to her. 

"Hey," she said not looking up.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked with a frown.

"Just checking this blood sample. What's up?" She asked, again not looking up at him.

"Just was passing by when I saw you and decided to lend a hand…if I can," he said firmly.

"Thanks but…" she said with her own frown. "Liquid chloroform," she hissed. "Damn it!" She cursed as she finally looked up at him. "Nick _was_ attacked at the hospital. I knew it!" She said pushing her chair away in anger and standing up. "I knew something was wrong!" She said firmly.

"I mean how could…" Greg started as they both heard a voice calling Sara's name and looked up in surprise.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Hank asked sheepishly.

"Hank…what um…what are you doing here?" Sara asked in a fluster.

"I just came to see you," he said boldly.

Greg looked at Sara in surprise. "I uh guess I better go," Greg said turning to leave. "Tell um Nick I said hi," he said walking past Hank, nodding hello to him.

"I will," Sara called after him, cursing him inside for leaving her alone with Hank. "So what are you doing here?" She asked him directly.

"Do you like me?" Hank asked walking up to her.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. "Yeah I like you…I mean you're a professional emergency worker and…" she said slowly backing away from him. 

"Sara why are you backing away? I'm not going to hurt you or force anything on you," Hank said with a hurt tone.

Sara stopped her walking and suddenly felt a bit guilty. "Sorry," she mumbled. 

"I just came to see if you wanted to have that drink with me," Hank said quickly. "It doesn't look like you have any plans for tonight."

"I have to go see Nick," she rushed to say.

"He's probably sleeping," Hank told her. "Please? One drink?"

"Hank I really can't," she said with a firm smile. "Thanks but…I mean I told Nick I would come and see him tonight and…"

"Well okay then," Hank said taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth and lightly kissing it. "I mean if Nick wants you to hover over him…just hope he doesn't think it's out of pity," Hank said with a fake sigh as he let go of her hand. "Well I guess I'll say goodnight," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He turned to leave but as he reached the door turned back to her with a smile. "There's always tomorrow right?" Then before she could answer he disappeared into the dark hallway from whence he came.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself angrily. "Why didn't I just tell him I love Nick?" She asked herself as she walked back up to the desk she was working at. "What am I waiting for?" _For him to tell you that back, her inner voice reminded her. When he does you'll feel much better_. "Yeah _if_ he does," Sara said glumly. "I mean if he even wants to."

********

"Shesh how much longer?" Catherine asked as she watched Grissom walk back to her. "Did you get a hold of Warrick?"

"Do I look like I have?" He asked with a deep frown.

"Didn't take the news too good huh," Catherine teased.

"Funny," Grissom said dryly. "He's waiting for further instructions. I just hope and pray that Meeks…I mean we need something!"

"How about following one of the teachers?" Catherine asked quickly.

Grissom looked at her and then a smile started to play across his face.

"I don't like that look," Catherine said quickly. "Means your planning something."

"Well it was your suggestion," Grissom said innocently. "But I think that's a great idea," Grissom told her. "If we can get Warrick to cozy up to one of them…"

"Cozy up?" Catherine asked in surprise. "Man you really do have a death-wish," she smiled as Dr. Adams came rushing out of the ER and up to them.

"How is he?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Alive…for now," Dr. Adams said taking a deep breath. "He lost a lot of blood and arrested a few times on the operating table. We have him finally stabilized but I'm afraid he won't be able to talk to you until we know for sure the strain won't kill him," Dr. Adams said seriously. "The stab wound punctured several major organs including the stomach, pancreas and the lower chamber of the heart. We have managed to clean all the toxins out of his internal organs and sealed up the heart chamber. But if the stitching doesn't hold he'll bleed internally and he will die."

"Damn it," Grissom cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry but at least he's still alive," Dr. Adams said with a frown. "For now."

"What will happen to him now?" Catherine asked softly.

"He'll be moved to the intensive care unit so he can be monitored at all times and…"

"I don't want anyone to know he's alive," Grissom said pulling out his cell phone. "Sorry but I have to make this call," he said dialling Brass's number. 

"What's this all about?" Dr. Adams asked Catherine as Grissom talked to Brass.

"He was nearly murdered tonight. And if the guy who tried realizes he failed he'll try again," she said firmly.

"A guard is coming," Grissom told Dr. Adams. "He'll be plain clothes but he'll be there every second Meeks is. Sorry but I won't take an argument on this."

"Wasn't about to offer," Dr. Adams said with a weak smile. "I already got the CSI speech from Sara when I tried reason with her about a guard for Nick."

"How is he?" Catherine asked softly.

"Doing fine," Dr. Adams said not realizing that Nick had been drugged in his own room. "Well I better get back," Dr. Adams said turning to the ER. "I'll let you know where he's being taken so can put your man there."

"Thanks," Grissom said as one of the male doctors rushed up to Dr. Adams and whispered in his ear.

"Damn it," Dr. Adams cursed angrily.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked in a panic.

"Meeks just slipped into a coma," Dr. Adams told them. "Now if his body starts to fail while he's in the coma there's nothing we can do until he comes out."

"What if he doesn't?" Catherine asked in fear.

"Then I'm sorry he will die."

********

"I can't believe you went to see _him_," Adam hissed as he stormed out of his room and into her bedroom.

"Why?" She asked with a large smile. "You know I just can't resist that man."

"What about me?" He asked in anger.

"You?" She teased as she left her chair and slowly walked up to him. "My love you will always be special to me but you see Nicholas…" she said with a pause as she gently kissed him on the cheek. "Nicholas owes me," she said directly. 

"Why because he didn't pledge himself to you when he was ten years old?" The man spat as he pulled away. "This is stupid! You're going around killing all those boys…and for what? To get back at someone who isn't even alive anymore!"

"Keep your bloody voice down," she said storming up to him. "Remember I fall and so do you and Kylie…" she said with an angry glare. "Kylie dies."

"Where is she?" He yelled.

"Raise your voice to me once more and I make the call tonight!" She yelled back.

"Fine," he said calming down a bit. "I don't understand why we can't just up and leave…go to like Canada or someplace."

"You know why we're still here," she reminded him. "Once I have Nicholas and the number is complete then we can leave. I told you one boy for every year of hell I was forced to endure at his ugly hands," she said in anger. "I hate him even now…even though he's dead my hatred for him is still as intense as the day I fled from him."

"He can't hurt you anymore," Adam said in a softer tone.

"You don't understand," she said turning away. "He has to pay."

"He's dead!" Adam hissed.

"I don't care!" Eve hissed back. 

"You know that when we started our group it was with the sole purpose of creating a mending place for people like us…people who were wronged from an early age. I still can't believe you…" he said turning away. 

"What?" She questioned.

"Still can't believe you murdered that boy," he said in anguish as he turned back to her. "You made them…I mean you made them believe that…oh god they believed their sins would be forgiven and…" he said as his eyes misted over. "And then Meeks kid…I thought…oh god I thought I was going to die and…"

"Maybe it should have been you," she said angrily.

"What?" He asked in surprise. "Don't you feel any remorse?" He demanded.

"Remorse for what? They had it coming! Riley Tompkins used to play dolls with his sister and…"

"So? That doesn't prove he would have gotten older and molested his sister! And Joey Meeks? He did nothing but…"

"He hit his best friend Suzy remember? That's the first sign…"

"Of what? They were having a fight like all kids their age do!" The man yelled at her. 

"I said keep your voice down!" She said turning her back to him. "I have my reasons for doing all of this…"

"Then tell me why you find the need to murder and…and…" he said not even being able to get the words out. "It's sickening and…"

"Funny it never bothered you before," she said turning back to him. "Losing your nerve are you?"

"I never had it!" He hissed angrily. "I just want my daughter and I want to leave this country."

"We will soon enough!" Eve snapped. "I just have to wait a few more days until Nicholas is fully able to travel and then we can leave!"

"The longer we wait the better the chances are that someone will start to put the pieces together," he said stonily.

"Let them," she said with an evil smile. "You don't think I haven't thought of that? Besides there will be plenty to keep them busy," she said turning to the locked door. "Am I wrong?"

"You're never wrong," he spat as he turned and stormed away from her. 

"And you better remember that," she said angrily as she marched into her room. She flipped open her chest and smiled down at the small bag that contained the lock of Nick's hair. "Soon my love," she smiled down to it. "Soon it will be just you and me."

********

"Well I guess there's not much more we can do," Grissom said with a heavy sigh as both he and Catherine watched Meeks being set up in the ICU for the night.

"Except go and pray he survives," Catherine said glumly as she stifled a small yawn. 

"Well I guess we should go and get some sleep," Grissom said softly. "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I think you're right," she said as she turned to follow after him. Both of them nodded goodnight to the plain-clothes police officer before making their way to the elevator. 

"Should we check in on Nick?" Grissom asked.

"Might not hurt," Catherine said softly. "I don't Sara will mind."

********

Nick lay in his bed, his stomach starting to heave once again. "Damn that woman," Nick cursed as he quickly sat up and threw up some more liquid, once again straining his lungs.

"Nick?" Grissom asked rushing up to his bed as he continued to throw up.

"Just a…withdrawal…" Nick said weakly as he handed the bucket to Catherine who rushed it to the bathroom to rinse it out. 

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked quickly.

"I don't know," Nick said in a soft voice as he drank the water that Catherine handed him. 

"I guess she had to get something," Catherine said with a forced smile. "She'll be back."

"Hope so," Nick said sadly. "Just come to see me?" He asked weakly.

"Actually one of our best leads was nearly murdered tonight," Grissom told him softly. "But don't worry about that. I just want you to rest up. We'll fill you in on the whole case tomorrow."

"We have to stop her," Nick said in a panic.

"We will," Grissom said gently pushing Nick back into bed. "Just rest okay?"

"I mean it…she'll do it again," Nick said quickly. "She's evil."

"We know," Catherine said dryly. 

"So?"

"So you need to rest now," Grissom said. "I ne…"

"I need to know if we have anything on her!" Nick snapped, followed by a painful dry cough. "Please?" He asked weakly as his eyes watered. 

"It looks like we might have a few solid leads to check out now," Grissom told him. "But right now we have nothing conclusive."

"How does she keep getting away with it?" Nick asked in anger.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Catherine said with a heavy sigh. 

"Nick do you remember anything from your stay?" Grissom asked.

Nick leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes. Immediately he was taken back into the room with the red carpet, bound and gagged, naked and helpless. He saw himself sitting up off the floor and frowned heavily as he remembered _Eve_ coming back and then wrapping the duct tape around his eyes. "I see…" he started as both Grissom and Catherine readied themselves for anything they might use. 

"The room has red carpet…not all do…the hallway its…beige or something like that," he said slowly. "There is a large chest on the dresser…small closet…small window…I…" Nick started and then opened his eyes. "Sorry," he said softly. "There was really nothing to give in the way of clues," he said in heartbreak. "Can't believe it."

"What did she look like? Or did you even see her?" Grissom asked.

"Well before at the bar she had um…she had black hair and…and was about Sara's height…that's it as well…damn it," Nick finished with a curse.

"Well it was worth a shot," Grissom said softly. "Don't trouble yourself about it right now. I jus…"

"She was here," Nick said softly.

"What?" Both Grissom and Catherine said at once. "What are you talking about Nick?" Grissom managed.

"Eve…" Nick said looking away.

"Eve?" Catherine asked quickly. "Did she tell you her name was Eve?"

Nick looked at them and realized he just made a huge mistake. "She said her name was Eve," he said not wanting to tell them how he _really_ knew her. His past he shared with Sara and prayed it would remain that way. 

"She said her name was Eve," Catherine said looking at Grissom. 

"I wonder where Adam was?" Grissom asked with a raised brow.

"Probably looking for forbidden fruit," Catherine said dryly.

"Cute," Grissom smirked.

"Uh how do you know her?" Nick asked quickly.

"That's a very long story," Grissom said with a sigh. "One we are not even close to unravelling yet."

"Do you think the woman who kidnapped me is the same woman who is murdering the boys?"

"Yes," Grissom said firmly. "We just need to prove it."

"I want to help," Nick said with a slight cough. 

"Then rest," Grissom told him as Sara rushed back into the room. 

"She was here," Catherine told Sara.

"I know," Sara said holding up the tests results from Nick's blood. "She drugged him too."

"What did she look like?" Grissom asked Nick.

"She had red hair and…it was her…I'd know her voice in the dark," Nick said looking away in anguish. 

"How's Meeks?" Sara asked softly.

"He's in the ICU," Catherine told her with a sigh. "And he's in a coma. If he pulls through he'll be fine. If not…"

"Then the case dies with him," Sara whispered.

"No it doesn't," Grissom told them. "We still have some very solid leads to follow. I have called Warrick and I am putting him on standby to go to Dallas in case we can't get anything here."

"Dallas?" Nick questioned.

"Long story," Sara said with a soft smile. 

"So I've heard," Nick sighed.

"Well I'll let you fill Nick in," Grissom said softly. "But he really needs to rest. If you are able to leave tomorrow then we can start to give you all the details."

"I'm not a piece of china you know," Nick said angrily. "I won't break if I hear the truth."

"I know you won't," Grissom said with a smile. "It's called compassion…and take advantage of it while I'm offering," he said with a wink.

"Right," Nick said with a soft smile. 

"Alright well we'll see you tomorrow," Grissom told them as he gently ushered Catherine out of the room. 

Sara waited until they left before turning back to Nick with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. 

"No," he said lamely as he just slumped back in his bed. "You um…well you were gone so long I thought…" Nick's voice trailed off in sadness. "Well I mean with Hank and all…"

"Stop worrying about Hank," Sara said firmly. "I took a sample of your blood and went to test it," she told him. 

Nick just looked at her with a frown and then his eyes quickly darted away. _Tell her you love her, his inner voice told him._ I can't, Nick said inside. _Why not?_ Because I'm afraid. 

"Did she say anything to you?"

Nick felt his eyes water as he remembered Eve's haunting words. _'Sara…she will have to die you know…'_ "She has to be stopped," Nick said softly as he wiped his eyes dry. 

"She will be," Sara said with a forced smile as she finally sat down on the chair beside his bed. 

"Sara you don't understand," Nick said in a panic. "If she isn't stopped…she'll…she's evil," he was able to manage.

"I know," Sara said angrily. "We found some interesting leads however and hopefully one of them will lead us to where she is," Sara told him as she leaned in and gently took his hand and held it in hers. Nick looked down as her soft hand started to gently rub the top of his. 

"Sara I…" Nick started softly.

Sara quickly looked up with a look of expectation on her face. 

"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic," Nick said instead. 

"You're not pathetic," Sara said trying to hide the sound of disappointment in her voice. Maybe he doesn't love me, she told herself. _I bet he's just scared, her inner voice told her. _Of what? Sara asked herself. _Rejection._

"Sara I should be…" Nick started only have her cut him off with a soft kiss.

Sara quickly leaned closer and gently brushed his lips with hers. 

Nick felt his body immediately warm as her lips continued to tenderly taste his and he found himself instead of pulling back pulling her into his strong embrace with his arms. He wrapped them around her body and pulled her onto him as he continued to kiss her warm and inviting mouth. A part of him was wondering why on earth he even wanted to make out with her right now but the part that loved her knew it couldn't wait any longer. Sara gently wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his waist and held him close. She was mindful of the cut on his lips and the rug burn on his face. But still something inside her just had to show him how much she _really_ did love him. She felt warmth flood her entire body as Nick's lips kissed different parts of her face and neck. 

Nick took a deep breath of her perfume and let it play little games with his senses. He felt himself smiling inspite of the circumstance he was in and just allowed his passion for her to be displayed. Finally after a few minutes it was Sara to pull away. 

"What?" Nick asked quickly, as if he had done something to turn her off. 

"Nothing," she smiled up at him as she lay in his arms on the small hospital bed. "I just didn't want to overdo it you know."

"Oh I see," Nick said with a sigh. "I don't think that's possible though." Nick leaned back in his bed and felt Sara adjust herself so that she was comfortably lying beside him, still in his warm embrace. Nick kissed the top of her head and Sara felt herself smile once again. 

I have to tell her, Nick said inside. _Yeah before it's too late, his inner voice snided._ Help me? Nick asked himself. _That's what I'm here for._

********

"Well he seems to be responding well to the treatment so far," one of the doctors told Dr. Adams.

"Yeah but if he goes into arrest it won't matter," Dr. Adams said with a heavy sigh as he watched Andrew Meeks heart monitor. "Who on earth would want to stab a janitor?"

********

"I just can't believe she is that bold," Catherine said as they headed back to the lab.

"Or that desperate," Grissom added. "Maybe she really meant to kill Nick."

"Yeah but she only drugged him with liquid chloroform. The worst it would do is make him sick. It won't kill him."

"Unless she was scared away before she could administer the rest," Grissom told her. "Either way it's just scary to contemplate how bold she is. I mean even with a guard outside she still took her chances."

"Red hair," Catherine mumbled. "You know I bet she was wearing a wig."

"Then it could be any of them," Grissom said.

"I know," Catherine sighed as she leaned her head against her hand on the window. "Poor Nick I mean to be a target possibly of a woman who…and did you notice that Meeks son looked like Nick when he was young also?"

"Obviously this woman…whoever she is experienced something so terrible that it scarred her mind for life. So that she is now forced to reason that all little boys who look like the one that hurt her have to be put to death or they will grow up and do the same thing to little girls like the one did to her. Or maybe an adult who looked like Nick and…"

"Yeah but molest them also? Murder is one thing but…"

"Well obviously she was when she was little. That's the only explanation…well other than the obvious."

"Like she had a dark need?" Catherine asked.

"Sadly those people do exist."

"Yeah pedophiles," Catherine said angrily. "They should all be put to death."

"That's probably her reasoning as well," Grissom told her. 

"Well we just better stop her before she strikes again," Catherine said looking out the window. "No one will be safe until she is behind bars."

********

Tommy Lawrence was walking back from soccer practice when a dark car pulled up beside him. 

"Hello Tommy," said a familiar female voice. 

The young boy squinted in the direction of the car and finally smiled when he saw the familiar face. "Hi," he said, but kept walking.

"Do you need a lift home?" The female voice asked musically.

"No it's okay," he said in a hurry, knowing that although he saw her every day he still wasn't supposed to take a ride with strangers.

"But it's quite dark and getting late. Are you sure I can't just give you a ride home?" She asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "You're not going to make me beg are you?" She teased.

Tommy smiled and felt his guard being pushed down even further. He checked the dark lonely streets before him and sighed. "Okay I guess," he said as he started to walk towards the car. But just as his hand reached the door handle another car came around the corner and flashed their lights at him.

"Damn it," the woman cursed under her breath. 

"Hey Tommy!" One of his friends yelled out from the passenger side. "Hey man come on we'll give you a lift home."

"Sorry," he said to the woman. "I'll get a ride with Jared," he told her as he already was heading for his friends car.

"Okay then," she said with a smile trying to hide her cursing as she watched her next victim run to the safety of his friends car and get into the back and drive away.

"That was just great," the man hissed from the backseat as he sat up.

"He didn't see you and besides," she said pulling away. "I didn't do anything to arouse suspicion," she said firmly. "I'm not on the suspect list…remember?"

"Not yet," he muttered in anger.

********

Hank, who had waited and followed Sara back to the hospital finally got out of his car and started to walk up to the entrance doors. Why is she with him, Hank asked himself? She deserves to be with me, not that egotistical pretty boy. I wonder what really happened to him, Hank asked inside once again? He finally reached the floor Nick's room was on and started to walk down it. He noticed the guard once again and smiled to him as he flashed his medic badge. He stopped in the doorway and saw Sara snuggled in Nick's arms and frowned outwardly but cursed inwardly. I have to find something to use, he said turning and walking back down the hallway. I have to find someway to break them apart. What is Nick's secret? And can I use it against him?

********

Grissom and Catherine finally reached back to the lab in a cloud of uncertainty. "Want me to give you a ride home?" Grissom asked her. "I just need to make a quick stop inside first."

"I'd like that," Catherine said with a smile as she followed him out of the truck and both headed inside. 

"Boss!" Greg's loud booming voice called out as he rushed up to them.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Grissom asked wearily.

"Yeah what about that new woman you _supposedly_ have?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"She does exist," he said looking directly at Catherine. "But I found some more info on our Garden of Eden buddies that I think you should look at," he said looking directly at Grissom. "Follow me," he said turning away before either of them could answer him. Greg rushed into his office and sat down on a chair and didn't speak until both Grissom and Catherine were seated before him.

"Okay so what did you find?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Besides the fact that these people are weird?" Greg said sarcastically making Grissom look at him with a look of annoyance. "Sorry," Greg quickly stammered. "Okay so we know that there are still two anomalies that are called _Adam _and _Eve_. We know one of them worked as a nurse and that four times a year they collect money on the day of the seasonal equinox where they…well where they all gather to have their sins cleansed."

"Yeah by murdering a small innocent child," Catherine said sarcastically.

"We know that some members of the group have been moving around and…"

"Greg tell us what we don't know," Grissom snapped.

"One of them has a sick family member," Greg said quickly.

"What?" Grissom asked quickly. "How do you know?"

"Which one?"

"Not sure which one but in Dallas during the years they were there several calls were made to the same number. However one of the numbers was a children's medical treatment center."

"Children's?" Catherine asked softly.

"Adam and Eve had kids," Grissom mused.

"Who? Cain and Able?" Catherine said sarcastically.

"Only one way to find out," Grissom said eying the list in Greg's hands. "Have they stayed in contact with that child?"

"They have brought them with them," Greg said showing him the list. "See in each state there are several calls made to these treatment hospitals. All we have to do is find the number here and then go check it out."

"Find the kid…find the parent," Catherine said firmly.

"Find the parent…find the murderer."

********

"Are you asleep?" Sara asked softly.

"No," Nick mumbled as he quickly opened his eyes. He was tired but every time he heard her move or want to talk he knew he couldn't turn her away. 

"Can I ask you something?" Sara asked with a feeling of nervousness.

Nick felt her body stiffen in his embrace and wondered what was making her so nervous. Is she going to break up with me, Nick wondered? _Oh brother, his inner voice sighed._ "What is it?" Nick asked his own voice with a hint of nervousness.

"Why did you tell me first?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"What?" Nick asked in surprise. "You mean about what happened?"

"Yeah," Sara said shifting her position so that she could look into his eyes as he told her.

Nick looked into her waiting eyes and felt his heart start to beat a bit faster. _You have to tell her, his inner voice told him._ I know, Nick said inside. Give me the strength? _Coming right up._ "When I was young and it first happened I knew…" Nick started as he leaned back further into the pillows propping him up. "Well I always believed that if I told my parents they would hate me for sure. My father…" Nick said with a heavy sigh. "Well he was so strong and…I guess it would have killed him if he knew how weak I was."

"Nick she forced you," Sara argued. 

"I know," he said looking down. "I still couldn't tell either of them. I didn't want to face the shame or disappointment I thought they would feel after I told them."

"You weren't worried about that with me?" Sara asked quickly.

"Even more so," Nick said looking out the window into the Las Vegas night. 

"Then why?" Sara asked following his gaze and staring absently out the window into the black of night. 

"I had told myself after what happened with Eve that I would never find a woman who would respect me after I had told her…that if I ever told someone special what happened to me that that would be it…she'd leave and I'd be alone. I got used to being with one-night stands because they didn't expect anything. Then I met you," he said looking back down at her with a soft smile. "Sara I'm still kinda scared that you'll think differently of me," he said firmly. 

"Nick I never would," Sara said firmly looking into his uncertain gaze. "Please believe me," she begged in a soft whisper.

"I do," Nick told her with a growing smile. "I have never met anyone like you Sara Sidle," he said firmly. "You have more than proven your strength and…I told you because," he said with a pause and a deep breath. _You can do it, his inner voice told him._ "I was afraid at first and…it hurt," he said in a softer tone as he looked down. 

Sara gently raised his chin to look back into her eyes. "Why did you trust me?" She asked directly.

Nick's eyes darted back and forth between hers searching for the right way to tell her how he felt. I just have to take the chance, he told himself. _What chance? She already told you she loves you, his inner voice yelled._

"Sara I told you first because…I love you."

**Dear readers. Hope you liked this chapter. Just a few more to go. Please review if you like it still. Thanks** Oh yeah be sure to check out my new short story 'All I wanna do'…if you like my pairings you'll love this story!


	12. Prelude to Disaster

****

Title: The Children of Eden  
Chapter 12 – Prelude to Disaster…  
*Note: Same character disclaimer and feedback request apply.

"You do?" Sara asked with a happy smile, her heart beating faster.

"Very much," Nick said in a husky tone. "Like you I have been so afraid to say it, even more so since I was kidnapped and…" he said looking down. "I wanted to be able to offer you a whole man and…" he started only to have Sara gently bend his head to hers and start to kiss his lips. 

"I love you Nick," she breathed. "That's all I need."

"I know but," Nick whispered.

"No but's," Sara teased as she looked up at him and gently stroked his face. "Nick I know you have gone through hell but that's over now. I won't let her hurt you again," she told him firmly. "And you'll heal from this and all will be right again."

"Oh man I want that so badly," Nick said closing his eyes. "I love you Sara," he said opening his eyes and looking back down at her with a soft smile.

Sara felt herself warm all over at his words, the words she waited for so long to hear. "I love hearing you say you love me," she whispered as she kissed him once more.

"I love you," Nick told her firmly. "And I trust you. That's why I told you first," he said softly.

"Thank you for trusting me," she said to him. "I love you Nick Stokes," she said firmly. "With everything I have."

Nick smiled at her words and felt his body immediately ease of some bent up tension. _See, isn't that better, his inner voice asked?_ Yes, Nick said inside. It's the best I could have ever hoped for. I just pray it doesn't end. _It won't if you work to make sure it doesn't._ I'll do whatever it takes, Nick said inside. "I don't ever want to lose you," he finally said out loud to Sara. 

"Nick please don't worry about that," Sara started.

"But I mean Hank and…well what he said and…" Nick started in a panic.

"Nick, Hank means nothing to me," Sara told him firmly. "He's a colleague and that's all."

"But he asked you out," Nick moaned.

"Just like I have to endure all the nurses flirting with you you'll just have to trust me that nothing will happen between me and Hank," Sara told him. "Do you?" She asked softly.

Nick looked down into her eyes and knew her to be telling him the truth. "Yes I believe you," he finally told her. But inside part of him was still worried that she might find Hank a little more appealing because he was a whole man. 

"Good," she said as she pulled the blanket over her. "Now just lay back and try to rest okay? I'm tired also."

"Okay," Nick said with a smirk as he kissed her once more. He settled back into the small bed with her draped on top of his chest. He felt his body temperature starting to rise at the closeness of her and felt his heart race slightly higher, but in a good way. She loves me, he said inside. And I love her. Wow.

********

"Have you tried to find the number that does the calling?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah sadly each time it was from a payphone," Greg said with a heavy sigh. 

"Try to see if there are any banks or anything nearby that might have security cameras," Grissom said looking at Catherine. "It's a long shot but we have to try."

"Agreed," she said firmly.

"Did you call the number in Dallas of the hospital?" Grissom asked Greg.

"No. I just did a search on the net to find out what kind of facility it really is," Greg told them. 

"I bet they don't use their real name," Catherine said softly as she continued to look at the paper before her. "The person calling."

"Probably not," Grissom said with a frown. "What's the name of facility here?"

"Havenview," Greg told them.

"That's for children with Autism and Turrets and other such like ailments," Catherine mentioned. "Nothing life threatening."

"We have to go there," Grissom told her firmly. "We have to see which patients just transferred in from out of state. The one that came from Arizona could belong to our killers. First thing in the morning we check out Havenview and see how Meeks is."

"What about Warrick?" Catherine asked. 

"I'll call him and tell him to come back here. He'll be responsible for getting close to Rhonda Tulson and then following her to Texas when she goes to her little death pow-wow," Grissom said with a smirk. 

"And what about us?" Catherine asked softly.

"We have to expel Adam and Eve from their untouchable paradise."

********

Eve angrily pace her bedroom floor. Tommy Lawrence was supposed to be the last one, she said angrily inside her mind. "Damn it!" She cursed.

"The best laid plans…" Adam laughed sarcastically.

"I don't need him," she said in sudden realization. "Once I have Nicholas the number will be complete," she said with wide-eyed excitement. "I get him…and then when he becomes a liability he'll die for me."

"He hates you," the man spat.

"He loves me," she said crossly.

"He does not," Adam said, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"He's coming with us and that's final," she said in his face. "He'll be released tomorrow and then we'll just swing in for the taking," she laughed as she turned on her heel and walked away with a large smile. "I don't know why you're so mad all of a sudden," she said turning back to him. "I thought you wanted him with us."

"I do but…" he said quickly. "The boys were different they were easy to control," he moaned. "Nick is…"

"Nicholas," she corrected.

"Oh who cares what the hell his name is!" Adam spat. "He's bigger and stronger and…and he asks more questions and can put things together more easily. It's just too dangerous. If you need your last then kill him and be done with it!"

"I can't just kill him," she said in a mournful tone. "He still has a lot to offer me," she said walking back up to him. "A lot to offer us both," she said rubbing her hands on his chest. "I know you want him helpless before you again. I can see it in your eyes when I mention that we'll have him once more."

"I…" he said turning away, part of his brain reminding him that what he was contemplating would lead to his eventual demise. "I guess so," he resigned in a sad whisper.

"Then what is the deal?" She asked with a frown. "We have the key to his place," she said holding up the spare key they had made for Nick's back door, not knowing that Sara had all the locks changed. "All we have to do is wait until he's asleep tomorrow night and go and get him. That simple."

"It's never that simple," he moaned as he reached for the cordless phone and walked away with it.

"Who are you calling?" Eve asked in shock.

"Directory assistance," he told her. "I know Kylie is somewhere in this town. And if I have to call every single hospital to find her I will."

"Do you know her name?" The woman taunted. 

"You bitch," Adam cursed as he slammed the phone down and stormed past her into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

"That's right I am," she said firmly. "And I'm also in charge…two very deadly combinations."

********

"I got back the evidence results from Stokes place," Calhoun said walking into Grissom's office. 

"Anything unusual?" He asked with a sigh.

"Just some lipstick traces," he said handing him a list. "Apparently she must have touched her lips and then the edge of the closet door. We found no human DNA from the gloves but…"

Grissom scanned the sheet and then looked up Catherine with a frown. "The same DNA traces were found at Nick's place that were…found on him and the murdered boys," he said in a dead tone. "Traces from the lipstick."

"What?" Catherine asked in surprise. "She was in his house? How did she get in?"

"That broken key?" Grissom wondered.

"How long has she been planning this?" Catherine asked softly.

"Proves conclusively that the same woman who is targeting these boys is also targeting the one they'll look like when they get older."

********

Sara lay in Nick's arms lightly sleeping and didn't wake from her light slumber until she heard Nick muttering angrily in his sleep.

__

'Sara must die my love…' Eve taunted Nick's subconscious.

"Sara…no…don't…go…" Nick mumbled as his body temperature started to slowly rise. 

__

'Soon just you and me Nicholas…forever…' Eve laughed at his helpless state.

"Leave…" Nick said in anger as Sara watched his fists ball tightly.

"Nick…" Sara whispered sadly wanting to wake him from his tormented sleep but knowing inside he needed his rest. "I love you," she said gently.

__

'Sara will hate you now…' Eve laughed as she touched him again.

"Get…off…me…" Nick said in a low angry tone.

Sara felt her anger starting to rise even more as she pictured Nick being touched against his will by his evil captor. 

__

'Sara will die…Sara will die…Sara will die…' Eve's voice taunted over and over again. 'Today!'

"NO!" Nick yelled as he was quickly pulled from his sleep. He immediately opened his watery eyes and stared into Sara's kind but worried face. "Sara I…" Nick said in a panic as he lay his lightly sweaty body back down on the small bed. "I was um…" he said wiping some damp hair out of his face.

"You were having a nightmare?" Sara asked softly.

"Sara I…" Nick said, his eyes wide with fear. "I can't lose you," he finally managed in a weak tone as his eyes started to water. "I love you Sara, can't lose you."

"Come here," Sara said softly as she twisted herself around and pulled him into her embrace. She held him tightly and gently stroked his back while he took in deep breaths and tried to calm his lightly quivering body. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered in sorrow. 

"Don't be," she said kissing his cheek tenderly. "You want something to drink?"

"No," he said letting out a large sigh as he lay back down, pulling her back into his arms with him. "I just need to sleep."

"Okay," she said pulling the blanket closer around them. "I love you Nick," she whispered with a smile on her face.

"I love you Sara," he said with a smile before he closed his eyes and tried once again to get some sleep.

********

"Well I guess we should also go home and get some sleep," Grissom mentioned when he noticed that Catherine was close to falling asleep. "You too Greg," he said.

"But I still have…"

"Yeah and if you don't sleep you'll be sleeping when we'll be working and that's when we need you," Grissom said firmly when he saw that Greg still wanted to protest. "That number will be there in the morning."

"Hopefully," Greg said in sarcasm. "Fine…goodnight," he said with a smirk. 

"Still need a lift?" Grissom asked Catherine as they slowly walked to the front door.

"I wonder whose child it is?" Catherine asked softly.

"Probably the one that wants out," Grissom said fatefully.

"How on earth did they…" Catherine started and then stopped. She looked at Grissom with a lazy smile and sighed. "I'm tired."

"I know," he said kindly as he opened the door for her and they headed for his truck. They rode most of the way in silence, each trying to contemplate the new evidence they found and if another boy was indeed the next target. Finally they reached Catherine's place and as they stopped both felt their hearts starting to slightly beat faster. 

Should I invite him for coffee? Catherine asked herself nervously. 

Is she going to invite me in? Grissom asked himself nervously.

"Do you want to um come in for coffee?" Catherine asked in slight hesitation.

Grissom looked at her and offered a weak smile. "Coffee…uh…yeah…that would be great," he finally managed in a firm tone. Why am I so nervous, he wondered inside. 

They both got out of the truck and headed for the front door where Catherine opened it with slightly trembling hands. "Lindsey is um…asleep," she said slowly.

"What if she…"

"At a friends house," Catherine finished.

"Oh," Grissom said as he closed the door behind them and stood looking at her. 

"So uh…oh yeah coffee," Catherine said finally moving from her spot and heading into the kitchen. Get a grip, she reprimanded herself inside. She started to make the coffee and then suddenly became very aware of Grissom's presence beside her. "Grissom I…"

"Gil," he softly corrected her. "Catherine when in private you can call me Gil. In fact you can call me that an…"

"Gil," she said with a smile. "I knew that I…" she said and then started. "Caf or de-caf?" She asked quickly. 

"Uh de-caf before bed," he said with a slight frown. "Otherwise I'd be up all night."

"So caffeine keeps you up all night?" She asked in nervousness.

"That and a few other things," he teased. 

"Oh really?" She mentioned as she looked at him with an amused expression. "What…uh what other things?"

"I…" he said not expecting her to ask him. He slightly blushed from embarrassment and she slightly laughed. "I didn't expect you to ask me that," he told her directly.

"I'm full of surprises," she teased. 

"So I see," he said moving in a bit closer. 

"Do you like surprises?" She asked firmly.

"I do," he said matter of factly.

"Good," she said as she moved in a bit closer. And then before he could react she touched his lips with hers and gently kissed him. A few seconds later she went to pull back when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. 

"Do you like surprises?" He whispered softly.

"I do," she said with a smile before his lips met hers once more and she felt her body flood with warmth from his touches.

Sadly a few minutes later the moment was broken by the loud beeping of the coffee maker signalling that their late night beverage was done. "Saved by the bell," Grissom muttered in sarcasm making her laugh once more. Catherine poured them two cups and then both headed into the living room and sat down on the couch side by side but not close. "It's good," Grissom mentioned about the coffee.

"Chocolate almond," Catherine said softly as she felt sleep starting to take her over. 

"Come here," Grissom said softly as he put his cup down and held open his arm for her to come closer. Catherine moved closer and pressed herself up against his warm body and rested her head on his shoulder. In a few minutes her eyes closed and she was asleep. Grissom listened to the rhythmic breathing coming from her and closed his eyes. He knew he had dozed off because when he opened them it was an hour later. "Time to go," he whispered as he regrettably moved himself away from her warm body. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried up to her bedroom and gently laid her down under the covers. "Goodnight," he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek and then turned to leave. He stole one last look at her and smiled. "Sleeping beauty," he whispered before he turned and left, out the door, into this truck and heading for home, his body on fire and his heart racing at top speed. "Wow," he whispered to himself. 

********

Sara awoke before Nick and slowly opened her eyes and looked into the sunrays that were starting to peak into their room. She felt Nick slightly moving beneath her and twisted her head around to look at him. There were still faint traces of sweat streaks on his brow and face and she knew they were due to the nightmares he suffered through all night long. He only threw up twice and Dr. Adams said that was normal considering his system was given more drugs. Every time she thought of that woman…how did she…Sara started inside her mind. Nick must have been asleep, she told herself. Otherwise he would have fought back. Her eyes automatically drifted to his wrists were she finally noticed fresh cut marks and frowned.

"What the hell?" She asked softly. 

"She tied them with plastic cording," Nick said sheepishly with a hint of anger in his voice.

Sara looked at him with a stunned look. "What?" She asked in horror.

"It's true," Nick said sadly as he looked at the cut marks on his wrists. "I tried to stop her…" he said looking down at his eyes started to water slightly. "She took me by surprise."

"I hate her," Sara said under her breath. "What else did she do?" She asked, almost dreading the answer.

"You sure you want to know?" Nick asked sourly.

"Well…" Sara said noticing his look. "I guess it doesn't matte…"

"She kissed me," Nick said softly. "I tried to stop her…she held me down and…" he said looking away. 

"At least you're safe," Sara said trying to still remain a bit positive inspite of the fear she was feeling inside and sure he was also. 

"Yeah for how long?" Nick retorted.

"What?" Sara asked slowly.

"How long will I be safe?" Nick asked in anger. "Until she decides to kill me to?" He demanded in anger. "Or perhaps she'll just up and tire of me and…"

"I didn't want to start a fight," Sara said quickly hoping Nick would stop his tormented tirade.

"Sorry," he said looking down. "I don't want to fight either."

"Well today you get to go home," Sara said with a smile hoping he'd follow suit. Thankfully she saw him lift his head and then a slight smile start to play across his handsome face. But as quickly as he smiled a frown was soon replacing the smile. "They um…I mean she…"

"I changed the locks," Sara said quickly.

"She has…you what?" Nick asked softly.

"Yeah I changed the locks," Sara said with a smile. "And only two keys," she said holding them up. "One for each of us."

"I see," he said slowly as he reached for the key. Sara pulled it back, teasing him and Nick reached out and yanked her arm back and grabbed the key, laughing as he did. "Tease," he smiled.

"That I am," she smiled back. "It's good to see you laugh again," she said seriously. 

"I almost forgot how," he said with a heavy sigh. "Almost forgot how to do a lot of things."

"Some things you never forget," she said wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him in close for a kiss. "Like this for example," she said bringing his lips to hers. "This you never forget."

"Never," he breathed as he kissed her back.

"I'm uh sorry…" Dr. Adams said walking into the room with a smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt," he said a bit louder making both of them look up, slightly flush and pull apart quickly. "I did knock," he admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry Doc," Nick smiled. 

"Nothing to be sorry for Nick," Dr. Adams said with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well I had a few nightmares last night but I haven't thrown up in a few hours and am feeling hungry. Am I allowed to eat?" Nick asked Dr. Adams.

"I don't see why not," Dr. Adams said walking closer. "But start off with something soft like fruit and yogurt. Less upsetting after what your stomach has been through. Afterall the chemicals did take their toll, and something less scratchy will be better on your throat as well."

"So am I allowed to leave?" Nick asked quietly.

"As soon as I take a few more blood tests and another CAT scan to make sure everything is back to working order…yes I don't see why you couldn't go home," Dr. Adams finished with a smile.

"I brought you some new clothes," Sara said to Nick.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. 

"Now Sara if you'll excuse me I just need to give Nick a complete once over."

"Right," she said pushing herself off the bed. "I'll um be in the caf getting us something to eat."

"Okay," Nick said looking up at her. Nick watched Sara's face turn into a broad smile and felt his cheeks flush slightly as Dr. Adams looked on.

"Be right back," Sara said as she turned to leave.

"Beautiful woman," Dr. Adams commented.

"Very," Nick said in a soft happy tone. 

********

Sara exited the open elevator doors and headed for the cafeteria not realizing she was drawing the attention of a man she didn't want to draw it from.

"Sara?" Hank asked walking up to her. 

"Hey Hank," Sara said with a slight smile. Why is he always around, she asked herself? _Because he works for the hospital, her inner voice said._ Yeah well it bugs me, she told herself. _Nick even more._

"So why are you here so early?" Hank asked with a slight frown.

"I am getting Nick something to eat," she told him directly as she headed into the cafeteria and up to the counter. 

"So are you busy tonight?" Hank asked as he waited for her to order.

"Yes I am," she said not looking at him.

"Doing what?" He probed.

Sara turned and looked at him directly, trying to keep the serious look on her face. "I'm…busy," she said slowly.

"Okay so how about tomorrow night?" Hank persisted.

"Don't you ever give up?" Sara asked with a slight smile. 

"Not when it comes to a creature like you," Hank teased.

"_Creature_?" Sara asked in surprise. 

"I meant that in a good way," Hank said in defense.

"I'll bet," Sara slightly teased back. 

"Sara please…at least coffee," Hank tried once more.

"Hank I can't," Sara said in a soft voice. "Please stop asking."

"I'll stop when you say yes," he said in a serious tone.

"I'm involved with someone else," she finally told him as she gathered up the two bags from the cashier and then turned to leave. 

"Who else?" Hank asked in surprise. "Surely not Stokes."

********

"Nick I need to check um…" Dr. Adams said looking down at Nick's groin. "Well certain areas for infection. Just close your eyes and try to relax, okay?" Dr. Adams asked as he closed the curtain around Nick's bed for complete privacy. "I need you to pull up your shirt and then um…well I need you to pull your pants down and…"

Nick's eyes searched Dr. Adams for any signs that he wouldn't have to endure his embarrassing treatment. Sadly he knew Dr. Adams had to do his job and he was sure he wouldn't want any kind of infection starting any place. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then started to tug at the waistband of his hospital pyjamas.

"It won't take me very long Nick," Dr. Adams said softly. 

Nick tried to picture Sara in his mind to take himself away from the touches that Dr. Adams was inflicting on him. He felt Dr. Adams hands in certain areas and wished he were a million miles away in a different place, just him and Sara, alone and together. That happy thought made him smile and despite the discomfort he was experiencing his heart rate actually started to slow down a bit. Then before he knew it it was all over.

"Well no signs of any kind of infection," Dr. Adams said as he helped Nick cover himself up again. "Now do you think you are up to walking to the elevator and then to the x-ray room?"

"I could use the walk," Nick said stretching his weary body. "This bed does nothing for the back."

"Tell me about it," Dr. Adams said dryly as he helped Nick stand up. "You okay?" He asked as he noticed Nick slightly swaying on his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Nick said with a slight smile as he waited for the light spinning to end. "There," he said firmly. "Much better."

Dr. Adams took out the IV needle and then put things away while Nick just turned and gazed out the window as the sun continued to gather strength as it climbed into the morning sky. "Beautiful day to be alive," he mumbled.

"Every day above ground is a beautiful one," Dr. Adams said with a chuckle.

"You sound like Grissom," Nick told him.

"Wise man," Dr. Adams teased. 

"He would agree," Nick smiled. 

"Ready?" Dr. Adams asked seriously.

"What about Sara?" Nick asked quickly as he remembered Sara would be back shortly with some food for them. 

"I'll leave word with the guard outside," Dr. Adams told Nick. "Come on let's go."

Nick donned the robe that Dr. Adams had given him for the walk downstairs and then turned and slowly followed after him out the door and then down the hall. Inside the elevator he felt his heart rate starting to slightly pick up speed as he once again contemplated the reason he was in the hospital. 

********

"What if it is Nick?" Sara asked in defense.

"Well I mean he's…I mean he…well I just don't think he's the guy for you."

"You are telling me who I can date?" Sara asked in surprise. 

"No I mean he's just not your type," Hank insisted. 

"And what is my type? You?" Sara countered.

"Yes," Hank said firmly.

"Nice try," Sara said with a smile.

"No I mean for real reasons," Hank said stalling for time. "Nick's the playboy run-around type and me…" he said moving in closer. "Well I'm not. I'd never cheat on you like I've heard how Nick does and…" he said moving in even closer, Sara slightly backing up until she hit a counter edge and had to stop. 

"Sara I…" Hank said moving in closer and almost touching her ear with his lips. 

Sadly just as he looked like he was about to kiss her on the neck the elevator doors opened and Nick stood looking at the back of Sara and the front of Hank with a look of pure shock and anger. "What the…" Nick started in a low tone.

Hank looked up and noticed the look on Nick's face and smiled. 

"Come Nick we…" Dr. Adams said not noticing what had Nick so suddenly distracted. 

"I…" Nick started only to have Dr. Adams tug his arm and had no choice but to follow. He glared in anger as Hank winked at him and then disappeared from view just as Sara pulled away.

"Um what is your problem?" Sara asked angrily. "If you want to tell me something then just say it. No need to whisper."

"Right," Hank said straightening up again. "Look I just think you should give other guys a chance."

"I'm sorry Hank," she said with a smile. "I really have to go."

"I'll keep trying," he called after her.

"I'll keep trying to ignore," she said with a heavy sigh, her back still to him. She was thankful the elevator was right there and stepped inside, not wanting to turn around and face him. She turned around when the doors closed and she was alone inside the moving piece of metal. Once upstairs she hurried into Nick's room only to find him gone. "Where did…" she started as she walked back up to the guard.

"X-rays," he told her quickly.

"Oh," she said with a slight smile as she turned and headed back into the room to wait. "I can't wait until we are out of here," she said firmly. "Good thing Nick didn't see Hank this morning. I wonder what the deal is between them anyways?"

********

I can't believe it, Nick said inside his already anguished mind. _Calm down he probably came onto her, his inner voice tried to convince him._ She could have left sooner, he told himself.

"Nick please try to relax," Dr. Adams said kindly as he noticed the monitor on Nick's heart rate starting to climb. 

"Right," Nick mumbled as he closed his eyes and waited for the slab to take him back into the CAT chamber for his x-rays. Hank again, his mind said in torment. Can't he just leave her alone already? _No, his inner voice says. Better get used to men looking at her just like women won't stop being attracted to you._ And there it was. His own reasoning was right. If the shoe was on the other foot Sara would be just as upset as he was right now. A few minutes later he was back outside the chamber and sitting on a nearby chair waiting for Dr. Adams. 

"Hey Stokes," Hank's booming voice was heard as it neared him.

Nick didn't look up when he heard his new nemesis approach but kept his eyes firmly fixed on the door before him, praying even harder now that Dr. Adams would return. 

"So how are you feeling?" Hank asked with a frown, cursing inside that he wasn't able to get a rise out of him this time. 

Nick just sat silent and stared at the door, his heart still beating rapidly and his mind wondering what game Hank had in mind. 

"I see," Hank said nearing him and bending down to talk closer. "I think it's great Sara pities you," he laughed. "But let's be reasonable. Why don't you stop all this whining and let her go out with me. It's what she really wants."

Nick was about to let his anger get the best of him when the door before him opened and Dr. Adams walked out and towards them. 

"Well I guess I should go," Hank said as he straightened up. "Doc," he mumbled as he turned to leave.

"A friend of yours Nick?" Dr. Adams asked quietly as Nick stood up to join him.

"Enemy," Nick said sourly as he turned and headed for the elevators, trying to block out Hank's last words and his taunting laugh. They reached Nick's room with Nick in a cloud of despair. What if he was right about Sara, he asked himself? What if she does just love me for pity? What if I'm stopping her from being happy? 

"Hey," Sara said with a smile that to Nick seemed genuine. She seems happy to see me, Nick said inside. Is it real? "How is he?" She asked. 

"Well it's a bit too soon to tell," he said tapping the file on his hand. "But if you want to have your breakfast and wait a bit I can get you the CAT results. The blood work will take about a day or so."

"Sure I'll wait," Nick said with a faint smile as he watched Dr. Adams leave and then turn to Sara with a slight smile.

"How did it go?" Sara asked in concern.

"Okay," he said walking slowly to his bed and then slumping down on the edge of it. Sara walked over to him and sat beside him. Both sat in silence for a few minutes, not saying a word. "Why do you love me?" Nick asked softly.

"Nick please don't star…" Sara tried.

"Just…tell me," Nick insisted in a firm tone.

"Nick are you going to be questioning my love for you every time we are parted?" Sara asked in exasperation.

"No…I…well…no," Nick tried to tell himself. "Just when I see you talking to Hank," he blurted out.

"What?" Sara asked in shock. 

Nick looked at her in horror. "Was that out loud?" He asked in fear, hoping it was just in his mind.

"Yeah it was," Sara said crossly. "Nick are you going to question everything about us?"

"Don't I have reason to?" Nick asked in a tone a bit louder.

"Have I given you reason to?" Sara challenged.

Nick searched the angry look on her face for an easy way out of the mess he had not gotten himself into. Why did I say anything, he asked himself? 

"Did he kiss you?"

"No," Sara said firmly.

"Do you love me out of pity?" Nick countered.

"I want my question answered first," Sara demanded as she stepped away from the bed and stood facing him. She tried to ignore the hurt and lost look on his face and tried to focus on the 'real' reason for their argument. He really didn't trust her. "You don't trust me do you?"

"I don't trust Hank," Nick stated.

"Hank doesn't factor in this," Sara told him directly.

"He's the real one you want to go out with," Nick blurted out in haste. 

"What?" Sara asked in shock. "Did he tell you that?"

"I saw you two together," Nick said in a panic, quickly realizing that his argument was just spiralling downward by each passing second. 

"Oh man Nick and how do you think I feel everytime I see one of the nurses fawning all over you?" Sara asked angrily. "Or when we get back to the office and I have to watch you being friendly with all the female staff? Should I question your love for me then?" She asked reaching for her jacket.

"Sara I…" Nick started.

"I guess I should have seen this coming," she said trying to choke back her anguish. "I mean I didn't really think it possible for you to love or trust me. It was just an illusion I kept telling myself was real."

"Sara that's not fair and you know it," Nick said firmly.

"Yeah?" She retorted. "Then tell me why you don't trust me."

"Because I don't think you could ever love me," Nick spat. 

"And my telling you means nothing? My word means nothing?" Sara asked angrily, her eyes trying to hold back the tears. 

"Please Sara I don't want…"

"Nick you obviously want me to be out of your life," she said firmly. "You've been pushing me away since day 1. I just thought…you know what I don't know what I thought," she said with a frown. "I guess I thought you could love me and believe that I love you back. I thought love was all that was needed. I guess I was wrong."

"Sara don't go," Nick said in a panic as she headed for the door. 

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me," Sara said firmly, not looking back. "Goodbye Nick."

"Sara…no…" Nick called out after her as she rushed out of the room and ran for the exit stairs. Nick heard the exit doors slam shut and knew she was gone. "Sara…" his voice trailed off in a whisper. Nick turned around to head back to his room and spied Hank standing down the hall a few yards with a large smile on his face. Hank slightly waved and then turned and headed for the elevator with Nick fuming after him, his fists balled tightly. 

"Damn it!" Nick cursed as he stormed back into his room and then to the window. He spied Sara's car speeding away from the parking lot at top speed and cursed once more. 

"Don't you trust her?" Dr. Adams asked softly as he stood in the doorway to Nick's room.

"I don't believe she can love me," Nick said stormily as he stared out the window in sorrow. 

"Then you'll always be alone," Dr. Adams whispered sadly.

********

"Good morning," Catherine said as she walked into Grissom's office.

"It is now," he smiled brightly at her. 

"So um…" she said nervously looking around to see where the listening ears were. When she found none she quickly turned back to Grissom's waiting expression. "What uh happened last night?"

"Well…" Grissom started. He was going to play it up as best he could but as he felt his face getting redder and redder he knew he couldn't. "Nothing," he said with a smile. "You feel asleep on the couch and then…"

"I woke up in my bed," Catherine said firmly.

"I know," Grissom said quickly. "I carried you there."

"You…really?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"You're not _that _heavy," he teased.

"Funny," she said dryly. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well Greg is going to try to find us a number to the patient in the hospital while we'll go and question some of the teachers. I figured since Sara has already been there her and Nick can go and…"

"Don't you think Nick should just go home and rest?" Catherine asked softly.

"I'll let him make that call," Grissom told her. "But in any case Sara can go and check out Havenview and see if there is a minor who just transferred in from out of state, particularly New Mexico, Arizona or even Texas."

"And what if there is?" Catherine asked.

"Then we have them moved," Grissom said as he stood up. "The we just follow the panicked one."

********

"I have to have Kylie moved," _Eve_ said to herself as she started to nervously pace her bedroom. He was right, things were getting a little too hot to fast. "Meeks that idiot must have said something," she said angrily as her eyes zoomed in on the ornate chest on her dresser. Her eye danced with glee as she walked in closer. "But he's dead now and he never knew about where Kylie was hidden, in fact I don't think he knew about her at all. If that's the case," she said turning and looking at the closed door that housed her paranoid partner. "Then getting rid of her won't be a problem."

********

"Okay so it's all arranged with Brass," Grissom said hanging up the phone. "Once we find out the identity of the one from out of state…"

"What if there's more than one?" Catherine asked softly. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Grissom sighed heavily. "But just the same, Brass is going to have them transferred to a secure spot. If they want her they are going to have to come and get her. Once they do…"

"We'll have them," Catherine said with a firm smile. "Let's hope this ends soon. What about Warrick?"

"He's on his way back and I told him to go to the school and wait for Rhonda Tulson and follow her. He needs to at least strike up a friendship. If he can find out where in Dallas those lunatics are meeting we can shut the whole organization down."

"Amen to that," Catherine said dryly.

********

"All I have to do is have my love with me before I take care of Kylie," _Eve_ muttered as she eyed her suitcases in the closet. "Just the two of us," she said firmly as she turned back to her partner's closed door and frowned. "Sorry but you were never in it for the long haul. Actually I can take care of her this afternoon and…"

She heard him moving around inside his small room and was really wondering what he was up to. She knew his daughter was the only driving force that kept him from killing her and in her mind she had no doubt that he could go all the way in committing that deed. Thankfully she held the trump card. But she also knew it wouldn't last long, especially if the cops kept snooping around. Tommy now also worried her. If only she had succeeded. Then her number would be filled and she could finally start something new. But he wasn't hers and she could only now pray that he didn't tell anyone she tried to offer him a ride home. 

"I'll just have to avoid him for a bit," she said with a heavy anxious sigh. Then her mind turned to Nick. "Nicholas," she whispered with a large evil smile. "You on the other hand belong with me," she said matter of factly. She used the time to quickly pack her bags and then close them away in her closet. When she was done she knew they both had to get dressed and go to their jobs to keep up appearances. She walked up to the closed door and knocked firmly on it. 

"Show time," she said firmly as she stepped back and waited for him to open the door.

"I'm coming," _Adam_ said sourly as he emerged from his room fully dressed for the day. "This has to end and fast," he said as he brushed past her.

She turned to watch him with a smile. "It is," she uttered fatefully. "For you too."

********

"Damn it!" Sara cursed as she pounded the steering wheel of her car as she drove back to the lab. "Why the hell is he so stubborn!" Sara let her mind drift back to when Hank cornered her. "I wonder if he saw that," she said out loud. "Nick why can't you just believe that I love you?"

********

"Here's the note from a Mr. Brass and…" Dr. Adams voice trailed off as he wrote Nick's prescriptions.

"So can I go now?" Nick asked softly as he waited for Dr. Adams to write out a few prescriptions.

"Yes," Dr. Adams said softly. "Remember your eyes are still going to be very sensitive for a few days so in bright sunlight remember to wear sunglasses. And I'm giving you this," he said handing Nick a final prescription. "It's for the throat drops, a few before bed and then about half an hour after every meal for a least the next week. Then I want you back in here so I can check how the tissue is healing."

"Thanks Doc," Nick said as he took the papers and stuffed them into his wallet. 

"Your x-rays shows your stomach is still on the mend so avoid very scratchy food and alcohol for a least the next week. You still have a few trace drugs in your system so you might throw up once or twice more. That is normal and nothing to panic about. Other than that you are ready to go home. Just try to get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids, okay?"

"Sure thing," Nick said with a frown. "Anything else?"

"Yeah working things out with Sara would be a good start," Dr. Adams told him frankly.

Nick just looked at him with a blank stare before he turned to leave. "See ya in a week Doc," Nick called out as he left his office.

"Yes you will," Dr. Adams said with a heavy sigh as the doors closed and he was alone. He leaned back in his chair and felt a deep frown crossing his brow. "Hopefully you'll see Sara sooner."

********

Sara finally reached the lab in a fume of frustration. "Why the hell is he so damn stubborn!" Sara cursed as she switched the engine off on her car. She sat looking at the empty spot Nick would normally have parked and sighed heavily. "I can't believe we parted like that," she said sadly. The only consolation was that Nick was going home with a new lock and key, one his attacker surely didn't have. "Unless it's a far reaching conspiracy," she said mentally referring to the locksmith. Even the unmarked police car outside of Nick's place did little to lessen the growing tension in her stomach that _Eve_ would surely try something again. "And this time she won't succeed," Sara said firmly as she got out of her car and slowly headed into the lab. She wandered past Greg's office and up to Grissom's where he and Catherine were still sitting. Greg looked up from his search on the hospitals and frowned. Something was wrong with her and Nick, he could tell by the look on her face. 

"Morning," she said wearily.

"Is it?" Grissom asked dryly.

"No," Sara told him flatly.

"Where's Nick?" Catherine asked in a soft tone.

"On his way home I presume," Sara told her. "The stubborn ass," she said under her breath making it clear she didn't want the subject pushed any further. "So what am _I_ doing today?" She asked Grissom, emphasis on her working alone.

"Nick just resting today?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah," Sara retorted. "Who do I get to check out first?"

"Havenview," Grissom said handing her the address. "Greg is still checking on the phone number and any area security cameras but it seems the one called from here to the hospital was also a payphone. He's trying to triangulate the area so that Brass's men can check out the surrounding neighbourhood for cameras since Havenview is surrounded by other commercial instead of residential."

"On my way," Sara said taking the paper from him. 

"Oh and if you see Warrick ignore him," Grissom told her quickly as she turned to leave.

"What?" Sara asked in shock as she quickly turned back to her boss. "Did you just tell me to ignore Warrick?"

"I said if you see him," Grissom corrected her.

"Fine. Why?" Sara asked in annoyance. 

"Because he's coming back early to try to get close to Rhonda Tulson," Grissom explained.

"Lucky Warrick," Sara said dryly. 

"That's what I told him," Catherine mused. 

"But we are hoping that Meeks will come out of his coma before that and tell us where their quarterly meeting is so that we can be waiting," Grissom told her.

"How is he?" Sara asked.

"Still in his coma," Catherine said with a sigh. "Dr. Adams said his vitals are doing well considering but he still is not out of the woods yet."

"Well if anything changes let me know," Sara said as she turned to leave. 

Catherine watched her walk away with a frown. "Be right back," she said getting out of her chair and heading for Sara. 

"Sara wait up a sec," Catherine called out to her.

Sara stopped in the middle of the hallway, her back still to Catherine. "I know what it is you'll tell me," Sara said softly as Catherine walked up and stood a little ways behind her. 

"Sara tell me what happened with Nick?" Catherine asked in concern.

"He says he loves me but he doesn't trust me," Sara said turning around, her eyes instantly watering at that morbid fact. "I haven't done anything to make him think that," she insisted.

"Has he seen you with Hank?" Catherine asked gently.

"Should it matter?" Sara countered. "I see him with all those nurse's fawning all over him and I don't think he's about to run away with any of them."

"That's because you're sure of yourself and weren't just kidnapped and shamed by another," Catherine said in a low tone as she moved in closer. "Nick is feeling very vulnerable right now," Catherine explained. "He's not sure of himself even though you've assured him he can be. He just needs some time Sara. Don't walk away from him just yet."

"But it's so frustrating," Sara moaned. "How many times to I have to tell him I love him?"

"Until he believes it I guess," Catherine said softly.

"And when will he finally believe it?" Sara asked directly.

"Only time will tell that," Catherine replied. "Sorry."

"So am I," Sara said turning to leave. "I do love him you know."

"I know you do," Catherine said with a faint smile. "Nick loves you too. It's very obvious to all of us. He just needs a bit of time to get back to his old self. The old Nick that once oozed with self confidence."

"Do you think he'll get back to that?" Sara asked hopefully.

"I think he has someone who will help him get back like that," Catherine said firmly.

"But I thought he had to be the one to do it," Sara said with a frown. "I mean if I do it all for him, then he won't want to do it himself. And if that happens how will I know he really loves me?"

"He loves you Sara," Catherine said gently squeezing her arm. "Believe it and he will to."

Sara looked at her for a few seconds before a small smile appeared. "I think I'll let him settle at home a bit and I'll check out Havenview and then go and see him," she said with a broader smile. "I'll let him know he can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good for you," Catherine agreed.

"Besides he needs to sweat it out a little. After all he can't take me for granted," Sara said with a wink. She and Catherine shared the small chuckled before Sara turned and headed back outside into the sunshine of the late morning and into her car. She sat back in the front seat and smiled at a picture of Nick she now carried with her. 

"I love you Nick," she whispered. "I just need us back to the way we were before this all happened."

********

Nick reached his home in a cloud of gloom. He was oblivious to the fact that there was an unmarked car out side his home and it didn't really phase him about the new lock and key set. His mind was so focused on Sara and how they parted that he entered his home and didn't come out of his stupor until he heard the door slam behind him. He felt his body slightly jump and quickly turned to make sure he was really alone. He rushed to the door and quickly bolted and chained it and then leaned against it and waited. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he came home and was attacked by _Eve_ and her accomplice. 

"Where the hell is she now?" Nick asked as he slowly moved from his spot and headed for his bedroom, his duffle bag in tow. After checking his whole apartment to make sure he really was alone he finally felt himself expel the large amount of air he was holding in and start to relax his lightly shaking body a bit. 

He knew he had to keep himself busy because if he let his mind drift to _her_ and his stay with _them_ then he would go insane just wondering where they were and what they were planning. He also tried to block out her threats about killing Sara and how he would spend the rest of his life alone with _her_. 

"That will never happen," he vowed out loud as he took his jacket off and just stood in the middle of his room. He had seen the note from Brass that inspected his place and there were still some traces that the team had been there. But being home was better than being in the hospital. He put his clothes into the hamper and decided to take a shower and then a quick nap.

"I'll go in tomorrow," Nick concluded as he headed for the shower. "Doubt they'll miss me today…especially Sara," he said in sorrow as he walked into the bathroom and just stared at his empty reflection in the mirror. "What the hell did you do today?" He asked himself in a scolding tongue, expecting an answer. "Don't you trust her?" He asked himself again, willing his reflection to tell him what was wrong with him. He finally pulled himself away from his own face staring back at him and turned to the shower. 

"She's right," he said softly. "I have to get used to her thinking things if she sees me talking to other women. I mean I love her and…and if I tell her," Nick said as he sat down on the closed toilet. "Oh man," he said with a heavy sigh. "She told me there was nothing between her and Hank and I didn't believe her. She practically begged me to love her and…am I that stupid?" He scolded himself out loud. 

"I mean I would expect her to believe me if she saw me with another woman and I told her nothing happened and that I loved only her. I would expect that of her and yet she can't expect it from me?" Nick asked himself in anger. "I don't deserve her love," he concluded sadly. "I don't deserve her."

Nick sat in silence for a few minutes recalling how Sara's warm firm body felt pressed up against his in the small hospital bed, how her warm and inviting lips kissed his passionately and yet tenderly. How her hands were soft and yet wanting and how she whispered she loved him and only him. 

"I am a fool," he said with another heavy sigh as he finally pushed himself to his feet and turned on the hot water. "I'll call her tonight and…oh hell I might as well go over there and beg her to give me one more chance. I love her and I have to make sure I haven't lost her for good."

********

"So do we have enough to warrant for DNA samples?" Catherine asked softly.

"So far they are just under suspicion because they happened to move from place to place as the murders were committed. So far the only one that seems to fit is Rhonda Tulson and only because her name showed up on the lipstick list of the MAC cosmetics. Sadly it was another's DNA that was mixed in along with the makeup itself and not her's. The others are only on suspicion."

"Hasn't stopped us before," Catherine told him.

"Who says it's stopping us now?" Grissom smiled as he pulled out a warrant. "Compliments of Brass."

"Cute," Catherine said dryly.

"You're not so bad yourself," Grissom teased making her smile. "So who do you want to start with first?"

"You're search there include the counsellor?" Catherine asked.

"Who? Sara's _friend_?" Grissom asked in sarcasm.

"Yeah," Catherine said as they entered the large grey building. 

"It does now," Grissom told her firmly. "Let's go and see her first."

********

Greg stared at his computer until he felt his eyes starting to cross. He pushed himself up from his seat and walked over to the pop machine just as his computer started beeping. He rushed back and stared at the blinking bar with a smile. "We got you," he said in glee as he looked at a building directly across from Havenview with a security camera that would have recorded all activity coming in and out of the hospital facility. "You can run but you can't hide," he laughed to himself as he picked up the phone and dialled the number Brass left him in case he needed a warrant for the security tapes. 

********

"Did you draw the short straw as well?" Brass asked Sara as they stood outside the entrance to Havenview.

"Always do," Sara said wryly. "Where will you be moving them to anyways?"

"Ah trade secret," Brass laughed. "Let's go and see if we can find them first," Brass said as he started up the steps. 

"I wonder when it is the last time they contacted them?" Sara asked as they neared the front door.

********

"Hi I am here to see my daughter," _Eve_ said with a sardonic smile as she stood at Havenview's reception area unaware of the police entourage about to walk in the front door. 

"What is her name?"

"Kylie. Kylie…Stokes."

**Dear readers. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. Just a few chappy's to go in this story. Thanks for all the continued support and encouragement. Hope you liked this instalment as well!**


	13. Taken

**Title: The Children of Eden  
****Chapter 13 – Taken!**

"Alright baby it's just you and me," Greg smiled at the TV monitor before him.

"I love it when you talk dirty," a female voice teased as she played with the bottom edges of Greg's hair.

"Carla I owe you one," Greg said as he looked at the young woman who had generously supplied him the video survelliance tapes from the bank across from Havenview. 

"Yes you do," she smiled. "Now what are _we_ looking for?"

"_We_?" Greg asked in surprise.

"_We_," she smiled back. "Hey if someone is goin' down I want to be a part of the action."

"I love it when a woman talks dirty," Greg laughed as he pressed play on the VCR and sat back to watch and record and hopefully find the killer.

_********_

_'You'll always be mine,'_ _Eve's_ voice laughed in Nick's ear as he stood naked under the hot water in his steam filled bathroom. Nick quickly opened his eyes and stared in horror as a ghostly figure of a woman slowly walked towards him through the steam. He felt himself crouching backwards in the shower and his body starting to tremble harder as a long spindly arm reached out for him.

"NO!" Nick yelled making the ghostly figure quickly dissipate in the heated closed space. Nick felt his breathing starting to shallow as he closed his eyes and rested his head backwards on the damp shower tiles. "This has to end soon," he whispered as he opened his eyes and stood back under the water once again. He let the warm water streams pound the stress knots from his shoulders and neck. He reached for the soap and then started to wash the upper parts of his body. But sadly as his hand moved towards his waist and lower he felt his heart start to race faster once again. He reached his groin area and turned around, hearing the mocking laughter of a male voice from behind. Upon seeing nothing but the bathroom wall he drew in a deep warm breath and quickly finished washing himself. 

Nick finished drying himself off trying to convince himself that the words Eve spoke to him were just idle threats, nothing to be taken too seriously because he'd know what to expect. However inside a fear had started to seize him as he stood in the eerie silence of his bathroom and listened as the quiet started to consume him. He quickly pulled himself out of his tormented stupor and headed out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. Once there he stood and listened to the eerie silence feeling his body jump at every whispered sound that would seem to touch him from every direction.

"Get a grip Nick," he commanded himself as he finally found the strength to move from his spot and head for his closet. He finally got himself dressed and headed back into the hallway and then stood and looked at the backdoor. _'I had the locks changed,'_ Sara's voice whispered in his mind as he slowly moved towards the backdoor. Once there he gently pulled it open and let himself take in a few breaths of fresh air before he slowly started outside. He noticed some semblance of yellow tape still around certain areas in his backyard and frowned. "Were they really waiting for me?" He asked himself softly not aware of the unmarked police car that was now parked across the front street keeping a close eye on his house to make sure he wouldn't be attacked again. And if someone did try then at least help would be there.

Nick looked around the back for a bit before heading back inside and locked the door. He slowly ambled back to the kitchen and felt his heart starting to beat heavier inside his system. "Sara…" his voice trailed off in sadness. "I do trust her," he told himself out loud. "Then why can't I believe that that she loves me?" Nick slumped down on one of his kitchen chairs and turned his gaze towards a picture of Sara on his table. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in torment. "Please tell me I haven't lost you for good."

********

"Hi is Yvette Sutherland in?" Grissom asked a girl who was waiting the counsellor's office.

"I don't think so," she said absently, looking up and then quickly looking back down.

"Aren't you waiting for her?" Catherine asked simply.

"No," she said not looking up.

"Can we take a look inside her office for ourselves?" Grissom asked in annoyance.

"Sure," the girl replied as she finished what she was writing and then pushed her way past them.

"Friendly," Grissom commented as he looked at Catherine with a frown.

"Typical," she said with a sigh as she watched him turn his back to her and head into the counsellor's office. "Mrs. Sutherland?" Grissom called out as he lightly knocked on the door. 

_Silence_

"Yvette?" Grissom tried again.

_Silence_

"Shall we go in?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Sure," Grissom smiled as he went for the door handle. "Odd," he said as he found it locked. "Why would she lock her door?"

"To keep people out?" Catherine asked.

"Or to keep something in," Grissom said gravely.

"Like what?" Catherine questioned.

"Like whatever she has to hide," Grissom said wryly. "Care to do the honors?"

"Love to," Catherine said with an amused smile as she pulled out a tool and bent down to the lock. In a matter of seconds she expertly picked the lock and gently pushed the door open.

"What else can you open with that?" Grissom teased.

"Your locker," Catherine winked as she pushed past him and into the office, leaving Grissom to follow after her with a smile on his face. Once inside her office they gently closed the door behind them and turned on the light switch. "Nice place," Catherine said dryly as she looked around the very clinical room. 

"Doesn't look very homey does it?" Grissom asked softly. 

"Doesn't look like she likes kids," Catherine mumbled. "At least not boys," she said moitioning to the various pictures of girls around the room.

"I wonder why," Grissom mused. 

"I wonder if it's her," Catherine said as she walked around to her day planner and looked down at all the meetings she had marked in the squares. "Here's something interesting," Catherine said slowly. "She had a meeting with Danny Meyer two times before he was taken including one appointment the day he disappeared. Also says she had one with Wilson Morrow two times before he died including one appointment the day _he_ disappeared. And now…" she said looking closer. "Tommy Lawrence also had two appointments and then one…yesterday," Catherine said looking up. 

"We have to find him," Grissom said quickly. "He could be next."

"You think _she's_ doing it?" Catherine asked.

"I think she could be a part of it," Grissom said firmly. "Let's quickly look around here and then go find Tommy. Hopefully he's here today."

Catherine let Grissom look around the rest of the office while she headed for the door that led into the backroom. Catherine tried the door and frowned when she found it locked. "This woman must have a lot of secrets," Catherine mused as she tried to pick this lock.

"Makes you wonder," Grissom mumbled as he snapped a few pictures of her desk planner from his small camera. 

Catherine managed to get the lock opened and ginerly stepped inside. She was about to say something to Grissom when they both heard loud angry footsteps heading towards them.

"Hide," Grissom said to her quickly.

Catherine quickly pulled the door closed and leaned against it waiting to hear what would happen to Grissom. Grisosm quickly put his camera away and turned to head back outside the room.

"What is going in here?" The large man demanded.

"I was just looking for Mrs. Sutherland…Mr…?" Grissom questioned.

"Norse," the principle said looking past him into the dark room. "Wasn't this door locked?"

"Uh no," Grissom lied hoping Catherine wouldn't be found.  

"I see," he said ushering Grissom outside and locking the door with Catherine still inside. 

"Principle Norse?" Grissom asked.

"Yes," the man huffed.

"I left you a message about the break in," Grissom said as he tried to stall for time.

But Norse took his arm and forcefully started to lead him away.

"Can't I uh wait?" Grissom tried.

"She's sick today," Norse said in annoyance. "And yes I got your message and the one from a Captain Brass," he said with a huff. "I was out of town at a teacher's conference."

"Where?" Grissom asked casually.

"Look I don't have time for this, did you catch the guy who took the money or what? I mean the entire sum was stolen."

"No," Grissom said with a frown. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes I have a staff meeting to attend to right now. I came to see if Yvette came in but…"

"But you said she was sick. I mean why check on her if you knew…" Grissom started.

"Do I have to call security?" Norse huffed.

"Is there a problem?" Grissom asked in surprise.

"Yeah and it's you," Norse said firmly. "Now I don't want strange men loitering around my school."

"I'm not strange," Grissom said quickly. "And I'm not loitering."

"Do I have to call security?" Norse asked impatiently.

"No," Grissom said pulling his arm free. "I'm leaving. But I might be back," Grissom said as he pushed past the large man and headed for the exit doors hoping Catherine would be okay. 

"Shesh," Norse said in a huff as he made sure Grissom exited the exit doors and then rushed to his security man. "Make sure he doesn't come back in," he told him before he headed for his staff room. "Sorry I'm late," he said to the already seated teachers.

Grissom reached the truck and then turned and looked at the security guard standing in front of the two exit doors. "How obvious," Grissom sighed as he started up the truck and slowly moved it out of the parking lot. Once he was outside the lot he stopped the truck and waited. "Catherine hurry," he said in concern. 

Catherine waited until there was dead silence once again before venturing a move from her hiding spot behind the door. Grissom was probably ousted she reasoned inside so she had to finish up fast and then try to find Tommy Lawrence. Catherine quickly pulled out her small flashlight and started to look around the dimly sunlit room. Besides the fact that she found the idea of a small nurses examing room in her school counsellor's room when she moved to the medicine cabinet and opened it she found something else that disturbed her greatly. 

"Right," she said taking the small bottles and putting them into a plastic bag in her purse. "I guess Sara's hunch was right. Where are you now Mrs. Sutherland?"

********

"Can I see my daughter please," _Eve said impatiently as she played with the fake cap of hair on her head covering her natural color. _

"Yes one moment please," the young receptionist said. 

Eve looked around nervously, strumming her short but well manicured nails on the slate countertop. "Well while I'm waiting where the hell is the bathroom?"

"At the end of the hall Mrs. Stokes," the receptionist told her. "Here's the key."

Eve grabbed the key out of her hand and angrily marched towards the bathroom at the end of the hall right past the door Sara and Brass were coming in. 

********

"Man I hope this works," Sara said softly as she opened the door and walked into the hallway of Havenview. 

"Is your manager in?" Brass asked directly to the young receptionist.

"That would be me," came the daunting voice of a woman behind them. They both turned around to see a heavier set woman staring at them with her arms crossed in front of her. "What's this all about?"

"This is a search warrant and…" Brass started.

"Don't get cute with me shorty," she said with a smirk. "Why are you here?"

"We are trying to find a murderer," Sara piped up.

"And you think they are here?" She asked with an arched brow.

"We think they might have a relative here," Brass said firmly.

"What led you to that conclusion?" She asked moving in a little bit closer, an amused smile on her face.

"Clues," Brass retorted.

"Funny guy," the woman said with another smirk.

"I can be," Brass smirked back.

"Uh…" Sara said lightly clearing her throat making them quickly pull apart. "We just want to know if anyone from out of state has moved in here recently?"

"I can check," she said looking directly at Brass. "Follow me," she said turning on her heel and heading down the hall she came from.

"What?" Brass asked Sara.

"Nothing," she smiled back. "Not even going there."

"Good," Brass said dryly as they followed the manager to her office and inside. 

"Oh uh miss can I use the bathroom?" Sara asked the manager, getting a strang look from Brass. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"The key is at reception," the lady told her.

"Take over Calhoun," Sara said to the other fill-in CSI.

"Right," he said with a frown. 

"Sit down," the manager said in a firm tone.

"Didn't you learn please?" Brass mumbled, thinking she didn't hear him.

"Please," she said sarcastically.

"Much better," Brass smiled.

"So when would they have come here?" The woman asked.

"Possibly a few months ago?" Calhoun asked with a sigh. "We are mostly interested if anyone from Arizona or New Mexico, possibly Texas?" He said looking at the notes on a piece of paper Grissom told him to look for. 

"Let's see," she said looking through her files. "I have a Kyle Marks. His family just moved from Silver City."

"What are his parents names?" Brass asked.

"Marks," the woman retorted.

"You know…" Brass started.

"Wendy and Frank."

"Thank you," Brass said with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you have their medical history?" Calhoun asked.

"That is confide…"

"We have a warrant," Brass reminded.

"He has no medical history," she said with a sigh. "In Silver City his condition wasn't deemed a problem until they moved here. Frank Marks works for the Army and was transferred here. When the base physican looked Kyle over he decided that Autism was a serious thing and that Kyle needed some special attention since both parents are now working."

"It's not them," Calhoun lamented. 

"Are you sure?" Brass asked.

"Yeah this person has had their _relative_ in hospitals in all three states," Calhound said looking at his list of phone numbers. "Who is the most recent?" He asked directly.

********

Catherine quickly finished what she could in Yvette's office and quietly made her way to the door. She locked the inner door and then headed for the outer door. She was about to turn the handle when she heard the lock starting to open and then looked around in horror for a hiding spot. With nothing else she ran and hid under the desk, praying it wasn't Yvette Sutherland coming back. She watched from under the desk as the door opened and a set of male legs entered the room. The walked up to the desk and stood in front of it, their foot inches from her hand and body. She held her breath as the male quickly looked for something on the desk. 

"Bitch," he cursed under his breath as his cell phone went off. "What?" He answered in anger. "What? Where the hell are you?" He asked in anger as he turned and quickly left the room, locking the door behind him. Catherine exhaled her breath and then quickly removed herself from her hiding spot. She pressed her ear to the door and listend to make sure she was alone. Upon hearing nothing more she quickly opened the door, locked it and then pulled it shut behind her. She rushed away from the office and headed for the the exit door. She watched as the exit door opened and the arm of the security guard come inside. She headed for the nearest open door and hide herself away. 

"What do you want this time?" Asked an annoyed voice.

Catherine, who had stepped into the gymnaisum, turned to see Rhonda Tulson storming up to her. 

"More useless questions?" She snapped at Catherine.

"No," Catherine said with a sigh. "Just lost my way," she said with a fake smile.

"Yeah right," Rhonda said with a sneer.

"Look lady I'm trying to find out who murdered those boys."

"Yeah well it wasn't me," she said firmly.

"Yeah well you're name came up on our lipstick match," Catherine countered.

"What?" Rhonda asked in shock.

"Yeah like you didn't know," Catherine said sarcastically.

"I uh…" Rhonda said taking a step back. "What?"

Catherine studied the woman before her with a frown. "You didn't do it did you?"

"I uh…what?" Rhonda asked looking up. 

"If you know something we can protect you," Catherine said calmly.

"No you can't," Rhonda said turing to leave. "Not from _them."_

"Wait…" Catherine called after her. But Rhonda Tulson had disappeared into her office, the door slamming shut behind her. "Okay," Catherine said turning to leave.

"Hey Tommy! Catch!" Came the loud voice of a student. 

Catherine quickly turned to see Tommy Lawrence catch a football out of mid air and then rush to join his friends. She walked up to him and waited for a break. "Tommy Lawrence?" Catherine asked softly.

"Yeah?" He asked quickly.

"I'm a friend of Danny Meyer's can I ask you something?" She asked softly.

"Yeah sure," Tommy said tossing the ball to his friend and then following Catherine. "You really a friend of his?"

"Actually I'm a police officer," Catherine told him.

"Cool," the boy smiled. "What's up?"

"Did you talk to Yvette Sutherland yesterday?" Catherine asked softly.

"She um offered me a ride home," Tommy told Catherine.

"Does she normally?"

"No. I didn't even know she knew I was staying late for practice. But then Joey came and I got a ride with him and his mom."

"Do you like Mrs. Sutherland?"

"She's okay I guess," Tommy said with a shrug. 

Catherine looked up to see Rhonda heading for the door in her office to come out. "Thanks Tommy."

"Was I some help?" The young boy asked with a smile.

Catherine was hit with a sickening sense of déjà vu as she looked at a younger version of Nick. "A big help," Catherine said turning to leave. She just closed the door to the gym when she heard Rhonda's booming voice calling all the boys back. "Whew," she breathed as she headed for the front door, dialling Grissom's number as she walked. 

"Where are you?"

"Just outside the parking lot," Grissom told her. "Find anything?"

"Yes I did," Catherine said firmly. 

********

"Now that is odd," Greg said with a frown as he wrote some more notes on his notebook. 

"What?" Carla asked softly.

"Okay so every week for the past few months this car," Greg said pointing to the dark sedan and the back of a woman to them. "Has come on the same day at the same time…only…the woman," he said looking down at his notes. "Has had different hair color each time."

"Maybe it's different women," Carla offered.

"Or maybe it's the same woman," Greg muttered. "With a wig."

"Why would she wear a wig?" Carla asked in confusion.

"To hide something," Greg said with a frown. 

"Like what?"

"Like who she really is," Greg state firmly. "And I'm guessing that whatever name she calls herself, her real name is Eve."

********

"This is getting too much," Adam moaned into the phone his head rested on. 

"We have to leave tonight," Eve said firmly. "They are getting too close."

"About bloody time you came to that realization!" He yelled into the phone.

"Don't yell at me!" She snapped back. "Okay so we have to get Nicho…"

"Leave him!" Adam said firmly.

"He's coming or we don't go at all," Eve retorted. "Now pull it together for a few more hours. I'm going to pack our stuff and then head for Nicholas. We meet at the rendevous spot at…"

"Let me get him," Adam told her.

"Can I trust you?" She asked with a smile. "Oh that's right…I have Kylie," she laughed. "Remember I don't get Nicholas you don't get your daughter!"

"I know that!" He snapped. "That's why I'm doing that. Then we swap and we leave the country and go our separate ways. Deal?"

"Fine," Eve hissed. "I am tired of your spinless antics anyways."

"Fine," he hissed back. "I'm tired of you!" He yelled slamming down the phone. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the clock. He pulled a small drawer open to reveal a gun and a bottle of choloroform. "And this time I'm having some fun with you before I give you up…_Nicholas…" he snided in an evil tone. _

Eve finished up in the bathroom and checked her wig once more, preparing to exit.

********

"Can I get the key to the bathroom?" Sara asked the receptionist. 

"Uh someone is in there, but you're welcome to wait," she said as Sara's phone rang.

"Sara Sidle," she said answering the phone. 

"Sara it's me," Greg said into the other end.

"What did you find?" Sara asked quickly.

"Well apparently the same car visited one a week for the past few months at around 9am. However the woman wasn't the same each time. A few times she had red hair, another few times it was blond and some black and then the most recent brown. Also she was driving a large dark sedan."

"Great," Sara said with an angry tone. "Well it proves she's wearing a wig."

"Right because her body type is the same in each picture," Greg said with a triumphant smile. 

Sara was about to say something else to him when the bathroom door opened and a woman her height with short brown hair exited the door. "What length was the most recent wig Greg?" Sara asked in a panic as an uneasy feeling started to develop inside her as she quickly looked down and turned to the side. She hoped the woman wouldn't notice her. Sadly she did.

"Short, why?" Greg asked into the phone.

"Thanks," Sara said looking sideways at the woman.

_Eve exited the bathroom and stared down the hall at the woman she had grown to loathe. "__Sara!" She said vehemtnly under her breath as she quickly turned around, hoping Sara didn't see her._

Sara heard the door slam and then looked at the receptionist. "I have to go," she said rushing out the front door. She just reached her car when she heard and then saw a dark sedan pulling away out of the parking lot. 

"Brass," she said into her cell phone.

"If you're in the bathroom I don't want to know why you're calling," Brass said dryly.

"Funny," Sara said in sarcasm. "I think I'm following Eve right now."

"What?" Brass asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

"No," Sara said quickly. "Find out what you can and I'll meet you back at headquarters later."

"Right," Brass said hanging up the phone and looking at Calhoun. "Don't ask," he said dryly. "Now where were we?" He asked the manager.

"I was just about to tell you the names of some of the other people who have brought kids in from out of state," the large woman told them. 

"Any from Texas?" Brass asked in hope. 

"As a matter of fact yes," she said with a frown. "And this one has been to all the states you mentioned."

"What is the last name?" Brass asked quickly.

"Stokes…Eve Stokes."

"Co-could you say that again?" Brass asked in shock.

********

"Grissom," Grissom said answering his phone.

"I have been keeping tabs on Rhonda Tulson," Warrick told him. "She just booked a flight to Dallas."

"Perfect," Grissom said. "Time to expect Adam and Eve once again."

Catherine finally entered the truck and looked at Grissom's face. "What?"

"Rhonda Tulson is going to Dallas," Grissom told her. 

"I also talked to Tommy Lawrence and…" she said pulling a plastic bag out of her purse. "I found the drugs we have been looking for."

"In her office?" Grissom asked quickly.

"No in Yvette Sutherland's," Catherine told him as she pulled out her phone. "Get this she offered him a ride home late last night."

"It's her," Grissom said firmly.

"I have to call Sara," Catherine said reaching for her phone.

"We have to get to Meeks," Grissom said pulling away from the school.

********

"Can't lose her," Sara said inside, feeling her heart starting to race faster and faster. She tried to stay a few car lengths behind in hopes of following the woman she knew inside to be the one terrorizing Nick. Something inside her wanted to call him so badly but the other part of her knew she had to stay focused and follow the woman in the car before her. If she arroused suspicion she might lose the one chance they had to finding out the real identity of the woman who had made Nick's life a living hell, both in the past and the present. It was her job to make sure it wouldn't go into the future. "I love him," she said firmly. "And no matter what happens I know we'll work things out." _How can you be so sure, her inner voice asked? "Because I love him and he loves me," Sara told herself. "With love all things are possible." _About time you two grew up, her inner voice smiled._ "Better late than never," Sara mumbled as she slowed to a stop, just as her cell phone rang._

"Sara," Catherine said into the phone. "We just came back from Yvette Sutherland's office. It's not conclusive yet but I think we found the drugs she has been using to render the boys and probably Nick unconscious or at least helpess to a degree that let's her overpower them. And we might have more clues that point to her as _Eve_."

"Well I think I'm following her now," Sara said quickly.

"What? Where are you?"

"I just left Havenview. Brass and Calhoun are still there trying to find out the name of the relative in the hospital. Where are you now?"

"Doesn't matter, do you need help?" Catherine asked.

"No. I don't want to let on that she is being followed. I'll call as soon as I…" Sara said as they went under a bridge and reception died.

"Damn reception failed," Catherine said as she tried to redial.

"Sara will call when she get's there," Grissom assured her as he called Brass. "I want to know what he found out. Jim it's Gil. Find anything?"

"Something you won't believe."

"Try me."

********

Adam pulled to the corner of Nick's block and looked down and frowned upon seeing the dark Crown Victoria parked across the street. "Figures," he said dryly as he turned his truck and headed for the backlane. After making sure that no one was there he slowly drove down it and parked right behind Nick's garage. The bushes would provide him cover as he tried to get to the backdoor. He grabbed his coil of rope and then the cholorform and got out of his truck, heading for the back door. The bushes provided just enough cover for him to get to the door and possibly get inside without being seen for more than a few seconds. Getting Nick out would be another story however. He readied himself with the key and headed for the door. 

********

Nick felt himself awake from his light sleep and quickly opened his eyes and looked around. The eerie silence was more than starting to take it's toll on his nerves and he knew if he didn't get this case resolved soon he would end up in the loony bin. "I probably belong there already," he said as he pushed himself off his couch and headed back to his kitchen. After downing a glass of water he headed back to the bedroom. But along the way he heard a noise at the backdoor and frowned.

"Hello?" Nick called out as he headed for the backdoor.

Adam cursed when he heard Nick's voice coming towards him and rushed behind one of the bushes to wait. 

Nick opened the backdoor and stood looking into his open sided but covered garage area. "Strange," he mumbled as he headed for the open fence area to check the backlane. He had noticed the unmarked police car in the front and knew if anyone tried anything they were just a call away. He headed for the open gate and stared in horror at the black truck parked behind his house. He was just about to turn around when two large arms grabbed him and pulled him close, stuffing a large rag deeply into his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Time for some fun," Adam snided in his ear as he pulled Nick towards the house. He walked backwards sheilding Nick's body with his own large one while he kept a firm grip on Nick's struggling body.

Nick's heart rate immediately rised to a dangerous level as he tried to break free. Sadly panic gripped him and he could do nothing more than make a lame attempt at getting free. Adam pushed Nick into his hallway and then slammed the door shut behing him, loosening his grip on Nick's body.

Nick pushed backwards with his body making his attacker let go and stumble backwards. Nick felt himself falling and put out an arm to brace himself. Adam quickly grabbed his foot making Nick crash to the floor face first. Nick was actaully thankful for the cloth in his mouth as it kept him from biting down hard on his lips. But he managed to pull the cloth free and kick at his attacker with is other foot. 

"Help!" Nick yelled in vain as he tried to pull himself away from his attacker. 

Adam dove himself down on Nick and tried to pull his arms behind his back. 

Nick, filled with fearful adrenaline, found himself rolling over with his attacker and punching him where ever he could find a free spot. 

Adam, however, was in top physical condition and punched at Nick a few times in his sore stomach making Nick finally gasp for air and his eyes slightly water. "I said it was time for some fun," Adam roared as he grabbed Nick by a handful of hair and dragged him towards his bedroom. 

"Help me!" Nick yelled again only to receive a harsh kick from his attacker, knocking the wind from him once more. 

Adam dragged Nick to the foot of his bed and dumped his body on the floor before kicking him several times to fully subdue him.

Nick lay on the floor, tasting his own blood in his mouth as he tried once more to push himself up. The large man loomed over him and laughed as he fairly pushed him back down. Adam quickly pulled out the rope and started to tie Nick's wrists tightly together behind his back.

"Stop…" Nick said as he tried in vain to pull himself away. But the man just succeeded in binding him and then pushing him back to the floor on his side and stood up over him.

"You are a lot more trouble than you're worth Stokes," the man said in a harsh tone.

Nick looked up into the face of a man he was already familiar with. "You? You're…?"

"Adam," the man smiled. "Nice to be properly introduced."

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Nick yelled in vain to which he recived a harsh blow to his stomach. 

"I said keep your voice down," Adam said firmly as he hauled Nick up and shoved him onto the bed. 

Nick tried to pull himself away but Adam grabbed his leg and pulled him back, laughing at his helpless state. "There's a cop outside right now," Nick said in a panic.

"I know," Adam smiled. "Kinda exciting huh," he said with a smile. "Now where do you keep your duct tape? Oh yeah the kitchen," he said standing up. "Don't go anywhere."

"Go to hell," Nick spat. 

"Well if that's the way it's going to be," he said grabbing a handful of Nick's shirt and yanking him to his feet. "Let's go together okay?"

Nick tried to struggle away from his captor's grip but the beating on his already weary body had more than taken it's toll on his fighting strength. They reached the kitchen and his captor went straight for the drawer were the heavy tape was kept. "Please don't do this," Nick begged in sorrow. "We can protect you. Just turn her in and…"

"Not from her you can't," he said with a scowl. "Now shut up," he said ripping off a strip and pressing it down firmly over Nick's lips to shut him up. Nick pulled away as his captor went for a second piece but the man grabbed him once more and punched him in the face, making Nick stagger on his feet, trying to keep himself standing. "One more," he said slapping another piece over Nick's already silenced mouth. "Time for some fun," he said tossing the roll of tape onto the floor and pulling a softly protesting Nick back to his bedroom. Once inside he shoved him once more towards the bed and then on top of it.

Nick's heart was racing and his body temperature had already caused little beads of sweat to start to form as the man lunged at him once more. Nick tried to roll out of the way but found himself trapped by the man's large body on top of his. He yelled at the top of his lungs as the man simply flipped him over onto his back and looked down with an evil smile on his face. Nick felt the burning in his lungs already starting to develop as he tried once more in vain to yell for assistance. He felt himself starting to hyperventilate as the man's hands reached for the zipper of his jeans. 

"Scared?" The man laughed as he yanked them open. "You look it," he said firmly. "And I guess if I were you I would be too, knowing what _I'm capable of doing to you in this condition." _

Nick closed his watery eyes in fear as the man moved in even closer. Thankfully the man's sickening laughter was broken by the ringing of his cell phone. "What?" He yelled into the phone.

"Where the hell are you? And do you have my Nicholas?"

"Yeah I got him," Adam snided as he looked down at a helpless Nick before him.

"Then get the hell over here!" She yelled in anger. "We need to leave now."

"I'll be there when I get there," he said slapping the phone shut. "First of all I want some fun," he said looking down at Nick. "Time to pay the piper."

********

"Unbelievable that she would use the name Stokes," Catherine said as they slowly drove towards the hospital.

"Actually when it comes to her it's very believable," Grissom said with a sigh. "It's too bad we didn't know this earlier or we could have warned Nick."

"Well I feel better knowing there is a car with him now," Catherine said softly. 

"Yeah me too," Grissom agreed. "Once the blood tests come back we can conclusively match her with either Adam or Eve," Grissom said in sarcasm. 

"And then we'll know which one has leverage over the other," Catherine said looking out the window. "I'm willing to bet it's his daughter."

"Why do you say that?" Grissom asked.

"Because if it were me and any man held my daughter against her will I would have killed him long ago," Catherine said firmly.

"Are you saying he's not as attached to his daughter?"

"He's not a mother," Catherine quipped. "Women have that natural instinct because we are nurturers and do give birth. It's in us to protect our young to the death if necessary. Men just don't have the same feelings."

"Kinda sad for us," Grissom said softly.

"You wouldn't feel that way if you gave birth," Catherine said with a smile. 

"Are you saying I'm a wimp?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Want to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of the opening the size of a lemon and then compare notes?" Catherine teased.

"Ouch," Grissom said looking away while Catherine lightly laughed. 

"I just wonder what will happen to her after he is arrested?" Catherine asked softly.

"She'll become a ward of the state," Grissom told her.

"Now that is the sad part," Catherine told him as Grissom's cell phone rang once more. "I'm just glad there is a car at Nick's place."

"Gil Grissom," he said into the phone.

"Hi Mr. Grissom this is Randy Oaks, I got your name from Detective Brass. I'm calling from MidVale where the break-in took place."

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"I just had a list of people I wanted to give Mr. Brass but I have been unable to get a hold of him as of yet."

"A list of people that knew where the money was?" The man said with some hesitation. 

"Is there something else?"

"Well sort of," the man said sheepishly. "I kinda forgot to tell one of the people that knew about it…" his voice trailed off.

"Who did you forget to tell?"

"Principle Norse," the man said softly.

"Well that's okay because he…said he…he told me and…" Grissom stopped short in horror, looking at Catherine as something inside finally clicked. "Where are you now?" He asked Oaks.

"At the school, why?"

"Is principle Norse there?"

"Not sure," Oaks said with a frown. 

"Okay wait there for us. Oh do you know if Brass talked to…nevermind I have to go," Grissom said hanging up on Mr. Oaks and dialling Brass.

"What?" Brass asked with a weary sigh.

"You still there?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Yes," Brass said with a firm grin. "I am just waiting on the paperwork back for Kylie _Stokes_. I want her real last name so we can find out who she belongs to."

"Call me when you get that. But did you talk to principle Norse about the break-in and what was taken?"

"Not yet," Brass said with a heavy sigh. "I tried his number several times but got no response. I assume he still out of town."

"I just spoke with him today," Grissom said firmly. "Talk to you later."

"What's going on?" Catherine asked as Grissom turned the truck sharply around and raced back for the school. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Grissom said dialling Nick's number. "Damn it, where the hell are you?"

"Gil!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Norse knew about the exact location of the money because he broke in and stole it."

"So if that's the case then he…"

"Also stabbed Meeks," Grissom finished.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Let's go and find out."

********  
"Nick why don't you answer," Sara moaned as she brought her car to a stop a few lengths behind Eve's and waited for her nemesis to enter the building she was parked in front of. She cursed the fact that she didn't know which apartment Eve would be going into but she had to try to find her, praying hard that she would be given a clue as to where the woman went. "Nick I hope you just stay put!" Sara said as she started to swiftly move towards the apartment, in the setting sun. 

********

Nick felt his heart racing faster as the man continued his tormented pleasure at his helpless expense. Finally after enough rings on his cell phone he zipped his pants back up and looked down at Nick's sweaty, lightly trembling body. 

"Was that good for you?" The man laughed as he yanked Nick to his feet and pulled his jeans back up. 

Nick felt bile coming into his throat but with the heavy gag over his lips he had no other choice than to swallow it back down and pray for a quick rescue. 

"Time to go," the man laughed as he dragged Nick by his arm towards the bathroom. He opened the window and helped Nick get up on the toilet seat and then fairly pushed him out the window, ripping open a tear of flesh along the window ledge.

Nick screamed into the gag as he lay on the ground and tried to get himself up and on his feet. But the large man grabbed him from behind and started to drag him towards the waiting truck. Nick tried to get any attention he could by yelling muffled noises into the gag but sadly there was no one around to witness his second abduction. And the police car outside was out of sight. But with his doors still locked and the lights still on it looked like he was just at home, enjoying dinner instead of being kidnapped and taken to a place he feared his final resting spot. Adam pulled open the back of the truck and shovelled Nick in face first and wedged him face down on his stomach between the front and back seats, his bound and cut wrists facing up. 

"If you behave I'll not hurt you anymore," the man laughed as he slammed the back door shut, sealing Nick inside. 

Nick tried in vain to free himself or at least turn himself over and use his feet to slow his captor down. Sadly with his build and size he was stuck where he was. He grunted into the gag and winced as he felt the open flesh on his arm connect harshly with the back of the rough felt seats he was pushed up against. 

"Hope you said goodbye to your girlfriend," his captor snided as he slammed the front door shut and started to pull away.

Nick's thoughts immediately turned to Sara and his last few moments with her. Guilt started to consume him and he felt his breathing starting to shallow at the thought of never seeing the woman he loved ever again. 'Sara…' his mind called out in horror. 'Oh Sara please forgive me,' he begged inside as he rested his bruised face on the floor of the truck and closed his eyes. 'I can't believe I turned you away like that,' he lamented in his weary mind. He pictured the shocked and sad look on her face when she came to the conclusion that he didn't her. 'I am such a fool,' he said inside. _Yes you are, his inner voice chimed in._ You're a lot of help, Nick said in silent sarcasm. _I'm not supposed to be, his inner voice laughed. I'm supposed to be reason. And the truth. And the truth hurts._ Yeah no kidding, Nick said inside. 'Sara I'm so sorry,' he whispered in his mind. 'Please forgive me and remember I'll always love you.' Think it's too late? Nick asked himself. _Time will tell, his inner voice said. This case doesn't seem to me to have a happy ending written for it._

********

Sara slowly made her way into the quiet apartment and drew her gun. She stepped into the main foyer and just listened. 

_Silence_

"I hate quiet," she mumbled as she slowly made her way towards the stairs, listening for any loud angry female voices. Unfortunately she heard nothing but the movement of her own feet and the rapidly beating vibrations of her heart. She was about to turn around when the door behind her opened and a little old lady came to a sudden halt as she was confronted with Sara's angry stare and the barrel of her .45.

"Please don't shoot me," the old woman begged in a feeble voice.

"I won't," Sara said relaxing a bit. She watched the old woman slowly trundle past her towards her mailbox, pull out a key and then retrieve several envelops before proceeding to the elevator. Sara waited until the doors had closed before she rushed to the mailbox's and started to look. 

"Where are you hiding?" She asked in a soft undertone. Her eyes immediately fixed themselves on two words and she drew in a sharp horrible breath. "E. Stokes?" She asked in horror. "Oh my god no…" she said looking at the number. "405," she said heading for the stairs. "Sorry Eve but your time is up," Sara said as she started to softly climb the stairs to the fourth floor, not wanting to make anything about her presence there known to the woman she hoped she'd be able to bring down. She flipped her cell phone to silent and then started up the second set, her heart start to race faster with each step she planted a foot down on. 

********

"So these two start up a cult, lure people in for their money and find out information to black mail them. If they try to leave they kill one of their children saying it's a means of cleansing their sins."

"I wonder what they had on Meeks," Catherine mumbled.

"Enough to kill his son," Grissom said softly. "When he tried to leave."

"But then one of them isn't satisfied with the mere money donations and quarterly killings so she starts her own private vengeful mission. Obviously the wrong she faced wasn't dealt with harshly enough for her so she finds herself a partner in crime, hides his daughter and then forces him to cover up things for her and do her dirty work, while she enjoys her dark twisted pleasure," Catherine said quietly. "Then she kills them."

"Pretty sick huh," Grissom mumbled. "And don't forget the number and the states and the times," he mentioned.

"We have to find out who _Eve_ is in order to try to understand why she's doing this," Catherine stated.

"I doubt we'll ever know what kind of sick perversion would enable her to carry out the mission she started back in Dallas. I mean even those that have endure _years of sexual abuse at the hands of their parents or siblings can be rehabilitated and taught that they are loved and try to be normal."_

"Something inside of her must have snapped," Catherine said looking out the window in the setting sun. "I do hope Warrick can follow Tulson and shut them all down. Just the thought of them trying to murder another innocent child in a quest that can't be done is sickening."

"Not to mention unholy," Grissom reminded her.

"That too," Catherine said as they pulled in front of the school.

Grissom brought the truck to a stop and looked at her. "Let's go."

*********

"Uh miss is there anything I can do to speed this along?" Brass asked impatiently.

"Yeah you can buy me coffee afterwards," she said with her back to them.

"Okay," Brass said looking sideways at Calhoun who was laughing at her attempts to flirt with him. "Shut up," Brass said dryly making the smile from his face quickly disappear.

"I think I found it," the woman said turning back to them. "So what's your answer?"

"Do I have a choice?" Brass asked with an amused smile.

"Not really," the woman before him smiled back. 

"Then the answer is yes," he said slowly.

"Let me show you what I found."

********

"I think I got it," Greg said with a happy grin as he continued to examine the blood sample that was rushed from Kylie Stokes to the lab. He dialled Grissom's number and waited to tell him the news.

"Grissom."

"The girl's DNA matches the traces we found in the seminal emissions. She belongs to the man. We have a match."

"Great work Greg," Grissom said as he and Catherine headed into the school. "Now all we need is a name."

"She belongs to Adam?" Catherine asked.

"You were right," Grissom told her.

"Sometimes I hate being right."

********

"Almost there," Adam called out to Nick who was still lightly struggling in vain to free himself of his tight bonds. He could feel the rope cutting into his already bruised and hurting wrists but didn't really care. Eve's haunting words, _'forever' danced around inside his brain dulling the pain he was feeling in other parts of his body. _

"Like I said before quit moaning, although it is a turn on," the man laughed at Nick.

Nick closed his eyes and strained to get his wrists free pulling the rope deeper and deeper into his already cut and bleeding wrists. He finally gave up when he felt the shooting pains starting to get harder and knew he had done some damage to his wrists. I don't care, Nick said inside. I need to get free. And where the hell is he taking me?

********

Sara reached the top of the landing for the fourth floor and stopped and listened. If she strained hard enough she could hard mild cursing and movement from the apartment that _Eve Stokes lived in. "_Stokes_," Sara cursed under her breath. "She's going to pay for that one."_

She took a few steps towards the apartment number, trying desperately to calm her rapidly beating heart. Once there she tried the door handle and found it actually unlocked. Sara cocked her gun and prepared herself to go inside.

********  
"One more stop," Adam said to Nick as he pulled his truck to a stop behind the building that Eve was packing up their stuff and Sara was waiting to confront them. "Then we're outta here." 

Nick felt himself cringe when the front door slammed shut and he listened to the heavy footsteps walk around to the passenger door and pull it open. He tried to protest his being roughly pulled from the floor but with his hands tied and the gag firmly over his lips it was a losing battle. Adam yanked Nick free and let his body slam hard into the cement driveway before he hauled Nick back to his feet and smiled at him. 

"No blindfold pretty boy," he said moving within inches of Nick's gagged mouth. "Can you guess what that means?"

Yeah it means I'm dead, Nick said inside as he tried to show no fear to the man before him, knowing it was a losing battle. 

********

Sara heard Eve's cursing growing louder as she made her way towards the bedroom with her gun ready to fire. She stepped into the doorway and looked at the back of the woman in the closet, frantically throwing things into a suitcase. Sara took in the red floor carpeting and the large ornate chest on the dresser beside the bed. Sara slowly moved towards Eve, one careful footstep at a time. Eve, however was ready.

"I can hear you thinking _Sara," came her curt reply. "I have been expecting you."_

"Then put your hands on your head and back towards me slowly," Sara said in controlled anger. "Walk to me."

"Always a pleasure," Eve said in sarcasm as she dropped the clothes in her hand, felt her gun on her hidden leg holster under her robe and stood up and started to slowly back towards Sara. "I'm surprised it took you this long," Eve said with a mocking laugh.

"Better late than never," Sara quipped. 

"Actually I'll have to strongly disagree with you right now," Eve said in a low daunting tone. "Have you tried Nicholas lately?" She dared with a question.

"Nick's at home," Sara said trying to convince herself that he was okay.

"Actually he's not," Eve said plainly as she took another step backwards to Sara. "He's with my partner. Who is probably getting off on him right now."

"You sick bitch," Sara cursed angrily.

"Yes I am that," Eve said stopping. "But you'll be a dead bitch soon enough."

"We'll see," Sara said moving in closer. She moved to within inches from Eve only to be taken by surprise by Eve's head meeting her point blank in the face, bruising her cheek. Sara staggered backwards, her gun falling from her hand but the other grabbing a handful of hair and yanking the wig free. "I knew it was you!" Sara yelled at Yvette Sutherland as she dove for her while Yvette dove for the gun.

"Very good _Sherlock Holmes," Eve snided as she landed on top of the gun. Sara's body slammed down on top of hers knocking the gun from her loose grip. Sara punched Eve in the stomach to which Eve elbowed Sara in the ribs. Sara let out a gasp and then pulled one of Eve's arms behind her back, twisting it painfully. _

Eve yelled out in pain as she once again brought her head back to Sara's face and connected with her nose making a small trace of blood to come forth. Sara grabbed her short blond hair and yanked her head back. 

"Why!" Sara yelled in anger as she struggled to get to her feet, pulling Eve with her. "Why the hell are you doing this!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Eve yelled back as she swung her arms behind her trying to take Sara back down to the floor. 

"Why Nick?" Sara yelled painfully jerking her head back making her scream out in agony.

"Go to hell!" Eve yelled as one of her arms finally connected with Sara's leg and brought Sara crashing to her knees. Eve quickly turned around and kicked at Sara in the gut full force making her slam backwards into the frame of the bed and then to the floor on her butt. Eve dove for the gun with Sara right behind her, both refusing to give into the fatigue or pain their bodies were feeling. Eve, however, reached the fun first, grabbed it and flung her arm backwards catching Sara in her bruised cheek, making a small tear open just under her left eye. 

Sara's head snapped back in pain making her lose her grip on Eve's legs. She tried to force herself to ignore the pounding in her head and keep fighting. Nick's life depended on it. Sadly as soon as she got to her knees she was met in the face with the barrel of a .45.

"Do you have nine lives?" Eve laughed sadistically as she pulled back on the trigger. She fired off a shot that just whizzed past Sara's ear. Sara flinched but quickly opened her eyes and stared her captor straight in the face. Eve walked up to Sara and kicked her hard in the gut making Sara sag to her side, clutching her middle in pain. She felt her eyes slightly water but refused to show any fear to the woman that now held her life in her wicked hands. 

"Did I miss the party?" Came a male voice from behind Eve. 

"Right on time," Eve said with a broad smile, not taking her eyes off Sara's fallen state. "Bring him to me."

Sara's heart caught in her throat as she raised her eyes and gazed up at a man she already knew and the man she loved more than anything. "Nick…" she whispered as she stared in horror at his helpless captive state. "No…"

"Oh yes," Eve said grabbing Nick by the arm and pulling him close to her.

Nick looked at Sara and tried to beg forgiveness with his tormented expression. But when their eyes locked he saw regret and guilt in Sara's face. Nick tried to mumble sorry but Eve just laughed and lightly slapped him on the face, making Sara's hatred grow for her even more. 

"Why?" Sara demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I deserve justice!" Eve yelled down at Sara. "Do you know what I had to endure at _their_ hands? All those eight years!" Eve yelled, her eyes starting to water. "Every Friday, once a week for eight years!" She yelled angrily. "Don't you think I deserve some justice?"

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Sara asked firmly.

"My father was the police!" Eve snapped.

"You don't have justification for murder," Sara stated.

"Yes I do," Eve said firmly. "And he's next!" She said grabbing Nick's chin and forcing his face closer to her's.

Nick just closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears that were coming harder. He knew there would be no easy way out of this but if Sara died he knew he would beg for death as well.

"Nick didn't hurt you," Sara tried to reason, just stalling for time. 

Nick opened his eyes and gazed once more at Sara, trying to beg forgiveness for the mess they were in. 

"Yes he did," Eve said with an angry stare as she turned her gaze towards Nick. "You said no to me," Eve said in hate. "The only one who said no to me! To me! Well I fixed you didn't I? I sure showed you who was in charge," she said turning back to Sara. "Just like I will everyday for the rest of his life!" She yelled down at her. "Anytime I want," she said turning back to Nick. Then before both could react she reached her hand down to his groin and grabbed him really hard, making him pull back in a yelp of muffled pain.

"Stop it!" Sara yelled as she tried to lunge at Eve as Eve raised the gun and fired at Sara, Nick's eyes widening in ever-growing horror.

********

"Grissom," Grissom answered his phone. 

"I found out who our girl belongs to," Brass said firmly.

"Who?"

"Principle Norse," Brass stated.

"I see," Grissom said looking at Catherine. "Okay I want the girl moved and that information confiscated. Will there be a problem with that?"

"Getting this information?" Brass said looking at the smiling woman seated in her chair. "No I don't think that will be a problem," he said hanging up. 

"What was that all about?"

"Kylie's real last name is Norse," Grissom said as they walked into the principle's office. "Is he in Mr. Oaks?" Grissom asked the man that they had met before during the original investigation.

"No," Oaks said with a sigh. "I have been trying him all day."

"Can we see his office?" Catherine asked firmly.

Oaks looked to stall.

"We can get a court order," Grissom taunted.

"Well just don't touch anything," Oaks said leading them past the main counter and into the back office of the principle. Once inside Grissom went for his computer, dialling Greg at the same time. "I need you to hack into his day planner."

"Sure thing boss," Greg smiled. "I just need his IP address."

"His what address?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Does he need the IP address?" Oaks asked. 

"Uh yeah," Grissom said handing him the phone. Catherine looked around the office as Oaks got Greg to hack into the day planner of the principle. 

"Wow he sure has a lot of certificates for various stuff," Catherine mused. "But why is his first name never given? Just says A. L. Norse?"

"Not sure," Oaks said with a frown. "He always liked it that way."

"I'm in boss," Greg said to Grissom. "Looks like he is taking some time off…starting today…"

"Must be nice," Grissom mused. "Find me something useful. Like the dates the murders took place."

"What is his first name?" Catherine asked in interest.

"It's uh _Adam," Oaks told them._

"What?" Catherine asked in shock as she looked at Grissom who's phone had fallen from his hand. 

"Could you say that again," Grissom asked.

"His first name is Adam," Oaks told them.

"He and Mrs. Sutherland…" Catherine's voice trailed off in a dead whisper.

"_Adam and Eve," Grissom said softly. _

"Where's Sara?" Catherine asked in horror.

"Where's Nick?"

********

Eve whipped back around and fired off another shot at Sara, this one missing her dangerously close and embedding itself in the mattress beside her head. 

Nick tried to pull away but was quickly thrown back into the firm grasp of the man behind her. Adam wrapped his arms around Nick's body and held the struggling young man firmly against his chest. 

"You know you are really trying my patience Sara," Eve said loudly. "Do you really want to die sooner than you have to?"

Nick's eyes widened in horror as Eve raised the gun to Sara's head. He furiously shook his head no, which only enlisted the laughter of the man holding him captive. He tried to struggle out of the man's grasp and yell for Eve to stop but the man firmly held him, unable to help the woman he loved.

"I think he wants to save you," Eve laughed sadistically. "How noble. Too bad he won't be able. In fact no one will be able to save you my dear," Eve smiled. 

Nick closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle while Eve's words played over and over again his head – _'Sara will have to die…Sara will have to die…Sara will have to die…'_

"Stop her," Sara said looking at Adam, holding Nick captive.

"I can't," he said softly. 

"She has nothing on you!" Sara tried to reason.

"Yes she does," Adam told her.

"We saved Kylie before she could kill her," Sara said glaring at Eve.

"What?" Adam asked in surprise.

"She's lying to you," Eve said firmly. "Kylie is safe and sound right now."

"Call her and see," Sara insisted.

"Is that true?" Adam questioned loudly. 

"I said shut up!" Eve yelled down at Sara as she fired off another shot, just missing Sara once more. 

"You'll never win," Sara said firmly as she tried to position herself closer to the bed, her body shaking now from the near misses and knowing the next one would probably claim her life.

"I already have my dear," Eve laughed as her finger pulled back on the trigger. 

"Nick no matter what happens remember I'll always love you. Can you remember that?" Sara asked in desperation, the pounding in her body starting to take it's toll.

Nick nodded his head yes as he felt his eyes fill with water. 

"Oh enough already," Eve said as her finger pulled back all the way on the trigger releasing the bullet from it's chamber. 

Nick watched in horrible slow motion as it slammed into Sara's chest, immediately spilling precious life blood onto the already red carpet.

Sara felt the bullet enter her body and immediately she jerked in response, heat and cold searing through her entire being. "Nick…" her voice trailed off in anguish.

NO! Nick's mind yelled in terror as he tried to pull himself free. Sara! Oh god not Sara…please not Sara…Nick's mind cried inside as he struggled to get himself free.

"Time to go," Eve said firmly as she looked down at Sara and laughed. "Told you not to mess with me."

"_Nick…" Sara's tortured voice ended in a dead whisper as she fought to keep herself upright. Sadly she knew it was a losing battle. She felt herself sag further and further to the floor until her head was fully resting in the pool of her life-giving blood that had spilled from her body just seconds earlier. _

Nick's tears streamed down his face as he was wrestled to the doorway, his eyes unable to take them off his dying soulmate. Sara! His mind yelled in horror. Oh god please let her be okay, he said over and over again. 

"Time to finish her off," Eve said cocking the trigger again. "See you in hell Sara!"

**BANG!**

**Dear readers, thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, you guys rock!!! Just a few more to go in this story and I hope you liked this chapter as well.**


	14. Paradise Lost

**Title: The Children of Eden  
Chapter 14 – Paradise Lost…**

*Note: Lyrics to 'One Last Breath' belong to Creed

**A/N to those that review and ask for shorter chapters, please don't. I write the way I do and it's usually long and detailed for a story like this. That will *never* change, so please don't ask again. Thanks! To the rest of you – enjoy!**

  
Nick watched Eve pulled back even further on the trigger and knew he must do something or Sara would die for sure. He used his hands behind him to grab anything on Adam, this time grabbing the soft flesh of his inner thigh and squeezing hard. Adam yelped in pain, loosening his grip on Nick. Nick dove for Eve, catching her in the legs and taking her to he knees, causing the shot to miss Sara and embed it self in the wall behind. 

"You'll pay for that _Nicholas_, " Eve hissed at Nick who just lay on the floor breathing hard. 

"We have to leave," Adam said in a panic as he listened to the panicked voices from below.

"I have to finish her off," Eve said turning back to Sara who was lying still on the floor with her eyes closed.

"She's dead!" Adam yelled as he tried to pick Nick back up. 

Nick looked at Sara, willing her to open her eyes and show that at least she had a chance to try to survive. Sara NO! his mind yelled in horror…Sara…oh god please no…Nick yelled inside as his eyes still watered and his heart still pounded in his weary frame. Nick felt his throat running ragged from yelling uselessly into the gag, but he really didn't care. Sara! He tried once more in vain.

_"What's going on up there?" Someone yelled from below._

_"Someone's shooting!" Called another._

_"Call the cops!" Yelled another._

_"They're on their way!" Came another._

"We have to leave now!" Adam yelled. "Trucks out back!"

"Fine," Eve said as she tucked the gun away and looked at Nick's horror-stricken face. "Told you she'd die," Eve laughed as she motioned for Adam to leave. "And if you don't behave you'll be next Nicholas."

"I can't believe this," Adam moaned as he dragged a still protesting Nick towards the back exit stairs. "They'll be chasing us for sure this time."

"Then you better sharpen those driving skills," Eve snapped meanly. "Because if we get caught you're going down for this."

"So are you!" Adam hissed. 

"Yeah but you'll be without Kylie," Eve taunted making Adam curse even more. 

"Damn you!" Adam yelled at Eve as he continued to pull Nick towards the stairs.

Nick took one last look at Sara before the doors closed her from view and continued his fervent prayers that she would somehow survive. Sometimes prayers _are_ answered.

********

Sara knew if she didn't at least try to play dead that she would be for sure with the next shot. She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle. It did come in the way of Nick causing a distraction and the bullet to miss her. She remained as still as she could and tried to slow her breathing. The sharp pain in her side reminded her that she had been shot and that immediate medical attention would be needed in order to save her life. She heard the arguing and hoped they would turn their backs or something so she could at least sit up. Finally she heard them shuffling out of the room, Nick's sad whimpers permanently burned onto her brain and his look of torment into her subconscious before she closed her eyes. She waited until the door had closed and a few seconds had passed before slowly opening her eyes and looking around.

"Damn," she lightly cursed as she tried to pull herself upright. The bullet wound had entered her lower right side and was thankful it wasn't a fatal hit, at least not yet. "I have…to help…Nick…" she said opening her jacket to look at the wound. The bullet was still lodged inside and she knew she had to stop the bleeding. She quickly wrapped her jacket around her side and looked around for a phone. She spied one on the dresser beside the large chest and slowly clawed her way over to it. 

Sara tried to ignore the lightly spinning room and wiped the water from her eyes as she dialled 9-1-1. After giving them the description of what was happening she dialled Grissom's number.

"Where are you?" Grissom asked in a panic as he grabbed Catherine by the arm and pulled her towards the entrance of the school.

"They…took Nick," Sara said in a soft gasp.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked in a panic.

"Shot…they took Nick…it was principal Norse and Sutherland," she told them in a tormented breath. "Have to go…send car here," she said hanging up.

"Wait!" Grissom said in a panic. "Damn it."

"Where is she?"

"No idea," he said calling Brass. "But I know someone who will."

"How is she?" Catherine asked in a panic.

"She's been shot."

"What!"

********

Nick's mind was racing with terror as he still struggled to get himself free of his captors.

"I'm tiring of this useless power struggle Nicholas," Eve snapped as she tried to push him down the stairs. "Will you get him out of here. I mean you're bigger than he is for pete's sake!" She yelled at Adam.

"You just shot the woman he loves I think he's a little bit pissed," Adam retorted as he tried to pull Nick down the second set of stairs. 

"She had it coming," Eve said casually. "They all had it coming."

"Just like Meeks?" Adam countered.

"He had to be taken care of," Eve said firmly. 

"You murdered his son!" Adam retorted.

"Meeks knew about what we were planning, he had to be taken care of. Now shut up and MOVE!"

Sara! Nick's mind continued to call out as he tried to slow his captor's down by doing everything in his power to get out Adam's grasp. Sadly the man was taller and bigger than he and it was a slow process, especially since the beating he sustained earlier. He finally managed to throw himself to the stair landing, tripping up Adam in the process. He braced himself for another beating but was surprised when Adam just drew in a large breath and then tried to pick him back up. 

"I say we leave him," Adam yelled.

"I say we leave you!" Eve yelled back, aiming the gun at her partner in crime. "Now get your worthless ass down the stairs and out of here already! And you…" she said kicking Nick hard in the gut. "Don't make me shoot you someplace not vital."

Nick looked up at her in fear and knew her to be capable of anything, including his death. Sadly he just allowed Adam to yank him to his feet and continue pulling him down the stairs to the truck waiting outside. They finally managed to get back outside the building and heading towards the truck when they heard faint sirens in the distance.

"Damn it!" Eve cursed in anger as she opened the backdoor and tried shove Nick to the floor. Nick however knew if he didn't try to fight back he was doomed for sure. So he started to kick back at Eve, making her let go.

"Damn you Nicholas!" Eve cursed again.

"Just close the door!" Adam shouted at her as he tried to grab Nick by the hair and pull him up further into the truck.

"To the floor Nicholas!" Eve yelled.

"Just close the damn door already!" Adam yelled back as he managed to grab Nick's hair and jerk him up.

Nick cried out in pain and lightly subsided, allowing himself to be pulled further into the truck. Eve gave up trying to get Nick onto the floor and instead shoved his legs onto the backseat and slammed the door behind him. Adam had already started up the truck when Eve got into the front seat and closed the door. Then they were off. 

"Bye Sara," Eve chimed as she looked up at the apartment once more with an evil smile.

Nick lay on the seat huffing hard into the gag and feeling beads of sweat stinging his eyes as they rolled down his face. He looked up out the back window and inwardly cursed the fact that he was unable to prevent Sara's death. I can't believe this, he said in sorrow. Sara…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…please…

********

"Nick," Sara said weakly as she struggled to keep herself upright. She applied more pressure to her wound and bit back the pain as she tied the jacket even tighter around the wound. The blood flow had slowed but it hadn't stopped. "I don't care…if it kills me," she said slowly heading for the door. "I have to…save Nick…" she wheezed as she bent and picked up her gun and then staggered for the elevator. 

********

Nick closed his eyes in sorrow as tears started to flow once again, while the picture of Sara's precious life-blood flowing from her body burned itself into his subconscious. Sara…his mind whispered in torment. Why didn't I listen to you? Why did I turn you away? He felt the truck starting to pick up speed and knew he had to do anything he could to slow it down. Nick twisted his body so that it was on his side and looked up at Eve with a scowl. She looked back him and smiled an evil smile.

"Nicholas sweetie I told you she was to die," Eve laughed. 

Nick started to yell into the gag, wanting her to take it off and at least let him vent a little over the travesty he had to witness. This time she actually listened.

"Oh fine already," Eve said leaning back and ripping the tape from Nick's lips.

"W-why did…you…" Nick said as he gasped for from fresh air.

"Because she was trying to take you from me," Eve insisted. 

"I never belonged to you," Nick spat firmly.

"Something I am going to remedy right now!" Eve yelled down at him.

Nick felt himself pulling back further and further from her into the back seat but in reality he was trapped with no place to go. 

"Trying to go some place my love?" Eve asked as she reached out her hand and started to gently caress Nick's face. 

Nick felt himself pulling away to which Eve just grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it back. Nick however jerked it free and spat at it to which he just received a harsh slap across his already bruised face. "You'll never get away with this," Nick said firmly. "The police are already on to you," Nick said hoping he was right and someone had called the cops, that the sirens he heard was indeed heading in his direction.

"Nice try my sweet little boy," Eve cooed. "But no one knows where you are. And the only person that saw me take you is now dead. Sirens go off all the time around here."

Nick whispered Sara's name once more and closed his eyes in anguish. "I can't believe you…" his voice trailed off in a dead whisper.

"Well believe it sweetie," Eve laughed. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Nick heard her words and for the first time felt a new surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins instead of the usual fear her mere voice seemed to elicit. He brought his legs up over the front rest and started to kick at her head.

"Hey!" Eve yelled in fear.

"What the hell?" Adam yelled as he tried to control Nick with one hand and drive with the other. 

"Stop it!" Eve yelled as the truck started to veer off course.

"Stop him!" Adam yelled as he tried to keep control.

"You killed Sara!" Nick yelled in anger as he kicked at her once more. "This is for you Sara," Nick yelled as he sent one leg in Adam's direction. The truck swerved to the right a bit but he quickly got it back on course. 

"Nicholas!"

"This is going to kill us!" Adam yelled.

"That's the idea!" Nick yelled back as he refused to give in.

********

"Shots fired where?" Brass asked as he stared down at a file in his hands. In it was a phone number that Eve Stokes left. Sadly she left no address. But with the help of directory assistance they were able to find it. Now there were shots fired there. "On my way," Brass said heading for the door. "Calhoun stay with my men until Kylie is moved."

"Right," Calhoun said standing up.

"And you," Brass said looking at the head manager. "I'll see you later." With a quick smile he was running out the door towards his car. "Gil where are you?"

"Catherine and I are at the school. Where are you?"

"Heading for Eve Stoke's address. Shots fired."

"We know!" Grissom said firmly as he ran for the truck with Catherine right behind. 

"Did you get a hold of anyone?" Brass asked.

"Sara called…she was shot but seems to be okay," Grissom said in fear. "Jim we have to get there in time. Eve won't hesitate to kill either one if she knows that we're on to her."

"Why did Eve let her call?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe she already left," Grissom offered.

"And left Sara behind? Alive?"

"We have to hurry," Grissom said in a panic.

********

  
"Oh damn…" Sara's voice trailed off in torment as she finally got her car in gear and started to drive after the truck ahead of her. She squinted through her watery eyes and noticed it starting to move out of control. "Nick…" her voice trailed off in torment as she tried to push the gas with all the strength she had left. 

She noticed the truck turn a sharp corner and cursed into the air at the fact that she thought she lost them. But she managed to hear the screeching of the tires and knew she hadn't lost them for good. "Please…please let me find…Nick…" she choked out in a ragged gasp, begging for any bit of strength to save the man she loved. 

********

"Why did you kill those boys!" Nick yelled in anger as he continued to wrestle with Eve. 

"I don't owe you anything!" She spat back.

"You murdered them for nothing!" Nick yelled.

"They were going to hurt others," Eve countered.

"They were little children! They couldn't even hurt a tree!" Nick spat.

"They would have grown up to do that! They all do!"

"I didn't!" Nick yelled firmly.

Eve stopped her yelling and looked back at him with a mournful expression. "You were different."

"No I wasn't," Nick said in a huff as he tried to regain a bit of used energy. 

"Yes you were…" Eve insisted sadly.

"I grew up the same as them…I was no different!" Nick yelled.

"You were different," Eve countered.

"You murdered those boys for no reason!" Nick spat once more. "And you got him to help you!"

"Just shut up already!" Adam piped up.

"She'll kill you too you know," Nick warned.

"Where the hell's the tape?" Adam yelled. "Keep him quiet."

"You know I'm right," Nick told Adam.

Adam, who knew his words to be true kept silent for a few seconds before turning to Eve with a scowl.

"What now?" Eve snapped.

"Where is Kylie?" Adam demanded.

"She killed her!" Nick barged in.

"No I didn't," Eve insisted. "Shut up my love!" She yelled at Nick.

"I'm not your love!" Nick yelled back.

"Where is she?" Adam demanded once more, taking his eyes off the wheel and looking at her meanly. 

"Watch the r…"

"Where is she?"

"Watch the road!" Eve said grabbing the wheel as they sped past a large honking truck.

"Why did they all look like me?" Nick begged for an answer.

"What?" Eve asked quickly.

"Why did they look like me!" Nick yelled.

  
"Because I liked you best," Eve smiled sardonically. "And because…because you looked like him."

"Who?" Nick asked in fear.

"_Him_!" Eve hissed. "The man responsible for all of this."

"_You_ are responsible for all of this," Nick countered.

"No I'm not. _He_ is!" Eve insisted in anger. 

"Why did you kill those boys?" Nick demanded once more.

"Because my father didn't die soon enough!" Eve said turning to him in anger. "He abused me for eight years! And in the end all he got was a trifle jail sentence. I got nothing! No one came to my defense. No one helped me get revenge so I did it myself. I killed him…I made him pay…I told him he'd be sorry and he was…and I had to make sure it would never happen to anyone like me again!"

"That's no excuse for murder," Nick said angrily as he continued to work to loosen the knots around his bloody wrists. He had once chance to stop this truck and it counted on them being distracted. 

"He deserved to die sooner," Eve cried. 

"Those boys were innocent!" Nick stated firmly.

"Their parents weren't!" Eve snapped back. 

"Yes they were! Just like mine," Nick yelled back.

"Now shut up or I'll kill you right now!"

"Why me?" Nick insisted. "Why did you…to me…I mean…" he asked as his eyes started to immediately water. 

"You…" Eve said, her voice trailing off in a mist. "You said no…" she said turning back to him. "You said no to me…no one ever said no to me…" she said angrily. "So I made you sorry! I made you sorry for ever saying no to me. My father said no…but I killed him…you said no…I made you sorry…"

"But you could have stopped what he did to you…told someone sooner…" Nick tried to reason. "You could have made…"

"I did say no…he didn't listen…I made him pay…you said no…" Eve yelled back. "You were supposed to say yes like the rest. You all said no! So I made you pay!"

"You ruined my life!" Nick yelled, his anger getting the best of him once again.

"Mine was ruined long before that!"

  
"I can't believe…" Nick said again.

"It wasn't personal!" Eve shouted.

"That wasn't my fault!" Nick countered.

"That wasn't the point!"

Nick stared at her incredulously before all the lights started going off. There it was. _It wasn't the point. It wasn't personal_. He was just another statistic. Just another hapless victim that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone who had said no at the wrong time. Namely nine years old and living on Parker Street, just like her. It wasn't personal. She didn't seek him _personally_ out. He was a number…a figure…a…a statistic…a way of getting back at her father. _It wasn't personal._ It was just something she had to do to get revenge. It wasn't personal.

"It was personal to me," Nick whispered.

"So get over it," Eve said meanly. "You belong to me now. So I can do what I want with you, whenever I want. Get that through your pretty little head," Eve spat. 

"Bitch…" Nick cursed in anger. 

"No she is dead," Eve laughed hysterically, making even Adam frown.

  
Nick watched as Eve turned her head to the front, taking her eyes off his movements. Now or never Nick, he told himself. He curled himself into a ball and slowly brought his bound wrists up over his feet and in front of him. 

"I think I'll make yo…" Eve said turning around as Nick started to sit up. "Hey!" Eve yelled as she tried to grab at him.

Nick, however, grabbed for Adam's neck and started to pull back, managing to get his bound wrists around his forehead.

"Wha…" Adam said gasping for air. "Can't…breath…" he tried again as Nick kept his bound wrists firmly around Adam's neck.

"Let go!" Eve screamed as she started to pound on Nick's exposed side and arms. Nick felt the blows; some on his tender ribs but refused to let go. I have nothing to live for now, he concluded inside. Eve fumbled around for her gun and finally found it. "Time to join Sara," she said meanly.

********

Sara watched once more as the truck up ahead started to veer out of control, dangerously close to the cement embankments, separating them from the oncoming traffic. 

"Nick…" she said in agony as she watched it swerve out of the way of a semi-trailer it was trying to pass. She knew she didn't have much time left as the loss of blood had more than made her a little dizzy and breathing was now a laborious effort. But she refused to say die until she knew that Nick was safe and his captors had paid the ultimate price. 

"Just a…little…longer…" Sara begged out loud. "Please…" her voice trailed off in anguish, as tears escaped the corners and burned down her blood stained face. "Oh god please…just a…little…longer…"

********

"Where the hell are you?" Gil asked Brass as he and Catherine sped towards Eve's known address.

"Should be there in about five minutes," Brass said quickly. "I've called for roadblocks to all the major highways out of town. If they try to run we'll get them."

"Hopefully before it's too late," Grissom said fatefully as he looked at Catherine.

"I can't believe this," Catherine muttered in sorrow. 

********

Nick watched Eve ease back on the trigger and pulled Adam's head with him as he elbowed her in the face.

She screamed out as she felt blood start to come forth and hit Nick on the side of the head with the gun.

Nick fell back a bit dazed, allowing his loose grip on Adam to come off altogether. However he lunged at Eve, taking his body half over the edge of the seats into the front. Eve screamed out as she tried to fight Nick off.

Adam on the other hand had to keep an eye on the road and an eye on the semi-trailer that was getting closer and closer to them. "Damn that bastard!" Adam cursed as he had to slam on the breaks to keep from crashing headfirst into the semi beside him. 

Nick saw the cement embankment up ahead fork for the exit to the highway and knew he had to take a chance to end it now. He forgot about Eve and lunged at Adam, grabbing at the wheel with his bound hands. The next part happened in horrible slow motion. 

Nick grabbed the wheel and jerked it hard to the right causing the truck to speed toward its impending means destruction.

Eve screamed as her side of the truck crunched against the side of the speeding semi, ripping off the mirror and crumpling up the doorway. 

Adam cursed as he tried to slam on the breaks to slow them down, nothing working as they were now going too fast and using the momentum of the large truck beside them to keep them going. 

Nick continued to grab at the wheel, feeling Adam lose control of the truck under his grasp. He knew he was heading for death but inside, with the picture of Sara's dead body in his mind he didn't care anymore.

Suddenly a part of the truck fixed itself to one of the large wheel wells of the semi and Adam no longer had control. The semi was racing for the exit, taking them headfirst into the cement bulkheads as there wasn't room for both of them to exit safely.

Nick saw the embankment up ahead and immediately let go of the wheel and tried to throw himself into the backseat to brace for the impact.

Eve looked at the space ahead and knew they were doomed. She grabbed the gun once more and turned back to Nick.

The semi tried to pull itself away but as the truck finally collided with the barricade it was too late, it too started to veer out of control, danger of flipping over. 

_Then it happened – impact!_

Adam cursed as the truck started to be torn in half, the cement pylon cutting through them like tinfoil. Pieces of the truck being pulled apart and being pressed into various parts of exposed flesh of the victims trapped inside.

Eve screamed as she felt herself being crushed on one side of the truck as her body was twisted around, facing Nick. Her finger pulled back on the trigger catching Nick in the upper left shoulder.

Nick felt the truck starting to compact from the impact and then yelled in agony as white hot pain coursed through his body as the bullet penetrated his flesh. 

The truck hit the cement and all felt the impact as various pieces started to impale them as the truck finally came to a stop in the middle of the cement bulkhead. The fate of its three passengers left up to fate itself to decide. 

The semi tried to stop itself but since a part of the truck had snagged it, the large vehicle started to fishtail and as it tried to turn. It then started to tip over and slide towards the cement bulkhead, gasoline painting a trail behind them from it's ripped open tanks. It came to a stop as the cabin collided with the truck and the trailer crashed into several parked cars and then came to a rest just behind the wreckage the truck had caused. 

Finally after all the screaming stopped there was a small gaseous explosion and all moving vehicles came to a stop in a heated fiery wreck. All talking stopped and only ragged breaths were left to penetrate the smoky air. 

********

"Nick!" Sara yelled in horror as she watched a small explosion ahead of her and listened to the sickening sounds of what lay ahead. "Nick…" she said in a ragged gasp as her adrenaline started to pump a bit more energy into her dying veins. "Hold on…oh god…please…let him…hold on…" she begged in a loud sob. "Nick!"

********

"Oh ma…" Adam said softly as he tried to untangle himself from the mess he was under. He knew the steering wheel had broken some ribs but until he was able to kick the door open with his only good leg, his left leg, did he notice the handle from the steering column sticking out of the middle of his stomach. His mind immediately went into hysterical shock as he lifted his bloody hands to his face and let the soft orange glow from the burning wreckage outside dance with his fears. "Kylie…" he mumbled as he felt himself dying. He tried to move and yelled in agony as he felt some soft tissue tearing, but didn't want to venture a guess as to where. His breaths were ragged now and he knew he'd never see his daughter again. "D-dam…" he tried as he felt blood starting to taste in his mouth. "Damn you…E…" he tried to curse at Eve once more. "Kylie…" he said as he felt shock starting to take over. "Kylie…needs…me…" he managed as he tried to pull himself out of the smoldering truck. He felt himself use his last bit of strength to pull himself free, tearing open a gaping wound on his left side, tearing vitals in the process. He managed to get his mangled body to the oily ground and lay there breathing hard. "Kylie…" he mumbled again in torment. He knew he'd never see her again and cursed the day he ever met the woman who took her from him. "Damn…you…Eve…" were the last words his swollen brain allowed his caved in chest cavity to mutter and as his eyes finally closed, life as he knew it ceased to exist. 

Nick braced himself for the impact and tried to ignore the ever growing pounding in his head and shoulder from the bullet wound. He closed his eyes and tried to push himself against the back of the seat to lessen the impact. Sadly nothing was able to shield him from the bone-crushing sound of the accident itself. He felt the front of the truck start to plough through the cement bulkhead and was immediately thrown forwards into the back of the seats before him. One of the metal braces behind the seat sprung loose and jammed itself into the soft folds of his chest, ripping it open. He felt his nose break as he connected oddly with the back of the seats and one of his hands snapped backwards as he tried to push himself back but was stopped by the movement of the truck to the side. The back door crunched open and he closed his eyes as pieces of jagged glass rained down on him, tearing open small rivets on his exposed face, neck and hands. Then he was thrown to the back seat once again, and gasped for air as he felt a rib snap inside and plunge into the lower half of his lungs, instantly laboring his breathing. His head connected oddly with the door as it was forced open and he yelled in pain as the door-handle tore open a small trip along the top of his head. Thankfully the truck came to a rest and he knew no matter what condition he was in he had to get free and clear of them. Nick used his good arm and hand to painfully pull himself to the edge of the seat and then tumbled to the ground below, yelling as his battered body scraped along the cement. He lay on his side for a few seconds until he heard his name being yelled and tried to sit up and drag himself to cover. It wasn't there. 

Eve felt her world start to spin and tried to shake her head to make it all pass. Sadly it wouldn't. "H-how could…you…" she said in a loud pitched hysterical voice. "You…" she said trying to wipe the smoke from her eyes and look around. Her right arm was trapped between the middle seat rest and the dash that had been forced half way into the front seat. A piece of the sharp aluminum had ripped open her right arm and it lay limply under its trap, bleeding profusely. But the fact that she was facing Nick and her right arm was bent backwards she knew it was more than a little broken. Shock had kept her from looking at the fact that her arm was bent up the wrong way. She felt herself gasping for air and with her left hand was able to feel a bit more of a sharp aluminum spear sticking into her back, puncturing her lower right lung. "Damn…you Adam…" she cursed as she looked at his lifeless body on the street beside the truck. "Damn…you…" she tried again, her voice trailing off in octaves. She brought her head back to see Nick but gazed in horror at the empty spot where he should be. She did however notice the trail of blood on the back seats and turned to the forced open door beside her and noticed Nick slowly crawling on the ground beside the truck. 

"Nicholas…" Eve said with a slurred laugh. "Going…some…place?"

Nick felt his heart jump and start to race faster as he heard Eve trying to free herself of her metal compound. Nick found himself crawling towards the smoky cabin of the semi-trailer that was on its side with the top caved in, the driver beside the open door, dead. 

"Nicholas!" Eve spat as she used her free arm to smash through the remaining bits of glass and then pull her body through, tearing open small rivets of flesh along her belly and legs. She landed on the ground in a cursing heap, her badly broken arm limply hanging at her side as she tried to get up with only one good one. She fished around for the gun and with a few bloody breaths managed to stand up and steady herself from the swaying.

"Nicholas…my love…" she laughed as turned her body slowly around to face him. "You…belong…to me…" she said in a hoarse voice as she started to slowly stagger towards him. 

Nick tried to pull himself closer to the truck to get a little something to shield himself with, but as luck would have it there was nothing. 

"Please…don't…" Nick begged in sorrow, tears starting to flow through the blood smears on his face and neck. He had no more energy to stand up and confront her and as he looked at the gun in her bloody hand he knew it wouldn't do any good anyway. 

"You…belong to…me…" she laughed as she staggered closer. 

"No…"

********

"Where the hell are they?" Brass yelled as they stood in Eve's empty apartment.

"Look at this," Catherine said looking at the chest on the dresser.

"Look at this," Grissom said looking at the bloodstain on the floor. 

"They're where?" Brass shouted into his radio. "Be right there."

"Where?"

"Apparently they collided with the cement bulkhead and a semi trying to exit onto highway 32," Brass called after them.

"I want this place sealed off," Grissom shouted to the police team. "No one touches anything until we get back."

"A semi?" Catherine called out as she raced after Grissom.

"A semi," he stated in horror. "Let's just pray we're not to late."

"Amen to that," Catherine whispered.

********

Sara watched Nick back himself into a corner of the burning wreckage and knew he wouldn't be safe until Eve was dead. Sara checked her gun and slowly made her way out of her car and started to walk towards them, her life force still leaving her, her blood still flowing.

  
"Please…don't…" Nick begged in sorrow as he tried to ignore the pain racing through his veins. 

"Baby…we…belong together…" Eve laughed as she finally staggered in front of him. "We…are…going to be…together…" she laughed as she raised the gun.

"Sara…" Nick said in torment as he fixed his gaze upon what he thought was her image walking out of the burning mess towards him. 

"Sara's dead!" Eve laughed once more, blood coming up into her mouth. "Time to…join her…"

"Sara…" Nick whispered once more. "Help…me…"

"I will," Sara said in a soft but firm tone. "Told you not to mess with me you bitch!" She said raising her arm and aiming the gun at Eve's mid-section. 

"NO!" Eve yelled as she turned around to fire at Sara. However Sara pulled back on the trigger and watched as Eve's body jerked in response to every bullet that was pumped into it. After the chamber was unloaded Sara watched as Eve's now bullet riddled and lifeless body sagged to the ground, dead. A fitting end to a reign of terror. And a life she was not sorry that came to an end, even at her hands.

"Sara…" Nick's voice broke her from her tormented thoughts.

"Nick…" Sara whispered as she staggered towards him, finally feeling herself letting go. She made her way over to him and stood before him with a wry smile, the gun finally falling from her bloody fingers. "I…" she said sagging to her knees, cutting them open on the rough cement. "I love you…" she said before falling forwards into his lap.

"Sara…" Nick said in a panic as he tried to stand up. However at this moment his legs decided to fail him and he could only watch helplessly as she sagged to the ground on her knees before him. "I love you too…" he said in a panic as he watched her falling forwards into his lap. He pulled and pulled with all the strength he lad left but only succeeded in burying the rope deeper into the bloody folds of his wrists, but never getting free.

"Sara!" Nick yelled as he held onto her, clinging to her with all he had left. He gently laid her down beside him and leaned over and tried to breath life into her lungs. She just looked up at him with a mournful expression and smiled weakly. 

"Love…you…" she managed in torment.

"No….Sara no!" Nick yelled as he tried to get her to stay with him. "Please…oh god Sara…please don't…die…" Nick cried out in sobs ignoring the searing pain running through his entire body. "HELP ME!" Nick yelled out weakly as he tried to look around for help. He heard faint sirens in the distance but didn't see anyone rushing to their aid. "Someone…help me…help!" He yelled out until he heard Sara gasp for air and quickly turned back to her, tears and smoke stinging his eyes. "No Sara…you stay with me…"

"Cold…" Sara said weakly.

"Sara…you have to…oh god someone HELP ME!" Nick yelled once more, tears streaming down his face and splashing off hers. He heard the faint sirens and cursed the fact that they were so far away. He gathered her up into his arms as best he could and clung to her as if it were the last thing he knew he'd do. He too felt himself slipping away but knew there was no way he was going to let her die even if it cost him his life trying to save hers.

"Sara…hold on…" Nick whispered as he pulled her closer and closed his eyes and applied pressure with his hand to her wound.

"Nick…" Sara's voice trailed off. "I'll try…" she said as she too closed her eyes, trying to fight the darkness. "Hold…me…"  
  
********

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say  
Let me say_

  
'I hear them,' Sara's mind whispered in the dark, her voice too weak to utter words.

'So do I,' Nick's answered.

'They're never going to get us in time,' Sara's _mind_ whispered again.

'They have to,' Nick's whispered back. 

'I'm so scared,' Sara whispered once more.

'So am I.'

'What if they don't find us in time?' Sara's asked.

'Then at least we are together,' Nick's answered.

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
_********

  
"Who do you think was shot besides Sara?" Catherine asked in fear.

"I don't even want to venture a guess," Grissom said softly. "Either way I don't think this story is going to end with a happy ending."

"Was there ever that chance?" Catherine asked sadly.

"No," Grissom told her. 

"That's sad," Catherine added. "I always like to believe in happy endings."

********

_I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

  
'm so cold,' Sara's mind whispered in torment.

'Me too,' Nick's responded.

'Are you in pain?' Sara asked.

'I don't feel it anymore. Do you?' Nick asked.

'I'm afraid to say no,' Sara cried softly.

'Then don't,' Nick told her. 

'I love you Sara, forever,' Nick's mind said sadly.

'I love you Nick, forever,' Sara's whispered back

'Do you think they'll find us in time?' Sara's mind dared to ask.

Nick's hesitated and then answered. 'No.'

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

********

"That's right a semi-trailer!" Brass boomed into his radio as they neared the crash site. "How long before we have medics on the scene?"

"About five minutes sir," dispatch responded.

"That might not be soon enough," Brass snapped as he slammed the radio back on its receiver. "Please let it be enough," he said out loud.

********

_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me   
For you and me_

'Nick?' Sara's mind asked softly. 'Still with me?'

  
'Barely,' Nick's mind answered in a soft whisper. 'No energy left.'

'I know it's so hard breathe,' Sara whispered.

'Have to try,' Nick answered.

'I'm sorry for arguing,' her mind said in a tormented tone.

'I'm sorry for…'

'Nick I'm to blame for this,' her mind insisted.

'Sara I'm just as responsible,' his argued back. 'I never doubted you…'

'I'm sorry,' she said sadly.

'Me too,' he agreed. 'At least we face the end together,' his mind said in torment.

'Together.'

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
_********

"Do you think they're still alive?" Catherine dared to ask.

"Want to think otherwise?" Grissom softly countered.

"No," Catherine said with a heavy sigh. "Because that would mean evil won. And evil can't win."

"Evil never wins Catherine," Grissom told her. 

"And if Nick and Sara die?"

"Evil will still lose," Grissom said sadly.

"But then so will us," Catherine moaned. "So will the good."

"Sometimes the good loses also."

********

'It's getting very hard to breathe now,' Sara's mind said softly.

'We are both badly injured,' Nick's whispered back.

'How much time do you think we have?' She asked sadly.

'Not enough to be found in time alive,' Nick's mind admitted. 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry to.'

********

"Where is this place?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

"We'll get there," Grissom said in a panic.

"Will they still be alive?" Catherine snapped.

"I hope so," Grissom said softly. 

********

_I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
Let me say…_

'Sara…are…you…still…there…' Nick's mind tried slowly, running out of time, his body systems failing.

'Trying…but…sleepy…' her mind responded.

'I…need…to ask…something…' Nick said.

'Save…your…breath…' she said.

'Sara…' he said anyways. 'Will…you…marry…me…'

'Yes.'

********

Brass brought his car to a screeching halt and stared in horror at the mess before him. "Where the hell are my medics!" He yelled into the radio before he flung it to the seat beside him and tore off in the direction of the burning wreck. 

"Nick!…Sara!" He yelled as he reached the first body. He turned it over and stared down at a woman he didn't know and assumed by the way it was all shot up it was the body of Eve. He glanced up from his bent down position and spied a man's body lying on the other side of the driver's door. He pushed himself to knees and then up and ran to look down upon the body of a man he recognized from a picture he saw the night of a burglary. Adam Norse. 

"What a waste," he mumbled as he wiped some sweat and dirt off his brow and looked frantically around for Nick and Sara.

"Nick!…Sara!" He tried once more, knowing he had to venture closer to the burning semi wreckage. The only consolation coming from the fact that the sirens were almost there. He finally spied them both slumped over and lifeless looking, almost hidden among the twisted metal of the semi.

"Nick! Sara!" Brass exclaimed. "Hang on help's almost here." Brass carefully made his way around the wrecked truck and started to carefully make his way towards the two of them. His heart stopped as he neared them and realized that neither were moving. "Oh my god," he said in terror as he rushed to their side and gently touched Sara. He looked at he way Nick was holding her and knew if he moved his hand the blood from her obvious wound would start to flow harder. He looked at the bruises and blood on their faces and cursed once more as he heard tires coming to a screeching halt. 

"Brass!" Grissom yelled out.

"Over here," Brass called out as the first ambulance stopped and Catherine waited to see where to direct them. Grissom rushed up to his friend and looked down in horror at the two bodies before him. 

"Are…they?" Grissom asked in fear.

"I don't know," Brass said looking up in doom. "Sorry."

"Over here," Catherine directed as she rushed up behind Grissom. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she clung to Grissom's arm and stared down in horror at Nick and Sara. 

"Man it would take a miracle to survive this," the head medic said as he bent down to see them. He felt for a pulse and then quickly pulled his hand back, shaking his head no.

"They can't be dead!" Catherine half yelled, as her eyes started to water. She felt Grissom's protective arm trying to shield her from the horrors before them. But Catherine pulled away and glared at the paramedic. "You help them or else!" She yelled in frustration.

"Ma'am they're…" he started only to have one of his younger medics start to shout.

"I have a pulse…it's faint but it's there," he said as he started to gently pry Sara from Nick's grasp.

"What?" The lead medic asked in shock.

"This one too," another said as he gently laid Nick on a wood board and started to administer mild CPR. 

"We need to get them stabilized for transport," he yelled to his team before turning to Catherine. "I guess miracles still happen."

"All you have to do is believe," she said looking at Grissom. 

"Happy endings?" Grissom questioned.

"Always," she smiled back. "Evil hasn't won yet."

"Maybe it won't this time."

Both of them stepped back and watched as the busy team swarmed around Sara trying to get the blood flow to stop long enough to get her to emergency to get the bullet out. Then to Nick as they tried to stabilize him for transport. They listened to all the injuries called out as the medics tried to fix up the major wounds for transport, praying they would survive the ride to the hospital. 

"Gunshot wound to the lower right side."

"Punctured lung through the middle fifth and sixth vertebrae."

"Severe laceration to the scalp."

"Broken hand."

"Blood in lungs."

"Broken nose."

"Stab wound to lower chest section."

After what seemed like a slow painful eternity they were finally ready to be carried to the waiting ambulance.

"Will they live?" Catherine whispered.

"I think so," Grissom whispered back.

********  
  
Grissom and Catherine briefly left Nick and Sara's side to go and see Brass who was still trying to find some identification on the two that were killed.

"I wonder what her real last name was?" Catherine asked as they watched the medics cover her with a white sheet, indicating that nothing more could be done for her. "I guess we can do a blood test and see."

"Does it matter?" Grissom asked softly.

"Not really I guess," Catherine said with a long sigh as she turned her attention to Adam. "And him? I wonder what turned his mind to evil so readily?"

"What makes you think he volunteered?" Grissom asked softly. "She had something on him too remember?"

"What will happen to his daughter now?" Catherine wondered out loud.

"She'll become an award of the state and hopefully be placed with a family that loves her and can take care of her," Grissom explained.

"I wonder what happened to her mother?" 

"Well now that we know who they all are perhaps we can finally start to solve the puzzle," Grissom said with a frown. 

"Too bad we weren't able to do that while they were still alive," Catherine said firmly.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"It might have if her mother was still alive," Catherine told him.

They both watched in silence as the coroner's men first placed the dead body of Adam Norse into a black body bag and zip it up and then go for Eve. 

"I'm glad this is all over," Catherine whispered.

  
"So are all the victims," Grissom said faintly. "And their families."

"I can't believe they actually thought they'd win," Catherine said softly.

"It's amazing what you can get yourself to believe," Grissom told her. "But in reality it was all an illusion, a twisted dream that neither one could wake up from. And when they did, it was too late to pull back out. And in the end they lost…more than just their lives…"

"What else did they lose?" Catherine asked.

"Paradise," Grissom said sarcastically. 

"Ready to go!" The head medic yelled out as the stretcher's Nick and Sara were on were finally lifted into the air and rushed towards the waiting ambulance. "Keep them together…it seems like its good vibes…they'll fit," he smiled as he closed the door behind them. The head medic looked at the two bodies side by side in the large ambulance and smiled. "How the hell did you two survive that?"

********

_But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me   
For you and me_

'Sara I love you,' Nick's mind said with a smile.

'Nick I love you to,' Sara's whispered back. 

********

"Step on it," the head medic yelled out to the driver in front.

"I think they'll make it," the younger one attending to Sara looked up with a smile and said. 

"I think so too," the head medic agreed. "I mean both had to have been unconscious for some time because the blood flow indicates less movement and activity. It was their will driving them to keep going. Keeping them alive."

"The will to survive," the younger one piped out. "Powerful stuff."

The head medic looked from Sara to Nick and then both at the same time for a few seconds until a frown crossed his weary face. "Well I'll be," the head medic said in wonderment. 

"What?" The other one at the front of the large ambulance asked.

"I could have sworn I just saw both smile."

"Long day?" The other smiled.

"Too long," the head medic said with a yawn as he rubbed his tired eyes. "But with endings like this it's all worth it."

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

  
**Nick/Sara fans remember to read and review 'All I wanna Do' Chapter 2 under my profile. Enjoy!**


	15. A New Beginning

****

Title: The Children of Eden  
Chapter 15 – A New Beginning

Nick felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness in the ambulance and then again in the ER. In his sub-conscious he heard the doctors shouting that Sara had flatlined and they had trouble getting her back. He immediately felt his heart start to race dangerously high and panic to set upon him, further hindering his recovery process. 

'Sara!' Nick's mind called out in desperation as he listened to Dr. Adams frantic voice yelling 'clear'.

'Nick?' Came the soft distant voice of the woman he loved. 

'I thought I lost you,' Nick said in a panic.

'I'm sorry Nick. But I have to go now,' Sara said softly, her voice quickly dissipating.

'Sara you can't go! I need you!' Nick begged.

'You'll be just fine on your own,' her voice said in a soothing tone. 

'Sara I love you. I always have and always will. I never doubted you I was scared. Scared you wouldn't love me.'

'I love you Nick, always remember that,' her voice now whispered.

'Sara if you go so do I,' Nick insisted.

'That isn't fair,' Sara's voice warned.

'Leaving me to spend the rest of my life alone isn't either,' Nick's voice warned back. 

Silence…

'Sara?' Nick's inner voice cried out in horror. 'Sara no……….'

********

"Once more…" Dr. Adams voice called out in a mad shout. 

Nothing…

"Damn you Sidle…fight!" Dr. Adams yelled as he got the charger ready again. "Cle…" he started only to be happily rewarded with the faint but steady beat of her heart. "Don't do that again," he said down to the sleeping face of the patient before him. "I'm getting to old for this."

********

Grissom watched Catherine as she slowly paced the hospital waiting room. She glanced nervously at Grissom then to Brass and then finally to Greg. Warrick was on his was to Dallas to put an end to the 'Children of Eden' once and for all. 

"Catherine please come and sit down," Grissom said softly.

"I can't," she said with a frown. "Pacing helps me worry better."

"Sex does for me," Greg piped up, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked as all looked at him with a frown but then laughed when he did. "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't ask for volunteers," Catherine said dryly to which he just laughed again and Grissom rolled his eyes and offered up a huff. 

"And it's a good thing I didn't ask for your opinion," Grissom said sarcastically.

"Shesh already," Greg laughed.

"Calhoun is going to go over Eve's place until we get there. But I do want it in tact when…" Grissom started as they both watched Dr. Adams finally leave the ER and walk up to them with a weary expression on his face. 

"I'd say happy to see you all again _but_," he said in sarcasm. 

"How are they?" Grissom asked as he got up and stood beside Catherine, Greg and Brass behind them. 

"Alive for now," he said with a sigh. "Sara's gunshot wound was the worst. It punctured the appendix, broke a rib and opened up a small tear in the wall of the stomach and put a lot of stress on the heart. Now we were able to get most of the toxins from the appendix and stomach out but she has lost a lot of blood and did flatline a few times. They weren't long enough to cut oxygen to the brain to cause damage but she'll be in intensive care for the night just to be sure she doesn't flatline again. I have her on ringers lactate to help produce red blood cells faster and some other medication to take swelling down and keep infection at bay. So we'll just have to wait. She is in a mild comatose state but nothing that we are worried about right now. I think It's mostly due to the heavy sedation and all the stress and strain her body has had to endure.

Nick was in rough shape as well. He had a puncture to the lower gastrointestinal area which caused some toxins to burn the top of the liver but we were able to clear them out as well. He had a small puncture in his lower left lung and a gunshot wound to the left shoulder. A broken nose, a fractured wrist, a laceration on the top of his head and multiple cuts and bruises. But he is going to be fine, just will need a lot of rest. In fact both of them will need a lot of rest to fully recuperate."

"Not a problem there," Grissom said with a heavy sigh. "Can we see either of them?"

"Well Sara is being moved to intensive care and Nick will be taken to the critical ward. If in the next day or so all goes well we'll be able to move them into a private room together. Sorry but tonight they just both need to rest. Besides with the heavy sedation neither one will be awake for very long."

"Thanks for everything Dr. Adams," Grissom said firmly. "Can we come back tomorrow?"

"Of course," Dr. Adams said warmly. "You're all lucky they're both strong people."

"Yeah we know," Grissom said firmly.

"Oh yeah and your friend Meeks," Dr. Adams said before he turned to leave. "Just came out of his coma. You can see him tomorrow as well."

"Perfect," Grissom said as they all watched Dr. Adams turn and rush back into the ER. "Well," he said turning back to Catherine and the rest. "Nothing more we can do right now I guess."

"Want to go back to Eve's?" Catherine asked softly.

"Sure," Grissom said, looking directly at her. 

"Well if you'll all excuse me," Brass said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"I uh…I have paperwork…"

"He has a date," Greg said proudly.

"I told you not to tell anyone," Brass hissed.

"A date?" Grissom asked incredulously. "You actually had time to plan your social life during all of this?"

"You should try it sometime," Brass said with a wink as he turned to leave. 

"Unbelievable," Grissom said looking at Catherine with a smirk. "Well shall we?" He said gesturing to the door for them to leave.

Greg just watched them leave with a smile on his face, just before his pager went off. He looked at the number and then felt his smile grow wider. "Baby I'm on my way."

********

Nick felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as he started to come out of the anesthesia a few hours later. His mind was so groggy and stuffy from all the drugs and medication he was on and breathing was very shallowed and difficult. Hi slowly opened his watery blurry eyes and tried to make the room come into focus. As he was coming out of his drugged stupor he started to feel strange things around him and immediately started to panic. He felt his chest starting to heave and his breathing started to labor.

"Nick?" Dr. Adams asked as he rushed into his room to see what was wrong.

"Doc…" Nick's voice trailed off in a panic. "Doc…help me…" he cried out weakly.

"Nick…shhh…it's okay," Dr. Adams said gently touching his forehead to help him calm down. 

Nick finally stopped his mild thrashing and looked up at Dr. Adams and allowed his breathing to return to normal. "Doc…Sara…is she…I mean I heard you shouting and her…Doc is she…I have to see her and…"

"Nick I'm sorry but…"

"I want to see her now!" Nick yelled.

"Nick please calm down," Dr. Adams said firmly. "I don't want to give you another sedative but I will if you don't calm down," he said in a forceful tone.

"Doc is she alive?" Nick begged.

"Sara is alive," Dr. Adams said in a calming tone. "She is in intensive care right now but I'm confident she'll pull through and be back on the road to recovery in no time."

"Intensive…care…" Nick said in a weak tone as he looked away. "Sara…" his voice trailed off into the dark room. He quickly turned back to Dr. Adams, however, with a heavy frown and a panicked look. "Dr. Adams I was…well I mean Adam he…"

"Nick you are just fine," Dr. Adams said in a soft tone. "Whatever you experienced wasn't half as bad as the time before. You are going to be fine."

"Adam…he didn't…well he didn't touch me and…it was different he just…he just looked Doc…that was it…nothing more…I was scared and unable to fight back but…"

"I know Nick," Dr. Adams said gently brushing tears from his eyes. "Everything is going to be fine for you now."

"I wish I could believe that," Nick said closing his eyes.

"Tell yourself you will and you will," Dr. Adams said with a kind smile. "Now please rest. Your body has been through a lot and really needs to rest."

"Thanks Doc," Nick said opening his eyes once more. "Thanks for saving both of us."

"You did that Nick," Dr. Adams said with a slight frown. "Before you ever made it to the ER."

Nick watched Dr. Adams turn and quietly leave the room and then turned his eyes back to the window and looked out into the Las Vegas night. He was alive…Sara was alive…they were both alive together and their nemesis's were dead. Nothing could stop them from being together now. "Not even my own insecurities will stop us this time," Nick said firmly. "I'll make sure of that."

He rested his head back on the pillow and tried to ignore the slight throbbing he was feeling in his bandaged arm from the gunshot wound. "Sara saved my life," he whispered as he started to fall back asleep. "She promised me she would and she did," he said with a large smile. "How could I ever doubt her again?"

********

Sara's mind drifted in and out of a painful sub-conscious state as she fought to keep her body and mind alive. 

"Something's wrong," Dr. Adams mumbled to himself. "She's just not responding to treatment," he told the young intern beside him. "Her vitals aren't getting any stronger."

"So what do we do?" The young medic asked in concern.

"Nothing we can do but wait and maybe pray," Dr. Adams said looking at him with a heavy sigh. "I'll be back in an hour to see how she is doing," he said gently patting the young woman on the back and walking away. The young woman turned and looked down at Sara with a mournful expression. "Isn't there someone you love that it's worth hanging on for?" She asked softly before she too turned around and left the room.

Sara's eyes fluttered for a bit but she never fully gained consciousness, the heavy amount of sedatives and medication still taking their toll on her weak system. The lactate solution was doing it's best to pump life-saving nutrients into her body to help her build her blood back up but as Dr. Adams said it was her that had to fight to live. 

'I'm too tired to hold on any longer,' Sara's mind mumbled in a weak state.

__

'You have to,' her inner voice replied.

'I have nothing to live for,' Sara cried inside.

__

'You have Nick's love,' her inner voice reminded.

'He doesn't trust me. You can't have love without trust, remember?' Sara lamented.

__

'He loves you, you have to believe that,' her inner voice cried out.

'I don't have the strength anymore,' Sara whispered as she slid further into the murky darkness of death. 'Nick!' She tried one last time. 'I love you.'

********

"Sara!" Nick said in a panic as he was quickly woken from his sleep. He brushed some sweaty hair off his forehead and looked around the dark quiet room. He felt panic filling his body as he remembered Sara's anguished cry in his mind. "I have to get to Sara," he said in agony as he slowly sat up. Nick closed his eyes and let the room stop spinning for reached for the IV's and started pulling. 

"Have…to get…to Sara…" he said weakly as he finally managed to get himself free of all the tubing and push his legs to the edge of the bed and let him touch the floor. He once again waited until the room stopped spinning before he stood up and allowed his wobbly legs to firm up a bit. Once he was sure he was able to walk he slowly ambled towards the door and waited for everyone to leave. After a few minutes the night nurse finally went back to her station at the end of the hall and Nick headed for the exit doors. The ICU was just one floor below he kept telling himself as he gripped the stair rail and started to slowly descend. Once there he waited again for the small black circles to dissipate before he gently pulled the door open and peered around the corner and down the hall. He spied the ICU and slowly made his way towards. Once at the doorway to Sara's room he stopped and allowed himself to catch his breath. But as he turned and looked inside at her his heart nearly stopped completely. 

"Sara?" He asked faintly as he looked at the pale creature before him on the bed, hooked up to monitors and tubing. He immediately felt his eyes water as he slowly walked towards her bed. He looked up at the monitors and saw her vitals were very low. "Sara…" Nick said as he bent down and tenderly kissed her cheek. There was some warmth but not much and he feared she wouldn't last the night. He quickly sat himself down and took one of her hands in his and firmly held onto it. 

"Sara you have to come back to me," Nick started in a low tone. 

'Nick?' Sara's mind asked weakly. But when she heard silence in return she concluded that it was just her mind toying with his voice one final time. 

  
"Sara you have to live," Nick started again. "Tonight…oh god tonight I almost lost you…Sara I can't lose you," he said in a strained voice. 

'Nick,' Sara's mind said softly. 'He is here.'

__

'Of course he's here,' her inner voice smiled. 'He loves you remember.'

"Sara I have to tell you how sorry I am for ever doubting you," Nick said bringing his lips to her hand and kissing it. "I made the biggest mistake of my life when I said I didn't trust or believe you could love me. But I know now I was wrong…I was wrong Sara," Nick said with a slight hoarse cough. "I'm not afraid anymore," he said leaning in close, as tears started to escape the corners of his eyes and run down his cheeks. "Sara I'm not afraid of love," he said with a weak smile. 

'Nick…' Sara's voice said softly. 'How long will you love me?' She wondered in silence.

"Sara what you did for me…I mean you almost gave up your life and…I know now," Nick said lightly nodding his head. "I know now Sara…" he said again in a firmer tone, "and I'm not afraid."

'He can't love me,' Sara insisted.

__

'Why not?' Her inner voice asked.

'Because he just can't,' she told herself.

__

'Try to believe just once,' her inner voice counselled. 'Do you really want to let Eve win?'

"Sara when I saw you talking to Hank and then the things he said…I was afraid Sara…afraid that I would never be able to be better than that…that I couldn't offer you things other men could…but…but Sara I was wrong," Nick said as he felt his heart start to strain from beating so fast. "Sara I was wrong…I do trust you…I have your love…you showed me the greatest expression of love…that of wanting to give up your life…how could I not trust you now? Sara…Sara please open your eyes," Nick said in a soft sob. "Please don't leave me like this…it was you…you gave me the will to fight the last fight…you gave me the strength to want to fight them…it was you Sara…please…oh god please come back to me Sara," he said as he softly hung his head and rested it on his hand holding hers.

__

'You love him right?' Her inner voice asked.

'Yes,' Sara replied.

__

'Then what the hell are you waiting for'

"Sara…I need you," Nick continued in a soft low voice. He felt the strain on his lungs and the burning pain in his shoulder and chest and the rest of his body but he refused to give in or leave until her vitals at least raised a bit, until he at least knew she would be able to fight her way back to him. 

"Sara it's hard for me to explain what you mean to me," Nick said softly. "I love you so much and…and I guess I was so afraid…I mean I have been with a lot of women but…but I never valued any as much as I value and cherish you. I know I didn't make that clear," Nick said hanging his head, letting a few salty tears splatter onto her lifeless hand. "Sara I'm sorry," he said slowly looking up once again. "Please Sara…please come back to me. Let me show you how sorry I was and that I need you in my life. Without you…Sara I'll die without you."

'Did he say he'd die without me?' Sara's mind asked herself.

__

'Yes,' her inner voice confirmed. 'Sara without you he's not whole. You can't leave him. Can't you see that?'

"Sara you have to hear me…hear my voice…you have to fight okay…fight and come back to me…come back to the love we can have…Sara please…please let me show you how much I love you and need you." Nick leaned a bit back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. Fatigue was starting to claim him once again but he still refused to leave until he saw a sign that she had at least heard his words and would try to fight her way back to him. He watched the low monitor signals and immediately felt his sorrow deepening.

"Sara please try to fight this," Nick begged in sorrow. "You wouldn't let me run away remember? You said you would always be there for me and you proved that," Nick said in anguish, tears still escaping the corners of his eyes and mixing in with his bruises on his cheeks. "I'm here to prove to you that I am not leaving you…I'm not Sara…you hear me…now fight damn you!" Nick cursed in a heavier tone. "You never gave up in your life…you never backed down or gave in…please don't do it now. Don't let her take you from me," Nick begged once more. "Please Sara…please come back to me."

__

'How can you listen to that and not want to fight this?' Her inner voice asked harshly.

'I…' Sara's mind started in frustration. 'I want to live,' she said numbly. 'I want to live and…I love him…Nick…' her voice trailed off in her mind. 

Nick leaned back in his chair and continued to hold her hand while tears silently moved slowly down his face. He would stare at the monitor's for a few seconds before casting his tormented gaze downwards and look at her placid expression. "Sara…" he whispered sadly. He could feel himself fighting heavy drowsiness as he fought to keep his eyes open. "Sara I love you," he tried once more. "Please come back to me."

__

'Oh put him out of his misery already,' her inner voice snapped at her.

"Sara…" Nick started only have hear one of the monitors start to beep. "Sara?" He asked softly as he felt his heart start to beat more rapidly. He leaned in close in hopes of having her open her eyes and look at him. "Sara that's it," Nick urged gently as he slightly coughed. "You can do it Sara…come back to me…to us…"

'I'm coming Nick,' Sara's mind said firmly. 'I love you too.'

"Sara I…" Nick started only to have the other monitor start to beep as well. "What on earth?" He asked as he leaned in close. Finally he noticed a few small tears escape the corners of her eyes and run down the sides of her face and bury themselves in the soft folds of the pillow she was laying on. "Does this mean you're back?" Nick asked in happy delight. 

"Yes it does…thanks to you," Dr. Adams said with a frown as he hurried into Sara's room with a chart in his hand. He looked at Nick who only returned a sheepish smile and knew he had no right to be mad at the young man before him for trying to save the life of the woman he loved for which in fact he just did. He walked up to Sara and looked down and noticed the tears and smiled. "Welcome back Sara," he whispered kindly. He gently patted Nick on the shoulder and looked down at him with a smile as well. "Don't ever doubt love Nick…it has a power beyond anything we can comprehend."

"I believe that now," Nick whispered as he looked back at Sara. 

Dr. Adams looked at the monitor's as Sara's vitals started to rise and immediately felt a small lump starting to develop in his throat. "She will be just fine Nick," he said firmly.

"Can I stay with her?" Nick asked softly.

"Nick she needs her rest now and so do you so…"

"Doc I…" 

"But if you'd like I can bring a bed in here and you can sleep beside her," Dr. Adams finished quickly.

"You don't even have to ask," Nick smiled firmly. "I just want to stay beside her."

"That can be arranged," Dr. Adams told him as he turned and left the room. 

"Hey Doc," Nick said turning to him as he left. "Did you um…did you hear anything I said while…"

Dr. Adams said nothing only offered a large smile and left the room. 

Nick turned back to Sara and let out a large sigh of relief. "I love you Sara…and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that," he said softly as he stood up and bent over her and gently kissed her lips. When he stood slowly back up he noticed a faint smile on her lips and matched that with one of his own. "I knew you could do it," Nick firmly told her. Nick just stood and watched Sara sleep, holding her hand, until Dr. Adams came back into the room with an orderly pushing a bed. After it was pushed right up against Sara's, Nick climbed back into his own bed with the help of Dr. Adams and lay down his weary body once more. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was amazed at the lack of willpower he had to actually stay awake. 

"Sleep Nick," Dr. Adams said softly. "You've earned it."

Nick smiled at Dr. Adams as he left the room and then turned back to Sara. "See you in the morning," he whispered as he pulled the blanket over himself. He left his right hand out so that it could snake it's way into her bed and firmly hold her left hand in his for the night. "I'm never letting go," were the last words Nick whispered before the darkness of sleep finally consumed him for the night. 

********

"Now that was fun," Catherine said dryly as they both slowly walked back to the truck that was still parked behind Eve's place. 

"Well I think it was important," Grissom replied.

"I still get the creeps looking into that small room where the boys were kept," Catherine said softly. "It will probably haunt me for a long time."

"Well now that it's all over why don't you take a break," Grissom suggested. "Spend some time with Lindsey and just relax. I think you've earned it."

Catherine looked at him with a kind smile. "Thanks but I'll be okay. But you could ask me to dinner tomorrow. That might help a bit," she teased, making him slightly flush.

"Dinner," Grissom said weakly. "I think that can be arranged," he said firmly. "Eat in or take out?"

"Touché," Catherine smiled as it was here turn to slightly blush. "Do you think Warrick will be okay?"

"Yeah Brass is flying to Dallas tomorrow to join him and together along with the Dallas PD they will finally bring an end to The Children of Eden," Grissom said with a heavy sigh. 

"I wonder what will happen to all those people?" Catherine mumbled as they slowly got into the truck.

"Well the only ones that committed murder were Adam Norse and Eve Sutherland," Grissom said with a frown as he watched the other CSI team carrying out the boxed evidence to be taken back to the lab. "The others will just have to live with the guilt that they were all accessories to murder. They'll probably get minor charges and none will get their money back. Unless they have shady pasts or prior convictions"

"What a mark to live with," Catherine said looking out the window. "No wonder Meeks wanted out. I'm glad you didn't send us to Dallas," Catherine said turning back to him.

"Why not?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Because for me to walk into a group of people about to sacrifice a child and pretend to be calm while I'm arresting them just wouldn't happen," she firmly stated. 

"What happened to self control?" Grissom mused.

"What happened to the rights of the innocent child about to be murdered for no good reason?" Catherine retorted. "Sorry I just wish they were all going to jail for being so stupid."

"Who knows what the PD will find on them. Perhaps they will all get their justice in the end."

"Evil never wins?" Catherine questioned.

"Never," Grissom smiled softly. "Come on let's go home. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

********

Nick's mind was a mix of terrible nightmares and distorted images. He kept seeing himself bound and gagged, helpless before Adam and Eve, only this time Sara was standing over him shaking her head. Next he saw the boys beside him and finally he had to helplessly watch as Sara was killed by Eve. He woke up several times in a cold sweat and a mad panic. Each time he frantically checked the room and then Sara beside him to make sure that everything was okay. Upon seeing that it was he would take her hand back in his and then lay down, checking the monitor to make sure her vitals were still strong and then close his eyes and try once more. 

Sara's mind too was a mix of nightmarish images of her death at Eve's hands and Nick's torment at both. She saw him naked and helpless while he begged for them to stop touching him. Her heart would race at top speeds but her mind never fully broke the sleep bond and she never fully awoke from the trance she was in. She would see Hank laughing at Nick's helpless state and then watched as she tried to help him but he was taken away by Eve, never seen again. Her eyes slightly fluttered and tiny beads of sweat started to form on her forehead but still she never awoke, her body just too fatigued from all the strain it was forced to endure. Finally it would quiet back down as she felt Nick's strong warm hand take hers once again and hold it, reassuring her that he was alive and well and they were indeed together. By the time she opened her eyes it was finally morning.

Sara slowly opened her blurry eyes, amazed at how weak and tired she still felt. She slowly turned her head over to Nick and watched him as he still slept, her hand still safely in his. A weak smile played across her face as she watched his brow crease and then go back to normal. Although his face was bruised the expression of peace and innocence he now wore was something she wished was truly real for him, that was had peace and was innocent. 

"Nick," she whispered in a weak hoarse throat. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nick answered numbly as he finally opened his eyes and slowly looked her direction. "Can't sleep," he mumbled softly.

"Yeah," Sara said in a lazy voice.

"How are you?"

"Tired," she replied with a strained swallow. "Very…tired…"

"And you will be for some time," Dr. Adams said walking into their room. "Good morning you too. Sleep well?"

"No," both said at the same time.

"Well I'm not surprised," Dr. Adams said with a smile as he walked up to Sara's bed and looked at her monitors. "You are a fighter Sara," he said looking down at her with a kind smile. "And that's a good thing."

"I had…some help," she said weakly as she looked over at Nick who simply smiled back.

"Yes I know," Dr. Adams said with a slight frown. "And that's a good thing too."

"What happens today Doc?" Nick asked.

"Well today you both are going to get as much rest as you can," Dr. Adams said firmly. "Sara you'll be moved to another ward, but one with constant monitoring just to make sure you don't have a relapse. I'm going to take a blood sample right away to make sure the ringers is helping to produce more blood but the catheter will still have to stay in as I don't want you to even think about walking around. The nutrient IV will remain for both as your stomachs were both damaged a bit and need to heal. But I want limited visitors, especially for you Sara. Just because you're awake right now doesn't mean you're automatically out of the woods. Tomorrow I'll take some x-rays for both and then we'll go from there. Sara your stay will be longer than Nick's but I have a feeling I won't be rid of him until you walk out of here," he said with a slight wink at Nick.

"You got that right," Nick said firmly. 

"Well Sara you said you felt tired, I want you to sleep all day if you can. The body needs rest as it tries to build up your blood and excitement will only defeat that purpose. Nick I know you love Sara and probably want to share your life story with her but please…just let it wait. If she doesn't heal properly there could be serious consequences."

"Okay Doc," Nick said with a frown, now worried that Sara still wasn't completely free from danger. "Is she going to live?" Nick asked softly.

"I'm quite certain," Dr. Adams said with a smile. "Don't even think about that. Just concentrate on getting better and everything will be fine. Now I have a few things to do but I'll be back to take the blood test. Oh Sara I'm going to be sending one of my female nurses around to see you later today if you have a good day and she'll give you a spot bath and change the catheter and stuff like that. Nick if you're able you can walk to the bathroom and get a male nurse to help you take a shower downst…"

"No that's okay," Nick said quickly, as nasty images of himself naked before Adam Norse zoomed into his mind.

"I understand," Dr. Adams said softly. "Well you can get one to wait outside for you if you'd like or I can do it. But I don't want you do that kind of activity alone and it's important to keep the body clean, especially in a place like this. If you were to pass out or something it could be bad."

"Okay," Nick said with a heavy sigh of resignation.

"Alright then I'll be back later," Dr. Adams said as he turned and left the room.

Both Nick and Sara waited for him to leave before turning to the other with a large smile. 

"Sara I love you so much," Nick said in haste. "I just can't say it enough to make you believe me."

"I know you do Nick," Sara said softly. "And I do believe you."

"I never doubted you," Nick continued. "It was me I doubted. I was afraid that…" he started only to have her squeeze his hand and make him stop.

"Shhh Nick," Sara said quickly. "Don't talk about that now. Let's just concentrate on the future. Our future."

"Sounds nice," Nick said with a broad smile. Nick studied the tired expression on Sara's face and frowned. "You look tired."

"I am," she said weakly. "I need sleep."

"Okay," he said taking her hand once more and kissing it. "Let's sleep."

Sara offered a little laugh at his silly expression but gratefully closed her eyes and was immediately taken back into the world of sleep. 

Nick watched her as he wasn't as tired. He smiled as he watched a slight smile play across her lips, hoping she was thinking of him and their possible future together. "I love you," he whispered making her smile grow even more. Nick felt a certain warmth cover him as he too closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep that in truth he needed just as badly. By the time Dr. Adams came back for the blood test both were sleeping soundly. He did the blood extraction quietly and then quickly left. 

********

"Morning," Catherine said walking into Grissom's office.

"Sleep well?" Grissom asked with a slight smile.

"Actually I did," she said sitting down in front of him. "You?"

"Not to bad," he said putting his file down. "So Kylie Norse's hearing is in a few days," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I just wish there was something we could do to give her a real home with someone who would love and care for her," Catherine said with a sigh.

"Feel like adopting?" Grissom teased.

"If I could afford it I probably would," Catherine sighed. 

"Well I got a call from Dr. Adams this morning. Seems like Sara is going to be just fine."

"That's a relief," Catherine smiled faintly. "And Nick?"

"Nick is going to be just fine as well since it was Nick who left his room and went to see Sara in her's."

"What? Really?" Catherine asked as her smile started to get a little wider. "Wait a minute, wasn't he hooked up to IV's and all that?" Catherine asked with a quick frown.

"Yes he was," Grissom said firmly. "That's our Nick."

"Great," Catherine mumbled in sarcasm. "Can we go see them?"

"Sure," Grissom said standing up. "Want to visit Meeks as well?"

"Sure," Catherine mocked as she stood up. 

********

"Nervous?" Warrick asked as he and Brass headed for the area the supposed meeting of the Children of Eden was taking place. Brass had talked to Andrew Meeks in the morning to confirm the location and now they were going to set up and just wait.

"Nervous? Hell no," Brass said with a sigh. "I live to crash parties with a bunch if mindless zombies, dressed up as monks who sacrifice children."

"Funny," Warrick said dryly.

"Here we go," Brass said as they finally came to their intended destination. 

********

A few hours later Nick slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Sara who was still asleep. He let out a long heavy sigh and turned his head and looked out the window into the late morning sun. He felt a smile creep across his face and for the first time in weeks he actually felt at peace. 

"Nice feeling isn't it?" Sara's soft voice asked Nick as he continued to stare out the window.

"Yes it is," Nick said with a smile. He let his gaze linger on the deep blue of the sky before turning back to her soft smiling face. "It sure is…and all thanks to you."

"Nick I almost got us both killed," Sara lamented.

"Sara you…well it was the thought of almost losing you that helped me fight them for the first time…I mean really fight them," Nick said with a heavy frown. His eyes shifted back and forth as he just stared into her peaceful expression. "The times before…I mean when I was kidnapped before," he said softly as he looked away from her gaze, not wanting her to see his watery gaze.

"Nick it's okay," Sara said gently squeezing his hand. "You don't have to be sad anymore…they're dead."

"Don't you see," Nick said turning back to her. "Sara I could have stopped this long ago," he said in a sad weak voice. "I didn't fight back until it was almost too late."

"But you did fight back," Sara insisted. "That's what counts the most."

"It was you," Nick told her firmly. "Sara when I saw Eve shoot you and then…oh man I mean when I first saw you there I knew…I knew something bad would happen and I would be responsible."

"But you aren…"

"I just couldn't let that happen. But why didn't I fight back like that before?"

"Nick you were drugged," Sara told him. "Were you drugged this time?"

"No," Nick answered softly.

"See," Sara said firmly. "Nick you can't blame yourself for what happened in the past. Just like you can't blame yourself for what Eve did to you. Be happy you were able to help stop her in the end and that she is gone."

"You saved my life," Nick said looking up as a soft tear escaped one corner of his eye and ran down his cheek.

"I said I would," Sara said gently lifting her hand and brushing it away. "Nick we are safe and together, that's all that matters."

"She said I was just a number…just a chance because I happened to look like the man who molested her for eight years," Nick said in a pained voice. 

"_Eight_ years?" Sara asked in disbelief. "Wow no wonder she had so much hatred in her. I would have wanted revenge as well."

"Yeah well she got it when she murdered her father," Nick said with a frown.

"And was never caught?" Sara wondered.

"Maybe she was still a juvenile and plead insanity or something," Nick suggested. "I'm not sure…all I know is those other boys didn't deserve to die because of how they looked. They were innocent…innocent Sara…just like me."

"I know Nick," Sara said softly as she brought his hand to her mouth and tenderly kissed it. "But you're free now. All of you are free. And the families…Danny's family and Wilson's family and the rest…they're free. Isn't that what counts the most?"

Nick looked at her for a few seconds and then felt his frown easing away, replaced by a warm loving smile.

"What?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"You amaze me sometimes. Do you know that?" Nick asked softly making Sara smile even more. "You do. I love you so much Sara it's just hard sometimes for me to even believe it. But I do…I do believe it Sara…I'm not afraid anymore."

"Me either," she said in a soft whisper, a slight dryness in her throat.

"You okay?" Nick asked in concern.

"Yeah just a bit tired again," she smiled. "I need more blood in me."

"And it's coming," Dr. Adams said walking into their room. "The blood test shows your red blood cell count is rising at a regular rate for this kind of solution. But when you feel tired you should sleep."

"Okay," Sara said with a smile.

Dr. Adams checked a few more things and then left the room once again.

"Well I guess you need some sleep," Nick said with a slight yawn.

"And you?"

"Me?" Nick yawned again. "I'm…in my…prime," he laughed.

"Uh…huh…" Sara teased. 

"Okay already I'll sleep too," he said nestling back in the bed, his bandaged arm still above the covers as he flipped onto his side careful of his wounded shoulder. "Sorry my body is a bit sore. The stab wound through the chest is starting to take its toll on _everything_."

"Ouch," Sara said softly. "Nick I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For not getting there sooner," Sara said with a pained look.

"Hey better late than never," Nick said with a frown. "But let's sleep okay?"

"Okay," she smiled softly. 

Nick watched her close her eyes and then felt a warm happiness settle upon him once again as he too closed his eyes and drifted back into a light sleep.

********

Grissom and Catherine entered Meeks room and looked at the janitor sitting up in his bed reading the paper.

"Morning," Meeks said with a smile as he set the paper down and looked at Grissom and Catherine.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked in concern.

"Like I was the main attraction at the Rodeo," he said with a sigh. "But I'm alive…that's what counts right?"

"Right," Catherine said firmly.

"So I heard that Adam and Eve finally met their maker," Meeks said in sarcasm.

"Yeah although not the one they hoped for," Grissom mused. "Thanks for helping Brass with the location for tonight's gathering. He and another member of our team are in Dallas right now."

"Hey anything to put those crazies out of business," Meeks said leaning back in his bed.

"So what happens now?" Catherine asked.

"Well now all my findings and evidence that I gathered will join yours and I'll go back home to Dallas and…and I guess that will be that," he said with a heavy sigh. He stared out the window in sorrow as he thought about his dead son. "I failed Joey," he finally mentioned.

"If you said nothing then you would have failed him," Grissom reminded him. "But you helped bring his killers to justice. That is not failure."

"I don't have my son back," Meeks said looking at Grissom with a mournful expression.

"No but there is a little girl who is a victim of all this…an innocent child with no home or family that could really use one."

"What? Who?" Meeks asked.

"Catherine?" Grissom questioned making her look at him quickly.

"She can't just become an award of the state Gil," Catherine pleaded. "She needs to be loved…she probably doesn't even know what it is."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kylie Norse," Catherine stated.

"Adam had a daughter?" Meeks asked in amazement.

"She is eight and has autism and is in a hospital right now. But apparently she has moved from hospital to hospital in whatever state they happened to land and murder in."

"And you want me to what? Adopt her?" Meeks asked softly.

"Only if you want to," Catherine said softly. "She has no one."

"Catherine we can't," Grissom reminded her.

"Why not?" Catherine countered. "She really does have no one."

"It's not our call," Grissom told her.

"D-do you think I'd have a chance?" Meeks asked softly. 

"Is that what you want?" Grissom asked directly.

"Grissom you don't understand," Meeks told him plainly. "Eve…she murdered my son…my only child…and now…I mean granted she is the child of the man who helped murder my son but she is innocent. Should she be punished because of that?"

Grissom heard his plea and knew he had a valid point.

"Better than going to some cold hospital or group home," Catherine softly added. Catherine looked back at Meeks with a soft smile. "I'm sorry to just throw this at you right now," she said with a heavy sigh. "It's just that…"

"That someone has to feel responsible because her parents don't?" Meeks asked.

"Something like that," Catherine smiled. "Will you at least think about it?"

"I will…and seriously," Meeks said with a kind smile. "She does deserve a chance. What um…what will you tell her about her father?"

"That he died trying to save her," Grissom said softly, even to the surprise of Catherine. "She doesn't need to live the rest of her life labeled with the horrible truth."

Catherine just looked at him with a smile of admiration. 

"Right?" Grissom asked, hating the mounting silence.

"Very right," Catherine said warmly. "I think you're learning."

"Hey you're to blame…"

"What?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Yeah you put this silly idea of happy endings into my head and now…" he said with a smile almost forgetting they had an audience.

"So um when do I have to let you know?" Meeks asked them.

"A few days," Grissom told him. "It's a big decision and we don't want to rush you."

"Thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Just thinking about it makes me happy."

After chatting a bit more about the case itself both Grissom and Catherine turned and headed for Nick and Sara's room to see how they were doing.

"I think they are still asleep," Catherine mumbled as they stood in the doorway of their room.

"Sara is," Nick whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom whispered as they softly walked up to his side of the bed.

"Tired," Nick sighed. "Sara has been sleeping on and off and Dr. Adams says she needs more to build more blood."

"Right. Then we'll see you tomorrow," Grissom said patting Nick's arm.

"Glad you are both okay," Catherine smiled warmly.

Nick watched them leave and then turned back to Sara who was slightly stirring. "Grissom…Catherine…" she mumbled without fully waking up.

"Just left," Nick whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Sara mumbled once more and then drifted back into sleep. Nick watched her for a few more minutes and then fell into a deep sleep himself. By the time he next woke up it was already dark and the hospital floor was quiet. 

Nick had raised his bed slightly and was reading the newspaper when Sara finally woke. "Hey," Nick said softly as he put the paper down and looked over at her.

"Did I sleep this long?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Yes you did," Nick said firmly. "But you needed it. Dr. Adams said he'd be back to take another blood test in a few hours."

"Shesh how can I build more when he keeps taking it?" Sara asked sarcastically making him laugh.

"Well I have to get up and go to the bathroom," Nick said slowly. "But when I get back want me to read to you?"

"Sounds wonderful," Sara said in a lazy voice. "Really wonderful."

"Great," Nick said with a large smile as he stopped the IV like Dr. Adams showed him, unhooked the bag and slowly headed for the bathroom. He found it hard with one his shoulder bandaged and in a sling but somehow he managed. After he was done he headed to the mirror and stared at his battered appearance. The bruises on his face, especially where he broke his nose were now dark bluish red and the small cuts were starting to heal. His chest still hurt from the stab wound as he tried to straighten up and his entire frame felt like it was going to snap in half at any second. 

"But I'm alive," he reminded himself. "That's all that really matters." He was about to run the water when he heard Hank's voice from outside. What on earth?

Hank walked into the room and saw Sara lying on her bed staring out the window. "Hey," he said softly as he approached her.

Sara looked up in surprise as Hank neared her. "Hi Hank," she said rather formally.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked in concern.

"I'm alive," Sara told him. "That's all that counts."

"I was really worried," Hank said with a frown.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Why? Because for one thing I heard you tried to sacrifice yourself for that no good playboy Stokes and for another thing…"

"No good? Playboy?" Sara asked with a frown, strictly reminding herself not to get worked up because he wasn't worth it. "Nick is not…"

"Sara please don't be so naïve," Hank snided.

"Hank like I told you _every _time before I love Nick and I don't care what you think."

"Sara I'm only thinking of y…"

"Of yourself!" She snapped. 

"Can't you see it Sara? He doesn't love you. He's a playboy…a womanizer a…"

"Sounds like you," Sara countered.

"That hurt," Hank stated flatly.

"What did you expect?" Sara retorted. "Now please leave before I call the doctor."

"Sara just tel…"

"I think she asked you to leave," Nick said firmly as he left the bathroom and walked up to them, unable to listen to Sara in her weakened condition.

"Well isn't this a cozy picture," Hank laughed at Nick.

"You know you are such an ass to be coming here and upsetting Sara in her condition," Nick said walking closer. "But I can expect that from someone like you."

"You know Stokes if you weren't in such a feeble condition I'd really show you who's the best man around here," Hank taunted.

"Yeah I'm sure what Sara wants is a big bully like you," Nick snided.

"Better than a run-around playboy like you," Hank snided back both of them a few feet from each other.

"Please stop," Sara said weakly. "Hank just go."

Nick looked back up at Hank with a smile. "Try to listen this time," he smiled.

"Just tell me one thing: what does this loser has that I don't?" Hank challenged Sara.

"Me," she said proudly. "And that's the one thing you'll never have."

Hank looked at Sara in disbelief and shock and then at Nick who wore a smile of pride and happiness. "Ah you both deserve each other!" Hank spat as he turned and stormed angrily out of the room.

"Damn," Nick cursed as Hank left. "I really wanted to kick his ass."

Sara just laughed lightly as Nick slowly walked back to the bed and sat down, nestling himself into the covers once again. "You don't need to prove yourself to me in that way Nick," Sara said softly. "There are other ways…better ways," she said with a wink making him slightly blush.

"I see," Nick said weakly. "Well I want you to just relax and I'll read…" he said picking up the newspaper. "Something not depressing. How about the sports page?" He asked sheepishly.

"Nick you could read me the classifieds for all I care. I just care that we are together," Sara said warmly. 

Nick brought his legs up and rested the paper on it and held it with one hand. The other again snakes its way into Sara's bed and held her hand while he read to her. 

Sara just lay and listened to Nick as a peaceful calm washed over her, covering her with happiness. She watched his facial expressions as she read to him and smiled the entire time, her heart beating steadily, her mind filled with love.

The rest of the night was much the same with them just resting, lightly talking and Nick reading to Sara while she just listened and rested, her blood continuing to build and both their bodies continuing to heal.

Nick got the call from Grissom that Warrick and Brass had arrested the members of the Children of Eden and saved the little child that was to be their next victim. Eve's apartment had been fully logged as well as the remnants of the vehicle at the accident scene. They found the abandoned van beside the building that Adam and Eve used to transport the dead bodies of the boys along with DNA traces from not only Danny Meyer and Wilson Monroe but that of Nick Stokes. Eve's past came to bore with minor reports and complaints about her molestation. They finally found the report about the murder of her father and how it looked like a random killing and not that of his enraged and angered daughter. The story that led up to them forming the Children of Eden was catalogued and put into a file, only a few actually brave enough to read it's chilling contents.

The evidence against the Adam Norse and Eve Sutherland still continued to grow even after Nick and Sara both fell asleep for the night including the money they had collected and hospital visits that Eve had made to Kylie. Greg had worked overtime with Grissom and Catherine to help catalogue everything and Andrew Meeks had called Catherine and told her that he wanted to adopt Kylie Norse and would be able to pay for her treatments at a nice hospital in Dallas that she could attend during the day and live with him the rest of the time. Meeks got his old job back with the Dallas PD and only minor charges were pending with his involvement with the Children of Eden. 

The next morning as Sara and Nick awoke the past weeks horrible events had already started to fade into a distant unpleasant memory. They spent most of the day and the rest of the days to come, just talking to one another and really getting to know one another all over again. Sara told Nick about her life before CSI the things liked and didn't and her fears of relationships. Nick told Sara all about his past and what troubled him and she helped him with future ideas, helped him to see that he was really loved and that she wasn't going anyplace. He talked about his stays with Eve and his last stay with Adam and the terror he felt. Finally they talked about the last confrontation and the accident itself. A few hours later Nick was helped downstairs to the showers while Sara was given a spot bath in her bed and the catheter changed. Dr. Adams had suggested to Nick to talk to a counselor about what happened to him and with Sara's promise to be at his side for each visit he reluctantly agreed. 

Large bouquets of flowers were sent to them and the whole CSI team including Brass and Greg and Al stopped by and visited them during different times of the day. Dr. Adams said both were improving better than expected and said their strong love for life and each other was the responsible force behind that healing power. They even received visits not only from the Danny's and Wilson's parents but Tommy's as well and a few of the other teachers. Sara felt herself crying when she listened to Danny's mom hugging and crying to Nick that she was thankful her son's murderer was dead. In fact Brass said he was now able to contact the rest of the parents and tell them the real killer and that both were dead and they were all just as thankful as Danny's.

Finally by the end of the week it was time for them both to go home, although both would be on leave for the next few weeks, it was deemed better than staying in the hospital. 

"Well that was a long week," Catherine sighed as her and Grissom drove back to the lab after dropping Nick and Sara off at his place.

"Think they'll be okay with just Nick looking after them?" Grissom asked in concern.

"Yes," Catherine said firmly. "You know now that this case is over and it is the weekend," Catherine said softly.

"Yes?" Grissom asked with a small smile. 

"I was going to take Lindsey to the park tomorrow and wondered if you'd like to come. Just spend some time with us?"

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked in surprise.

"Never been more sure," Catherine smiled.

"Then I'd love to," Grissom told her. 

"Perfect," Catherine said.

"But first," Grissom said turning the truck in a direction opposite the lab. "Let me take you to dinner. I owe you one remember?" He teased.

"You don't _owe_ me anyth…" Catherine started.

"Then let's just say I _want_ to," he said firmly. "If that's okay?"

"Then I'd love to," she echoed his words from earlier. 

"Perfect," he teased. "Happy endings?"

"Always," Catherine said firmly. 

********

"Man what a week," Nick said as he headed into the bedroom where Sara was just laying on his bed relaxing.

"Nick are you sure I'm not just a burden here for yo…"

"Sara please don't say that again," Nick said softly. "I want to help you and take care of you. Let me?"

"Okay," she said unable to say no to his smile. 

"How about a nice hot bubble bath?" He asked with a smile.

"Only if you'll join me," she winked.

"Love to," he said blushing. Nick rushed out of the room making Sara laugh and smile at his antics. While he poured the bath Sara just rested on the bed and looked at a picture of herself on his dresser. "I love you Nick," she whispered softly as she listened to the water running in the other room. A few minutes later Nick had returned and extended his hand to help her up. Sara gently stood up and then stood facing him, neither one of them moving. 

"Sara I need to say something to you," Nick said softly, his heart rate starting to rise.

Sara looked in anticipation at his expression and felt her own heart rate starting to rise as well. "Okay," she said softly.

Nick felt his heart start to pound in his ears but he knew if he didn't do this now he might never. He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. "Sara I love you. All my life I have been searching for peace and happiness…for the one person who would make me forget all the terrible things I have faced in my past and give me strength and courage to face the ones in the future. Someone who would be there for me no matter what the cost, even willing to give up their precious life to save my meager one. Someone who I could trust and love with all my very being and hopefully earn their trust and love in return. I met that someone Sara and it's you. I have never felt more complete in my entire life and I know it can only get stronger. Let me love you Sara. Let me prove to you how much you mean to me and how much I need you. Let me show you how wonderful life can be if we share it together. Sara Sidle," Nick said with a soft pause, brushing away a happy tear on her face before he dropped to one knee. He whipped out a small black velvet box and held up to her smiling face. "Will you marry me? Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Sara looked at him for a minute; unable to utter the one word she longed to say. "_Yes_," she whispered numbly, her heart racing at top speed and her eyes still watering from his beautiful and heartfelt words. "I love you Nick and I so want to marry you," she said in a small voice that she finally found. 

Nick slowly stood back up and placed the ring on her slightly trembling finger. He leaned in and tenderly but passionately kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her, careful not to press to hard. After a few brief but passionate minutes Nick slowly led them to the now steamy bathroom. He had lit a few candles and had soft music playing, the bubbles rising from his modest size bathtub. 

"This is for you," he said softly as he stood her in front of him and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, exposing his well defined chest for her hungry gaze. He started to unzip his jeans and then slowly climb out of them leaving on his boxers on his slightly bronzed body. 

"Wow," Sara breathed as she continued to devour the perfect being before her. Nick smiled under her warm comment and then stared in anticipation as she reached for her shirt. She was a little hesitant because of the ugly scar her mid-section now bore thanks to the bullet and surgery she sustained at Eve's evil hands.

"Sara I don't care about the scar," Nick said softly. "You are beautiful no matter what. Please?" He begged weakly.

Sara slightly smiled and with nervous hands started to slowly lift her shift over her head leaving only her black lace bra as coverage over her breasts. She next slowly slid her jeans down her legs until she stood in just her underwear before his devouring eyes. 

"You are…perfect," Nick whispered happily making her smile broaden even more. Nick leaned in close, wrapped his arms around her and slowly undid the clasp on her bra. "Let me make love to you," he whispered in her ear, sending little shivers down her spine to her feet. 

Sara looked at him with a broad smile and kissed him long and hard on the lips. "Let me make love to you back."

Nick forgot all about the warm scented bubble bath waiting for them as he lifted Sara into his strong arms and carried her to the bed and gently lay her down on top of it. He lowered himself down on top of her and started to kiss her warm and inviting body. He smiled as he felt her respond in kind and for the first time in weeks the thoughts of Eve and her ugliness, his past and the present scars he still bore had faded. For the next few hours nothing else in the world would matter to them. As he started to make love to his wife to be a peaceful calm washed over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love they both needed and deserved. The long hard battle had been fought and won, it was now time to enjoy the much-deserved reward. And tomorrow _would _come. The future was theirs to share together. But for now it would have to wait…

****

  
THE END!

**Dear readers…kind of a sappy ending but then I like sappy endings. Hope you all enjoyed this story and will continue to support my other Nick/Sara stories. Be sure to check out 'All I Wanna Do' featuring just Nick and Sara. Review if you'd like me to write more stories like this! Thank you everyone. You all rock!**  
PS. There is a nasty rumor spreading around that a sequel to 'Liquid Death' might be coming. If you like that lemme know!  
And as always support for my original fiction is more than appreciated:  



End file.
